The Gathering of Souls III
by evie4
Summary: Certain souls unite but Darkness is closer than they imagine. Vir surprises everyone and Stephen finally reveals an ancient secret. Marcus is hiding something so big his past may catch up to him. And someone is stalking Rangers.
1. Unicorns, Pegasus, Faries and Angels

Before shuttling down the four decided that they would contact Delenn and let her know of their arrival and also call for a meeting. Susan knew it was time to let everyone in on many of the secrets they were keeping. She didn't realize that every single person in orbit and inside that station knew the moment they arrived. Exiting the shuttles with their various security details, Stephen groaned loudly. Standing in the bay were the station Rangers assigned to both he and Talia. The others laughed and Talia stage whispered,

"Hey look! Your welcome wagon awaits."

"That's not funny Talia."

"I think it is. Cheer up, they've missed you this week. They'll probably let you get away with a few things."

Susan and Fannol laughed understanding Anla'Shok as they did not. After the death of Kosh, they weren't going to let Stephen out of their sights for a minute.

Entering the War Room the four saw that Michael, Delenn and Marcus were already present. She really had no clue where to begin. Thankfully Michael saved her,

"In case you didn't already know, the other is dead. It and Kosh had a rather public smack down in the middle of the station. Everyone saw or heard about it within minutes. The other put up a good fight. Both are dead."

Marcus was immediately aware that Michael referred to the nameless beast as the other twice. Delenn picked up on that as well but stayed silent wanting everyone to play their hand. Marcus decided to direct the conversation where he could get the most information,

"Who was the other? I've never heard of it. No one here recognized it." Each of the 5 who knew exactly what the other was were silent. But when four pair of pleading intense eyes turned on Stephen he just gave a heavy put upon sigh and nodded his head.

"The other was almost as old as the beginning of time itself." Everyone but Susan looked surprised. Now she understood some of why she was dreaming the very distant past. When Stephen stopped to let them digest that Delenn nodded for him to continue,

"It came here to prevent certain changes that must occur. It came here to stop certain signs and catalysts of change and to alter the Universe's plan. It came to kill Talia and Susan."

Marcus clenched its jaw. He was not happy in the least about not having that information along time ago. Secrets to one's identity or purpose was one thing. Secrets that directly endangered the lives of the others on the Council were not to be permitted.

Delenn could see where his mind was going just as everyone else so she asked mildly,

"Are there any other great beings en route to the station to kill anyone else in this room that Marcus and I do not know about?"

Ouch was pretty much the general reaction of the 5. Susan decided to take it like a Warrior,

"Not that I know of at this time. But, considering this is Babylon 5, anything's possible."

Nervous chuckles from the others were the only responses. They knew they were in big trouble. Delenn leveled Susan with her most displeased look so Susan continued,

"Ok, a few things happened when you two were on Minbar." 

Marcus and Delenn had obviously figured that out. She decided to come clean but left out everything about Talia. By the time she finished her tale neither of them looked well or well pleased. 

"Before I admitted what happened, I swore everyone in the room to silence for life. If you two had been here you would have known but since you weren't, uh, no one told."

"So that is why White Star 3 contacted Mai'lenn and demanded control of your security? Because they saw what you did and didn't want to risk anyone finding out?" Marcus knew but wanted to make her say it.

"Yeah. That was news to me. They are a bit over protective but considering even the things they don't know, not over cautious."

Now Marcus asks the question he wanted answered long ago,

"Why was it after Talia?" When all 5 of them stiffened at the same time he figured it was something big. [What could be bigger than the Oracle of Minbar?]

Wisely remembering her conversation with Talia in the chapel Delenn speaks,

"I think it would be best not to discuss Talia." At his narrowed eyes Delenn merely gives Marcus her firm but gentle look that says 'leave it alone.'

"Fine. Where were you 4? Or is that a secret as well?" 

Feeling like she has some obligation to take some of the heat Talia answers,

"Basically, we were hiding from the other until it was 100% dead. I don't think you could possibly blame us for that?"

"No. I don't blame you. I saw that thing and I saw it fighting Kosh with everything it had. It was a gruesome sight." Then he turns to Susan who's busy trying to melt into her chair,

"But I guess you already saw it huh?"

"Yeah. Unfortunately I did." At her tone everyone remembers John's death and feels bad hoping she did not experience it as well. Delenn takes them back to the situation room,

"So the discussion between you and Kosh about Light dying was about him?"

"Yes, he wanted to let me know that he would fight that battle to insure some other things come to pass. Most of our discussion you won't understand and I can't tell you the details for about 2 years. A few things you'll know before the year is out. Some of the other parts I can't tell for several years after that."

"We will not pry into things the Universe intends for you to keep secret." Delenn can always be counted on in a crunch to support the keeping of secrets.

Then Marcus starts to wonder,

"I heard the report about Kosh hitting you with Light. His Light. What was that?" 

Now Susan is very uncomfortable and Stephen starts laughing. That is the only thing that relieves his worries. Delenn doesn't understand but takes it as a good sign. Still Susan does not speak.

Fannol can sense that she does not want to reveal him and is growing nervous that the others will keep asking questions. When he feels that she is about to outright lie to deflect attention from him he puts an end to it by addressing the group. To Michael,

"Apparently you have an addition to the mixed bag of nuts." Dead pan.

"You gotta be kidding! From way out there? That's the weirdest thing I've ever heard. No, you guys are just plain weird and strange." He starts laughing and looks toward Stephen,

"That's basically what I said when I found out. Never saw that one coming at all." They both crack up laughing but Susan interjects,

"I think you've laughed at us enough over the past week Stephen. Its still not funny!" 

This sets Talia off and she's trying to cover it up unsuccessfully. Susan just groans and leans into Fannol. Marcus doesn't like that at all but when Fannol puts his arm around her when they both start laughing he likes it even less. Not understanding why everyone is laughing but seeing Marcus becoming distraught she decides to ask a question,

"Fannol, what is this mixed bag of nuts and why is it not funny?"

"My apologies Entil'Zha. Michael commented while you both were on Minbar about the destiny of certain members of this Council and the collection of—gifts. He said it was a mixed bag of nuts because there just seem to be more and more unusual things about the people in this room."

"I see. And what does that have to do with Kosh?" 

At this Fannol takes a deep breath that is not lost on them. Getting serious, Stephen steps in,

"Delenn, Michael, Marcus, for reasons that as some of you put it, I squirrel away in my head and won't share, Fannol has been touched by a Vorlon. Kosh. Both he and Susan carry a piece of Kosh within them. That is not to be known outside this room."

That was not what either of them were expecting to hear and they simply stare. Michael asks how.

"Its that weird cosmic connection between the two of them." Marcus finds his voice,

"So Kosh was trying to give Susan a piece of himself and because of the whatever that is between them somehow Fannol got some?" He wasn't sure he liked it but he could deal.

"Uh, no. Fannol wasn't there like he usually is when Susan has a nutty. Kosh intended to only touch Fannol. To give a piece of himself to Fannol. Since he wasn't there he figured he'd send it through Susan. Only thing is this weird bond they have ended up splitting it between them so they've both got a little Vorlon inside." At that he cracks up laughing with Talia.

Marcus REALLY doesn't like hearing how deep that little connection goes that it got around a Vorlon.

Michael pulls himself together finally,

"Ok, I'll try to stop laughing but you two better never say that you have no idea why people think you're strange together after this. Now, why did Fannol win the ultimate Vorlon parting gift?"

Susan answers that with as much sarcasm as she can muster while rolling her eyes,

"That would be one of the MANY things he's squirreling away in that head of his and not telling."

Delenn has been silent since she first heard Fannol was touched by a Vorlon. She suspected that was happening to Susan during the encounter but had no proof because no one has ever seen it before. But to know that not only did Fannol receive it from that distance but the two of them somehow split it was amazing. Once she heard Stephen say that it was intended for Fannol alone her mind began to race. [What can that possibly mean? They are connected that is obvious. But what tie does Fannol have with Kosh?] She resolved to think on it privately later.

"Fine. Where did you guys go? I still need more information on this other but I'm wondering where you found a safe house. Minbar? Or did you stay on the run?" Marcus has his suspicions

"Sigma 957." [There happy glow boy? I can see the wheels turning.]

Delenn is learning a great deal by remaining silent during the interrogation. 

"Don't ask why. The bottom line is that we found a quick place to hid out and managed to outlive the other."

Marcus accepts that because it's the truth. He knows there is so much more and will look into it later on his own.

"Now, since its dead, can we know about the other? You said it was almost as old as time itself. That's pretty old."

"I can share some things." And when Stephen finished speaking Marcus wished he hadn't asked.

Before turning in for bed, Susan sat in the chapel for a few hours. She knew what would happen tomorrow and she was not sure how others would react. There were quite a few stares as they walked to and from the War Room. She knew people on the station were agitated. She could sense the growing hysteria. No one outside the War Council knew what the being fighting Kosh was. Since they had all heard of her exchange with him and her immediate departure, they were now looking to her with some degree of suspicion. {I bet a lot of them thought I ran away. Actually, I did} It was going to get rough before it got better. She also knew that there would be plenty of witnesses for what was to come. She hadn't had to meet with the Fleet yet, but she knew that they would all be looking at her strangely when she did. 

The next morning she was standing in her office when she broke out in surprised laughter at what was about to happen. After making all the arrangements she decided to put everyone on alert,

"Ivanova to Fannol"

"Fannol here"

"You might want to come down to the station as soon as you can. Meet me at docking bay 3."

Fannol is going over the possibilities of what is to come with mixed feelings. 

"We are expecting company?"

"Yes, those who always have to have a hand in things. Or at least know what's going on."

When he groaned loudly she laughed.

"Yeah, you guessed it. Let's give them a surprise of our own. Hopefully Delenn can keep them busy. They'll be here in ½ hour."

"I'll be down in 15 minutes. Meet you there."

"Ivanova to Delenn"

"Yes"

"We are having company in about ½ hour."

"Who?" She can no longer pretend her secret hopes away.

"Three little Minbari wise men."

"I see. When they arrive bring them here." 

"Sure. Ivanova out."

"Ivanova to C&C"

"C&C"

"The Valeria will arrive unscheduled in ½ hour direct it to docking bay 3 immediately."

"Understood."

~Marcus~

~hey~

~can you put 8 of your best, most discrete Rangers on guard at the private docking bay with Kosh's ship~

~sure, is there going to be a problem~

~no. but they need to be there. trust me on what I'm about to say ok~

~you're scaring me but I trust you~

~they guard the bay. they tell no one where they are going or what they are doing. no one Marcus. put a leash on Mai'lenn. they stay inside that bay and let no one through those doors. I'm talking stand on the bridge and I mean no one passes. they answer no communications except from you or me. all you tell them is that I asked that you put them in there. tell them that I said I have a precious cargo shipment coming in and it will need guarding. they inform no one when it arrives and they follow the instructions to the letter of the deliverer. have them tell the deliverer that I personally sent them to collect and guard my cargo. they say it exactly like that. tell them to use my name~

Marcus is really curious now.

~no, even you can't nose around on this one. there is something else more important that you have to do today. I know you think there were a lot of secrets before but that was me being embarrassed and scared about what happened. please don't hate me for that.~

~i don't hate you and never could. i understand now. so what am i doing today?~

~3 little Minbari Wise Men will be here in ½ hour. i just told Delenn to expect them. they dock at bay 3. Fannol's going to meet me there. want to hang out with your new best friends~

~fine. anything else~

~make sure Delenn's security is tight as a drum. assign security to the three. Fire Wings for everybody today, mixed Rangers and not. time to call the Moon Shields to order. at least one with each team. Stephen & Talia's detail too. their only duties are to guard those they are assigned to from immediate harm and to watch and wait. that's it. nothing else. they don't intervene in anything else. inform Michael and send a few Warriors his way prepared to help out if and when he needs it. they follow his orders to the letter. he may not need them. let Lennier know to stay close to Delenn at all times today but discretely. no link communication between you & me today. mind to mind. same for Talia~

~this doesn't sound good. what's going on~

~all hell's gonna break loose later~

~glad I asked~

~i live to please~

~Talia~

~yes~

~its gonna get crazy later today. telepathic communication between you me and Marcus instead of the com link. he's adding Warriors to your security team, Stephen's too but I doubt he'll make a fuss. just be prepared to hear him whine in case.~

~this sounds serious~

~I'm taking no chances with you guys. do what you have to do today but keep your mind and heart open. if you feel something act on it. that's about all I can say for now. oh and the three will be here in ½ hour unexpected, they think they're going to surprise us with their nosey little selves~

~you sound like you're enjoying that last part.~

~I am~

On her way to meet the three, Susan stopped in C&C and pulled Corwin out into the hall.

"Mam?"

"Some time this afternoon and ship of unknown origin that we have no record of and you've never seen will come through the jump gate. As soon as it clears, open an audio only hail. Don't give it time to contact you. Direct it to the private bay where Kosh's ship is. Do not allow visual to come through. Don't send it out. Just identify yourself by name. I mean as soon as it clears the gate open the bay doors."

Corwin isn't about to question these orders even if they are strange. Considering the fight with Kosh earlier this week he knows to expect something unusual. He's secretly hoping it's a tow for Kosh's ship.

"Yes Mam."

"Thanks. Don't think I don't know how you've been running the station. You're doing great and I haven't taken the time to remind you of that lately"

[a complement from Susan Ivanova! I must be doing a good job]

"I'm counting on you manning C&C. No one else can know about this. NO ONE else. Its just you and me. The others in there will wonder what's going on. Just toss them the death glare and say nothing."

At this he laughs.

"No problem."

"Great, see ya."

"Why are they here?" Fannol practically whines, he really isn't looking forward to this.

"Probably got tired of Mai'lenn's reports and decided to see what's what for themselves." She couldn't help laughing at that.

"Listen, there's going to be a lot going down this afternoon. These three coming isn't by accident even though they don't realize it. I directed Marcus to tighten everyone's security. Fire Wings and Moon Shields for everyone including the three and especially Delenn."

Fannol absorbs her words but checks her heart to feel her condition. Satisfied that she is not in distress he lets that pass. He does feel nervousness and anxiety so he decides to watch her closely.

Once again, the three step off the Valeria and wonder why they are surprised to find Susan waiting for them. Turval just shakes his head, Rathenn starts mumbling and Durhan laughs.

"Susan! We thought we'd surprise you. Instead it is you who delivers the surprise."

"Master, I hope you all had a pleasant trip. Delenn is expecting you all."

At Rathenn's raised eye,

"I informed her you were coming."

"Ah"

Once the three are safely delivered to Delenn Susan goes over a few things.

"Your accommodations are ready for you anytime and your bags have already been delivered."

~Marcus help me out with the security stuff, please~

Marcus jumps right in without missing a beat.

"A security detail has been arranged for each of you during your stay. Please don't dismiss your guards. They are a mixture of Anla'Shok, Fire Wings and Moon Shields." Then he stops talking and busies himself by picking non existent lent from his sleeve.

Not one person in the room misses the communication between Susan and Marcus. They also take silent note of the way Marcus delivered the news of them being assigned guards and the make up.

Susan decides to jump back in to deflect any questions about the guards.

"Its good that you all have come. I have a few things to attend to, station business. But we'll definitely get together later." She bows and heads for the door.

Fannol has no intention of staying around for the inquest he is sure will follow and is hot on her heals.

"I too have some important matters to address, reports from the Fleet etc. I must take my leave."

He bows and practically runs to her side.

Not to be left out of the quick get away Marcus is talking and walking at the same time.

"Yes, I must check on station Rangers and I believe I have to help Fannol." Bow, race. 30 seconds and they were all out the door.

Rathenn, Delenn, Turval, Durhan and Lennier all look at each other. Durhan is the first to voice his suspicions,

"I believe they are up to something. That little get away was less than discrete."

"You are very right. They could not leave fast enough. What of the security detail?"

"Your guess is as good as mine Turval." Then Rathenn turns to Delenn,

"Any thoughts on the young people? They raced from here so quickly you'd have thought we were Shadows."

"I do not know Rathenn. That was something new. I understand I am to have the same security arrangements as you three. At least one of them is expecting something." Her intent was to let them know that she has a clear understanding of Susan. Then she waits.

Lennier was concerned yet secretly pleased when Marcus informed him of the changes in Delenn's security. He thought she couldn't have enough guards. He was also worried at Marcus' request that he stay near Delenn at all times. That indicated that she would need personal assistance in addition to security. After the fight between Kosh and that nameless beast, he would take no chances with her. But, he still had to wonder what was going on. Whatever it was it was more than obvious that Fannol, Susan and Marcus had some idea. By their hasty exit he was sure none of them wanted to explain.

When Marcus sent word through the most secure channel to three different ships in the Fleet they were all puzzled. When the Fire Wing Anla'Shok, Moon Shields and Fire Wings met with him to learn of their new assignments they were curious. Each was very pleased to be called in to guard Entil'Zha and the members of the War Council. They were surprised to learn that Rathenn, Durhan, and Turval were on the station and that they alone would be providing their security. That also caused the Warrior's pride to swell. But when Marcus gave them their specific duties worded so cryptically they each instantly went on alert. Moon Shields assigned to station security? That meant they were expecting some kind of trouble. They had no idea what would happen but after the past week, they felt ready for anything. They were mistaken badly.

Susan was able to get through most of the day without incident. Talia did check in to say that Stephen pitched a minor fit when he came out of surgery to see Moon Shield and Fire Wing Warriors standing guard in Medlab. Needless to say, the other staff was a bit nervous.

Mai'lenn was in full Ranger mode. She got word that the three had arrived unannounced from Tuzanor. That was cause for concern but when she was informed that they were not hiding their identity she relaxed. Now Marcus is doing something she cannot figure out. The rest of the information she saw with her own eyes. Moon Shield and Fire Wing Warriors with Talia? What is going on? When she tried to contact several of the station Rangers they did not answer their link. Then she saw Entil'Zha walking with the three and knew something serious was about to come. There were enough Warriors in that group to lead an army. And they were working in tandem with the Anla'Shok. [Yes, something is definitely going on. Cole did not inform me of the changes in anyone's detail.] Then she had a report that Moon Shields had entered station security and were working with Mr. Garibaldi on something. [They are at it again! How can they possibly think no one will notice with these obvious changes?] "Perhaps they don't care. Perhaps whatever is to come is serious enough to warrant this course of action and while not informing us, they just don't care if we see something going on."

Later that afternoon, Marcus and Michael got a pretty good idea why Susan requested Warriors as additions to station security.

"Security to Ivanova"

"Ivanova here"

"There is a rather LARGE crowd gathered in the Zocolo. It looks like a rally of some kind and I don't mean pep rally."

"Alright Michael. I tried to prepare for this. Don't stop them. Let them do as they please. Don't let your special forces get into anything."

"Fine. But I think you better get down here. League delegates are screaming at the top of their lungs and they are stirring up the folks. Not happy about the other incident or your disappearance."

"Got it. I'm on my way."

Delenn, Rathenn, Turval and Durhan were heading to lunch when they noticed the shouting mob scene in the Zocolo. Durhan the master of sarcasm,

"I suppose this explains what the others were hiding." Delenn is concerned because she recognizes those leading the crowd. They are League delegates and other dignitaries from various worlds.

"Many of those are delegates to the League of Non Aligned Worlds. They are apart of the coalition. I feel the back lash of fear from the incident with the Vorlon has arrived."

All of them found a place to watch whatever was about to unfold. Each now understood their strange security detail and the quick exits of the others. None missed Moon Shields and Fire Wings working crowd control under Mr. Garibaldi. 

Talia, Marcus, Stephen and Fannol all ran to the Zocolo to find out what was going on. When they saw Delenn's group they moved to stand by them. Talia began to feel something and she now understood what Susan meant. 

Corwin has already opened the docking bay and directed the strange ship to enter. There was no incident and no response to his message but after speaking to Ivanova earlier he got the feeling that there wouldn't be. [Who or what is on that ship?]

The 8 Rangers in the private bay were on full alert. They had never received orders like that before but they were prepared to carry them out to the letter. It went unspoken between all of them but they were extremely curious to find out what kind of precious cargo Ivanova wanted them to guard. When the strange ship entered, their minds went back to the reports of what happened in the situation room between Susan and the Vorlon. They each started to suspect just how precious her cargo was. When the doors opened they got the collective shock of their lives. [What species is he from?]

Lorien exited the ship first and was greeted by a group of men and women. He knew from Sheridan that a few were human. From searching the captain's mind he was able to recognize the others as Minbari. The head Ranger stepped forward.

"I am Tathann. We were ordered to guard this bay by Anla'Shok Susan Ivanova. She informed us that she was expecting precious cargo that would need guarding. If you are the deliverer we were told to inform you that she personally sent us to collect and guard her cargo and follow your instructions to the letter."

This was a surprise to Lorien. He should have realized that the Oracle would have seen their arrival. But that she'd taken such steps to guard Captain Sheridan this way amazed him.

"I suppose you could call me the deliverer. The cargo is not what you expect but here none the less."

John Sheridan waited just inside the doors as Lorien stepped out. Hearing Corwin send an audio only message as soon as they exited the jump gate made him suspect that was under Susan's orders. When they were directed to Kosh's bay after the doors opened he knew she had done that as well. What he hadn't expected was the security detail. [Dead man walking, I suppose that requires some sort of protection. At least on this station. What have I missed? There are enough ships orbiting the station to be the Fleet!]

Knowing that he'd stalled enough and simply happy to be home he stepped out.

"I believe I am the precious cargo Susan considers her own."

No one moved for a full 15 seconds. Then a chorus of, "In Valen's name!" followed. At that he could only smile.

"Yep, I'm definitely in the right place."

Recovered, they each took up guard position around him. "Where to sir?"

"Where is Susan?" The hesitation put Sheridan on alert. He feared something happened to her.

"She is in the Zocolo sir. Some kind of rally or protest started. We had some incidents this week. League delegates are starting to—question who she is. Kosh was killed two days ago fighting an unknown beast in public view of everyone. The beast is dead."

At the mention of Kosh's death both Sheridan and Lorien are visibly saddened. 

"What do you mean they are questioning who she is?"

"She's special sir. Many, just about every, captain in the Fleet witnessed some things between her and Kosh this week. The rest you should really speak to her about captain."

Seeing he was uncomfortable giving this news, he asks to be taken to the Zocolo. [No time like the present. Guess I got here just in time. I wonder what incident they witnessed.]

Every single person on Babylon 5 is focused on the speaker. The increased number of Anla'Shok and Minbari Warriors shielded Sheridan's entrance from view. He is holding back in an annex area watching the scene play out. His first impulse was to step in as soon as he heard what was going on but something inside told him that Susan was near and that her words needed to be heard. He followed that voice and waited.

"She said this station would be protected and yet the Vorlon is dead after fighting some hideous creature right here in this very place!"

The crowd is starting to respond and gets caught up in the mob mentality.

"And where is our glorious Fleet Commander? The one who would lead us all into battle? The one who had some strange encounter with the Vorlon and then left for 5 days without a word to anyone. The one who was chanting about some darkness awaiting."

"I'm right here. I was unaware that the League meeting chamber had been moved to the Zocolo."

At Susan's arrival some of the delegates and those leading the charge are quieted but not for long.

"We heard the reports of your actions and words during the meeting with the Fleet captains. Everyone heard it. You say that we fight the Shadows and will drive them out but you were heard telling the Vorlon that Light dies. Souls die. And then the beast came onto the station!"

"What is your complaint?"

"What is our complaint? You have to ask! We want to know what is going on. What is this Chosen one you warned the Vorlon about preparing to do? And will we have to fight it as well?"

"What is going on is that as we speak the Fleet is spread out in various locations throughout this galaxy directly engaging the Shadows. We are driving them out and we are destroying them.

What is going on is that change is coming. Great change and you each must be prepared for it. I told you all long ago to listen carefully to my words and keep good record because you would need to remind yourselves of them one day. Today is that day."

With those words Delenn is visibly shaken. She has not given up hope though she restrained herself in public all these months. Could this be? She wonders what Susan is talking about.

"You were not there to hear or view anything that might have occurred during a meeting of the Fleet captains. That is not your concern. The one who walks the path the Universe put before him. The one who will be the architect of the greatest change you will ever know. The one who went into the darkest place of all. A place where not one of you would enter. Where not one of you would follow. The one blessed with the brightest and most powerful Light ever to exist. The one who travels not by ship or shuttle but on the very winds of change orchestrated by the Universe itself. The righteous one who answers the call and embraces his destiny. The one who is touched and Chosen by the Universe for a purpose you will all soon learn. He is your ONLY concern."

John Sheridan is startled by Susan's words and presence. Never had he heard her speak so powerfully and to hear her speak of him like that was astounding. [She is who she is]

She has stunned the crowd into silence with her words ringing throughout the Zocolo. People left there jobs, posts, restaurants, and shops to hear her speak. One of the delegates recovers enough to continue the challenge,

"You continue to speak of Captain Sheridan as if he lives. He went to Z'ha'dum. The planet is destroyed just as you said. No one returns from there alive. It is a fact we all know!"

Murmurs of consent begin to grow.

"Yes, no one has ever returned from Z'ha'dum alive, but no one ever destroyed the planet before either."

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying that Captain John Sheridan, Commanding Officer of this station and leader of the Army of Light lives."

No one can speak. Gasps are heard throughout the great hall. C&C had already been informed that something was going on and they had the monitors switched to see this play out. They weren't taking chances this time, they had each of them set to record. Murphy did the same thing in security as soon as he saw what was happening. Not one person on the entire station missed her words. Delenn nearly fainted with those words but Lennier was right there to hold her steady. Rangers had come out of every nook and cranny to find out what was happening. All of them felt something, knew something big was going to happen when they saw the movements of the others. They did not expect this and did not know how to respond. All those on the War Council gathered were stunned by her words. Except Stephen who's impassive as ever. Talia is desperately hoping that Marcus doesn't start glowing in front of everyone. Fannol just smiles. 

"If he lives, where is he? We have heard or seen nothing of him in months."

Susan stops for a minute with a far away look in her eyes then snaps back to the here and now. Everyone caught that, but no one knew what that was about. Finally she smiles,

"John, I know you are here. I can feel your presence. I believe the floor is yours."

At those words he knows he must come forward. The crowd gets yet another shock when they see John Sheridan walk in under Ranger guard with a strange alien they do not recognize.

He walks to the podium next to Susan and they stare at each other for a few seconds then embrace tenderly for several moments. Nobody moves while they watch in awe. They can clearly catch the quiet words exchanged between them over the microphone that no one else was intended to hear. This shocked them more.

"I missed you Susan." "And I you, but I knew you would return." "You saw it?" "I saw it."

Susan steps back from Sheridan so that he can address the crowd. She moves next to Lorien and they greet each other. She has seen him in her dreams and knows exactly who he is. He is surprised by that but gets a greater shock when he cannot enter her mind. "It will give you a headache if you continue to try. We will speak later." Lorien hasn't felt embarrassment in 8 million years and can't believe one so young could be the cause. He smiles and nods.

Delenn well and throughly fainted the moment her mind processed that it truly was John Sheridan speaking to Susan so tenderly. She heard those words and knew. Then everything went black. Lennier now understood completely why Susan told Marcus to have him stay close to Delenn. He instantly took charge of reviving her though Stephen stepped over to assist. Turval, Rathenn and Durhan were reeling from her words of faith and prophecy spoken with such conviction about Sheridan. Their eyes met and by silent agreement they would meet later—after they got all the facts and learned everything that was to come that day. They would not miss a single moment of anything that would happen. But when Sheridan stepped out and embraced Susan, each of them felt they could take no more from these young people. Rathenn's thoughts rang out [This was not what I expected to see on this visit at all!]

Durhan turned a steely glare on his student. Silent chastisement for not sharing this and letting her know that later she would pay for her misdirection after their arrival. She winked and bowed in return.

"It appears there have been many changes since I left you all. Then again, some things seemed to have stayed the same. We gathered in this place united in a common goal. We pledged to use this station as a base of operations in our fight to drive the Shadows from our lives. We consecrated this ground as the beacon of Light. The symbol of faith in our struggle against the coming Darkness. Our mission has not changed. Our enemy has not changed. Our commitment has not changed. There are still Shadows out there. There is still Light in here. Let us not forget who and what we are fighting. Let us always remember that we are charged to rage against the dying of the Light. 

A dangerous path lay before us. A path full of fire, storm, darkness, and for some of us, death. It is a necessary path to walk if we are to reap the fruits of our labor. If we are to harvest the bounty of peace, harmony and a new order in the coming season. It is the path for those of us who have sworn to hold up the Light. We are the bearers of that Light and we shall not turn away from our purpose, our calling or our destiny."

With those stirring words Captain John Sheridan turned from the podium joining Susan, Lorien and his Ranger guards and walked away leaving a stunned, moved and inspired audience behind. 

He asked the question months ago when struggling to understand the Soulwalker's words to Entil'Zha Sinclair. What does John Sheridan have to do with Minbar that would cause us to feel shame for our words and actions against him and to one day ache for his presence? After Susan heralded him and gave prophecy to his future he began to suspect. After hearing this man speak he was convinced of what he was seeing. And Rathenn knew exactly what to make of that.

Talia, Marcus, Michael, Fannol and Stephen were so moved by the captain's words they could not physically move for several minutes. Still overwhelmed with the knowledge that he lives and that he has returned they stand around like the rest of the crowd. There are no words to describe the Rangers' reactions. Mai'lenn was moved to tears and she was not alone. For months she blamed herself for his leaving and mourned his passing. And yet, today she heard him speak the words that soothed her soul and reignited her passion for winning this war. She was not alone in these thoughts. When Ivanova began to speak of the captain she understood that her words held much more than the simple seedlings of prophecy. Of this Mai'lenn and the other Rangers were certain. They each began to realize just who she truly was and were amazed by it. When Captain Sheridan entered and started to speak, not one of the Anla'Shok had any doubt as to his identity either. At that moment, they where all aware of what was to come.

The Warriors stopped controlling the crowd as Susan began to speak. There was power and passion in her voice. Conviction in the belief of her words they could feel written on her heart. Moon Shields may have been the last to accept John Sheridan but they did not regret it. When she called him out. They heard her say she felt his presence. They now knew her name. But when he spoke with the words and the intentions of one truly Chosen by the Universe they were absolutely certain of who stood before him and they would follow him into battle and along the path of which he spoke. 

The delegates and those who started the insurrection were speechless and stunned by his appearance. Most of all they were ashamed by their actions so they left very quickly and quietly.

Susan let Captain Sheridan decide where they were to go. There were very few choices: his office, the War Room or his quarters. Then she remembered something,

"John, Michael had your quarters sealed tighter than a drum. He's the only one with access. If you want to go there I'll need to contact him first."

He turned around and looked at Susan for a minute then thought of the various reasons for Michael's actions and smiled,

"We will need some time in privacy. I'm not ready to meet with everyone yet but we will have to do that as soon as possible. There's someone you should meet."

"I know." His eyes widened at that and she just laughed.

"We could go to my quarters. I've only been there once in the last couple of months but its—sound proof."

"That's fine."

"Oh, I warn you there's nothing in there but tea. If you're hungry I can call for delivery."

"Its good to be home." "Its good to have you home."

Susan dismissed 4 of the captain's guards but told them to prepare to rotate shifts because they would have permanent custody of her cargo when she was not with him. She told her guards they could go relax because they might be in for some time and then they'd head to the War Room. They gave her a pointed look that said, 'you must have lost your mind' in the most respectful way and took up guard outside the door. Once Sheridan and Lorien entered Susan's quarters she activated the privacy seal, gave station command to Garibaldi and pulled out yet another jamming device for security.

"You don't take any chances do you?"

"No sir. A lot's happened." He looked at her wondering just how much he missed and how much of a burden and strain fell on her. She sensed that and did not want him to feel guilt for anything.

"So, Lorien what kind of accommodations should I arrange for you?"

"You know who he is?" Shock and disbelief in his squeaked out words.

"Yes. I've seen him too. Quite a lot, but then again there's quite a lot to see." She found that rather funny. The others joined her later.

"Whatever is the least conspicuous and the least trouble."

"Lorien, you are unknown to every person on the station accept one whom I believe you've felt and another who felt you. You show up in the company of the recently and formerly dead leader of the Army of Light. You are already conspicuous. Now, what would you like?"

"Is she always this direct?"

"Most times yes. I've gotten used to her over the years."

"She and her are still in the room."

"My apologies. Anything near that meeting and gathering place. I've been away from others so long. I would like to walk among them again."

"That's not a problem and can be arraigned quickly."

Lorien turns to Susan unsure what to ask since he does not know her complete level of understanding.

"The beast who fought Kosh, do you know what it was?"

"Yes"

[I hope she does not speak like a Vorlon]

"What was the beast? What was its name?"

"It was the other. Your opposite."

Both men are surprised that she knows that much. And simply stare.

"I know a great deal gentlemen. I saw its...mission. Kosh came to me and said that he would fight the other to ensure the path was clear. I was not here when it happened for obvious reasons. I had to beat a quick retreat and hide out for a few days. 5 actually, you heard."

"Where were you? Surely you knew it could follow you anywhere?" Lorien is curious. 

"With some First Ones."

"You spent time with First Ones? You went to them and were not rejected?"

"Yes. I've gone to them before. But that's a story for another day."

Something has been bothering John for as long as he was gone.

"You saw me die."

"Yes"

"You saw everything from the time I left this station?"

"Yes"

"I'm sorry you had to see it. I heard you in the War Room but until it happened, I couldn't imagine what could cause you to react like that. It was painful."

She takes a moment to steel herself. She does not want him to feel guilty but she also knows that the others might tell him.

"John, we are very close. I could not love you more if you were my brother by birth."

He smiles warmly at her knowing the feeling is mutual. But sense more,

"Yes, what is it?"

"Don't feel bad about this. I wouldn't mention it if others did not know. The Council and my crew. I didn't just see you die. Those were the dreams I had since the Shadow agent left. We are very close as I said. We shared your death. I experienced it too." 

Then she stops to let that sink in. The expression of horror on Sheridan's face is only slightly more contorted than the look of amazement on Lorien's.

"What do you mean?"

"I knew when. The exact moment. I tried to prepare as best I could. Fannol was there helping me prepare. Anything you felt, I felt. Stephen said that since it was on a different level it's the only reason my body remained in tact. He held my soul in place as long as he could. And Marcus gave me enough life energy to get me to the ones who could help me. They fixed me up and that's that."

Neither knew what to say to that. Stunned, shocked, astounded. The words were not enough.

"I see you about to feel guilty. Nope I won't let you. We are close. There's nothing that could have prevented that. I am who I am. It binds us together more. It happened and its over. Move on."

He still stared at her for a few moments and then shook himself out of it.

"Ok. I'm still sorry and I'll think about it a lot later. How's that?"

"Deal"

"Susan, the things you said in the Zocolo. The things about me. I was more than surprised by your words. They were powerful and full of conviction. I can't believe you think of me that way."

"John, I know who you are and I have for some time. I know who you will be and I have seen that as well. All I spoke was the truth. That is my job, to tell the future. Yours is to build it." She waited a few moments for that to sink in.

"Today was not the first time I have given prophecy to your future. More heard the first time. Someone, who tries to remain nameless but we all know it was Durhan, had my speech before the League aired on a planet wide broadcast for the entire Minbari Federation. Many of them will know who you are soon. Every single Minbari and Ranger on this station knows. It will take the humans who are not Anla'Shok longer to figure out but even they know to some degree."

"You have seen that as well?"

"I have seen what was and what is to come. You are what is to come." She decides to leave it at that.

"Are you going to tell the others? I know it won't be today. But will you tell?"

"Tell what?" He's starting really understand how little he can keep hidden from Susan.

"How much time you have."

[She DOES know everything]

"Yes, I know"

"Not now. Later, but not now."

"I won't tell. But Stephen will know when he sees you if he hasn't already felt it."

"Who is this Stephen?"

"The Soulwalker." Now she feels she must tell Lorien a few words of warning.

"Lorien, we have a very special group. All are gifted in some way. Most know who they are or are in the process of learning. One does not. Another's identity is known to but a few on the Council. When you meet these people keep that in mind. Obviously, we all know about Stephen. Some suspect about me but only one among our group knows for sure. You cannot speak of me. There is also one who has hidden his true nature from us all. That is his right, we do not pry. Do not reveal him. You will find many surprises. Only the ones who approach you should you speak openly too. There is another who will feel very familiar to you. Its been awhile but when you register what you feel, do not give that person any indication that you know. Let them come to you. They will know you too."

Lorien turns these words over in his mind and can't believe that he will be meeting a group of so many as she says with complex identities. He's not convinced.

"John, there have been a few changes and a few revelations. Michael sums up the War Council in general as basically a supernatural mixed bag of nuts."

"That sounds just like him." He manages to get out through laughter.

"As you said, some things stay the same. By the way, I was moved by what you said. It was beautiful. Be careful not to spoil the masses or we will expect orations daily."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"I'm trying to prepare you for some of the changes. I'm not going into the war because we'll meet later and everyone will catch you up. Plenty of reports for you to read."

"Thanks a lot." He groans, she smiles.

"My pleasure. Corwin has been basically running this station. Michael and I obviously do what we have to do but everyone of us is out fighting. Talia is with Fannol and they work very well together. C&C, your senior officers and department heads have all learned Minbari. Yes, Lennier is the official language instructor for the station. He teaches classes now. Most of them were moved/inspired after they watched my address to the League on your departure, to find out the truth and learn the facts. Apparently they have the fear of Shadows in them cause they've all been taking classes on Minbari faith, history and culture. Yes, I know. They've also silently pledged themselves to keep this station running at peak performance so the rest of us could fight off the Shadows."

"I can't believe it. I mean I do because you said it but I can't believe it."

"As I said, there have been many changes around here."

"Stephen, Talia, Fannol, Michael and I know the true stakes of our engagement with the Shadows. They know you upset the balance, changed the rules of the game. That this war has to be finished on way or another. That there can be no safe quarter for hibernation this time. That all the allies or at the very least all the Shadow tech must be destroyed. Prepare yourself for what I am about to say and know that we don't have all the confirmations yet."

He nods with dread.

"Talia has proof that at least one person high up in Psi Corp is a Shadow servant and that's where a large number of telepaths who have unwillingly disappeared over the last month have gone."

He did not want to hear that.

"We have Rangers undercover on Mars and Earth now looking for specific information. Michael has placed some near military contacts. It is our suspicion that Earth is one of the Shadows' allies."

"In Valen's name"

"Yes"

"Are you sure?"

"We don't know how high it goes or how deep as far as Earth Gov and or Earth Force. We don't know if they've thrown in completely like the Centauri and others. That is what the Rangers are sifting through trying to find out. I just wanted to give you warning as you prepare for to fulfill your new calling."

"Is there anyway I can keep a secret from you?"

"Sure, just ask the Universe not to tell me." Then she cracks up laughing.

"Seriously, I don't mind. Part of my purpose is to assist you. Remember that I am your second in command. That means I do the things you need me to do and I listen when you want to bounce ideas off of me. In the greater scheme of things I am who I am and we are tied together in that manner. The Universe has set your path and you have chosen to walk it. The Universe gives me sight into a great many things. When it allows me to share what I know with you, I'll do it without hesitation."

He's truly impressed by the woman in front of him. All he can do is nod.

"Delenn."

Now he's hesitant.

"Not what you think I'm gonna say. She stopped the civil war and united Minbar."

"You say that like she did it on her own."

"Because she actually did do it on her own. Let Michael give you the play by play he's so much more colorful that me. I think he may even have a recording."

"Recording?"

"She stepped into the circle under the Star Fire Wheel and challenged the Warrior Caste Shai Alyt for the right to rule Minbar. He jumped out, she stayed in. She wanted to die for what she believed was right. Even after it was clear to all that she won, because it was being broadcast live across the entire Federation, she would not leave the circle. Once she passed out under the flames Neroon could not take it any longer. He denounced his Caste, proclaimed Religious Caste was the true calling of his heart and carried her out from the flames. Then he stepped in to take her place and died for her."

His heart froze as Susan began speaking. He realized that he had not seen Delenn and feared she was dead. Then when he learned of Neroon's actions all he could do was stare.

"As I said, there have been a great many changes here John. All of them are because of you. Did you not see Moon Shield Warriors in the Zocolo working crowd control under Garibaldi's authority? Some of those War Cruisers out there are not Anla'Shok. They are Fire Wing and Moon Shield. When the Moon Shields learned of what you did at Z'ha'dum they did not believe it. They sent a probe in and the results ate away their pride and scorn. There isn't a person within jumping distance of this station who would utter the word starkiller. My Fire Wings some times refer to you as Shadow Killer with the utmost respect and in good humor. They think it's a cute nickname."

Sheridan hadn't noticed the Warriors and that surprised him. He just groaned at the last part.

"Fannol and I have a weird empathic bond that neither of us understands. Distance does not matter. We can feel each other just about anywhere in known space if the emotion is strong. You need to file that away for future reference. There is a overwhelming and uncontrollable pull that requires, demands that we seek the other out to alleviate distress no matter what we are doing. You should know that it is not something that we can control and any action on either of our parts that might be contrary to your orders is not intentional insubordination."

"How is that possible?"

"Stephen can't even figure that out. He can feel me from out with the Fleet. The same works in reverse. We aren't just aware of each others emotions, we experience them. What he feels, I feel. What I feel, he feels. That's one of the reasons we tried to prepare for your death together."

"That's amazing."

"Another mystery of the Universe we haven't figured out."

Ok. I'll try to remember that. But you two will have to refresh my memory once or twice."

"Fine. Something else. For reasons that cannot be discussed, Stephen has stated that Talia can only be on this station, Minbar, or on a White Star for the rest of her life. Consider that when passing out assignments in the future. She cannot travel on any ship other than a White Star. She cannot travel to or remain anywhere but this station or Minbar. No overnight trips to Kintari 5 or quick jaunts down to some planet or station."

"That's strange. But I won't go against it. You all have had more time to process this stuff I might forget."

"We'll send you a memo. Don't worry, she won't forget and she'll tell you. I brought it up because it sounds so ridiculous when you first hear it."

"True. What else?

"Durhan, Turval, and Rathenn thought they would sneak on the station this morning and surprise us. I don't know why they thought they could get by me. They witnessed all. Remember that those three mean well. They know how to keep secrets. They know exactly who I am and have since I was at Tuzanor. They have told none but one and that was only for my protection. It wasn't Delenn. She may suspect but she is not to know. The point is that if you think they are being nosey, they are. They are on a Holy Quest for information. But, like good Satai, they only discuss things amongst themselves. We on the Council have nicknamed them, the 3 Minbari Wise Men or the 3 for short. Now that they have seen and heard you, they will be gathering information like crazy. It's a hobby and a sickness. You will want to know those three. They will be of great assistance in years to come." 

"There's more"

"Back to Delenn uniting Minbar 'cause the 3 found a way to get in on the plan while she was still in the medical bay recovering. Delenn earned the right to rule Minbar alone. She's the most powerful person in the entire Minbari Federation. She reconvened the Nine instead, but changed it. There are 5 from the Worker Caste and two each from the Religious and Warrior Caste. Because Fire Wings were the only ones who refused to break the law of Valen they hold both seats."

"That's a lot of power. —What do you mean they refused to break the law of Valen?"

"I left something out. Minbar went from a cold war to a complete all out assault. Yedor looks like a disaster zone. They bombed and killed more Minbari in the 2 weeks we were out on our first direct engagement with the Shadows than have died in the last 1,000 years. It was full out war. Fire Wings Alyt stated publically that we would not do anything to break the covenant with Valen and we would not participate in civil war. Minbari do not kill Minbari it is our greatest law."

"Ok, that puts Delenn's actions in a more understandable light. I can't believe they actually started killing each other. Never would have thought it would ever come to that."

"It was a bad time. She has been the catalyst for many changes on that planet. So have you. There will be many more. Any questions?"

"My head's still spinning with the thought of senior staff and department heads learning Minbari and studying the faith. That and Earth."

"Times are changing. As for the later, Talia's report is scary enough. I ordered Fannol and Michael to do whatever they had to do with Rangers to find out if Earth Force has any new ships or Destroyers. The telepath angle is going to hurt us bad. It truly was our Shadow ass kicking weapon."

They both laugh at that. 

"Obviously, you don't have a ship anymore cause you went off and blew yours up. I had White Star 2 unwrapped and gave your crew to Delenn. She and Marcus go out together in battle. You should head up to White Star 2 when you have time and speak to your old crew. They took your leaving very hard. They felt as if they failed to help but they supported what you did. Not one person thought you went there to do anything other than fight though none of them could figure out how."

"Yeah, they were very good to me. I'll go up soon."

"You can have command of any ship in the Fleet. Except White Star 3. They have seen too much and know too much they won't let me go. That's why they're outside that door now. They allow me to go no where alone and they allow no one except Fannol to shuttle over. Everyone else has to be picked up. Not even Delenn gets on board now without a ride unless it is a DIRE emergency. My crew has taken it upon themselves to define what is a dire emergency."

"I take it some really big things happened."

"Yeah and we'll talk about that later. Just know that they are VERY diligent in their protection."

"I think the Religious Caste will insist that a brand new ship be constructed and commissioned for you. It'll take some time."

"That's a bit much."

"No it isn't. You have no idea what you did and the dominos you set off with that one unselfish act. You changed more than Z'ha'dum. In time, you will soon see and feel what you have done and just how many lives you have changed. Not to put you on the spot or anything" They both laugh.

"Finally, I meant it when I said those are your new guards. You go no where without them. Truthfully, there isn't a Ranger within jumping distance of this station who will allow you to sneak by them again. Your last get away was your last get away."

"I suppose I have that coming."

"Yeah, you do. There will be many people who will want your time. Many will stare. It is in awe and respect, nothing else. Your guards will not only provide protection, they will be a buffer for you. Your quarters will be throughly searched before you enter each time."

"Susan, isn't that going a little overboard?"

"No. There are many beings in the universe who have reason for you not to exist. Not all of them are Shadows. There are a few who wish the same for me and have tried. Unless you move to a White Star permanently where a crew can control access to you, you will have the guards at all times. I'm going to add a Fire Wing and a Moon Shield or two just for good measure."

"Alright, I see the wisdom it. I'm just not use to guards or protection. I've missed a lot."

"You were where you were supposed to be, doing what you were supposed to be doing."

"You are definitely right about that. Lorien, you've been quiet for some time."

"Its been awhile since I heard conversation between others. I am also learning a great deal." Then he turns to Susan,

"You are very wise for someone so young."

"I am merely a good student of good teachers." {Ha!}

Susan excused herself to step out and speak with the guards to give Sheridan and Lorien a few moments together.

"I have already spoken to the captain and he has agreed to follow my orders on this. I will be adding 8 more guards to the original group of 8. He will be your permanent assignment. He goes no where on this station without at least 4 of you. His quarters are to be throughly searched before he enters each time. Anyone else's quarters he chooses to enter must be searched each time. ANYONE'S. Inform any who question your actions that they are by my direct order. He will also need guards outside his quarters when he retires for the evening. 

Allow him room to conduct his duties but you will need to help shield him from many people who will want his time. When he leaves this station to go up to the War Cruisers for Fleet meetings, 6 of you will go with him. Two will enter the room, two will guard the door and two will guard his shuttle. I will have Michael find him a permanent shuttle pilot as well. If he should travel to White Star 3 you only need send 4. That crew is ready for anything. Obviously, you don't need to come into the War Room while we are meeting but if you feel compelled, you can peek in before we start just to see that the room is secure. There's enough lethal fire power among some of us on the Council to protect him from just about any kind of harm that might find its way in."

Not one of them thinks she's going over board in the least and they are happy to do it. 

"Do not interfere with the one who came with him. Simply think of him as the deliverer and do not think too much on that. It is no one else's concern who he is or how they arrived here. You do not report to Mai'lenn or even Marcus Cole on Captain Sheridan. Michael Garibaldi or myself only. Michael is in charge of coordinating the captain's security. He is now your direct superior. In all matters concerning John Sheridan you speak to no one accept Michael or myself. He is to be given regular status reports and updates. He is also to be made aware of the captain's movements in advance anytime he wishes to leave the station. Don't make Garibaldi come find you. You are Anla'Shok and well trained but I promise you this, if you fail the captain run. Fast and far and do not stop. Michael Garibaldi will tear each of you apart. 

Everyone knows what they need to know. If they have to ask you a question, they don't need to know the answer. The deliverer is allowed to have as much access to the captain as the captain wishes. What they discuss is for the two of them alone and no one is to get close enough to hear. Understand?"

They knew there was a lot more to it but they didn't care. They would follow those orders without question. At their chorus of agreements she continued.

"I told you I was expecting precious cargo. I don't know if you all realize just how precious he is. There can be no chances taken with his safety and security, ever. He also needs his privacy. Be discrete but be close and watchful. Tathann, you should meet with Mr. Garibaldi in private after the Council finishes to go over all that I have said. He will probably add much more."

At that she turned and re-entered her quarters. She did not have to tell them how precious he was, each and everyone of them already knew.

"Susan, I think I'm caught up on the basics enough to meet with everyone else."

"Ok, I'll get everyone to the War Room. The three will not be pleased that there might be information or secrets discussed that they won't know. It will annoy them to no end." At that she breaks out in full laughter.

Sheridan is trying to fit those three into the scheme of things but takes her words serious that they will always try to find out what is going on. Because of Susan's reaction and the fact that she finds it funny he is not alarmed. [There are many new things I will have to get used to. A security detail is just one]

"Ivanova to Garibaldi"

"Hey toots"

"Whatever, round up the troops so we can meet ASAP. Our fearless leader needs to find out how we have behaved in his absence."

Michael laughs at that.

"Sure."

"Oh, he'll need access to his quarters. I know you used your magical powers to seal them shut."

"Damn right about that. I'll do it after the meeting if that's ok with the captain."

"That's fine Michael." Sheridan has been listening with a smile. [like old times]

"And Michael, Tathann will need to meet with you in private later to discuss John's new security arraignments."

"Good. I was going to talk to you about that."

"Yeah, we still need to talk. We're heading over to the War Room now."

"Fine. Garibaldi out."

While Captain Sheridan and his second in command were hold up in her station quarters, everyone else was busy recovering from both their actions earlier. No one in any department, shop, or restaurant could speak of anything else. And once again, there was not a free com channel on any ship orbiting the station. News spread. C&C and security may have been the only ones able to record the events but data crystals can be duplicated easily. Copies were sought after and scooped up like bootleg whiskey during Prohibition. When copies made their way to White Stars 2, 3, & 14 there was not so silent vindication for all their thoughts over the last few months. "I knew it!" was the general consensus. 

Lennier assisted Delenn back to her quarters to rest and compose herself after the many shocks she received. The greatest, that the man she loved was a live and had returned to the station. Once she recovered in the quiet and privacy of her room she had to wonder if he'd returned to her. Their relationship was fractured at best, terminated at worse when he left. She knew that there would be a meeting called some time that day and she prayed for the strength and composure to get through it. Truthfully, she wanted him back but she was so thankful for his being alive she was prepared to love from a distance. Lennier knew exactly what Delenn was thinking and feeling. The initial shocks might be wearing off and the threat of danger from one of those in the League or mob might be gone but Lennier was taking Susan's directive to stay close to Delenn seriously. He would only let her out of his sight except when she entered the War Room. [Of course that's the one place damage can be done]

Once they were all seated around the table, Sheridan just looked around and smiled. Everyone knew what he was thinking because they felt the same way. It was good to be back and good to have him back. Not one person asked how. Until he heard Susan explain her condition afterward and that all those on the Council were witness, he figured they would badger him with questions or try to get information on Lorien. Now he understood that they knew exactly how he returned and didn't care.

Lorien got the shock of his life and that is saying a lot. He had not been convinced at all by Susan's warning. He was the oldest living thing in the history of the universe. He had seen much, almost all there was. The possibility of a group such as she mentioned all assembled was not likely. As he walked in the room he just had to stop and stare. He looked at every single person around the table in wide eyed disbelief. When he settled on Fannol, he smiled slightly but made no comment. Talia was curious. He could not enter her mind either. He understood the Universe not wanting anyone to have access to the things Susan knew by shutting everyone out. He could not think of a reason for this one. It was a mystery and he hadn't had one of those it a very long time. [Simply amazing. I have been away too long but the Universe summoned me back at the right time. There is much happening and each of these will be at the center of it.]

Later that evening Garibaldi stopped by the captain's quarters for a little chat.

"So, Michael, I assume you're working on a special project?"

"You could say that." They both chuckle at that.

"How's it going? And do you need help?"

"Trust me, I've got all the help I need on this one. Everything's almost in place. And, I think you've done enough special projects for awhile."

"Yes, Susan mentioned something about the Rangers not being pleased."

John, you don't know the half of it and trust me, you don't want to know. I thought I was gonna have to enter some kind of Anla'Shok protection program when they found out."

"What saved you?"

"Talia from the Council. And Susan from everybody else. We did a little misdirection in tribute to the Nine. Made everyone think without actually saying it that it wasn't a surprise. Otherwise they would have walked from the coalition so fast it would make your head spin."

"Damn. That's the last thing I wanted Susan to have to go through. I don't know how you guys managed to hold them together when they found out. Guess you couldn't keep it a secret long."

"John, you are forgetting the group you're dealing with. We kept it a secret until we knew you were...not of this existence anymore. Just added one more nut to the bag, anyway. Then when we got back Susan called an emergency meeting of the League and lit the fire in them. Amazing."

"I wish I could've seen it"

Garibaldi reaches into his pocket and hands him a data crystal. 

"Your wish is my command."

Sheridan just looks at his friend for a long minute and then cracks up laughing.

"Why am I surprised?"

"Because like some folks around here you have to be reminded of just how powerful I really am."

"Ok, I'll watch it later. Susan said you'd tell me the details about Delenn on Minbar."

"Oh yeah you mean Operation Unity which truly was Operation Suicide. She meant to do it. Had them drug Marcus and stash him on one of the Religious Caste war ships once he figured out what she was really planning on doing. I hear she had to sit through a lecture on his extreme displeasure with what she did for the entire trip back here."

"Ouch." Then he kind of looks at Michael and then away before fidgeting with his collar.

Garibaldi considers letting him sweat for awhile but then figures he'd call it a welcome back from the dead freebie. Without a word he tosses the captain another data crystal. Sheridan looks up quickly and their eyes met. [Busted John, you still love her]

"How has she been?"

"Not so good. She tried to hide it but no one actually bought it. We tried to make sure she wasn't alone for long periods of time. Honestly, I know she was following her heart with the Star Fire Wheel and believed it was the right thing. But, I'm not sure it would have come to her to kill herself, cause that's exactly what she would've done if Neroon hadn't stepped in, if you'd been alive and the two of you were together. I think it was partly a way to escape the pain."

Sheridan doesn't like that one bit.

"I've got a lot to think about."

"Yeah, life is too short and the Darkness too close."

That sets off something inside of him as he both remembers Sinclair's words and thinks of his own situation.

Michael changes the subject to ease his mind a bit, 

"So you understand the nature of your security completely? And we won't have any problems out of you?"

"Yeah, why don't you guys just wrap me in tissue paper and put me on a shelf?"

"Don't start John. You can't imagine the various threats to certain members on the Council. We've got enough putting up with Stephen's occasional temper tantrums about his detail."

At the captain's blank expression.

"He is a Soulwalker. That's gotten out publically. Only one exists at a time John. Born in times of great change to assist the Universe with those Chosen for its plan. The only human one ever. He's the only way we knew the Shadow agent was on board. He can feel the presence of those with no soul remember? There's a lot going on John. A lot of very gifted people were obviously moved into this place for a lot of different reasons we don't know yet. He has to be protected."

Now Sheridan is just looking at Michael like he's got 2 heads.

"I'm going to start taking offense to people thinking I can't do deep."

"Sorry, just a bit surprised. Don't know why I was though."

"No problem. Anything else you need to know about tonight? And do you want me to assign some security for Lorien?"

"Why?"

"Cause your friends aren't stupid. And, we assume your enemies aren't either."

He can't help laughing at that. Michael was right as usual.

"Ok, you got me. Nothing too obvious, Rangers though. Not station security. Let's try to keep a few things quiet."

"Sure. I'll head out now. There are a few more things I need to work on tonight."

"Thanks Michael."

After he left, Sheridan watched both of the recordings. Even though he knew what Delenn had done seeing it was surreal. It hurt to see her like that and he resolved to do something about it. Then he watched Susan's address to the League and sat dumbfounded on the sofa at what he'd just seen. [There she goes talking about me like that again.] What shocked him were the exact details she was able to give about what happened on the planet. "What kind of dreams does she have?"

Sinclair's words always come back to him. "And how is it that none of the League delegates figured out she shouldn't have been able to know some of those things? I see exactly why the Anla'Shok and especially her crew are so protective of her." Hearing is XO calling the battle and rallying the coalition into action made him proud. "It's good to be home."

In another part of the station, a serious meeting was just beginning. They had spent the entire remainder of the day out in the flurry of activity that was taking place. Nothing had gotten by them. They watched everyone and listened to all. They were sure to each get copies of the amazing events in the Zocolo. Mai'lenn was grilled extensively on everything that could not be discussed even through a secured transmission. Every single resource they could think of was called in to provide details. However, they were extremely dismayed to find that two prime sources of information were not only unavailable, they flat out refused to comment.

"They know a great deal. In some respects, I believe more than we." Turval said as he sat.

"You are very right about that. It is not lost on Ranger or Warrior on or around this station that White Star 3 has constructed a sturdy wall around their captain." They all nodded as Rathenn turned to Durhan,

"They have seen something other than the dreams and nightmares. From Mai'lenn's report something happened when they all left for parts unknown that silenced them. But something else happened out in battle. No one can get near her now. Whatever it was they want no one to find out. Those on the Council don't even know since Mai'lenn says that Cole had to ask her about the security change."

"I believe there is one who knows. I am also certain he will not tell."

"Without question Turval. Fannol won't talk. His crew won't talk. And I begin to suspect after today there won't be many who will."

"I must learn not to be surprised by anything they do. Of course no one could have seen or expected this. Well, almost no one. My student has the makings of a Satai, Rathenn. She held that secret well from everyone.—Except perhaps one, and it obviously wasn't Delenn."

"You are correct. I believe there are no secrets between either of your students. Which means all of our secrets are known to her as well. What do we make of those two?"

"I don't know. I have studied the texts just as you two. I am still unsure. We are still missing some information."

"I agree, Rathenn. But the bigger question is what do we make of Sheridan?" Turval has thought of nothing else all day.

"Oh, no. I think we all know exactly what to make of him. I think every single Minbari and Anla'Shok around here knows what to make of him. And I think they have all finally learned what to make of her."

"We did not plan for this revelation about her to get out so soon."

"No, but the Universe obviously did. It silenced her with Russian for weeks then exposed her before ½ the Fleet. They may not know she's been touched by a Vorlon, but we do. And when the reports start to trickle back to Minbar they all will as well." Turval thought for a moment then continued,

"Now that Sheridan has returned he will need protection. A great deal of protection. There will be many who will try to get in his way."

"Yes, but I saw that Ranger guard he came in under. Susan is the only one who could have prepared for that. She may not have known when he was returning for certain, but she obviously had guards in place for when he did."

"I heard that she and Mr. Garibaldi are to be the only ones to have any reports on him. Tathann did not want to discuss anything. He simply directed me to speak with Susan."

"But that is a good thing. I saw that his security is to include Moon Shields and Fire Wings. Susan is very crafty. Anla'Shok are perfectly capable of guarding him. Increased numbers and plain clothes guards would have been sufficient. No, she means to shut any avenues of dissent later from the Warriors by having some responsible for his safety now." Durhan is so pleased with Susan for this he shifts excitedly in his seat.

"Try to restrain yourself Durhan." Rathenn only received a silent glare in response.

Deciding it best to turn the conversation around to where it should be Turval comments,

"She said he had the brightest and most powerful Light ever to exist. Those are strong words. I think we all agree that Susan is the only one in a position to know that. She has seen things past and those to come."

"He speaks like a Minbari but more than one. Does that make any sense? Rathenn, what are your thoughts?"

"I agree. But I cannot speculate on what will be. We had some warning, some understanding with Entil'Zha Sinclair. We knew what he was capable of, what he would do. When I looked at Sheridan and listened to his words I could only see one thing."

Almost as one they all answered the same.

Once she finished up on the station, Susan decided to go up to White Star 14 to see Fannol. There were only two places on the ship where they were certain not to be monitored. Not wanting to alarm any member of the crew they opted against the chapel and went to his quarters.

Susan noticed his silence but felt he was simply working through his thoughts. She expected this. 

"You look well Susan."

"I feel so much better now that he's back."

"But?"

"There is much to do and much more to come."

It still causes him wonder that she speaks to him of things others aren't meant to know simply to ease his mind and prevent distress. Fannol had months to think about the return of Sheridan. He did not know when, but he was certain Sheridan would return. What he did not expect was the man he saw today. He knew he wasn't the only one. He was fairly certain that at the very least, every single Ranger on the station knew who they were looking at. Many Minbari as well. What did that mean?

"Fannol?"

"Yes?"

"You are quiet and deep in thought."

"Yes, its been an interesting day." They both laugh at that.

"There is something specific on your mind." She knew he would not ask.

"He has changed more since he left. I knew when I first arrived that he was not the same man I last saw before the mission. He did not feel or speak the same."

"Yes, but there is something else?"

Fannol had to smile at her way of trying to bring him to ask the questions she knew he would not ask on his own. Instead he decided to think out loud.

"The man I saw in the Zocolo, the man who entered the War Room, is not the man I knew before he went to Z'ha'dum."

Susan understood now what he was doing and would allow him to work through this aloud. So she simply nodded for him to continue.

"You know who he is." He made a statement, certain that she did.

"Yes. Do you know who he is?" She felt she should give some opening with those words.

"Yes. He is Entil'Zha, the One who will be. But he is more than that."

"Yes." 

Fannol was silent for a few minutes. He knew this but the magnitude of knowing that person was unbelievable. Finally he spoke,

"Entil'Zha Sinclair could not have known these things."

"No."

"You did not tell him either."

"No."

"I can feel Kosh. Feel his consciousness. He did not know these things 1,000 years ago. He only felt glimpses of possibilities once he met Captain Sheridan. He suspected but did not know until he became the captain's teacher. That's when he was certain."

"Yes."

"From birth, through death, and renewal."

"Yes."

"He is the one Valen prophesied would come."

"Yes."

"He is 'the one who will follow, who will bring death couched in the promise of new life and renewal disguised as defeat'."

"Yes."

Fannol turns to Susan with reverence and awe,

"He is Isil'Zha."

"Yes."

Things around Babylon 5 did not settle down in the coming day. If anything the buzz of excitement grew as word spread that Captain Sheridan was out and around the station. Even lurkers from down below who never took too much interest in the world above them came out to sneak a peak at him. He was hard to miss with his four person Ranger security detail. None of the humans or those from various races not involved in the war missed that and had to wonder at this new change in the captain's status.

Susan Ivanova was right again. Where he walked, voices hushed. People stared and crowds parted. Off all the strange and supernatural experiences John Sheridan had encountered since coming to Babylon 5, including coming back from the dead, this was the one thing to surprise and confuse him the most. For him, his actions at Z'ha'dum were no great mystery or amazing act. He was called into service and he fulfilled his purpose. Destroying Z'ha'dum was the right things to do. He did concede that rising from the dead was, perhaps, a bit of a head turner so he hoped people didn't think too much about just where he'd been for the last few months or how he got back. Quickly, he realized that hope was nothing but a pipe dream. They didn't know how, but they knew.

After checking in with senior staff and assuring his crew that he had, in fact returned, he tried to go about his duties as commanding officer. Unfortunately, he found that Susan's words that the crew was dedicated to keeping the station running at peak performance was very true. They had taken over most of both his and Susan's duties, dividing amongst themselves. His guards were keeping the nosey masses away. At first he felt unnecessary or that he no longer had a place. Then he walked into his office and saw the huge stack of reports prepared by the War Council for his review and recommendation. [Why did I actually think there was nothing to do?]

It did take some serious convincing and a call to Garibaldi to get his guards to wait outside his office. They'd taken Susan's warning to heart. They would not fail the captain. Of course, they also were certain of who he was and while it amazed them to think about the fact they were actually seeing him, they had no intention of letting anything happen to him. For his part, Sheridan was still shocked that there were Warriors in his detail and the level of deference and respect they showed him. The changes to his life would take some getting used to. Then he considered that he technically shouldn't even have a life at this time and perked up. He'd take anything in stride.

The night had been long and his thoughts were jumbled. Until he put his own affairs in order, he would not be able to concentrate on what needed to be done. With that he activated his link,

"Sheridan to Delenn"

Her heart stopped for a few seconds while she took in the voice. She was able to get through the meeting with little discomfort because of her joy at seeing him alive and returned to them. Marcus was a bit more fussy than usual so she knew his concern for her was intense. That was the one thing that caused her to put aside her feelings so that she did not take away from his own joy at having the captain return. Now he was contacting her an she did not know what to expect.

"Yes"

"I was wondering if you would like to have dinner tonight. We have some things to discuss."

Not being completely fluent in some of the more colorful human idioms of expression, Delenn learned many from Michael Garibaldi. Silently, she wondered if his dinner invitation was to be the 'big kiss off'. Whatever was to come, she would face it head on.

"I am free."

Relief, Sheridan didn't know why he'd been holding his breath. He wondered if perhaps she had come to terms with their estrangement before he left or that her actions at the Temple of Vernnini might have caused her to rethink a relationship with him.

"Good. How about 19:30 at my place? I have some new security arrangements that will take some time to adjust to."

Delenn could not help but smile. The three were very quick to update her on what little they could learn of his new security measures. Knowing John Sheridan as she did, he was not comfortable with them in the least. It appears that Susan and Michael were taking absolutely no chances with him. That pleased her beyond anything. It also caused her to wonder just what they knew. After being revived, Lennier led her from the Zocolo so she did not hear anything else that was said. 

"That would be fine. I will see you then."

After they ended the connection, neither could stop their hearts from racing or wipe the smile from their faces. Then the captain thought of his impulsive dinner invitation and realized it would take some planning. He would need assistance. He was about to contact Susan when he realized she would be too busy with Fleet matters and those specific to who she was. This would take some time. [Who do I know and trust that could help me with this?] Then a wide smile appeared on his face and he activated his link once more.

"Sheridan to Winters"

"Talia here"

"Do you have some time to meet with me on a personal matter? I need some assistance."

Thinking quickly on what personal matter she could possibly help the captain with, she had to smile.

"Of course sir. I could come to your office right now if you like?"

He hadn't expected her to agree so easily let alone come right away.

"That would be fine. Thank you."

Once they started going over what the captain wanted, Talia realized there was no way he would have been able to make any of these arrangements on his own and retain any semblance of privacy. At the very least, he was the most watched, most sought after person on the station. Talia had started to wonder when people would begin their trek from other places to see him for themselves. Her heart went out to him for that. She knew, even if he didn't, that it would only get 'worse' and this was to be for the rest of his life.

Talia had not known what to make of Susan saying she might feel something yesterday. When she did, she felt but still didn't have a complete understanding. When she saw him, she knew exactly what Susan meant. Now Talia was coming to see what Stephen meant when he said she'd only scratched the surface of what she could do. She felt 'it'. Things snapped into place. She realized why Kosh sought him out. Why Kosh put up with the captain's dismissal of the unexplainable initially and waited for him to grow into his own. Kosh might have suspected who John Sheridan was and yielded to the Universe's unspoken demand that he be prepared, but Talia got to witness the finished product. She felt Isil'Zha and she knew him on sight. She did not need to hear him speak as others did. 

Michael found it funny that Talia seemed to get on better with her Warrior Caste guards than station Rangers. Oh, she never had a problem with the Rangers but she realized some of them never really trusted her not to "freeze" them and run off on her own. Khashrim was quick to inform her that he'd heard of her previous actions and would be very unhappy if she were to try such a thing with him. He was kind but firm that behavior like that was unacceptable would not be tolerated. [Gotta love the Moon Shields] After assuring him that she would do no such thing and understood the reasons for her security detail, they found much in common. A surprise to both of them. Stephen merely rolled his eyes at their interaction and walked off. He was still prone to fits of indignation at Michael's heavy hand in increasing his detail and informing him that the Warriors were here to stay. Khashrim was actually the most helpful in selecting flowers and the meal. 

With Warriors in tow, Talia set out to prepare the most romantic evening she could for her captain. A great deal of subterfuge and misdirection was needed to keep the staff at Larise (the finest Minbari restaurant on the station), flower and garment venders, and a particularly nosey jeweler in the Zocolo from figuring out what was going on. Her quarters were next door to the captain's new quarters so all deliveries were to be made there. Then she met with some of his security so that they could move everything to his quarters with minimal fuss and no witnesses. Talia had long ago developed the Minbari obsession with rituals, this would be as traditional as it got. While everyone was doing their duty with the utmost seriousness, nothing escaped them. They knew what was coming and passed occasional knowing looks or sly smiles at one another. 

John Sheridan had no idea that his secret wasn't such a secret anymore. It really didn't matter, his guards were sworn to silence of all things relating to him by Ivanova and Talia, wouldn't breath a word. Knowing that there was one person he had to consult before the night began he checked on Susan's location so that they could speak in private. After learning that she was working from her office on White Star 3, he tried to rush up to meet with her. Big mistake. Guards had to be informed, Garibaldi had to be consulted and personally oversaw checking that his shuttle was safe. Michael was well aware of White Star 3's refusal to open their shuttle bay doors for anyone but Fannol. He sent a prayer of thanks up to the Universe that they relaxed their rule to now include John Sheridan. Under the condition that the chief tactical officer was informed of exactly who would be on the shuttle with the captain an that a member of her security personally inspect it on arrival, that is. It was at that moment that the captain gained the utmost respect for politicians and heads of state. He could not figure out why people would voluntarily put themselves in this position.

White Star 3 sent the word out that Captain Sheridan was coming on board to meet with Ivanova. They expected that. Now that he no longer had his own ship, they assumed that the two of them would meet on hers. Ever efficient and adapt at creating and modifying 'Ivanova Protocols' they planned for this. While each was glad he had returned and felt privileged to know him, they would not react in the same manner as other ships in the Fleet or people on station. They knew when he died and how painful it had to be. They watched her experience it. And, they'd seen a lot more from her since then. Nope, they were almost completely sanitized to the other-worldly and supernatural. He would be greeted, guarded, treated with the utmost respect he was due, and left to his private affairs with their captain.

To say that Sheridan was surprised by her crew's behavior was an understatement. After the previous 24 hours, he began to think that only those on the War Council would treat him like a normal person. [note to self: qualify normal in the context of the formerly dead as Susan puts it] It was strange, but when he sat at the table looking at his friends and comrades in arms he had to agree with Michael, "this really is a mixed bag of nuts." As he walked through the ship with two of his own guards he noticed two following them and assumed they were arranged as some sort of back up by Susan. He was mistaken. 

"Nope. I didn't order them. It seems that even though they've made some concessions for you, they don't seem to have excluded you from some of the other rules around here."

"What other rules?"

"Anyone who comes on board gets followed. Don't ask. Its their way of insuring no one I know or trust would turn on me."

"We're going to talk about what happened while I was gone. You're going to tell me the things your crew saw that makes them treat you this way. I know some of it has to do with me. But I also know there's other things you haven't told me."

"Yeah, you're right. First, don't make any sudden moves or try anything. There are cameras in here and believe me, they are watching us both." She can't help but laugh at his expression.

"You're kidding right?"

"Wish I was. The thing that was not Anna was a Shadow agent. If people didn't know she was supposed to be dead no one would have suspected—except Stephen but he can't be all places at all times. Anna told me to watch my back, they'd be coming for me soon."

"Why was I not informed?"

"Don't get mad. I didn't tell anyone until after you left. I've payed for that dearly."

"That would explain the crew not allowing anyone to shuttle up on their own. Why not Fannol?"

"Cause he's as deep in this as I am. Shared emotions, remember. Plus he's the only one who knows certain things. They know that. White Stars 3 & 14 have joint staff meetings." she groaned an laughed with little humor.

"Spill it."

"John, they watched me die in this very garden over those cameras. They saw my body fly across the room and slam into that wall. They heard screams worse than you did in the War Room. They saw me in convulsions. They watched Fannol nearly die from my pain. They saw Delenn, Talia, and Michael Garibaldi on their knees praying non stop for both our lives and our souls. They saw Marcus glowing—another story, he glows when the Universe moves its hand to direct the winds of change—then watched him transfer energy to me. And they saw Stephen trying to keep my soul from moving on. They heard Fannol ask if I would die when you did. John, they've seen enough."

He sat there stunned into silence by the things he'd just heard her say. Yes, she admitted to experiencing his death, but she failed to give any details. He had no idea it was that bad.

"Susan I.."

"Nope. I said it was done. We're both alive." 

"You're right. That's not all they saw. I understand some of these changes are more recent than that."

Not knowing how to say it she just fidgets and remains silent. He cast a firm glare that screamed direct order so she came clean. By the time she finished explaining the nightmares and dreams, her behavior, the IV she was forced on this last time, her final nutty with Kosh, their hiding out at Sigma 957, and the Shadow ambush he could not speak. He simply stared at his friend in awe. [For the rest of my life Jeffery Sinclair's words will haunt and remind me of just how special she is.] He did not like to think of her in pain but they both realized neither could control that. Neither could explain why the Universe chose to have her endure these things.

"Thank you for telling me. It gives me greater understanding."

"I'll never lie to you John, but I also don't want to add to your burden."

"You're not. You reminded me how high the stakes are. How much is at risk and how many factions are working against us."

"Don't remind me. Ok, I'd love for you to visit anytime. I think you can see now that this might be the ideal place to hang out. Nothing you do will shock them. What's up?"

"Yeah, I wondered why they weren't staring at me like everyone else. Its nice to feel normal. Or as normal as the 'recently, formerly dead' can feel."

"Tell me about it. I mean it John, I think you'll have a hard time shocking this group. I doubt I could anymore. Hang out here whenever you want. I'll speak to the crew so they don't give you too hard a time coming on board."

"Thanks. What's up is a private matter. Actually a personal matter that I wanted to tell you about and get your opinion."

"Ask her. Its written in both your hearts. You know that she is the other half of your soul."

"Tell me the Universe didn't give you a heads up on that."

"Nope. I know you. I know you still love her and she loves you. You admitted that months ago."

"You're right."

"So, when are you going to pop the question?"

"Tonight." He can't help the wicked grin.

"Do you need my help again?"

"Uh, no. I knew you'd be way too busy and with your security, too conspicuous. Talia's taking care of all the details. She said she's had a lot of practice lately with misdirection so she feels that she can keep the shop keepers from finding out."

That made both of them laugh.

"Uh oh."

"What uh, oh?"

"Talia's Religious Caste."

"So?"

"She's obsessed with rituals and tradition."

Now the light is starting to dawn on Sheridan as he realizes what he's done.

"How bad do you think it will be?"

"She'll do everything except contact Delenn's clan elder requesting his presence."

"Uh oh."

"Yeah, this ain't gonna be no candlelight and soft music proposal."

"Well, I didn't want that. I wanted it to be within Minbari tradition. I just forgot about Talia."

"Yeah, she's a stickler for the rules and rituals. I bet she's already got your clothes laid out."

"Where would she get them from at this short notice? I just met with her."

"What time?"

"It was about 08:00."

"And what time's Delenn supposed to arrive?"

"19:30."

"That gave her plenty of time. She probably bought the fabric then raced to the Anla'Shok from the Worker Caste and pulled them into her madness." She couldn't help laughing at his expression.

"Well, I guess its alright. I would have done the same if there were more time. But I never thought Talia would go that far. Wow."

"Always remember her in a crunch. She is, without question, the go to girl."

They hadn't talked about his experience at Z'ha'dum. They hadn't talked about his feelings before he left because neither could speak openly to the other. Susan knew he had to speak and that she was the only person who could listen. She looked over at her friend and took his hand. They walked off to the chapel together.

This was catharsis for Sheridan and Susan soon understood that it was for her as well. Seeing what someone endures and hearing them explain is much different. Her mind had run wild with worries over his situation. Months. He went back to Babylon 4. He told all. He admitted to seeing the blessing between she and Sinclair once he heard Delenn gasp. {I'm gonna start charging admission. Everybody keeps getting a free show at my expense}

But, she realized that she could be free and open with him as well. He knew who she was and why she was. He had more information than the Walkers gave the Minbari. He had Lorien's oral history and direct insights into the Universe. She told him everything that happened to her since her change. She told him about Sinclair on the Line to ease his guilt. She shared everything that she could about her dreams. He understood what only Fannol and her crew did. She constantly had dreams. Those preceding an outburst weren't the only ones. Those that caused nightmares weren't the only ones. Other times she was simply gathering information and a new perspective. They talked, laughed, cried, and identified with each other. Then they prayed together. Almost 5 hours later she turned to him,

"We needed this. But I've taken most of your day."

"No. Its alright. We did need to share these things with each other. I needed the release. And you needed the assurance." She was about to protest when he caught her eye.

"Yes, some times I don't know if I'm doing the right thing or messing up."

"Hasn't happened yet."

His link sounded. Talia, impatiently informed him that he had several rituals to perform before the evening's events and must return to the station. Susan laughed outright in his face,

"Susan is that you?"

"Yeah Talia. He forgot you are a stickler for the rules."

"Rituals were established for a reason Susan. You sound like you need a refresher course."

Not wanting to get anywhere near Talia's refresher courses, she starts back peddling.

"No, I'm fine. That's not what I meant at all. You just couldn't see the look on John's face when you said he had to start the cleansing and purifying of his heart, mind, body and soul rituals. I think he forgot about them."

"Well then it is a good thing he contacted me. I have everything prepared. I haven't missed one single detail."

Susan is trying to hold her laughter in check knowing she'd pay for it later.

"Ok, I'll send him down now. He's partially purified. We've been in the chapel for the last few hours."

Not exactly the whole truth but close enough, both John and Susan approve. Talia is practically beaming.

"Wonderful captain! I am so glad you've started. Of course you still have to perform these, but the extra attention doesn't hurt at all."

"Thanks Talia, I'll be down soon." He groans, shakes his head, and rolls his eyes.

"Hey, at least it'll be done right."

"Remind me not to ask her to help with the wedding."

"Are you kidding? She's probably already started checking merchants to see who carries the freshest fruit." Then she cracks up and snorts laughing.

"I'm leaving now. Goodbye." Mildly irritated at what is about to come and her lack of sympathy, he kisses her on the forehead and they walk out of the chapel. Susan can't help but notice that he looks like a lamb on his way to slaughter.

{I wish I could be there to see this. She's actually making him do the cleansing rituals! This I gotta see.} She quickly turns to her guards and says that she will be going down to the station and will catch a ride with the captain. Sheridan got a little satisfaction of his own watching her security give her the annoying traditional Minbari look of displeasure while informing her that she had very specific security protocols that must be followed and that she most certainly did not, "catch rides" from others. Laughing in her face, Sheridan headed off to his own shuttle while she waited for her 'protocols' to begin.

Not wanting to stand around being scolded by a member of her crew, she headed off to her quarters to change. Deciding that an event such as this {how often will I ever get to see John Sheridan in this position???} required a bit more formality on her part, she opted out of wearing her Ranger uniform. After a quick shower she chose one of her most formal gowns Jeff gave her and the matching robe. Then she did her hair, slipped on the sandals, fastened her Ranger pin on the robe and adjusted the denn'bok holster Turval gave her.

"Oh yeah. This is definitely going to be fun."

While finishing some errands, Lennier noticed Talia Winters engaged in strange activity. Or what he considered strange for that group. On impulse, he followed at a discrete distance thanking the Universe for his blessing of blending in. He was somewhat confused by her actions, but it did not take long to figure out what she was up to and for just whom once he saw the fabric she purchased. The last few months had been very hard on Delenn personally. He knew what others did not, she felt his loss more deeply than any other pain she'd experienced in her life. He'd watched her mask it, or attempt to, so that she could continue her duties. Since the captain's return they had not spoken other than at the meeting and he was certain by her behavior afterwards that no personal discussion had taken place. He had little hope of them repairing their relationship until he watched Talia and her Moon Shield guards scurrying around the station.

"I seriously doubt she's making these arrangements for herself." Not wanting to draw any attention or suspicion to what was obviously suppose to be a private matter and kept secret from Delenn, Lennier made discrete inquires. Once learning that Talia met with the captain early that morning for over ½ then set out on her errands, he felt confident that no harm would come to Delenn. Then he considered how to prepare her for the events without making her aware. It seems that everyone on Babylon 5 gained experience in misdirection. 

When he entered Delenn's quarters, the first thing she asked him was what happened after she fainted and was led away. Realizing that she had no knowledge of the many discoveries others had made, he saw an opening.

"I was able to obtain a copy of the entire incident in the Zocolo yesterday." At her quizzical expression he continued,

"Once individuals in C&C learned that something was about to happen, they all set their monitors to view it. All of them recorded it because they had not thought to do so during Anla'Shok Ivanova's address to the League months ago."

"I see." She turned that over in her mind for several moments wondering why he felt it necessary to obtain a copy then asked.

"I believe it would be more beneficial to your understanding if I simply played it for you. I think you'll know."

Now her curiosity was even more peaked and she eagerly agreed to see it. By the time she got to Susan's response she was stunned. With everything happening so quickly around her and her failed attempts at grounding herself, Delenn missed history unfold. She stopped the recording and simply looked at Lennier in wonder. Never one to volunteer information without being asked a direct question he simply waited. Finally understanding her aide,

"What do you see Lennier? What do you hear?"

He hesitated a few minutes because his own training had instilled a reticence in him for making proclamations. Then he considered the unusual circumstances and to whom he was speaking,

"She is the Oracle of Minbar." Delenn was certain of this in her heart but wanted Lennier to voice his every suspicion so she nodded for him to continue.

"Too many things have occurred over the past 2 years. I missed some of them. I have not missed any since she was revealed as Anla'Shok. She dreams too much. She sees too much. It is obvious to me who she is. I believe others have come to the same conclusion. Have you?"

Choosing her words carefully,

"I had suspicions for some time based on revelations she made and things I witnessed between her and others. Kosh, Entil'Zha. Even Rathenn and the others. I believe that many at Tuzanor know more about her and the things she has said or done than we ever will. Yes, she is the Oracle."

Lennier gave his assent then,

"I believe you should continue watching the rest." 

His tone alerted her that there was something very specific she should see so she turned back to the monitor and resumed play. Lennier stepped into another room to begin preparing her for the evening ahead when he heard her gasp. She had her realization, he knew what she saw. Carefully and quietly he entered the greeting room and waited.

Delenn turned to him with eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Most of the color had drained from her face and Lennier hoped she would not faint again so he moved quickly to her side. She did not. Delenn simply stared at him in wonder. Then she moved back to the monitor and replayed that section again. She was speechless. Never had she thought it possible. Never had they known who it was or when they would appear. She unknowingly echoed words of another,

"From birth, through death and renewal." Then she was silent for what seemed to Lennier to be an eternity and replayed it again.

"He is." She remembered the words of Zathras again, [Sheridan, the One who will be. You three are the One] That had been a surprise to her at the time. Once she learned of his sacrifice at Z'ha'dum she considered that was the future he was to build. She marveled that she had not seen it. "She knew. Susan knew. She saw this. She has seen all that is to come!" Shaken, she wondered what others were thinking. Rathenn had not spoken to her of any of this. Then she considered that he was not sharing information at the time, simply gathering it. [perhaps he thought I already knew and did not need to be told.]

Lennier watched all of this silently. Satisfied that she would not become distressed, he waited for her to absorb all she saw and make her own conclusions. He did not have to wait long.

"He is the one. The One. Valen prophesied. Sinclair did not know this. Did not know he would go to Z'ha'dum. Did not know how he would change after the mission. None of us knew that. I doubt Susan knew it at the time we returned from Babylon 4. Do the others know? Suspect?"

"I believe they do. Once others learned that both C&C and security recorded the events, everyone rushed there to get a copy. There isn't a Ranger or Minbari on this station who has not seen this."

Then he stopped feeling that he'd given enough of a response to the direct question. Delenn would not be put off so easily.

"Whom do you see?" Her mind was racing. Lennier was too quiet for too long. Finally,

"Isil'Zha."

He had spoken the word. Her mind flew back to the first time she'd seen John Sheridan, though he did not know who she was. [He still does not know, unless Susan or Stephen have told him] The irony was not lost on her. The first Minbari word he ever uttered, though not understanding its meaning, was in fact, who he was.

"Yes, Lennier. He is. 'The one who will follow, who will bring death couched in the promise of new life and renewal disguised as defeat. In Valen's name." Now she had to wonder at this man she loved. Up until this very moment she only considered her own personal feelings and relationship with him. Hearing his words minutes after Susan's powerful prophesy was overwhelming. She thought back to her address to the League after his death and wondered.

Lennier seemed to understand where her mind was heading and produced the data crystal with Susan's first public words about Captain Sheridan's place in the universe. Though he had taken more time considering her speech than perhaps Delenn because of his level of detachment, he was still stunned by her words in the Zocolo. The meaning behind them was too clear to her alone. The conviction she stated them with was too strong. He had known her for several years but he hadn't been prepared for that. In all his training at Temple, he had never heard prophesy so strong, so clear, and so absolute until he heard Susan Ivanova speak of John Sheridan. He knew.

Then he had time to review this recording as well while Delenn rested last night and conducted business today. He knew for certain who she was after Kosh died fighting that beast. He'd heard the reports of what happened between her and Kosh days earlier. He knew what he saw on the bridge of White Star 3. Minbari had ignored the old texts that told of her coming after Valen arrived. He now understood why Valen cautioned them not to do that. Why he said that he was not the Oracle they awaited but that she would arrive. Why he said that humans were the key to defeating the Shadows on their return 1,000 years later. Sinclair knew of Susan and her gift. He did not want Minbari to be caught off guard. And yet, Jeffery Sinclair did not know of Sheridan. But Valen knew he would arrive.

Lennier was unsure how Delenn would take all of this. He was certain of the captain's intentions that evening and wanted to make sure she had a clear understanding of just who would propose to her. He had little doubt she would accept him. No, he was certain she would agree. Because of that, he felt she needed understanding of the things to come which she would have no understanding. Lennier did not have a clue how those in the Federation on or Minbar would take this news. He felt somewhat secure that they would accept the Oracle for many reasons. They had clear warning of her whether or not they still believed, all had seen testimony of her work of prophecy, she was Anla'Shok and she had lead the Fleet successfully for months. He now felt he had better understanding of Durhan's actions taking her on as a student first and then into his house. 

Lennier had done his homework on that as well. He knew Susan's reputation at Tuzanor. He also knew she was deadly with a denn'bok. That did not surprise him. The Susan Ivanova he'd always known seemed to have an ability to inflict great bodily harm. He had to wonder just how long Durhan knew or how he learned who she was. [Taking her into the Fire Wings back then must have been his way to insure protection for her later if her true identity were revealed.] Yes, Lennier now understood a great deal that did not make sense earlier. Then he noticed that during his silent musings, Delenn still had not spoken.

"You have plans with Captain Sheridan this evening?"

This seemed to do the trick of snapping her back to the present,

"Yes. I am unsure of them. He said we had some things to discuss. It is either about the war effort and specifically things on Minbar or he intends to clear the air, as the humans say, about our relationship. Or our previous relationship, I suppose."

Lennier allowed her melancholy supposition because he would not interfere with the captain's attempts. Once Lennier observed the details of Talia's work, he understood that John Sheridan intended to make his offer of marriage within the strictest traditions of Minbari Religious Caste practices. He had no doubt that with Talia as his assistant, the captain was immersed in several rituals of his own at present. This caused him a few moments of amusement then toughened his resolve to insure Delenn was also in the correct state of mind.

"Speculation will be of little assistance. Perhaps you should prepare for this evening through meditation and performing....Jafila'Rek."

Delenn spun around so quickly Lennier was forced to take a step back.

"Why would I perform Jafila'Rek? It is a cleansing ritual."

"Precisely. While it has its ritualistic purposes, it is also beneficial to our healing and well being at other times. I simply suggested it because of your levels of stress over the past few months and in light of recent revelations." Not allowing her time to find the holes in his reasoning, Lennier quickly and efficiently began preparing the necessary items. Delenn found herself swept up and away without a chance to refuse. Which is exactly as Lennier planned.

Susan was finally released from captivity and headed straight for the captain's quarters. She knew she'd have to get all her devilish laughter out of the way before seeing Talia or face a ritual or two of her own. Trying in vain to suppress her smirk, she walked up to Tathann to check in.

"Is Talia still inside with the captain?" She could not help it and started giggling. The guards were more controlled but did not miss the humor in the entire situation. They knew Talia Winters. Captain Sheridan was most definitely up to his eyes in cleansing by this point.

"Yes, they are both inside. I believe they are not to be disturbed."

"Yeah right. No way I'm missing any of this. Don't bother announcing me. I'd hate to interrupt."

With that, she swept past the guards and stepped into the captain's nightmare. Talia was not kidding when she said she'd seen to everything and did not miss a single detail. There was her friend and commanding officer decked out in one of his many outfits for the evening performing Jafila'Rek. Susan called on every single ounce of discipline not to take pleasure in seeing him chanting the mantra. She could tell Talia must have been satisfied with mind and soul at this point because they had moved on to the heart. That meant this was his third get up of the day. 

After considering everything he'd been through over the past 3 years she figured it would take some time. This gave her pause and she vowed to be of service to him in any way she could. She knew what the others did not. Before he proposed he would have to tell her how much time he had left. Susan hope desperately that Delenn wouldn't refuse him after hearing that.

Softly moving over to Talia she kneeled "I thought I might be of assistance."

"Thank you. His soul is in order. I think he's had plenty of time to work on that. His heart is another thing. He's been through a lot over the past few months, the last year. This is a big step. Marriage is a huge commitment and they have a difficult path ahead. He's trying."

Susan looked at Sheridan for a long time before responding,

"Yeah, but he's going to succeed. That I have seen. He needs her as much, if not more, than she needs him." Her words were quiet but Talia caught the conviction of one who knows what is to come. She knew Susan spoke the truth. They both understood who he was and knew that he understood that as well. But, he was still a man. He still had to deal with life on the level of mere mortals. Susan was right, he needs this.

After some time he looked up and saw the two of them staring at him from across the floor alter and smiled. "Join me?"

Pleased to be called on their hearts warmed by his acceptance of their presence, they did. Susan realized that by the time they finished, each of them needed that and were better off for it. The thought seemed to echo in each of them as they looked at each other. At 18:00 Talia said it was time for him to get ready. It took several minutes of persuasion to assure her that he did not require her assistance in this area. Knowing that Talia was taking her self appointed role as Kainahre, or preparer, seriously he said that once he was bathed, shaved and dressed he'd need her to look him over to insure that he met the proper standards. That was enough to ease any disappointment she might have had over not fulfilling her duties completely. Susan laughed, secure that it wouldn't lead to any serious consequences from Talia. It did not.

At 19:00, both women checked everything in the dining area just to make sure they were perfect. Another look at the greeting room proved all things in order. Not too much was given away, though they both figured Delenn would know something big was up. Talia managed to rope Susan in as her assistant without a hint of opposition. They would attend to both the captain and Delenn that evening while staying out of the way. This was when Susan appreciated Lennier's talents for blending into his surroundings and making himself go unnoticed. She really didn't want to screw things up for him by tripping over something or dropping a dish.

Delenn was centered. She had to agree with Lennier that it was an all purpose ritual. She felt much better than she had in a long time. When she stepped out of the en suite and saw the gown Lennier left out for her she had to smile.

"He has taken so much trouble on himself." It was one of her most formal and she'd only worn it once. That made her smile, it was the first day they met in the meeting chambers. The white robe lay beside it. Remembering that day, she decided to do her hair the same way.

"Perhaps he is trying to help us recapture the past." No, Lennier knew what Delenn did not. Tonight's dinner with Captain Sheridan would be very special and very significant. He was determined that she feel and look her best. Satisfied with her appearance, she headed out only to be surprised when Lennier and Marcus fell in step beside her. 

Nothing got past Marcus Cole. He watched Talia running around all morning. When she left the fabric merchant, he checked on her purchases and his suspicions were confirmed. After she left the Anla'Shok he went in for confirmation of his own. They had a rush order, so to speak, for several items of clothing. Several very specific items of clothing. Men's clothing. Ceremonial robes. They did not look happy to see their superior.

"I see you all have a new project. Rangers and tailors. Quite a diverse trade." All he got were silence and nervous stares between them.

"When has she asked you to have these finished?" Feeling more relief than they showed at having a question put to them that seemed general enough they answered immediately,

"She asked that we finish them by 14:30." That told Marcus a great deal. The proposal was to happen that evening and Talia was Kainahre. Which meant that Captain Sheridan would be wading through many cleansing rituals. Yes, Marcus Cole was Anla'Shok through and through. That did not mean he enjoyed all the various and numerous cleansing rituals. He did not envy his captain.

Deciding to let them get to their work least they suffer the disappointment and wrath of Talia Winters, he left in search of Lennier.

It did not take long to figure out that Lennier was aware of the events to come or that he had covertly come by his information. Marcus was pleased at the way Lennier manipulated Delenn into Jafila'Rek. They put their heads together while she was in the meditation room and shared the information each had gathered. When Marcus learned that Susan came on board not wearing her Ranger uniform but in traditional Minbari dress he required more detailed information. After hearing the report his mind was made up. Lennier wasn't fooled in the least when Marcus turned to him,

"It appears that our captain has both a Kainahre and an assistant for the evening. Entil'Zha deserves the same. Its obvious you've prepared her unwittingly, I would be honored to act as your assistant." 

Knowing that Marcus had a desire to see Susan up close and personal in this 'stunning' gown as the reports indicated did not take away from his knowledge that Marcus cared for Delenn a great deal. He would have requested to assist him regardless. So, he quickly agreed and they began selecting her wardrobe.

"Marcus, is something wrong?"

"No, Entil'Zha. I stopped by for a visit while you were indisposed. Lennier and I spent time together. He informed me of your plans this evening and we both thought that we'd walk you over."

Incorrectly assuming that Marcus was concerned about the nature of what the captain wanted to discuss and was merely attempting to lend his emotional support she smiled. [He truly is my friend and knows me better than anyone.] The meditation helped greatly. She felt wonderful and was pleased with her appearance. Prepared for the worst, she knew she could handle anything that might happen this evening. But, it warmed her heart that he would be on hand just in case she couldn't.

"Thank you. Both of you. Shall we?" And with that, the three headed off.

Delenn did not think anything of the large number of guards near the captain's door. She knew he had a significant detail and that Talia lived next door. She simply assumed that the others were hers not realizing that Susan was near. That changed when she rang the chime only to see Susan answer the door. Her heart sank when she thought that it was to be a working dinner and not a date so she did not notice any of the additions to the room. She also did not notice Marcus and Lennier step in behind her and move silently off to the side.

Knowing their presence would be a surprise, Marcus sent word ahead to Susan.

~Susan~

~hey~

~Lennier and I are on our way with Delenn~

That got her attention.

~why~

~because we are both very observant and put the pieces together though Delenn doesn't have a clue~

Ok, she couldn't be mad about that.

~does anyone else know~

~aside from whomever is working with you guys, no~

~fine, how's Delenn~

~surprisingly relaxed. that might have something to do with Lennier manipulating her into performing Jafila'Rek without her figuring anything out~

This really made Susan laugh. Lennier must be a master.

~I'm impressed. you'll have to tell me how he managed that later. I assume this means he's appointed himself Kainahre~

~yes, and guess who volunteered to be his assistant~

~wow. ok, Talia's running this show, I'm the gofer~

~same here. I guess we'll take instructions from her. think she'll be mad~

~are you kidding? you have no idea how traditional this is. if she could have figured out a way to bring you two into her plan without breaking John's absolute secrecy rule, she would have. nope, the required number of folks are here.~

~alright, we're almost there~

Susan stepped back so Delenn could enter the rest of the way.

"I wasn't aware that you would be here as well, Susan. Has something serious happened?" Seeing Susan's puzzled expression Delenn clarifies,

"This is to be a business dinner now, I assume. I was wondering if something has happened with the Fleet or the station."

Before Susan could misdirect or outright lie, the bedroom door opened and Talia walked out with the captain in tow. She sent Talia a quick telepathic message that Delenn now thinks it's a business dinner because she answered the door. When Delenn saw Talia walk out of the captain's bedroom she blushed and looked down. Her face betrayed both her hurt and her embarrassment for believing it was to be a date. She should have wondered what was going on but was too overwhelmed with that image. Marcus immediately picked up on that and was about to intervene when the captain moved toward her. When he first walked out of the bedroom he saw both Lennier and Marcus before Delenn. He smiled realizing they had figured out what was going on. [Minbari marriage proposals are complicated. If she says no, it won't be a secret] 

He had not realized that Delenn misunderstood Talia or Susan's presence. When he saw her his breath caught in his throat and he could not speak. He just stared at her thinking she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. By this point Susan was glad that John actually had a Kainahre or nothing would have gotten done. Delenn was still blushing and trying to reason his reaction and the captain was still staring without a second coherent thought in his head. That's when Talia stepped forward and guided the captain over to Delenn while motioning for him to take her arm. He still hadn't managed speech at this point so she jabbed him in the back. That did it.

"Delenn, you look amazing." The way he said it left no doubt in anyone's mind that he meant it. Lennier was mentally patting himself on the back for suggesting her attire to Marcus who wanted to go with the green dress. 

His words were enough to pull her into the present and she finally looked around seeing that Marcus and Lennier were still in the room. Then she looked at Talia and finally noticed the way Susan was dressed. Marcus was not in his Ranger uniform either. Still the pieces weren't falling into place but she was taking in more of her surroundings. Next she noticed the way John was dressed. [No, it couldn't be.] Everyone but John Sheridan saw the light dawn on her as she looked around the room finally noticing the ritual items and her eyes widened. He was still staring and speechless but at least he was holding her arm. Against Minbari tradition, Susan just rolled her eyes. Talia was forced to jab the captain in his back once more to get another response out of him. 

"Delenn." The four attendants couldn't decide if they should be happy that he regained the power of speech or concerned that his vocabulary seemed limited. Delenn's response didn't help.

"John." This caused the others, even Lennier, to roll their eyes. Marcus' thoughts were pretty much the same as the others. [There won't be a marriage because there won't be a proposal 'cause neither of them can speak!] Talia wasn't about to have those two ruin all her hard work by slipping into some kind of catatonic state so she motioned for Lennier to guide Delenn while she moved the captain over to the sitting area. Then she spoke in Andorando,

"Captain, Entil'Zha, we will be your attendants for the evening." She fervently hoped that would be enough to ground them both in the here and now because she really didn't want to have to make the proposal herself. But Talia Winters was determined that somebody would get engaged that evening and she would do it if were necessary. Apparently not because John Sheridan rose to the occasion. Once the four were satisfied that he had regained full use of all his mental faculties they set out to preparing and presenting the tea service that was to come first. Then they left the two alone and went to stand in the dining area. Susan felt she had to warn them.

"Since we're all in this together I might as well give you a heads up. Before he proposes the captain has something very difficult to tell her." Each of them was about to interrupt for the details but she silenced them with a waive of her hand.

"No. He says it not me. The point is you will hear it, the explanation and her reaction to it. Nothing you hear tonight leaves his quarters. He alone decides who knows and who is told, not any of us. None of you will discuss it with either of them unless they bring it up and none of you will act as if you know."

By her words and the look on her face each of them knew it was serious. Each of them were scared for their friends and hoped whatever he said would not end their relationship. Susan was finally feeling the full weight of that truth. She'd kept it as abstract in her mind as possible. Once he said the words, they would be real. Marcus picked up on that and moved toward her to offer support. [Whatever it is must be bad. I haven't seen her hands shake since before the mission] He put his arms around her as he did that day in the captain's office when they learned Talia had been orphaned. He was pleased when she didn't reject him but reacted the same way by leaning into him. He realized then that even Fannol did not know what was to be said and she had not sought comfort with him. That caused him concern. None of this was lost on Lennier or Talia who looked on in dread.

"John, I am sorry." He was about to stop her but she motioned for him to let her finish.

"You said that you could not love without trust. That it was obvious I did not trust you. My ways were not your ways. I did not handle anything between us correctly. It wasn't misdirection or a half truth, as you said, it was a lie. A selfish one. I knew that if she were on Z'ha'dum with them she had agreed to serve. I knew that if you went after her back then, you would not have returned. I wanted to spare both of us. You from the Shadows and me from losing you. I should have trusted us both more."

It gave him no pleasure to hear her utter quiet words that were born in pain. He had to stop her but she waived him to silence.

"Please wait. There is more. I have held this secret and you must know now. You should have known long ago and I fear tonight your reaction the same as I feared it once we became close. Again, I kept this for a selfish reason. I simply did not want to loose you. There is no justification for my silence. After I confess this I swear there is nothing else you do not know. But, this one may change your mind and your intentions towards me forever."

Nobody wanted to hear that. Susan knew she was going to have to perform many, many cleansing and purifying rituals for kicking Entil'Zha's ass if she hurt John one more time. Marcus and Lennier looked at each other in absolute dread. Both knew Delenn could keep some whopper secrets. Talia was seething and crushed thinking this would be the nail in the coffin. Sheridan closed his eyes in resignation.

"You have never asked what secret Stephen knows and kept silent on. You and I met before your arrival on Babylon 5. It was brief. Shortly after we parted ways and did not see each other again. It was the day you G'Kar and Stephen were taken prisoners during the war. When you were brought onto the Grey Council ship and tortured by Warrior guards."

She stopped and let him remember those events. His expression hardened. All the other nosey attendants wanted to learn this secret just as much as they hoped it wouldn't destroy their friends' relationship. Susan shifted in Marcus' arms so they were facing and able to hold each other. Marcus scolded himself for a brief moment for taking Delight in benefitting from the situation. None of that was lost on Lennier.

There was pain in Sheridan's voice when he finally opened his eyes and looked at her,

"Go on."

Delenn would not shy away from this truth. She was determined that she not hide or try to lessen her actions. Steeling herself she looked him straight in the eye prepared for his dismissal,

"Lenonn gave you a message because he knew it was the only thing that would save your lives that day. You said, "I know what is in Dukhat's secret place". The message was meant for me. I am the one who answered. I am the one who knew and I am the one who decided whether you three would live or die that day."

Not one single person in the captain's quarters moved. The four attendants looked at each other wide eyed. {This is not good} Sheridan said nothing. He just stared.

"I was the chosen of Dukhat to lead the Council after him. It gave me much power. He was my mentor and my friend. In a fit of grief and rage, I am the one who ordered return fire on the Prometheus. I am the one who gave the deciding vote to pursue the other Earth ships. I am the one who declared war on Earth. It was in my madness while I still held Dukhat's body in my arms that I said, 'follow them and kill them all'. Later, I came back to myself but could not stop what I had begun. I couldn't stop the war I started. That was the reason I told them to release you three that day. The reason I said there had been enough killing. I was tired of the war. I knew it was wrong."

Talia, Marcus and Susan could not process that. They could not piece together the fact that the person responsible for starting the war which almost made their species extinct was sitting in the room and they were serving her dinner. Lennier learned much new information about Delenn. He had no idea what to do with the magnitude of what she just confessed. He also knew that if Captain Sheridan ended their relationship for good, he had justification. Susan had to breath deeply when she thought of Ganya's death and the cause of it. No one made a sound.

John Sheridan could not and did not speak for a full 10 minutes. He simply looked at her, then turned away resting his head in his hands. [what is she saying? How does that affect things between us? What does that mean over all? I know why she kept the secret but that's bigger than the Anna secret.] After 10 minutes he got up from his seat and paced the floor. The silence was deathly. Delenn's heart was breaking moment by moment but she would not run from this. She would face whatever he said. She also knew she would have four other people to face. She would make no excuses. She swore to herself that she would tell him the whole truth. Finally she spoke,

"There is still more." Not one person in that room thought they could take much more.

"The reason I knew it was wrong was the reason you were captured in the first place. I sent Lenonn to meet you to arrange some kind of peace between our races. We thought we could work something out that would not cause either side to loose face. Not because I lost my thirst for revenge on my own. Because Lenonn showed me what was in Dukhat's secret place."

This time Sheridan echoed Delenn's words from a decade ago. They both realized this.

"What was in Dukhat's secret place?"

"Until he died and Lenonn moved his things to another location, Dukhat was the only one who knew. Stephen and I are the only living beings who know this. A Vorlon."

"What?"

"Kosh came to Dukhat to give him a message from Valen."

That got everyone's attention. Not one of the four felt any shame at staring openly at Delenn waiting for her next words. They each moved closer so as not to miss a single one.

"What was Valen's message?"

"Find the humans and work with them. Make them your equals and your allies. They are the key to defeating the Shadows."

"So Dukhat had you all traveling to make first contact with Earth when you ran into that Destroyer?"

She paused. The tears started flowing and she could not stop them. Her voice broke but she held her head high,

"Dukhat never had a chance to share Valen's message with us. We were on our way to Z'ha'dum."

Those who were supposed to pretend not to hear anything gasped loudly and inched closer. Not the answer anyone expected. 

"Wait a minute. The Grey Council was on its way to Z'ha'dum? Why?"

"Lenonn was convinced that the time for the return of the Shadows was near. He wanted more support and resources for the Anla'Shok. The Warriors did not believe that they would return. We had 1,000 years of peace and prosperity. Many started to think that Valen was mistaken about the time for their return. Warrior Satai did not want to send their clans into certain death because no ships ever returned even though the Shadows had not moved. Dukhat said that as leaders we should go and investigate ourselves. I agreed. We were taking a round about way to detract attention from ourselves. Using various jump gates and only traveling with one War Cruiser for defense. We did not want to alert the Shadows or any other races that the Minbari were traveling to Z'ha'dum for any reason. We never shared Valen's prophecy with other races, they would not have understood why we were going there. Only the Narns knew to be watchful. And they only knew that because Valen and G'Quon were friends and spoke often in secret."

Sheridan returned to silence. He had not realized his ability to sit quietly for so long had increased since his return from the in between. There he sat for hours or days at a time without moving. Simply thinking. Delenn had no idea what he was doing or if he were alright because he still said nothing. If it were not for the thoughtful expression on his face she would have worried that something was wrong with him. Susan was used to this. They had sat for many hours together in the chapel before he left. She knew he would not move or speak until he was ready. 

½ hour later he laughed. It was as if he'd just heard the funniest thing in his life and could not stop. All the others, except Susan, thought he was having some kind of break down or over load from the information. Delenn was afraid to approach him but started to rise. She caught Susan's eye and noticed the firm shake of her head that said, 'don't. let him be'. Confused but deferring to the one who would know, she sat. Susan's actions were not lost on the others but they didn't understand.

John Sheridan put the pieces together. It _was_ the funniest thing he'd ever heard. The symmetry of the Universe's plan was very clear. Had there been no war there would not have been a Babylon Project. There would have been no meeting place for the Gathering of Souls. There would be no one fighting the Shadows now. No Babylon 4, no Valen. None of them would have come together and he would not be on the path he was chosen to walk. Once he collected himself he turned to Susan and smiled. She couldn't help it and returned the biggest one she ever had. She understood. The others were now growing very concerned for both of them. They laughed openly, knowing things the rest did not. Understanding the past eased his heart and helped him see the future. Once they both got themselves together Sheridan finally spoke,

"Delenn. What is past is past. It cannot be changed. It is a lesson that we both must remember when dealing with ourselves as individuals and each other. I understand why you kept the other possibilities about Anna a secret. I understood then, it didn't mean I wasn't hurt by it. As for the other things about the war and your role in it, I'm not mad." 

No grace, no poise and no refinement. Delenn's most un Minbari like response,

"Huh?"

"The Universe has a way of clarifying what's truly important. You are important to me. I loved you before I left and I love you now. Truth, complete truth is necessary. No matter how painful it is."

Lennier and Talia shared thoughts that he had to be the most forgiving and understanding person in the history of the universe. Their eyes met and they both agreed to offer up some very special prayers for him. 

The captain took a deep breath. Delenn was gratified by his declaration of love but anxious about his next words. She saw the room. She understood why the others were here. She knew now why Talia was coming out of his bedroom. Never would she have suspected that John would have chosen Talia as his Kainahre. Susan, she would have sworn. But when she thought about it, it made sense. There was no way Susan could have made any of these arrangements without drawing attention to her actions. When she thought of how Lennier had manipulated her into the rituals earlier she smiled. Susan might have allowed John to talk his way out of one or two of the cleansing and preparing rituals, Talia would not. Delenn sensed that some painful truth was about to come. She tried to prepare.

"Delenn, you know that I died at Z'ha'dum?"

"Yes." She had no idea where this was going.

"I returned because I still have work to do. I was called for a new purpose and I answered."

She could not help but to smile at this. [Yes, John, I know who you are] She thought he might be about to explain that, but considered it unlikely based on who he was so she nodded for him to go on.

"Long before I went to Z'ha'dum I was warned there would be a price. Death for me. I went anyway because I had to. What I didn't realize then was that wasn't the end of the Universe's plan for me. But I was still given a choice. I could have crossed the veil and stayed. I was offered eternal peace as the reward for answering the call to go to Z'ha'dum."

Delenn is amazed by this. No one she knew had been in a position such as this. She understood that a great mystery of the Universe was before her.

"Yes."

"Z'ha'dum was just the first step. It was both a test of my strength of character and my faith. If I answered the call then, I would move on to my true purpose."

There entire time he's talking Lennier, Marcus and Talia are doing a poor imitation of not listening. Marcus hasn't let go of Susan so she's not too ticked at them. Honestly, she knew if she were in their place she probably would have moved to the couch and sat down next to him so that she didn't miss anything.

"What comes next isn't something I can discuss now. My point is that when I answered this call there was another price to be payed. I was warned ahead of time that it would be high. That it would be exacting and that the path I was to walk would not be an easy one."

He waited a few minutes to let her absorb his words and get her thoughts in order before continuing.

"You must have an idea why you are here this evening?" She couldn't help but laugh softly.

"It is a surprise and I admit it took some time for me to figure it out."

"I guess I didn't help much but you stole all thought from me." Now he took her hand,

"That is what I want, but it may not be fair to you. My price, my burden and my path may be too great a sacrifice. Truth is some times painful but I will always be honest with you. There was a condition to my return. I will only live 25 years, barring illness or injury, but absolutely no more."

Now all those still failing at pretending not to listen gave themselves away with their gasps. Thankfully the two important people in the room did not hear. At their reaction, Susan turned to each of them and gave them the death glare that they remain silent for life. They got it and they would not show there emotions in front of either of them later.

"I do not understand. 25 years. Humans live to be at least 100. Longer."

"Yes, but those humans generally haven't come back from the dead." 

His morbid humor was completely lost on Delenn. She found nothing funny in the situation at all. 

She didn't know how to ask the question,

"What happens? How will you...."

"In 25 years, I will simply cease to be."

Pulling from him, she rose and paced the room. Susan feared this would be too much for Delenn. She feared that instead of accepting she would reject him in favor of someone else later on. Or reject him instead of having to live knowing the limited time she had with the man she loved. Minbari live almost twice as long as humans. Marring John would already have been a sacrifice but she thought she'd have 70 years with him at least. Now she wouldn't even have half of that.

John Sheridan's heart broke. He started to consider that losing Delenn was actually the exacting price he was required to pay.

"25 years." That's all she said in 10 minutes. He said nothing and waited. Finally,

"Explain."

"Delenn, I'd be in my early 60's. That's a good life. But this life I've been given is not my own. The one I had before wasn't either but I did not realize that until the last year of it. The time I have now was granted so that I could complete my purpose. I agreed before I was told the condition but it didn't matter. Once I was told there was more work for me, I accepted. I won't apologize for obeying the Universe. I can't do that for anyone, including you. I have to be what I was created to be."

That snapped Delenn out of her thoughts. In that moment, with those words she came back to herself fully. She was shocked by the revelation and overwhelmed by the reality of him dying so young. Delenn was 10 years older than John but she still had more than 100 human years left. And she realized that more than 70 of those would be without him. But his words, his commitment to answering and fulfilling his purpose. His firm resolution that he would not disobey the will of the Universe shamed her. [Selfish. That's what I am. I knew before I came here who he was. I got so wrapped up in myself I forgot.] While she was silently mulling over her shame and considering that she was actually being blessed with the opportunity for a life with him rather than the one she's had for the last several months without him he misunderstood her silence.

"I'm sorry to have put you in this position Delenn. Really, I understand how you feel. Why don't we just have a nice dinner and get caught up on some of the things that happened while I was gone."

Susan nearly fell over when he tried to explain his short life. She felt his pain and reacted to it. By the time he tried to salvage the evening with an offer of dinner as friends, a surge went straight to her heart and she clutched at her chest. Marcus and Talia instantly recognized what was happening and Lennier quickly got a clue. It surprised all of them that her connection to the captain was so strong. It broke all their hearts to see the pain he felt and hid from Delenn so easily. Delenn and John missed this. Before they could alert anyone to her condition Delenn spoke,

"You mistake my silence. I was chastising myself for being so selfish. You shame me John Sheridan. I understand that you have a higher calling and work that must be done. For an instant I only thought of the time we would not have together. 25 years, 25 months, 25 days. It is more than I thought I would have with you. Until yesterday I silently clung to the hope that you were alive somewhere even if I would never see you again. Then you returned and my heart began to mend. Well, after I fainted and Lennier had to return me to my quarters." She smiled openly at that and even laughed at herself.

"What are you saying Delenn?" He was on edge and scared of her answer.

She realized he needed the words in plain spoken language especially after her earlier reaction.

"I am saying John Sheridan that I love you. You are the other half of my soul. You complete me and I would be honored to be your wife."

Apparently that did the trick all around because the captain exhaled and grinned like an idiot while Susan recovered. She'd already sent Fannol a telepathic message that she wasn't in pain or distress it was someone else and she had a mild reaction to it. Fannol mentally rolled his eyes and said he didn't believe there was anything mild about it. But since he could feel the change in her he would accept it—for now. When she was finished doing whatever she was doing, he expected her to come up to White Star 14 for a full report. She laughed out loud at that. The others questioned and her only response, "Fannol. He didn't believe it was a mild reaction but since I'm ok he'll let it slide til we're finished here. Then I'm in trouble and have to report in."

Talia didn't bat an eye, she'd seen too much between them. After watching Fannol get hit with the Light of a Vorlon through Susan, she doubted they could do anything else to surprise her. Lennier was confused but let it pass so that he wouldn't miss anything in the room. Marcus didn't like gathering that bit of information at all. 

Susan quickly recovered and the 4 of them prepared for the next step in the evening. Rituals could be fun some times. Both of them knew that their attendants heard their conversation. They also knew none of them would talk. For the rest of the evening the four young attendants busied themselves around the two newly engaged people who paid no real attention to anyone except each other.

He stared at the ceiling for several hours listening to the slow plop of condensation from the overhead pipes fall to form a puddle somewhere off to the side of him. Then he considered his situation and realized that in the dark he wasn't actually staring at the ceiling because he could not see. Only the firm palette beneath him affirmed that he was, in fact, lying down. His senses and perceptions were so distorted that he wasn't quite sure gravity still existed and would be of any use in giving him direction.

How his life had changed over the last few months. Several minutes of personal reflection and observation caused him to amend that thought. How his life had changed over the last 2 years. He had been many things. But mostly, he had been angry. Yes, his entire life he worked for the liberation of his people. Not just from physical oppression but from forces within and without that caused them to loose sight of their way. He had been an elder statesman, a praying man, a mercenary, a blackmailer, and a sacrificial lamb. A butcher, a baker, a candlestick maker. He had to laugh at himself when he realized that he truly was a Jack of all Trades. Now, he was a prisoner and a slave. But the one thing he was slowly coming to understand is that the physical bonds of captivity, the chains of oppression, being forced to live as the object of pleasure at the whim of another, the public spectacle of humiliation, and the whipping post of courtly folk gave him the most freedom he'd ever experienced in his life. It was the source of his deliverance from the man he allowed himself to become. All in the name of doing what was right for his people.

Yes, G'Kar had many hours, once he regained consciousness, to reflect on his journey. The beatings, taunting, and isolation were the basis of his understanding. He used his time wisely. G'Quon said that the greatest danger man faced was not the powers and principalities of darkness but the death of hope and the dying of the soul. Somewhere during the last few months he was forced to accept that he allowed his hope to die and his soul was perilously close to the grave. All he could see for so long was retribution and revenge. He equated the lifting up of his people with the downfall of another. With everything in him, he wanted to be the source of their destruction and demise for so long. There was a time, not too many years ago when he would have done anything to see that happen.

It was with great shame that he remembered how he had set himself up as defacto executioner for Jeffery Sinclair. No, he would not have released the lever but he did tie the noose and hang it around his neck. And now all these years later he knew that was the one thing that signaled the impending death of his soul. But it wasn't enough to wake him up. Any opportunity to set up some kind of revenge for the tormentors of his people he embraced. Alone in his cell listening to the water droplets form a puddle, he heard the drum of redemption. It was as if every single act of pain and disgrace thrust upon him by his captors was a resuscitation of his soul. The whip, the rope, the slings and arrows aimed at his body seemed to burrow their way inside of him and root out the decaying and infected. He knew he would die, but at least he would be purified in the process.

He sat in the War Room listening to Susan Ivanova chant over and over again. 'Now is the time. Now is the hours. The past is becoming. The future unmade.' Of course he spoke all three dialects of Minbari, but that did not help him figure out what she meant. Watching the actions of the others, he knew something was unfolding around him of great import. He said nothing. Made no comments or reaction until the very end. Seeing the Vorlon bow to her set his mind to things he could not quite remember or decipher. While all were quiet waiting for her to return from Draal his mind turned over what he saw. He knew there was something, some connection. He went through various passages of the Book of G'Quon searching for something to explain what he saw and heard. Searching for where the connection lay. It was not lost on him that she spoke in Andorando. He knew Valen's connection with G'Quon. He doubted the others had read the Book. Many Narns were not of the Kha'Ri and did not study or follow it. But G'Kar had been a statesman and a praying man all his life, he knew whatever was coming was grounded there. 

Watching that Shadow attack was unnerving to say the least. He silently wondered what they could do in 8 days to prepare for that. But when Ivanova said, "someone or something is opening a time rift in Sector 14" he knew. The pieces started to click into place. He knew that the answers lay out there. He remembered the words of G'Quon when he spoke of his friend Valen. He also remembered that Babylon 4, a fully operational and relatively unmanned space station was floating around somewhere at some time in Sector 14. Yes, G'Kar was sure that the past was becoming. Though he wasn't certain what that meant he knew that it would prevent the coming Shadow attack. He also remembered the words of G'Quon. If he could see into the time rift, he could see the last of the stars that had to be charted. Long ago, G'Quon charted the path to Z'ha'dum. 

Over the years, G'Kar had used that as a foundation to guide him in keeping up with the exact location of both the Shadow home world and their entire space. He would know if or when their borders expanded. Or if movement occurred. Most of the ruling body of the Kha'Ri did not survive their last enslavement by the Centauri. After his people declared war on the Centauri last year, only to be defeated by Shadow technology, he was the last. G'Kar may have failed the path of G'Quon in many things but that was not one of them. He knew with certainty that they would return, just as Valen did. And G'Kar took his charge to be watchful of all great things moving with the utmost seriousness. As much as it were possible for one from the younger races to monitor the First Ones, he did. 

He used G'Quon's star charts in his search for First Ones and other great beings within the universe. He learned to watch for the signs from studying G'Quon's words. That was how he knew to be watchful for the return of the Shadows. With their enslavement by the Centauri 100 years ago, most of his people only cared about physical freedom and the ability to rebuild their torn and tattered society. They did not want to hear about Shadows or darkness rising up stretching its hand across the galaxy. The Centauri had already done that as far as they were concerned. Even though G'Kar maintained his anger and hatred for all things Centauri and would take any chance he could to poke a poisoned stick at them, he never closed himself off from the words of G'Quon. He knew the Shadows would return and he knew his people had no defense against them.

When Michael Garibaldi said he would head out there, G'Kar stated he would go as well. He knew they all realized it wasn't a question or a suggestion but that they also were too wrapped up in preparing for the unthinkable. They would not ask. Many things had not made sense to him over the last few years. Oh, he had to pressure Delenn and Sheridan into bringing him in early on but he did his homework. These Rangers. Nothing got past him. He was always full of the latest information and that was definitely an oddity. When he learned just who was in charge of those Rangers that some times seemed like people were referring to humans and then other times it seemed they were referring to Minbari, he knew. G'Quon was very clear on the Anla'Shok who visited Narn in the company of Valen. For the Minbari to have not only opened the door to humans but to have put a human in charge of them, yes, he began to understand G'Quon's words more. Words that confused him as a child and a younger man. Words that made no sense until after he arrived on Babylon 5. Words that he should have been more watchful and mindful of months before the day of Ivanova's outburst in the War Room, but he was distracted with thoughts and obsessions of Centauri on his brain. That was what G'Quon warned against.

G'Kar thought back to the night the Shadow agent attacked Sheridan and Delenn. So much chaos and mayhem with people running all around. But when the captain asked him to step into one of the isolabs he was not prepared for the conversation that took place. Yes, like everyone else on Babylon 5 he'd watched Sheridan since his return from the mission. He saw and heard the man change before his eyes. He understood what others did not. This was a man preparing to fight and then die. Nothing else could explain his behavior or his rush. Nothing else could explain his cryptic questions and comments about G'Quon's fight to drive the Shadows from his world. Questions about Z'ha'dum itself and the location. He was not sure what the captain planned but he knew it was to be a solo fight because he shared nothing with the others. This gave him pause until he remembered words from millennium ago whispering in the back of his mind. That is why he said nothing and simply waited.

"G'Kar, I need some help."

"Fine captain, anything I can do for you."

"I need to purchase some...items that are not exactly something I should have need for. Can you recommend someone who can act as a go between. Trustful. Time is crucial."

G'Kar took stock of the man in front of him and had no doubt as to the type of 'items' the captain wanted. He just wasn't sure about their specifics or the quantity. And he knew very well where those items would be used considering the attack that just occurred.

"Trust in these times is hard to come by. I think you realize that. Tell me what you need and I will get them."

"No. The sale obviously can't happen here on the station unless you know something I don't about the type of contraband moving through here. And you can't leave Babylon 5. Sanctuary, remember. The Centauri would grab you in a heart beat."

G'Kar looked at him for a long minute before answering. He knew where this man was planning to go and what he was planning to do with those weapons. That was for the greatest good of all. How could he not risk something personal between himself and the Centauri when Sheridan was putting his own life on the line in exchange for everyone else.

"Tell me what you need and I will get it myself. I think we both understand why no one should know. Sanctuary does not compare to the greater good."

Now it was Sheridan's turn to study G'Kar and he did. G'Kar knew he was sizing him up. Warring with himself for being the cause of potential harm toward him if the Centauri should learn of his absence. G'Kar met his gaze with fire and determination. There was no way he would allow the captain to place himself and his plan in jeopardy by dealing with factions he had no experience with. G'Kar knew where to go and how to make purchase of any weapon known to man. He had been a mercenary, a statesman, and a praying man after all.

Satisfied with what he saw in his friend's eyes, Sheridan gave him the specifics and quantity. G'Kar did not show it then but as he left the station he could not help but be impressed with Sheridan. 

"He would make a fine mercenary!"

Now he thinks about what is left of his life at the hands of the Centauri Emperor. 

"A childish fool. If Cartagia is the best of them, we need not fight. Simply wait for the gene pool to even out." That made him smile as he hadn't in a long time. He'd stopped counting. 

What G'Kar hadn't stopped doing was listening and gathering all the information he could. Generally, no one in the universe knew more about what was happening within Centauri space than Citizen G'Kar. He always felt it is obligation, though now he admits it was an obsession, to know his enemy. What he found amusing about his current situation was that it caused him to realize that he was his greatest enemy and never knew it. Still he watched and he listened to the things said and not said in his presence. No one paid any attention to him when he was not the center of entertainment for the Emperor. 

G'Kar was fascinated by this form of government. He found it useless and could see the dangers of it apparent. He wondered that the others did not. Cartagia was not well. He was insane as far as G'Kar could tell. The Lords and Nobleman gathered round bowed to his foolery and whims while exchanging glances with each other that signaled their belief he was crazy. And yet, they followed him. They did his bidding. G'Kar could not grasp that. Still, he heard of the Minister of Defense trying to get information on these ships that were supposedly being built but he had no information on. He wanted to know of these reports from other words that Centauri were raiding their borders and attacking their ships when he gave no such order. That told G'Kar that there were other forces at work. Cartagia did not seem the least interested but it was very clear to G'Kar that he knew exactly what was going on. Two days later when he learned that the Minister of Defense drowned in his bath tub, G'Kar assumed the poor man asked one question too many. 

He would make no sound. Why Cartagia became obsessed with having G'Kar cry out just once was beyond him. [perhaps he is not accustomed to being denied anything.] Something galvanized inside of G'Kar early on. He would not cry out in relief, anguish or pain because that would be defeat. They could kill him but they could not defeat him. It was his test and he would not fail himself in this. For months, he took everything that was thrust upon him, endured all things, accepted all things in the physical world. They could break his neck but they could not break his spirit. They could kill his body but they held no power over his soul. The words of G'Quon swam in his head. He knew that text from memory and would not tear himself away from them even in his greatest hours of dispar. Instead he took comfort in them. He allowed his captures the death of his flesh but they would not succeed with his soul. 

When he learned of the destruction of Z'ha'dum his heart swelled with joy, though he gave no outward signs of it. He felt pain on learning that Sheridan was dead but they both knew the risks and the cost of their actions that day in Medlab. Though the imperial court seemed to dislike Cartagia's infantile manner, they supported him whole heartedly in any action or alliance that would restore the great Centauri Republic to its former glory. That was a hard lesson and a bitter pill for G'Kar to swallow. In those moments, he saw himself. He knew what he had been and he knew that their motivations were equal to his own in the past. That the ends would always justify the means. That was when he truly started to change. That was when he realized that the destination was not what the Universe intended the races to focus on; the journey was. How one walked the path was just as important as which path one chose to take. [the human's have a strange saying that isn't so strange anymore. The road to hell is paved with good intentions.] He wasn't sure where the journey he had set out on would lead. But G'Kar knew he was on the path to enlightenment. 

And he grew more each day over the months since his capture and enslavement. Several months later he realized that the Universe must dole out small rewards for understanding and growth. He had never expected anything and was certainly surprised by his treat. Yes, he was thankful for it. Nothing as big as physical freedom or liberation, but he was thankful for it.

The absurdity of the situation almost granted Cartagia his heart's desire. G'Kar almost made a sound. No, he wasn't about to cry out in pain or for mercy. He almost fell over laughing at what was before him. Standing in Cartagia's audience room, shackled and bound to a portable cross, G'Kar looked up to see Vir Cotto walk in. The expression of surprise and horror that crossed his face might have been enough to set G'Kar off on its own. But the squeaking, stuttering, and yelping sounds he made once he recognized G'Kar and just what was going on was followed by him dropping all the parcels in his hand and landing in a heap on the floor. Yes, that was the one thing that almost gave Cartagia his wish. Instead, G'Kar remained impassive and quiet while silently thanking the Universe for his one moment of joy and comic relief in months. G'Kar was sure that image would be enough to get him through anything.

Vir had not been sure why Londo had him appointed to work on Minbar at the Minbari Diplomatic Mission but he went. At first, he feared that Londo was not happy with his work as the ambassador's aide. Then, he really didn't care. Too many strange things were happening on Babylon 5 and in the universe. Vir Cotto was thought by many to be a bumbling stupid little man. Yes, in the beginning he was very young and very nervous. He always wanted to please and was constantly having more and more difficult things thrown at him. But, over the last year or two, Vir Cotto grew up. He began to see inconsistencies in his people and his government that both irritated and shamed him. Perhaps it has something to do with his youth or a defect in his character or personality. Londo could never figure out which. But Vir Cotto was never impressed with the drive to return to the great days of the Centauri Republic. Vir didn't really see anything too great about conquering and enslaving worlds. But, since he was an ambassador's aide, he kept that to himself.

Life on Minbar was a welcome change to Vir. He learned many new things and even though the Minbari were a bit more reserved and aloof than those he'd befriended on the station, they were always polite and helpful. Later, Londo would say that the Minbari corrupted him and took advantage of his youthful naivete by filling his head with thoughts of equality and all life being precious. That could be the only reason for Vir working with Rangers to funnel Narns out of Centauri occupied worlds and prison camps. Whatever Londo thought, Vir let him think. He had work to do.

And that's exactly what Vir did. He managed to spend less and less time doing the nothing job that Londo sent him there to do. [There really is nothing here!] Those were his first thoughts on arrival. The post had been vacant for years. Technically, it had never actually been filled. Just created and left alone. Centauri really did not wish to spend too much time in the company of Minbari if they could help it. They did not wish to end up like the humans. No, Centauri had adopted a perfectly good policy of dealing with Minbari two centuries ago and felt no real desire to change it. 'If we don't bother them, they won't bother us.' 

Well, Vir needed something to do and it did not take long for him to find it. He was always observant. He had not been blessed with Lennier's gift of blending into his surroundings but he counted himself with something just as valuable or even better. People thought him simple. They generally did not take him serious. This meant that they felt very comfortable speaking of serious things in his presence. He took good notes and filed a lot away in the back of his head. That was one way that he always knew Londo was about to get into trouble. Or start some. Vir was also never considered a threat to anyone for anything. None of the Centauri at court minded him in their presence because they were certain he would never grasp the nuances of their political schemes or benefit from them. That was their first mistake because Vir Cotto learned a lot on Babylon 5. He always knew how to benefit from the mistakes of others.

He could not understand why his people where obsessed with conquering Narns. It wasn't as if they had any advanced technology or that their worlds were high in precious mineral deposits. They were just another race of people as far as he was concerned. A race of sentient people who had earned their liberation from Centauri a long time before he was even born. Why his people felt the need to go after them again was beyond him. Vir thought on these things and many others from his useless office in the Minbari Diplomatic Mission for several days before deciding that a change was needed. Until someone sent him work, and Londo was very clear that he do nothing on behalf of the Centauri until he received an assignment, he would go out and see the sights. Get to know his new home. 

Like Lennier, Vir had very well honed powers of observation. It was necessary to stay alive when working for Londo Mollari. Early on, Vir learned that he needed 6 senses and eyes in the back of his head to prepare for one of Londo's schemes to ensure they did not blow up in his face. It was these powers of observation which caused him to notice the Rangers. At the same time, they noticed him. Vir always knew when someone was sizing him up in an attempt to work him. Some times he let them, some times he did not. This wasn't a time for either. Just plain talk and a question of his ethics. He was a citizen of the Centauri Republic. He could not and would not harm his people. But, he saw no harm in freeing others who had no business being enslaved in the first place. Sure, he would be happy to help and he just happened to have an office somewhere close by. And that is how Vir Cotto busied himself until someone sent him work from Centauri Prime.

Vir was required to leave Minbar a few times for various reasons. He was not comfortable with that in the least. He did not want to risk someone finding out about his work with the Rangers and interfere with the very intricate system he had come up with for helping the Narns escape. He knew his people well and that shamed him too. For Centauri, the only thing better than an enslaved Narn was a dead one. So, that is what Vir decided to do. Not one single Centauri seemed to mind the mass executions that took place on various Narn worlds. Nor did anyone object to the number of Narns being moved from industrial centers to back water outposts with little more than dust or rocks. No vegetation and no food shipments scheduled to come in meant the Narns transferred there, would die there. To say that the Rangers working with him were impressed by both his insight and his skill was an understatement. Those assigned to work with him started to realize that the mask of Vir Cotto, bumbling Diplomatic Attache was better than any cover most of them had adopted for certain missions. Vir explained that the trick was longevity. "It takes time to master something like this. They expect me just the way I appear so now I can basically do as I please." 

Vir had figured out months ago that Londo simply stashed him there to get him out of the way. He was not sure why but he decided that he and several thousand Narns should benefit from it. So he played the role of idiot to Londo and patiently awaited for work to arrive. Twice he had to check in with Londo on the station. He was very suspicious of whatever Londo was working on. He seemed to spend a lot of time with Lord Reffa and that Morden fellow in secret conversations that Londo wouldn't even allow him to sit in on. And that caused him to pay greater attention the few days he was on Babylon 5. Vir never liked Morden at all and always wondered who these associates of his were. Once he lived on Minbar for several months he learned. The hard way. Vir started doing research on his own. Quiet inquirers and gathering facts from various random sources became a sideline and he filed that information away too. Much of it made no sense and he knew he was limited in who he could contact and where he could look. Nothing he learned could be shared with Londo, that he was certain of but did not know why. Vir learned to trust his instincts long ago and that is why he kept these things to himself.

Minbar allowed Vir time to grow up and to learn many things he had not under the guidance of the Centauri Diplomatic Training Corp or Londo Mollari. No, Minbar taught him about something worse than he'd ever imagined. Minbar is where he learned of Shadows. There were a few minor references in odd Centauri history texts but nothing really taken seriously. Shadows were somewhere 'out there' and as long as you did not go to Z'ha'dum, you did not have to worry about them. It was on Minbar that Vir Cotto learned that the Shadows no longer wanted to live 'out there' and that what used to live on Z'ha'dum was closer then he ever imagined. 

It was on one trip to Centauri Prime to meet Londo that Vir learned just how much was going on without his knowledge. His Ranger contacts had assured him that the records would be safe and in good hands. It always took Vir a while to let go when he had to leave and they were used to him requiring that they go over the safety procedures several times. The last thing he wanted was for some over zealous Centauri clerk to start checking on dead Narns because someone made a mistake in his absence. They knew he was wary about that in the beginning. Now, they felt it was more out of habit. Of course, he trusted them. He just realized how high the stakes were. Some of them had to wonder if a Centauri Anla'Shok was even possible they way he worked. 

Vir had no idea what to expect when he was summoned by Londo. [What could possibly have happened now?] Of course, it was Cartagia. He'd called Londo home to discuss the war effort. At this point, Londo wasn't actually sure which war they were dealing with. But, he was pretty sure he wouldn't be getting his wish for an uprising within the monarchy and a dumping of the current Emperor. He decided to wait it out. In the meantime, he wanted Vir with him just in case he should have need for one or two schemes–plans–that would need to be carried out. There was only one person in the universe Londo Mollari trusted, Vir Cotto. And, that was why he was dragged to Centauri Prime.

When Vir recovered enough to stand he could not believe what he was seeing. When their eyes met, Vir saw resignation and determination in G'Kar's. G'Kar was surprised when he saw pain in Vir's. He grabbed his things and hurried out. The others found it comical and a reconfirmation that they had nothing to fear from Mollari's aide. 

"Londo, do you know what is going on? Have you seen G'Kar? He is in Cartagia's audience chamber in chains!!!!!"

"Shh, Vir. Keep your voice down. Yes, I have seen G'Kar. He managed to get himself captured months ago."

Vir twirled this around in his head for several moments, then turned on Londo with all the practiced nonchalance of Satai,

"How long have you known that he was here?" 

Londo thought he detected something in Vir's mannerism or voice but quickly dismissed that thought when he remembered just whom he was dealing with.

"Since just after he arrived. I happened to be here and walked in on one of Cartagia's entertainment sessions. Fool. He seems obsessed with getting G'Kar to scream. He's tried everything. I told G'Kar to just scream and be done with it but he won't."

"I see." Vir's not buying most of this. He knows Londo is up to something but can't figure out if it includes seeing G'Kar suffer or not.

"Why did you call me Londo?"

"Ah, yes. There is something going on here at the palace and I need information. I am working through my usual sources but..."

"But, I am such a simple stupid man that people feel no threat of speaking openly in my presence."

Londo is almost certain that there is some change or alteration in Vir but can't put his finger on it. Just as he is about to comment Vir laughs.

"Londo don't look surprised. I sort of know what people think of me. Its ok. I'm not exactly, as Mr. Garibaldi would put it, the sharpest knife in the drawer." And he laughs self deprecatingly.

Londo joins in with Vir, knowing it is of course true. [And that is one of the main reasons I trust you Vir] Then decides to give his assistant an ego boost.

"Nonsense Vir. Don't worry what others think of you. Just worry what I think of you. Now, we've got work to do."

[Yes, Londo, I know exactly what you think of me.] As they head off into different directions, Vir starts working on his own plan. He can't risk sending a communication to Babylon 5 to alert the others there. He also can't risk sending something to the Rangers on Minbar. There's no telling what is being monitored around the palace these days. He does find a way to get into see G'Kar later that evening.

G'Kar does not sit up. He makes no sound. [This is new. Why come to murder me in my bed during the dead of night when a public execution could provide so much more entertainment?] He lays quiet as he can, regulating his breathing so that no change can be detected. He can hear the panel slide open and then shut on the wall as a body creeps near. G'Kar considers his options and dismisses all chance at defending himself since he is chained tightly to the wall. [Well, let's be done with it.] Instead he gets a major shock.

"G'Kar" The hushed voice whispers in the room. When no response is made, the night time visitor tries again.

"G'Kar. I know you can hear me. Its Vir and I can only sneak away so long so let's not play games."

This is a surprise to G'Kar. He saw the realization on Vir's face earlier and the pain. He knew instantly that Vir had no knowledge of his whereabouts or his treatment from both the reaction and the expression on his face. That was a comfort. But, he certainly did not think that Vir would do anything such as this. G'Kar could not figure out why he would be crawling through tunnels in the palace dungeon trying to speak with him. [Unless it is to ease his conscience. Perhaps let me know he was not aware of the situation then ask if there is anything he could bring me. Yes, that must be it.]

"I am awake. You can approach."

Vir starts moving and slams into something solid then curses in Minbari.

That's an eye opener for G'Kar. "You should have brought a light."

"Not if I wanted to remain in the dark." G'Kar found that curious but had no way of responding so he let it go.

"G'Kar. I just arrived today. When did you leave Babylon 5? Why?" Now G'Kar suspects something is up, perhaps a trap of some kind. Vir should know this.

"You can't possibly expect me to believe that you don't know how long I've been gone. Anyone on the station could tell you. You must have noticed I haven't been around."

"I would if I were still on the station, but I live on Minbar. If you haven't forgotten Londo assigned me there almost a year ago. I didn't know you'd left the station until I walked in on THAT today."

G'Kar can hear the obvious disgust in his voice. Vir still living on Minbar would explain the Minbari curse earlier. But he's not convinced, Londo's known where he was. Then, again, it doesn't matter. Vir sense this.

"Yes, I went to Londo after I saw you. He was not helpful with any information. And, I don't believe the things he did say. I am to leave in 2 days time. Something is going on here that prevents me from making contact with either the station or Minbar. My movements may be monitored and I cannot risk that. Once I return to Minbar, I will have some....friends get word to Mr. Garibaldi of your location and condition. If you are missing he is searching for you. We can now combine our efforts to get you out of here quicker." 

Vir stops so that G'Kar can take all of that in. When he first entered the cell he called out to G'Kar because he did not know if he were chained or free and did not want to risk being attacked by mistake. Once G'Kar learned his identity, Vir felt comfortable moving as close to him as possible. He whispered everything right in G'Kar's ear. 

G'Kar couldn't believe this was the idiot aide of Londo Mollari. That he had found a way into the cell and the courage to actually do it was one thing. But what was he saying or not saying? G'Kar had not noticed that Vir never returned to Babylon 5. They were all so caught up in preparing to fight the Shadows. And, with the Centauri alliance, well, Londo was keeping a low profile. No one ever figured out why he hadn't left. It was not possible to think he did not know? But here was Vir talking about "friends" on Minbar who could get word to Michael Garibaldi. G'Kar had never hoped for rescue. No one but Sheridan knew where he went and Sheridan was gone. He knew that as soon as the items were delivered the captain would head straight to Z'ha'dum. And he did.

"Who are these "friends" on Minbar and why should I believe you?" Even in chains G'Kar was going to get information. 

"It is not necessary for you to believe me or not. The choice is yours. As for my friends. I am not at liberty to say, but I think you know exactly who I mean. If you don't, that is no concern of mine. The only thing required of you is to stay alive until we can get you out of here. Remember, Mollari has an agenda here that even I do not know. Be watchful and be silent. Londo told me of Cartagia's obsession. He will kill you the moment he hears a sound. We cannot rescue a dead man."

With that, G'Kar felt Vir stand and scurry from the room. He was speechless. [Who was that man?] G'Kar did not know but he was absolutely certain that significant changes had come over him. Then he considered what the man said. For the last 9 months he's been living on Minbar, alone. Away from Londo's influence or of any other Centauri. [What movements could he possibly worry were being monitored?] And the way Vir spoke. He was confident and assured. "_He's_ warning _me _about Londo?" G'Kar could not help but utter those last words aloud. 

Vir could not leave Centauri Prime fast enough. The place gave him the creeps. He was able to get Londo some information about other members of court and a few bits and pieces of gossip on Cartagia. The 'war effort' as everyone called it, was beyond suspicious to Vir. Why were they wasting time fighting and conquering other worlds when there were Shadows to fight? He knew that his people never held altruism as anything more than a character defect, but at some point, they had to understand. Then Vir started doing something unconsciously, he was gathering information. He visited everyone. He searched through classified documents and files. He watched Cartagia and listened to his ranting. He even followed Londo. And that's when he saw Morden with Cartagia. All the pieces fit into place. He wanted to say that he couldn't believe it but then he remembered that this was the Centauri he was talking about so, yeah he could believe it. If the Shadows promised them a 'return to the great Centauri Republic' in exchange for service, they would make that deal in a heart beat. Now Vir had more work to do than he ever imagined. It was a good thing no one from Centauri Prime had sent him an assignment. That also gave Vir pause. He realized that Londo had not informed anyone at the palace that he was not on Babylon 5 with him. That meant two things were playing out. 1) Londo didn't want Vir involved or knowledgeable about whatever he was involved in 2) He did not want anyone in the Republic to find out he was shielding Vir from it. Vir knew, it had to be very bad.

Vir was not sure what he could do or who he could trust. He knew Londo so things began to fall into place. Vir was absolutely certain that the fool Cartagia had made a deal with the devil himself. That meant Londo was running around the palace trying to figure a way out of it. Londo was a lot of things, most of them not so good, but he loved his people. But Londo was still meeting with a Shadow agent and that meant he either did not have a full understanding of what was happening or he was trying to cut a side deal. "Reffa!" Yes, that angle started to make sense as well. "First things first, G'Kar needs to get out of there."

Just as Vir counted on his ability to disarm people, he also counted on his ability to surprise them as well. Centauri fashions were designed to be conspicuous. So was the hair and pageantry. Vir had no desire to be conspicuous at this time. He'd planned for something like this months ago. Once he started working with the Rangers he thought a day might come when he would need to blend in as much as possible. Since he didn't have a chance in hell of blending with Minbari, he opted to pass as a human. Not a difficult task at all. The Minbari clothing in muted colors he'd purchased just for this very purpose came in handy. He remembered hearing Mr. Garibaldi speaking with Commander Ivanova one day, 'always plan for the thing you hope never happens'. At the time he started making his preparations, Vir thought he might get caught smuggling Narns to safety. He knew it was still a real possibility but the situation with G'Kar warranted him playing his hand now.

Not one person noticed him. Not one person stopped him. So when Vir Cotto strolled through the Anla'Shok training camp at Tuzanor, walked right up to a table in the cafeteria with Malcolm and Shanmal and sat down it took them both by surprise. He said nothing, merely waited. Realization started to dawn on both of them at the same time. [If the situation weren't so pathetic and dire it'd be funny] Malcolm looked offended but Shanmal was most definitely impressed. Before either could speak Vir cut them both off,

"We have some problems and need to take a walk."

Both were on guard by his demeanor and his words. Both took a few moments to assess the situation and realized that by coming there, dressed as he were, it had to be serious. They both understood that Vir must have planned for something like this all along. They knew he just returned from Centauri Prime so the clothes and the disguise had to have been worked out long ago. Yeah, they were impressed. Without another word Vir stood up and waited for them to show him the way.

Once they were in a secured location,

"As you know, I just got back from Centauri Prime. That's another story for another day."

At those words both Rangers looked at each other hard. They heard the resignation, fear and disgust in his voice. They also suspected he had vital information that could be used against the Shadows but weren't sure how to get it. Vir had no problem freeing Narns. He did not think they deserved to be enslaved and he did not think he was doing anything to hurt his people by releasing them. This was something completely different. Vir caught their looks.

"Yes. I know, and I probably managed to gather more information in the past 2 days than I have in the last 9 months. None of it good."

They looked at each other and back at Vir. Both Rangers worked with him constantly and knew what he was capable of yet some times they fell for his simpleton routine. This was a reality check.

"Anyway, there is a very important person being held prisoner at the palace. He is a member of the War Council at Babylon 5." Vir watched their stiffened reactions and exhales impatiently,

"I don't have time for this. You need to get a message to Michael Garibaldi at Babylon 5. Tell him Vir Cotto saw G'Kar in Emperor Cartagia's audience chamber 2 days ago. That he's being held prisoner in the dungeon below the palace. That he has been tortured extensively and that the Emperor is insane." With those words Vir reaches into the fold of his robe and pulls out a map of the palace. He also includes underground tunnels to the dungeon and marked the most direct routes.

"There may not be a need to use the tunnels. It appears that Cartagia is obsessed with making G'Kar scream. That was the only reason I happened to see him in the first place. Cartagia has an—unusual taste in entertainment. That means he's in the audience chamber often. Apparently in all the months he has been tortured, G'Kar has made no sound or cried out once. The moment he does, Cartagia will kill him."

Now that they have the map, which they hope to use in the future for other things, they absorb all that Vir has said. 

"You saw him? You are sure it is him?"

Vir closed his eyes and counted backwards from 10. In that moment he realized that he had gone too far in his stupid persona because it actually worked so well Malcolm had to ask him that. Shanmal picks up on this an intervenes.

"Is there anything else?"

"Yes, I got into his cell the first night I arrived by using the route marked in blue on that map. There seemed to be no problems and the tunnel was clear. I warned him of a few things and told him that I would have some friends on Minbar get word to Garibaldi. There is a reason that I cannot." 

They looked as if they were about to judge him for not risking his own neck for someone who was supposed to be a friend and told him so.

"I'm not getting into this with either of you right now, time is running out. My movements were monitored as well as all communication. Sending any message to Minbar, since no one at the palace knows I am even here, or to the station would have killed G'Kar immediately."

He sees the lights dawn on the other two as they hear that his assignment is a rather secret one. They wonder what information they can get out of Vir. Hesitation, then they go for it and the questions keep flying at Vir though he hasn't responded to one. 

"Stop! I didn't ask you two here so that you could gather information from me. I understand it is a Ranger obsession and can't be helped but try. Every single moment you sit here trying to get something else on the Centauri is another moment G'Kar is left at the hands of that mad man."

And those words seem to do the trick. They nod chastised and ask him if there's anything else.

"Yes, tell Garibaldi that Mollari admitted to knowing G'Kar was there since almost the beginning. Londo has his own agenda. G'Kar cannot trust him. Let him know that if he needs a way inside the palace, I will do it. They cannot seek Londo's assistance with getting G'Kar out. Tell him a dead man visits the palace and to keep watch for things that move when you aren't looking. Tell him the last thing I ever want to do is step foot on Centauri Prime again, but I will do anything to help if they need me."

With that Vir turned and walked away. The two Rangers were stunned by what they just heard. It was strange to say the least. They'd gotten used to working with Vir but he was more the technical and administrative type. Vir did all the routing, mixing up of red tape and planning while they actually arranged the extractions and picked up the Narns from transfer points. Now they just heard he was crawling around in the palace dungeon to get word to G'Kar that help would come. Add to that, he had admonished them. Found fault with their actions. He was right, they were trying to get something on the Centauri and stopped listening to him while working out how to work him for information they all knew he obviously possessed. 

Then Shanmal strode over to the hidden wall unit and ejected the data crystal that held a recording of that entire conversation. Yeah, they worked well with Vir but Shanmal figured that Michael Garibaldi and the others on the Council have known him longer. Hearing this information directly from Cotto should help them decide if they believed it. He nodded to Malcolm who would keep a closer eye on Vir, and took off en route to Babylon 5.

Garibaldi had hopped that once the Rangers started working openly they would no longer feel the need to creep around the corridor outside his quarters in the dark. He realizes that he was simply lulled into a false sense of security over the last year or so. He instantly knew this one wasn't one of the station Rangers or one from orbit. Then he looked up at his face and rolled his eyes once he realized who it was. Without a word, he lowered his PPG from the side of the tall Minbari's neck and ushered him inside.

"You know you guys aren't a secret anymore. You could've just walked up to me and said hi."

Laced with sarcasm, but he can tell this ain't a social visit. A courier meant something else was up. Who would send him information via Ranger courier in secret? The wheels started turning and he only came up with 3 possibilities. Just as he was about to ask there was a knock at the door.

"Yeah?"

"Let me in!" Marcus was obviously 'monitoring' this situation. Garibaldi figures he was alerted to his arrival and tailed him just to see why a new Ranger was on board and did not check in with him. That made Marcus suspicious but that wasn't all. He saw how Shanmal walked directly to Garibaldi's quarters without stopping, like he knew exactly where he was going. He saw Garibaldi's reaction to him. They knew each other. [yeah, and I'm going to find out exactly what's going on.]

Without a word he opened the door. But he tossed him a glare and rolled his eyes. "Marcus, don't you think you're taking this whole gather information thing a bit too far when you're spying on me and other Rangers?" He said it is a hint of sarcasm for insult. Marcus didn't take the bait.

"No. And let's face it, you could teach classes on gathering information. Now let's get on with it."

Shanmal didn't know what that was about but he knew the two men so he figured it was a long standing argument. Not wanting to waste time he produced the data crystal,

"Watch it."

And they did. Without a word Garibaldi replayed it. There were many, many interesting things on that recording. He wanted to ask what Vir Cotto was doing dressed in Minbari clothing. He wanted to ask why he was doing a flawless job passing himself off as a human. He wanted to ask about the dead man who he assumed was Morden. He wanted to ask how Vir knew both Shanmal and Malcolm. Instead,

"Why is Vir Cotto in a private office at the Tuzanor training camp?" That caught everyone by surprise. As far as they knew, Michael Garibaldi had never set foot on Minbar let alone visited the training camp. Shanmal was about to go with deflection but figured it would waste more time with the follow-up questions that were sure to come.

"He didn't have time to send word for us to meet elsewhere. As you can see, the information he needed to share was serious enough that he felt it warranted him taking the risk."

Now both Michael and Marcus want to know what reasons Vir has to meet with Rangers or that he knew something of risks. They mulled that over. Marcus looked at Shanmal suspiciously,

"You three seem like you know each other well. Why is Vir hanging out with Rangers?"

"No."

"No?"

"No." Michael decides to jump in but first digests the absolute refusal in Shanmal's voice that they would get no information out of him regarding Vir.

"Basically, Vir's got himself mixed up in Ranger business, something like that?"

Shanmal thinks about that for a minute before answering carefully. He knows that once they solve the Narn problem, Malcolm and he had both planned on asking Vir to continue working with them on other rescue operations or deep cover assignments. Vir was a wiz at making things and people disappear only to surface somewhere else. His skills would be invaluable in getting Rangers on and off certain worlds. As well as moving certain kinds of cargo in the future. They trusted him and they knew he was committed. They weren't going to risk that.

"What Vir does...puts himself at the highest risk. He can't be compromised. We won't allow it."

Those were very strong words. Marcus and Michael made eye contact on that and read each other's minds. There was a lot more to Vir than either of them suspected. They heard the way he lectured both of the Rangers and they also noted his posture and demeanor. That was definitely not the same Vir they'd known all along. Michael considered that. [Minbar does have a way of changing people. Then again, he's been away from Londo for almost a year. That could do it.]

"Alright, Shanmal. I, no, we accept that. When was this recording made?"

Finally a question he could answer. "Less than 12 hours ago. As soon as we finished I left. Time is crucial."

"Ok, if Vir can't contact me or the station directly, then he's got to keep going through you. Fine. This map is great. For him to turn over a map of the palace to Rangers means he's desperate to get G'Kar out AND he trusts you. I know you two made copies. Be careful when and how you use it. It could come back on Vir and that will compromise him."

Shanmal nodded. He'd thought about that on the trip over. Initially, they couldn't wait to go over it and figure out some plan for getting inside and getting information. Then they considered Vir. 

"I'm going to need some time to go over this in my head. We've got to move quickly if his condition is as Vir says, and I definitely believe him. That warning about Londo concerns me. I knew they didn't get along but that was more posturing and out of habit. For him to have watched G'Kar suffer for months means he has some serious secret agenda. The other things he said scare the hell out of me. This rescue just got a whole lot more complicated.."

`

Marcus turns to Shanmal with a puzzled expression on his face. He isn't quite sure what to make of the Vir in that recording though he believes him as well.

"How long have you known him?"

"Since a few days after he arrived on Minbar." Sensing where Cole is coming from, he doesn't feel any secrets are in jeopardy. Marcus thinks on that.

"Who noticed who first?" Yes, Cole is on the right track.

"I believe he did." That was definitely news to Marcus Cole. It even made Garibaldi turn around. 

"He has always been more than he seemed. It kept him alive under his previous employer I believe." At that both men laugh knowing Londo's habit of living dangerously. Then he continues,

"It has also allowed him to gather a significant amount of information over the last few years. He knows a great deal and he has skills that most—all others—do not know he possesses. He has trained himself in many things. Living alone on Minbar has simply given him the opportunity and freedom to put them to use." Then he stopped having no more to say on the matter.

Yeah, but what Shanmal did say was plenty. A major eye opener for both men who turned and looked at each other again for a long moment. The only comment Garibaldi made,

"You always have to watch the quiet ones." Then chuckled. "Ok, why don't you get settled. We seem to be running an Anla'Shok Bed and Breakfast. There are some people I need to see."

Marcus had no doubt those 'people' on Garibaldi's must see list were Fire Wings. He got up and headed to the door intent on working through everything that was about to go down. Michael just looked at him and sighed. Marcus would not be put off.

"Let's not go through that again. We've got work to do." With that, they were off.

It didn't take long for them to work out a plan. Vir had the latest intel and he was a trusted eye witness. Michael's only problem was getting to him. Minbari could not waltz onto the Shadow infested Centauri home world. That wouldn't work. The tunnels might have to be their only option. As much as he'd like some grand escape, he just wanted G'Kar out. But, it was Marcus who came up with the idea and the means of insuring that they could get to G'Kar either way. All they had to do now was wait for it to come in. Marcus' contacts assured him they could have it within the week. Not one person in that War Cruiser situation room cared that it was illegal.

When he first arrived on Minbar, the Diplomatic Mission was held in the capital city of Yedor. Because of the civil war and the bombings, most foreign dignitaries left Minbar for a time. Vir had absolutely no intention of doing that. Instead, his friends were able to secure him an office in Tuzanor. He gladly accepted the offer. It would make their meetings much easier and he did not have to fear that some visiting Centauri might actually drop into the mission. It also confirmed some of his suspicions about Londo. Whatever he had gotten himself into, Londo thought Vir was better off taking his chances with a bomb than being recalled to the station. 

Vir had a lot on his mind this evening. He was glad that he met up with Shanmal and Malcolm because he wanted G'Kar free. The entire time he was in the palace his stomach turned. He didn't eat one thing while there. Knowing that someone he considered a friend was being tortured was bad enough. Knowing that Londo had justified it with his conscience for whatever greater good scheme he was working on was worse. But, learning the truth about the full extent of his people's alliance with the Shadows made him ill. He reasoned through all that he learned over the last few months and then put that together with all that he'd seen and heard over the last two days. He was disgusted. Vir could not understand how a people could be so obsessed with glory days of some ancient past greatness that they would actually serve the Shadows.

He didn't allow himself to think of those things while at the palace. Vir was on auto pilot, simply gathering every single bit of information he could get his hands on. He did not think about it on the trip back to Minbar. No, he preoccupied his mind with thoughts of how he might be of assistance with G'Kar's rescue. He tried to figure out how he could set up some sort of secure communication between himself and Babylon 5 if and when an emergency arose. He thought of contact people that he could tap if it became necessary to bypass his Ranger contacts here if time were crucial or if they were not around. He started laying a foundation for that. And, he went over his back door alternatives should Londo decide that he played the idiot too long and recalled him to the station. He did not have to worry about that just yet since it appeared that Londo would be in residence at the palace for some time. [don't call me back there again!]

Now that his meeting was over. Now that he'd delivered the information that would hopefully lead to G'Kar being freed quickly, his mind had to confront the other things resting not so peacefully. He'd walked to the training camp to cut down on the possibility of a record of his visit. So, he found himself walking in no particular direction when he left. The weight of his burden was just starting to settle. He found himself entering the grounds of the Temple of Valen. He'd taken a tour of this and many other sights when he first arrived. Vir liked history and he was something of a natural born tourist. New things always excited and interested him. He found this place interesting as well, but that was about all. Now he sat in the quiet of the late afternoon idly watching the sun set on a bench in the gardens. His head ached as he tried to put some of the jumbled facts into a coherent order. Finally the weight of his burden became too much and he bent forward resting his head in his hands.

Shortly after Shanmal left, Malcolm decided to follow him. Neither Ranger was sure what Vir had learned but they both feared that if he was being monitored on Centauri Prime, they might send someone to follow him to Babylon 5 to monitor him there. What would they do should they learn he wasn't there? Malcolm had grown to like Vir over the last year. He was smart, dedicated, hard working, and compassionate. He was also so unlike any Centauri he had ever encountered in his entire life it was a great surprise. Malcolm began to wonder how Vir spent what little free time he allowed himself. It had to be somewhat lonely on a strange planet with no friends or even colleagues. When he looked back on their first meeting he had to laugh. They had information on Vir Cotto. They thought that he would be ripe for the picking. Somehow they could work on him to get his assistance with some specific information. All they needed were places where some of the Narns were being shipped. They weren't prepared for the man who had apparently sized them up long before they spotted him. And they were shocked to find out that he had no intention of simply giving them names of certain prison camps.

"What exactly do you think you are going to do? Just show up and wave your fighting pike at the guards and holler let the Narns go? You need a better plan. A Centauri plan."

That was definitely a shock. There was no part of the operation that Vir Cotto did not know about. When he came up with the idea of killing the Narns, they were amazed.

"Its easier this way and there won't be any searches. I figure we can kill off about 1,500-2,000 Narns a month. What do you guys think?"

Malcolm had to laugh when he thought of those early days with Vir. As he stood back against a tree near the entrance of the grounds surrounding the Temple of Valen, he was not laughing. He was watching a man who he had grown to consider a friend in deep anguish and turmoil. Whatever he learned, whatever he saw, it seemed to be tearing him apart. He took a deep breath, walked over to the bench and sat down silently. It did not seem to him that Vir had registered his presence because he made no sound or reaction for over ½ hour. Malcolm was concerned by this so he decided to wait Vir out. Finally,

"Did you ever wonder where they would go when Captain Sheridan destroyed Z'ha'dum?"

Malcolm was floored. His heart pounded and his voice caught in his throat. No, he never really stopped to think where those roaming the galaxy would go. Sure they had allies and they had perhaps uninhabited planets they could use for bases. But he had never given specific thought to where they would gather. He had no idea what to say to this. He couldn't imagine what Vir was going through. He couldn't think what would happen if someone told him Earth was a Shadow ally. 

"No. I never did."

"Neither did I. I was so happy Z'ha'dum was gone."

Malcolm figured that Vir needed a friend more than a Ranger contact. He was ashamed of his actions earlier. Something about being a Ranger did make one obsess about gathering information. He also knew that Vir would not speak of anything if he did not trust his motives for coming. He had cause for suspicion after his behavior earlier. Something would have to be done about the Shadows on Centauri Prime, but not tonight. Perhaps they could work something out later.

"What can I do to help my friend?"

This made Vir stop his musings for a minute without looking up. He gauged the sincerity in Malcolm's voice and knew he was speaking to his friend.

"There is little you can do, I suppose. They are my people and the masses have no idea what is happening. They have no idea what is truly going on."

Malcolm thought about that for a few minutes and knew the truth of it. Of course, when a people are selective about what they want to know to begin with, getting the raw facts is hard.

"Yes, I see where your mind is going. I know the faults of the Centauri. I am not blind."

"No Vir, I never thought you were. Its obvious that you have a better understanding of your people than most of us. But if they have come. If they have made a new home, you know we must do something about it."

"Valen didn't invade Narn destroying the people and their world because their planet was infested with bases. He worked with G'Quon. Helped him find ways to drive them out."

Now Malcolm has to sit up and stare at Vir Cotto. The parallel he just offered was ironic considering the current situation with the Narns and his being a Centauri. He also hadn't realized that Vir had studied or had any real understanding of the last Shadow war. They'd never really spoken of it. Malcolm realized that was because he didn't think Vir had any understanding of everyone else's belief that the Centauri had thrown in with the Shadows. It took a long time to come to that conclusion but nothing else could explain the type of new ships and weapons they'd developed. Their sudden drive to expand. They had no other proof than that, but it seemed enough. To hear Vir speaking so clearly about events of the past, and Malcolm was sure he heard seeds of commitment to some future action on Vir's part, was eye opening.

"You're right. They were friends and they worked together. I think we can learn a lot from both of them."

At this Vir turns around and looks at him to be certain of his meaning. Satisfied, he smiles and nods his head. Standing up, Malcolm turns to Vir,

"I was planning to go inside the temple for a few minutes and then head off to get something to eat. My meal was interrupted earlier and I haven't eaten all day." He smirks referring to Vir's impromptu visit.

"Yeah, I'm a little hungry myself. Thanks." 

Londo had just about enough of Cartagia's lunatic ranting. He needed more information and the man would not sit still or stay on one topic long enough. Londo Mollari might be a patriot and a problem solver for his people but that didn't mean he wouldn't get personal satisfaction or benefit from the fall of others. Reffa was still on his list and he had to find a way of avenging his beloved. Had Londo taken just a few minutes to consider the circumstances of her death, murder, he would have felt the hand of Morden's manipulation. But, he did not. So the only things he needed done at this point were to get his people out of whatever foolish deal Cartagia made on their behalf with the Shadows and to exact his revenge on Lord Reffa.

He was ill at ease in the palace but there was no way of talking himself out of those accommodations. For some stupid reason he could not fathom, Cartagia liked him and wanted him near. Yes, Londo's stature afforded him residence in the palace anytime he wished but he also had his own homes. When he considered it, he knew it was the best place for him to keep an eye on everyone and everything that was going on. Why Cartagia had developed this new obsession with Londo was beyond him. He sought him out as his closest advisor and whispered his nonsense dreams in his ear. Londo had to wonder where all the other imperial advisors where, no one remained from the last time he was here.

Deciding to play his role as Cartagia's confidant, Londo headed to the audience chamber unexpected one morning. He wanted to follow up on some things he learned about the late Minister of Defense and certain lands that were being turned into ship construction facilities. Instead of placating Cartagia into a semi lucid state, he was forced to watch something else play out. The idiot Emperor was dancing around the room in a fit over G'Kar's silence. He did not like the way his play thing looked at him. Londo had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that he knew where this was going. Even when Cartagia asked his opinion, Londo remained silent. When he was asked again, instead of finding away out for G'Kar he simply deferred to the Emperor's wishes. And that is how Citizen G'Kar lost his eye. The guards seemed to take great pleasure in their orders to pluck it out. It was all Londo could do to remain silent and still. He wanted to protest. He wanted no part in the whole business. And if forced to admit it, Londo really didn't care that G'Kar had sanctuary and was free on Babylon 5. He took no pleasure in seeing the man prisoner or slave to Cartagia's whims.

But, Londo Mollari is more than just a man with an ambiguity for a certain Narn. He is a patriot and a problem solver for his people. He knew early on that he could not risk Cartagia's disfavor by appearing to disapprove of G'Kar's treatment. He could not risk anyone thinking that their time together on Babylon 5 had somehow changed his mind toward him. And, he could not risk the potential benefit that G'Kar could bring him. He hadn't completely worked out how he could get G'Kar to agree to one part of his plan before. Now that he'd just lost his eye, Londo hoped he would be ripe for revenge as well. 

When Cartagia called him into his private chamber to meet with some of his special advisors that gave him the most helpful advice as to their new allies, Londo jumped at the chance. [Now I will finally get to see what is going on behind the scenes. Perhaps something can be worked out with these secret advisors of Cartagia's to end this madness before there is no escape.] Londo recalled Susan Ivanova's words to the League. At the time, he had no idea that his people had thrown in with the Shadows. He knew he was prosperous, that his house had grown in fortune and size as a result of a few minor business deals with Morden and his unnamed associates. He knew months ago when he started that Vir would have to be sent away. There was just no place for him among the things that would have to be done. Londo liked Vir. He was simple and stupid but he had a kind heart and he was loyal. There were very few people in his life who cared for him. He would not let Vir end up as a political casualty in whatever schemes were brewing between and among various houses within the monarchy. [Besides, I don't need his youthful outrage clouding my success] 

So Londo went to Delenn and then quietly made the arrangements for his transfer. He wasn't sure why he had not informed anyone of Vir's reassignment. Perhaps it was to prevent any attention to his own actions from coming to light. Perhaps it was to prevent others from learning that he had some level of affection for his aide that he did not want him tainted by association to whatever Londo had gotten himself into. He was not sure what he had specifically gotten himself into at the time, but Londo Mollari was not blind or stupid. He realized that there would be a price somewhere down the line. His mistake was thinking that he was smarter than the others. He actually believed he could get around Morden and negotiate directly with his associates to work something out more beneficial for himself later. Now that he understood who Morden and his unnamed associates were, things within the Centauri Republic began to make sense. No, he heard Ivanova's words and now they were coming back to him. He saw the fire and commitment in all of them. He had no doubt that when they rid the galaxy of Shadows, they would turn their eye to Centauri Prime when rooting out their allies. Londo Mollari could not allow that to happen. 

But there were many things Londo did not know. Unfortunately, that would be one of the things to lead to his down fall. He still felt he was the master manipulator and strategist in this. He would have everything he wanted personally and everything he needed for his people. One thing became crystal clear when he was introduced to Cartagia's secret advisors, the lunatic had to go. He could not believe that he was actually considering assassination but there was no other way. It was bad enough that Londo was taken into a private room and introduced to the rotting decaying and decapitated heads of the former royal advisors. [I wondered where they went, now I know] He actually had to stand there while Cartagia carried on a conversation with them without seeming to notice the stench. But when Cartagia explained that he was quite aware of the true nature of their new friends and had no intention of breaking their agreement, Londo was convinced. [Oh, yes. This mad man has to go.] He just could not figure out how to do it. 

For many reasons, personal and political, Londo was certain Lord Reffa had to be disposed of as well. He was the one who introduced Londo to Morden and he was the one who rose the highest of all of them under their association. When Londo refused a deal with Morden months ago, Reffa was right there to benefit and benefit he did. There was no way any move could be made to disengage his people from their clutches if Reffa remained. "And I still owe him for my precious Adira." With those thoughts, Londo headed off to the dungeon where he'd bribed the guards to let him in.

"G'Kar." [I am here for months without any interruptions now I have two visitors in a week]

"What Mollari?"

"Is that any way to speak to a visitor? Really G'Kar your manners have not improved. I am the only person to come here and see you and you have the audacity to be rude."

G'Kar silently thought on those words. Londo did not know of Vir's coming. It could be an elaborate trick but he was very certain of Vir's words and intentions. No, he came through the tunnels. Mollari walked in the cell door. That meant he bribed the guards or used his influence. And that meant he could have done it all along. This told G'Kar that whatever agenda Londo was working, he'd finally decided to include him in it. 

Londo was posturing and giving G'Kar a hard time but the truth is, he took no pleasure in seeing the man chained to the wall with limited room to move. He could see the sodden rage someone must have thrown at him to cover where his eye had been. No, there would be no hope for medical attention and that meant the loss was permanent. Londo did not like that either. Then he considered that he did not do it. He was not the cause of G'Kar leaving sanctuary or getting caught. He had no part in Cartagia's entertainment sessions. No, Londo Mollari never joined in those, he simply stood silently and watched. He had told G'Kar to scream and be done with it. Never in a million years would he understand why the man wouldn't just do it and get it over with. [He always was pig headed and had to have his own way] G'Kar was still quiet and that concerned Londo. If he were seriously ill and unable to fulfill his role in the plan, Londo would have to start over.

"G'Kar, are you alright?"

The old G'Kar would have lashed out at him. Made some trite comment about how foolish one would have to be in order to ask if he was alright. He was a slave, he was tortured and he'd just lost his eye at the hand of a lunatic while the very man asking the stupid question stood by and watched. Oh, the old G'Kar would have pointed out that this time he'd managed to not stand silently but actually told the Emperor to do whatever he thought best. After ranting all of these things at the top of his lungs, he would have tried to hit him. But that was the old G'Kar.

The man who lay chained to his mat in the dark dungeon cell simply nodded his head,

"Yes, I am quite well." This gave Londo a few moments pause. [Has he lost his mind as well?] Or was that sarcasm? No, Londo was very familiar with G'Kar's mannerisms and speech, he was sincere. [Perhaps the pain from losing his eye is too much?] Either way, Londo was on a tight schedule, he had to be done with this and return to Cartagia.

"G'Kar, I believe I've found a way for you to be free and to help your people." Of course this caused a reflexive reaction but he held it tightly inside. Even with Vir's words of hope that help would arrive he still did not hold his own life too high. Hearing Mollari speak of a way to help his people was the bait. He almost took it. Then his mind turned back on many things:

"Remember, Mollari has an agenda here that even I do not know. Be watchful and be silent. The only thing required of you is to stay alive until we can get you out of here. —friends get word to Mr. Garibaldi of your location and condition. If you are missing he is searching for you."

Yes, those words rang in G'Kar's ears but something else more important did as well. His mind could not turn away from the revelations he had made over the months. He had faced his greatest enemy when he was forced to look at himself. He finally understood why the Vorlons question everyone, 'who are you'. But, he knew that. G'Quon talked about that extensively. Challenged that every single part of them be examined and laid bare in order to see the weakness and the strength. In order to preserve the soul from certain death and decay. G'Kar knew that whatever was to come from Mollari would have been his heart's desire months ago and that he would have jumped at the chance. He'd already committed his body, already offered it up as the death of flesh so that he could maintain the soul. Now he was being tested and it was with the sweetest inducement. He doubted there was anyone alive who wouldn't swear G'Kar would do anything for his people. But that man was dead.

G'Kar said nothing, he merely turned toward Londo as an indication to keep talking. [I can still gather information. Who knows what I might learn]

Londo took this as a good sign. He figured that G'Kar would try to play the part of the disinterested just to make him sweat. But Londo was certain that G'Kar would jump at any chance to help his people. A twinge of remorse crossed his heart as he thought of the parallels between their situations. [no, I am trying to rid us of the abomination of Shadows and the idiot Cartagia. Narns simply want physical freedom. There is no contest.]

"There is someone who stands in the way of my being able to rid the Republic of certain elements that have been allowed to enter. There's no need to play coy G'Kar, we both were in the audience chamber when Morden walked in. I admit I had no idea who or what he was when he visited Babylon 5 but I have learned a great deal since my stay here at the palace." Then he stopped to allow G'Kar to take that in and to accept the memory flash back that could not be helped.

G'Kar remained silent but was very thoughtful. He heard resignation and he heard truth. Oh, he knew there was definitely a personal angle in it for Londo. He was also certain that the reason Londo had done nothing to attempt to help him over the last few months was simple. He waited until it could be used to his advantage. That made G'Kar question just what he actually thought he would be willing to do for his people. Shame caused him to realize that not so long ago the answer would have been anything. So, how desperate is Mollari that he would help Narns and how? Still not wanting to alert Londo to his thoughts, he nodded for him to continue. Londo took this as a very good sign,

"As I said, I am trying to free my people. As it turns out, I believe our interests are mutual. You wish yours to be free as well. The one who stands in my way needs to be eliminated. In exchange for your assistance in that matter, I will guarantee that once that happens, Narn and all the colony worlds will be free."

Still G'Kar remained silent. Londo was getting nervous about this. He would have thought that the man would be jumping up and down eager to hear the rest of the plan. [something is not right.] Suspicion marred Londo's face. G'Kar knew he needed to keep the man talking if he were going to learn anything else. So he simply pointed to his throat and made a motion that it was sore. Not stopping to consider that there really should be no reason for his throat to be sore considering he hasn't screamed once, Londo simply accepted it. There was no other reason for G'Kar to be silent during something such as this. Londo knew he'd offered a sweet deal. Not only would Narns be free but G'Kar would get to kill one of his enemies. Yes, he was a master strategist. 

"Where was I? Oh yes, I plan to accept Cartagia's offer of you as my pet. Reward for having to deal with you all those years on the station. And, the Emperor likes me." Londo couldn't suppress a shudder and G'Kar did not miss it.

"We will travel to Narn and then take care of the first of my problems. After that, I will be able to move on to the other two. Time is crucial." 

G'Kar likes absolutely not one part of that plan. Vir's visit earlier in the week was welcome. Even if they did not get to him before Cartagia finally bored of him, it was comforting to know that others held him in enough regard to search for him. But Londo's plan was a mess. First, he wasn't about to kill some unnamed Centauri because it fit Mollari's survival plan for his people. Second, and G'Kar felt this most important, if he moved from his present location they would not be able to find him. That, he did not like. Vir had already left. There would be no way for the others to know what was happening. He wouldn't even address the thought of being Londo' s pet. 

"Now, this will happen in 3 days time. Cartagia forgets things. He will forget he made the offer until I accept. I already fabricated a reason to travel to Narn. He won't object. In fact, he'll love it. So, that will take care of actually two problems at once." Londo was thinking more to himself as he rambled on to no one in particular. "And once Reffa is out of the way, I can move on to the most important things." He had no idea how his face practically lit up with glee once he mentioned Reffa's name. Satisfied that G'Kar had accepted his offer without actually asking, Londo rose to leave. He really didn't have to ask G'Kar anything. Technically, he would be going whether he wanted to or not. And, Londo was certain that G'Kar would do as asked if not to free himself, but to grant deliverance for his people. [Even if I gave him no assurance, he would not pass that opportunity up. The risk was too great. But, I am a man of my word. Narn will be free when I succeed.]

Yes, G'Kar had no doubt that Reffa would be paying for both political and personal misdeeds. He had to wonder at the Universe offering up a mirror to let him see himself through the actions of another. "I would have done exactly as Mollari thinks I have agreed to do. Without thought of anything or anyone else I would have jumped at the chance to have my people free." G'Kar knew he would not do as Mollari asked. He was pretty sure that would not bode well for his people. But, he had faith. He knew G'Quon's words were truth and he had to trust in them. He would preserve his soul. [That doesn't mean I can't start working on ways and ideas of getting my people free once I am out of this place. I think I shall have to have a long talk with Mr. Cotto.] That made G'Kar smile for the first time since Vir's nose dive in the audience chamber. 

Once everything was in place and they were ready to go Michael Garibaldi figured he ought to check in with his captain to let him know there were about to be a few changes. He was concerned about taking off and leaving Sheridan's security to itself but then he realized just who was watching him. He had to laugh, "That guy's not going anywhere while I'm gone." Garibaldi gave Marcus a hard time on occasion but the truth was he liked and respected him. He was stand up and he was definitely one to go the distance. He just couldn't let him get off the hook. Garibaldi rarely let anyone off the hook. It was a hobby and a skill but it gave him pleasure. Ever since the day Shanmal showed up with that tape of his conversation with Vir, he wasn't giving Marcus a hard time about anything. He came up with the extraction plan and he was as good as his word getting everything else in order. Plus, he'd managed to get a few more bits and pieces of information about the inner workings of the palace and just who was in and out of there.

Both Marcus and Michael were impressed with Vir Cotto. Neither knew he had it in him. Neither knew just what was in him or what he was into but that mystery could wait until after G'Kar returned home. They wanted to know who that man in the recording was and they were both smarting from the bruised egos of not realizing his potential and skill while he was on the station. They knew he would have been able to get them inside information on the exact nature of the Centauri's alliance with the Shadows a long time ago. Now that they realized he could be a major player it was too late. His ties were on Minbar and Shanmal left no room for mistake, they couldn't have him. Oh, well. They'd think of something.

They'd gotten a hold of a Brakiri trader's ship a few weeks ago and made some significant alterations to both its shielding and weapons. The ship was brought back under cover in the cargo hold of the Fire Wing War Cruiser. Marcus thought that they would have the Cruiser hold position in hyper space just outside Centauri space while the Brakiri ship landed on the planet. He, Garibaldi, and 3 of the Fire Wings would mount the rescue. They just hoped Marcus' telepathy wouldn't set off any alarms in the palace. 

Shanmal brought word to Vir of the specifics of the plan and all that was to happen. After thinking on it for a few minutes, Vir felt that Londo would be calling him to the palace soon. Either when he realized that G'Kar had escaped before he was able to use him in his plan or to assist him with that plan not knowing G'Kar wouldn't be there. Neither appealed to him but he shared those thoughts with Malcolm and Shanmal. Then he instructed them to get word to Garibaldi of that so that he would not be surprised if they saw him there. He was clear that no matter what or who else they saw, their first priority was getting G'Kar out. This caused both Michael and Marcus to raise questioning eyes at each other, "Vir's lecturing us on covert missions. What have we missed?" 

Garibaldi thought about that for a second and couldn't make it fit, "I have no idea, man, but if his Ranger watchdogs would ever loosen up, I'd sure like to have a word with him."

"Yeah, you caught that too huh? Whatever Vir is into, they have no intention of letting anything or anyone –that'd be me and you–get near him or mess it up. Anyway, he's right. We've got a job to do."

It didn't take long. One Fire Wing stayed with the ship. The other two paired with Marcus and Michael. Using the cover of darkness as their first defense against detection, they took up their respective places. Michael went into the tunnel marked by Vir while Marcus went right in the front door. That was possible for both of them because of the 5 changeling nets Marcus purchased on the black market. To anyone looking on they appeared to be two noblemen accompanied by two large palace guards. 

The escape was a bit more dramatic than either Marcus or Michael wanted. He wasn't in his cell. That told Michael that he was most likely in the audience chamber and they should back track there to meet up with Marcus's team. Nothing is ever as easy as its planned. Crawling through the tunnel, Garibaldi felt something wash over him that almost made him sick. When he turned to his partner the strange Centauri face was contorted in a reflection of his own. [Yeah, I'm not crazy, something real bad is going down here.] Knowing they needed to get out of there, silent communication between them had each moving back the way they'd come. 

Vir was right. Londo had him on the first shuttle to Centauri Prime he could manage. Which was saying something as there just isn't a lot of traffic between Minbar and Centauri space these days. "Hmm wonder why?" Nevertheless, Vir left. This meant he would arrive the same day as G'Kar's rescue/escape. He hoped no one would put the pieces together and figure out what he'd done. Then he remembered this was Vir Cotto he was fretting over, no one would look at him once let alone twice. Walking down the corridor to meet Londo and Cartagia, Vir felt something prickly inside his head. It caused him to shiver and he just knew what that was. Then it stopped and was gone. "That's a surprise, its also the first time that's ever happened." A few seconds later he rounded the corner and almost ran into a guard and some Lord he'd never seen before. The guard payed little attention to him but the other caused him to return his stare until he heard something in his mind,

~Vir, its Marcus. We're here for our friend.~

~finally. (then Vir remembered that since he wasn't a telepath everything he thought would be broadcast to Marcus. then he realized he never knew Marcus was a telepath!)

~never mind that. the others went to the cell, we're to check here~

~Londo just called me. They're in there. He trusts Londo. There should only be two guards inside the chamber but they will be BIG guards.~

~we came prepared. Anything else we should know?~

~get him out and run like hell. don't stop for anything no matter what. don't think about me or this place. tell Malcolm I'm working on it.~

That was weird even for Marcus. He had to wonder just what Vir knew but he considered that he must know a lot. He also wondered what could be so drastic or bad that would cause Vir to issue a warning like that. Marcus didn't miss that cryptic message for Malcolm. [Just what are they working on?]

Vir was right about there only being two guards but there were others in the room. Marcus didn't like that one bit. He didn't understand he was dealing with people of land and title. At the first sign of trouble, they would each step back, take cover, and watch the scene play out. Vir understood and that's why he didn't bother to mention the others in the room. Nevertheless, Marcus didn't breath easy until he noticed the other team slip in from a side entrance. 

The scene before them was beyond anything they expected. Yes, Vir said he was tortured but they thought something like a war criminal, beatings or something. When Marcus caught sight of G'Kar he could barely process what his eyes took in.

[What the hell is that contraption? In Valen's name it's a cross!] They'd apparently walked in on one of Cartagia's entertainment sessions because G'Kar was hooked up to his cross while guards took turns whipping him. Each time he was only whipped 39 times because experience taught them that 40 would kill a Narn and Cartagia was going to have his scream before that happened. This session must have just started because Cartagia was counting off and had only made it to 17. Four pair of eyes met and they were all in agreement, someone was going to get a serious beat down for that. 

~G'Kar, we're here. Garibaldi too~

That was all it took. His eye traveled the room and he saw what he needed. He'd wondered how they planned on getting him out and assumed they'd come through the tunnels like Vir. Never had he imagined they'd actually go out and acquire outlawed changeling nets just for him. Things moved in slow motion for a minute. The only sound was the lunatic counting and skipping around in his corner of the room. Vir slid in, made eye contact with G'Kar then moved over near Cartagia. Londo Mollari standing silently with an impassive mask on his face did not go unnoticed by Vir or any of the others. Vir silently crept closer to the Emperor once he made contact with G'Kar, his intent was to block his way or at least prevent him from calling out for more guards. This of course, was under the guise of protecting the Emperor. He really hoped he'd get to keep his head for that move.

As if a switch was thrown somewhere inside of himself, G'Kar found the strength to do what he'd wanted for so long. Yes, if he were to be rescued he would at least free himself first. The chains gave way under the force of sheer will and determination. Moving to disarm the guard closest to him Garibaldi had to be impressed with his friend. [That is one determined Narn!] He was free. Those ladies and gentlemen who'd gathered to see the show were frightened to see the Narn pull free of his bonds. They knew that meant their lives were in danger and they dashed for cover immediately. Vir took that moment to rush Cartagia screaming and shrieking, "The Emperor must be protected!" It was a mess. No one moved to help Vir 'protect' Cartagia so they had no real way of knowing he was simply blocking his path and cutting off his air supply. 

The Fire Wings hadn't had any hand to hand combat since the bloody war started, they were going to have their fun. Marcus wasn't about to be left out of it either. Denn'bok expanded, he was taking out all he could. Once they'd stirred up enough of a commotion, the 5 of them took off through one of the passageways. Marcus threw another changeling net at G'Kar as they ran. 

"You're a bit conspicuous my friend. Perhaps you might want to try on someone else?"

He could not help it. Laughter. The first sound he'd made outside of his cell in months, it felt good. Once they were on the ship they took off to meet the War Cruiser as quickly as they could. No time was spared, the doors were opened and the ship landed without incident. He was relatively sure they hadn't had time to signal anyone to follow the Brakiri ship. Regardless, Garibaldi wasn't going to completely relax until they entered station orbit. 

"G'Kar, we've been looking for you for months. I'm sorry it took so long. At first, I thought the Shadows had gotten you. I didn't know what John was up to or where you'd gone. He sent White Stars out searching for you but we thought we were too late."

He looked at his friend and knew it was the truth. It really didn't matter to G'Kar if they'd just started looking for him that week. He was free and no matter how much he detested being there, he needed it. All he had to do was think of Londo Mollari and he knew how much he needed that.

"I knew the risks when I left. It was my choice and I did it gladly. Don't waste time feeling bad for something you cannot change. I was prepared to die, this isn't an extension of life. It's a new one."

Marcus thinks on what he's just heard. Yes, something about G'Kar seemed very different. And, his words about having a new life resonate within considering the things he heard last night in the captain's quarters. He guessed there was a lot of rebirth taking place around him. His thoughts were interrupted when G'Kar turned to him,

"What do you think of Vir Cotto?"

Both Michael and Marcus had speculated on that for awhile but wondered where G'Kar was going,

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the man who crawled through the tunnels of the palace dungeon was not the same man I knew on Babylon 5. He is a changed man."

"What do you mean he's a changed man?" G'Kar thought a moment then,

"When he entered my cell there were many things that he said and did. The one I first noticed was so odd I could not respond. After I assured him he could approach he seemed to slam into something solid and he cursed in Minbari. I wasn't very helpful and said he should have brought a light."

Michael and Marcus both nod they found nothing wrong with his comment and look toward their Fire Wings who only shrug and murmur that it sounded reasonable as well.

"He responded, 'not if I wanted to remain in the dark.' The rest of our conversation continued in this manner. He warned me of things. He is involved in something very dangerous and very much against the Centauri's current interest."

Now the others think they'll finally get some information on Vir and press him to continue,

"I have no details or specifics to give gentlemen. All I know is that he could not risk his movements being monitored. He was adamant that was a risk too high to take, for either our sakes. But after what he did to Cartagia, I'm not so sure he'll have his head at the end of the day."

"What are you talking about?"

"You all couldn't have missed all that shrieking and squealing he was doing after he literally tackled Cartagia shouting that they had to protect the emperor. If anyone thinks he had the slightest hand in it, he'll be swinging from a rafter in the palace before sun down."

"That's what he meant." At the looks from others Marcus continues, "He said that we should grab you and run no matter what happened and not to worry about him. Then he mentioned something about telling Malcolm he was working on it. I'd really like to know what those guys are up to."

He'd been quiet through most of the exchange but Garibaldi was thinking the entire time,

"I noticed something but to be honest, I just accepted it as the same old Vir I've always known. He really plays that game well. And, its up to us never to break his cover so he can keep doing whatever he's doing. Yeah, you're right G'Kar. Marcus and I could get no answers but whatever Vir's into, his friends at Tuzanor aren't taking any chances. They won't tell us anything."

G'Kar nodded as he thought back to Vir's mention of friends. Then he considered all the different ways that Vir could be working against Centauri interests without the leaders of the Army of Light being involved. 

"I learned many things at the palace but not much than you've all probably gathered. How did thing hold up after the captain left?"

Everyone shakes their heads now and there is a chorus of laughter around the table. G'Kar hopes this isn't some kind of emotional trigger to dealing with the captain's death. Its been months, they should have started to handle it better. He waits, not wanting to make any sudden movements just in case the group isn't all there. Garibaldi seems to pick up on this but still can't stop laughing. Finally Marcus gets it together.

"You won't believe it but we swear its true and you'll see for yourself when we return. The captain is alive. He walked into the Zocolo 2 days ago."

G'Kar was about to raise a protest to that. He even went so far as to open his mouth to refute the statement by saying that no one returns from Z'ha'dum alive. Then he remembered the resurrection 

of his own soul and the rebirth of his hope during the same time period. He took a few moments to marvel at the wonder of the Universe and its plan. He remembered that the way one walked the path was just as important as the path one chose. That lesson would never leave him again. Not after being tempted by Mollari just days ago. Instead G'Kar turned to the group with his arms outstretched, solemn yet thoughtful expression on his face and nodded,

"Yes, that is exactly as it was meant to be." Then he turned and left the room, having nothing else to say for the remainder of the trip.

Now it was time for the others to simply stare hoping that he had not suffered great mental or emotional trauma at the hands of the Centauri. There should have been more of a reaction than that. Two pair of eyes met behind G'Kar's back as they shared the same thoughts. [Just added another nut to the bag.]

Once they entered station orbit, Garibaldi did relax. He checked in with both security and the captain's guards to make sure everything was as he'd left it. Basically, all was fine but Zack's report gave him pause.

"Chief, we're getting new arrivals every hour by the masses. Word has started to spread that Captain Sheridan not only returned from Z'ha'dum, but that he's alive." Zack had to stop for a minute to think about what he'd just said. The nomenclature was not lost on him and he knew full well 5 years ago it wouldn't have made any sense. He had to seriously wonder just how living on Babylon 5 caused him to word a sentence like that, say it with a straight face, and find nothing wrong with it. 5 years ago he would have said the dead can't return from anywhere. But, 5 years ago he hadn't heard of Shadows or Z'ha'dum.

Thinking quickly, "What's the status? What are they doing? And have any of them breached his security?"

"Boss, you gotta be kidding if you think anyone can get by the captain's security. Between Tathann and the Warriors, nobody's getting through. They've shielded him pretty good. Ivanova's been keeping close watch and his—associate has had tightened security as well. Strange, that order didn't come from her, Fannol requested it. He even went so far as to make temporary security assignments from the Anla'Shok until you got back and could see to it yourself."

Garibaldi just smiled. Yeah, he could see the little Vorlon inside must be working over time. "Ok, that's fine. We'll be docking in a bit. What are all these folks doing?"

"Not much. Just hanging around in groups trying to get a peek at him. I think the captain is a little frustrated. He's hiding out on White Star 3, mostly working from Ivanova's office up there. He comes back in the evening but that security detail isn't exactly discrete."

"Wasn't meant to be. I don't know if you understand just how..."

"Chief, I made it through both Talia and Kailenn's classes, I know ok."

He had to laugh at that. Even those who didn't sign up for one of their classes initially were either dragged or guilt tripped there or in Zack's case, just sort of wandered in once word got out. 

"Sorry, man. I forgot about that. Can you send a light detail to docking bay 2?"

Groaning slightly at the thought of more drama. "Should I ask?"

"Nothing dramatic. I know what you're thinking. Its just that we've brought some cargo of our own back that might cause a few heads to turn."

"Not making me feel relaxed Chief, but I'll head down there personally with about 4 others. How's that?"

"Great, that's perfect. When we get there, you'll understand."

"Yeah, but I thought that actually wasn't required around here, just obedience." They both laugh and sign off.

Turning to Marcus, "Did you hear that about the gawkers and Lorien?"

"Yeah, I caught it. Good call on Fannol's part. I'm not sure what we can do about the others. They want to see him and we are a public station. Let's just keep our eyes open and be on the look out for anything."

"Agreed. I better give Stephen a heads up. G'Kar refused to see the healer on board. But there's no way he's gonna get out of going to Medlab. Especially if Stephen is waiting in the bay when we arrived."

"True. Have you noticed anything different about G'Kar? He was too quiet and too calm considering what he's been through over the last few months. And he took the captain's return for granted like he expected something like that."

"I try not to speculate on certain things around here. G'Kar said Vir was a changed man, but I know for a fact that more about him has been altered than his eye. I don't think we'll have to wait too long for whatever that is to reveal itself. But, if you ask me, I think its gonna turn out to be a good thing."

Marcus studies that for a moment then nods his head in agreement. Garibaldi figures he better make a few more calls.

"Garibaldi to Franklin"

"Great you're back. We need to talk about this security detail. They're scaring away my patients!"

"Not now Stephen. Meet us in docking bay 2. There's a patient who has refused medical attention and needs your oh so convincing hand to guide them."

Interest definitely peaked, "Who?"

"Little Bo Peep just found one of her lost sheep and brought him home before going to slaughter."

Quickly Stephen makes the connection and in an excited voice,

"Got it! I'm on my way." Then closes the link without signing off.

"That ought to get his mind off of the guards and him off my back for awhile."

"In your dreams Michael. It'll only be a reprieve."

"Perhaps."

"Garibaldi to Sheridan"

"Michael, welcome back. Everything work out alright?" He's anxious and excited at the same time.

"Everything worked out perfectly. We're headed down to docking bay 2. Stephen's going to meet us there so it will take some time before well wishers can drop into Medlab."

"Please tell me it isn't as bad as I'm thinking."

"In some respects yes. But Dr. Franklin Medicine Man, is a miracle worker. In other respects I think everything is as it should be."

"Can you be any more cryptic?"

"You're just gonna have to see this one for yourself to understand. I'm gonna look into all the new arrivals Zack says have started coming through. Then check in with Susan and Tathann. I hear Fannol has gotten into the security game as well."

That gets a laugh from Sheridan.

"Yeah, they seem to have a—connection."

"I don't doubt that sir. Is Susan up there with you?"

"Nope, she's running things from the station. My friend and I are working from here."

"Fine. Stay put and I'll be up as soon as I get these other things worked out. Then I'll see about you getting some time alone with our lost sheep."

"Thanks. Sheridan out."

When Marcus and Michael stepped off the ship they expected Stephen and Zack's security team. They were not prepared for Talia, Delenn, Susan, Lennier, Fannol and each of their various security details. The two turn to each other and then throw a glare at Stephen,

"At what point did you forget how to be discrete?"

Not phased at all by Michael's comments or attitude since he has a bone to pick with him anyway,

"I wasn't alone when you called. Talia and I were working. Thanks to SOMEBODY, we can't go anywhere alone anymore." Then he takes a sheepish look around, "The rest just sort of found out about it."

"Uh huh. They found out about it. Well folks let's have a little breathing room here shall we? Don't want to scare the man off."

At those words, G'Kar steps off the ship and is immediately and visibly stunned by all the faces crowed around for his return. He takes a moment to savor the feeling of being home and to gives thanks for this blessing of friends and family. Everyone can see where his mind is and what he is doing so they hold back for a second but can't help expressing both their relief and joy at his return. When he looks out at them he just smiles,

"Thank you all. I'm glad to be home." They were quiet but soulful words.

Not wanting G'Kar to think he can slink off to his quarters and get out of a full exam, Talia and Stephen make eye contact then rush him. They each grab an arm and hussel him out of the docking bay with plenty of station security, Anla'Shok and Warrior guards in tow.

Zack hadn't known what to expect from the Chief's request and tried to steel himself for anything. Long ago he'd created special security teams out of those who seemed to either have an understanding of the strange and somewhat supernatural events happening on the station or those who'd had to work security enough during them. So he felt pretty confident that the four he brought with him would take whatever the Chief brought in stride. Truth is, he hadn't been prepared to see G'Kar step off that ship. He'd worked closely with Mai'leen over the months. They'd developed not only a working relationship but a friendship as well. They talked of many things. Especially how to deal with those on the War Council and how to keep them safe when they seemed determined to ignore all safety precautions for themselves. So, like others, he thought that G'Kar had been killed by the Shadows when he left the station. Lennier was standing closest to him and was the only one who caught the choked out, "In Valen's name" that passed through his lips unbidden. But, as with many of the things Lennier had seen and heard over the past year, he made no comment. It did cause him to wonder at these humans and commit himself to carefully reviewing all he'd observed of them up until this point.

Several hours later, even G'Kar's new found patience was being tested. Stephen ran every single test known to medical science once he got him inside Medlab 3. Between Talia and the Minbari healers buzzing around, Stephen was running a virtual 3 ring circus.

"I believe that my eye loss is the only damage."

"How can you possibly say that G'Kar? You are dehydrated, you are malnourished, you have lacerations, cuts and bruises that haven't healed properly. And I still want Talia to scan you to be sure that nothing else was done to you. That is, if you agree."

At this Talia is looking a little nervous. She's grown accustomed to others taking her telepathy for granted over the last year. No one even bothers thinking about it or mentioning it but she does not know how G'Kar will react. Plus, he has been though something extremely traumatic, she really doesn't want to frighten or push him away. G'Kar picks up on that.

"Talia, I don't think anything has happened to me. They were more interested in physical torture than anything else. I doubt they cared about anything as sophisticated as that. But, I have no problem with you initiating some kind of telepathic scan to be certain. I suppose we can't be too careful." Then he smiles at her warmly and she relaxes.

"Only if you're comfortable. I won't hurt or probe into areas you wish to keep private."

"I have no more secrets my dear." That caused both of them to look at him carefully. 

At some point during the scan Talia gasped and stepped back. Then she looked at G'Kar for a long moment and smiled. Afterward she turned to Stephen,

"You are slipping for a Soulwalker. How could you have missed this?"

Not sure how to take that comment but glad it isn't a criticism of his medical skills, Stephen approaches G'Kar and waits for permission. At his nod Stephen takes his hand. The Minbari healers, guards, and mind healers in Medlab aren't even bothering to pretend they aren't listening or watching every single thing that's going on at this point. Eyes closed, Stephen holds G'Kar's hand for a few moments and then releases it. When he opens his eyes he just looks at G'Kar and smiles as well,

"Now you know."

"Yes, I know." Their actions and conversations are lost on everyone else but they know that Talia making reference to Stephen being a Soulwalker has something specific to do with her reaction to his scan and Stephen's words. They silently wonder just what has come over the Narn during his time apart to make both of then react that way. Satisfied with all he's felt, Stephen moves back into the land of modern medicine and the spell is broken. Talia can't keep the smile off her face.

"There is something to be done about your eye. I can give you a prosthesis of sorts. It is an artificial eye of but it will give you more visual ability than the normal eye." 

Not really caring one way or another if he regains the use of sight, G'Kar simply nods. This is not lost on anyone. The only thing he mentions is the minor itching or irritation he's felt.

"Yes, that will pass. It's the never endings. Once I implant this eye, it should gradually reduce over the next few hours. In the meantime I have a simple solution that you can use for a wash."

"That's fine. Once we're done I'd like to go to my quarters for awhile. Could someone inform the captain that I am back and that I'll speak with him whenever he has time."

Talia nodded then quietly slipped away to contact Michael to pass on G'Kar's message. 

Once G'Kar entered his quarters he simply stood and looked around. Garibaldi had insisted on walking back with him. They were friends. Close friends and he truly missed G'Kar. This was not lost on him. G'Kar turned to him,

"Michael Garibaldi, you are perhaps the closest friend I have ever had in my life. That you risked your life to come and rescue me is something I will always remember and cherish."

Garibaldi tried to cut him off by saying that no thanks was necessary but G'Kar wasn't having it,

"No. I speak the truth and you deserve to know it. I had a lot of time for reflection and understanding during my time away. I know what is important. The Universe has a way of truly humbling us to the point where we are forced to see some of the things we would rather ignore. I don't have the luxury of that anymore. I don't ever want the luxury of that again. It took losing my sight to gain the ability to see. I know who I am. Never doubt the value of your friendship to me."

He is truly speechless. Once he suspected that G'Kar was alive he wouldn't stop, wouldn't give up until he had some proof of that and some way of getting him home. Now that he was back, he was overjoyed by it. 

"A lot has happened in the time you were gone. Not just with the war. Not just with losing the captain and him returning. There have been a lot of changes in people on this station and in the people on the Council. You know that we're all more than just colleagues. More than just friends. We are family. A member of my family was lost and I wasn't gonna rest until I got him back. We've all been through some things. You and John probably had the most dramatic ride of all of us. But, I can see that whatever happened to you, something good came from it."

G'Kar smiled and motioned for him to go on,

"I studied the Book of G'Quon. I found the messages from Valen that gave us a clue to use telepaths in this war. But I also studied the Book. I don't have the experience and understanding that you have after a lifetime of following his teachings but I know what I see. You helped me prepare for a lot of the changes that are happening around us and in various people on the Council. There's stuff going on you wouldn't believe. My eyes were opened to many of the mysteries of the Universe when I started reading G'Quon's teachings on what is important and how to embrace what life throws at you. You helped me prepare for losing Jeff without really knowing it. Valen is mentioned a lot in the Book and I took everything he said and that was mentioned about him to heart. I still read it. That was a long ride out to Sector 14 and back. Looking into that time rift was nothing short of a miracle to someone like me. You're a wise man G'Kar. Or you were back then. You're a changed man now so I know you've gotten wiser. I'm glad you're back."

The entire time Michael Garibaldi is speaking G'Kar can't help that his face scrunches up, mouth hangs open and his real eye bulges as he listens to him.

"That's it! I'm officially gonna take offense to people around here thinking I can't have deep thoughts!" Then he hugs his friend and leaves him to his privacy.

For the first time in too many months the War Council meets as a whole. Everyone is excited and there are smiles all around. G'Kar is quieter than before but everyone seems to understand that. He spent late into the night catching up on all the reports that the captain brought by for him to read. Their conversation was also an eye opener to both of them and a relief. Sheridan knew that they both understood what would probably happen to both of them when he agreed to let G'Kar go off on that mission. It still bothered him on his return knowing that his friend was lost. The only thing that gave him any peace with the situation was Michael Garibaldi's confirmation that G'Kar was alive and they would get him back.

G'Kar looked around the table at the other 8 members and had to smile. They were each so different and yet they fit like pieces into some great puzzle the Universe created. All of that was confirmation to the things he saw, felt, and grew to understand during his time on Centauri Prime. After a few moments he was pulled out of his musings by the captain's request,

"G'Kar, Michael mentioned that you said you had an opportunity to gather a bit of information while you were at the palace."

"Yes, captain but I'm not sure much of that is helpful to you now. I learned of your actions at Z'ha'dum almost immediately because I was in Cartagia's presence when the word came in. At the time I left, he did not yet know of your return. Neither did any of those who report to him."

He seemed to stop for a few moments as if putting his thoughts in order. No one interrupted,

"As you may know, Cartagia is definitely insane. No one is willing or able to defy him. I do not understand a form of government such as that. It also appears that many from the great houses or the masses in general have no clue as to their connection with the Shadows."

This caused more than a few heads to shake in disbelief,

"No, it is true. They know that they have gained increased wealth. They know that their military is expanding and their borders are growing. They do not question why. That is just as bad. There are other factions at work in the palace. Many with their own agenda."

The captain prods him when it appears G'Kar has lapsed into silence,

"Morden visits the palace regularly. He has his own suite of rooms near Cartagia's. Those who question the emperor do not live long. All of the royal advisors disappeared during my first week there after asking too many questions. No one has seen them since. Someone else is running the military other than the Minister of Defense."

Now Marcus breaks in to ask about that. G'Kar's answer wasn't well received.

"Londo visited me in my cell a few days after Vir. He walked in the front door while Vir crawled through the tunnels in the dark to get to me."

Sheridan thinks about this for a minute,

"Are you saying that Londo is involved in all that's happening?"

"No. He admitted to having made business deals with Morden when he was on the station but did not know who he was. He cared more for the results and did not ask too many questions. Mollari seemed to spend a great deal of time running around the palace trying to get information on just what exactly the emperor had agreed to. I do not believe he knows the full extent but whatever he found out was enough for him to make me an offer for my release and to free my people in exchange for my help."

A general chorus from around the table,

"What?"

G'Kar explains his conversation with Londo in detail and everyone sits back to think on that. Finally Fannol asks,

"Do you think he will also attempt to remove the emperor?"

"At some point, yes. He did not seem pleased about it but it appears that no one is willing to stop Cartagia. This Lord Refa is his biggest obstacle to ridding them of the Shadows."

Delenn turns to G'Kar,

"Do you think that we could come to an understanding with Londo? If he is now aware of the situation perhaps he would be willing to work with those of us fighting the Shadows to save his world."

G'Kar takes a moment to choose his words carefully. He knows that the others are aware of his past relationship with Londo and that he might not seem creditable. He exhales deeply and turns to her,

"He is lost." There is a sadness in his voice that others don't miss. When they consider that G'Kar had no intention of accepting Londo's offer they reconsider his words in a new light.

Susan nods her head and turns to the group,

"He is right. Londo is not the one we need. There is another." Michael and Marcus look at each other and roll their eyes. By now they are getting used to her too. G'Kar is slightly taken aback until his mind turns to what he witnessed in that very room months ago.

"Yes, you are right. But we can't contact him. He has to come to us."

Sheridan, Delenn, Fannol, Stephen and Talia have no clue what they're talking about and their expressions basically say, 'give the rest of us a chance to catch up'. Seeing this G'Kar says,

"Vir." 

{Ok, that little tid bit got by me.} Susan can't help it, "Vir? What's he got to do with it?"

This time Marcus pipes up,

"Yeah, it seems strange but just remember that the guy you think you know isn't really the person he is. He's the one who helped us get G'Kar out. If he's still alive, he's the one who'll probably get things moving on Centauri Prime."

"Now you're gonna have to explain that for the rest of the class Marcus." And he does. Michael, Marcus and G'Kar take turns filling in all they know and all they don't know about Vir. Delenn is amazed,

"When Londo asked me to make the arrangements on Minbar for him I had no idea he was doing anything other than working for the Centauri. To think he's been secretly working with a group of Rangers for almost a year is surprising." Then she turns to Marcus, "And you could get no information on what he is doing?"

"No Delenn. Whatever he's involved in, the Rangers won't talk. His contact, that I might add he sent to us with the information on G'Kar, flatly stated that they would not compromise his safety or whatever he's doing. That he has skills that are of great benefit and that he's too important to loose." 

Delenn turns this over in her mind for a few minutes. She is Entil'Zha. She could order those working with him to give her all the details. She also notices that Michael and Marcus left out the names of those contacts specifically.

"As Entil'Zha I could get the details but I will not. We will let this play itself out. Obviously his time on Minbar has been well spent and he is doing some good. I admit that I cannot reconcile these words with the person I know."

Everyone laughs at her politeness and Michael speaks as he's walking to the monitor. 

"I think that's the point. Not that I would try to keep anything from you about your Rangers but since you said you won't pressure anyone, I guess each of you should hear and see what Marcus and I did. G'Kar got the up close and personal view. This might be eye opening. When its done, I'm gonna get rid of it, but I held on to it so you guys could understand."

With that he plays back the recording Shanmal brought and waits for the explosion.

Talia and Susan are speechless. Delenn stares at the screen wide eyed. Stephen just shakes his head in amazement. Sheridan's mouth is hanging open and G'Kar just nods his head like he's gotten confirmation on something. Fannol never met Vir but from everyone's reaction he can tell that it's a major alteration in personality.

Sheridan speaks first,

"I've seen a lot in the last few years. Mysteries and wonders. Things that can't be explained. That right there takes the cake. Who is he?"

"Yeah, you picked up on that. Marcus and I are still ticked we didn't notice the real Vir long ago and drag him over to our side. He's entrenched at Tuzanor. They aren't letting go of him. And from the message he gave Marcus just before our little prison break, they are working something deep cover on the planet."

"I think you left something out of your report Michael, what message?"

"Marcus?"

"Yeah, before we went into the 'throne room' we ran into each other in the hall. He said to grab G'Kar, run like hell and not look back. Then he said not to worry about what happens to him and for me to get a message to Malcolm that he's and I quote, 'working on it'. So, if Cartagia doesn't kill him for assisting in the get away—hopefully he hasn't figured it out—then he's most probably put his neck on the line for whatever they are doing."

"Yes, as I said on the way here. For at least the last 9 months Vir has been working on something with the Rangers against the interests of the Centauri. Whatever he learned on his visit when he found me goes deeper than that. You all watched the recording. Whatever he now knows is big."

The captain thinks about this for awhile,

"Ok, we continue as we planned but we keep a look out for Vir to contact us. I don't know how much one Centauri and a few Rangers can accomplish but I wish them luck. What about Londo? I know you said he was lost. Explain."

"You heard Vir. He has his own agenda. Londo is a lot of things but he is a Centauri. In his mind he's a patriot. I seriously doubt that his problem with the Shadows has much to do with their pervasive evil. I suspect he's concerned that when we finish with the Shadows we will turn our attention to their allies and that will mean the Centauri. I also feel that if he thinks he can out maneuver Morden or even the Shadows for a side deal, he will. He is lost."

They all absorb these words and take G'Kar's pronouncement to heart.

"Ok, we follow your recommendation on this G'Kar. Anything else?"

"Not at this time." The way he said that left no doubt in anyone's mind G'Kar was working on something of his own. Like Stephen and Michael, he'd only talk when he was ready.

"Fine. Who's next?"

Fannol looks around, makes eye contact with Garibaldi and finally says,

"I guess that would be me." No one likes where that seems to be going but the captain nods.

"You all know that Michael and I worked to place Rangers undercover on Mars and Earth to learn the extent of Earth's involvement with the Shadows." Everyone's nodding eagerly, he really doesn't want to make this report.

"We've officially lost contact with all of those Rangers." Then he waits for the reaction.

Delenn is first,

"What do you mean you've lost contact with them? There are procedures and secure means of communication as well as contact points."

"Yes. They have each failed to utilize any of the means they are well versed in. They have each missed check in and subsequent attempts to verify their locations have failed. They are all missing."

Sheridan is aware of the raised anxiety level in the room and tries to mediate it by asking a question to break the silence,

"How many Rangers are we talking about?"

"16." The captain now wishes he hadn't asked.

"How long have they each been out of communication? When did this start and where were they placed?"

"We have heard nothing from any of them in over a week. That was when they were each supposed to check in. They were assigned to investigate Earth Force, Psi Corp and Earth Gov. Those assigned to Earth Gov were in Geneva. Those checking on the missing telepaths were both at Mars Dome and near Psi Corp headquarters on Earth. There were 6 assigned to Earth Force and they were divided between military contractors and actual personnel. The ones on Mars and Earth disappeared at the exact same time as far as all my information goes." 

Then he stopped but everyone knew something else was coming.

Susan can feel the distress rolling off of him and isn't sure how to ease it. She looks to him,

"There is something else?" She knows its going to be bad and tries to send him calm thoughts.

"On a, as you say, hunch I had others check their homes." Delenn, Marcus and Susan gasp and shake their heads. They now understand what's about to be said.

"Because they were undercover they traveled without any Ranger items." 

Now Stephen gets it and his face falls, "No."

"Yes. Each of their Ranger pins have cried tears of blood and water." 

The room is still. No one moves as they try to digest not just his report but the implications of what he's said. The captain has his head down and every single person in the room seems to be praying that either it isn't true or for their souls. He is the captain and takes command of the situation after a few minutes.

"What information, if any, were you able to get before losing contact?" That does the trick and others seem to snap back to the here and now to focus on what must be done.

"They each reported that basically something was 'up'. None of them have spent much time on Earth recently so they noticed immediate changes. The general feeling is that most people in Mars Dome appear to be waiting for the other shoe to drop. No one was willing to talk. Psi Cops are out in larger numbers than ever before. It is difficult to go anywhere without seeing one. Two of the Rangers have contacts within the Mars mafia. Even they are scared. They make people disappear. According to them, the growing number of 'lost people' is not their doing. Talia, I believe has more information on Mars and Psi Corp than I do and I'll let her tell you what she's learned." 

At that Talia nods but her expression doesn't reassure one person in the room. Fannol continues,

"The Ministry of Peace and some of President Clarke's other programs amount to little more than censorship. But you know this. There have been more arrests and those who used to serve in the government don't. They are also not available for comment or even confirmation that they still live."

This causes Susan and Delenn to turn to the captain. They know his father is a diplomat and that he hasn't spoken to him since before he declared independence. He meets both their eyes and nods that he's fine. 

"They did not send confirmation of ships being built or strange alien technology being used. I fear that whatever those assigned to spy on Earth Force found was obviously not good. I do not know how they all could have been discovered at the same time. They are well trained. Perhaps the Psi Cops on Mars conducted random scans and that is how those were found out. The others, we have no clue."

"Ok Fannol, I think you've said more than enough and we'll study the reports individually to see if we can each find something. But, is there anything else you haven't mentioned?"

"Yes" That was not the word they wanted to hear. Nor was it in a tone they liked.

Knowing that Fannol wasn't stalling simply bracing himself for what was about to come next, the captain waited. 

"I received this by courier this morning. One of the Rangers on Earth managed to get it out but it took some time. It is a photo from a reception on the newly commissioned Earth Force One shortly after President Clarke was sworn in."

Fannol said no more and simply slid the closed folder over to the captain. That action was noticed by everyone and they knew it was very big and very bad. Sheridan looked from the unopened folder to Fannol and saw resignation on his face as well as the deep regret for having to share that. Without opening it, Sheridan had a sinking feeling he knew what he was about to see and felt ill just thinking of it. When he opened it, his face turned white and he closed his eyes for several minutes. Knowing he could not escape sharing this with the group, he simply passed it to his right in a motion for everyone to look and forward it too the next person.

The horror and pain on everyone's face was so intense that G'Kar knew when he saw it, it wasn't just about what he immediately perceived. He recognized one of those persons and that was enough but each of the others looked toward the captain in a sympathy. He would not ask and simply closed the folder in front of him. G'Kar felt that he would simply pull Fannol aside after the meeting for understanding. The captain didn't allow that,

"You weren't there G'Kar. You were too busy working security and trying to keep the crowds away once you found out. You didn't see the face. That's a picture of, obviously Morden, along with the thing that used to be Anna Sheridan." 

G'Kar studied the captain for a few seconds and then said,

"You have no feeling toward that being one way or the other except that it was a Shadow agent that now no longer exists. Your source of distress comes from knowing that almost immediately after the assassination of President Santiago by Clarke, he was meeting with Shadow agents. You are concerned about the amount of time and influence they've had with him and just how much damage he's managed to do." 

Everyone looked at G'Kar like he'd just danced a jig on the table in his underwear. Sheridan laughed at their expressions.

"G'Kar is absolutely correct. People, let's not forget, I killed it along with the rest of them on Z'ha'dum. Now we know how high it goes, do we know how deep? We have to figure out how to root out the cancer or determine if the patient is beyond saving. We've got 16 dead Rangers whose work has to be finished."

Talia takes a deep breath and looks to the captain,

"I suppose I better give my report. Good things come in threes hopefully bad things stop at two." 

The generally consensus at that point was groans all around. 

"Thanks for the warning Talia. Whatever it is, it can't be as bad as Fannol's report."

"Don't bet your day job sir. This is pretty much the worst thing I've had to report so far. Brace yourselves people. Captain, you wanted to know how deep it does. I can tell you how far back it goes. I can't tell if all these factions were working together the entire time or if they even know that they're working for the same group now but I can tell you without a doubt Psi Corp is so deep into the Shadows' service nothing short of completely dismantling them will shake them loose."

Michael turns to Talia in all seriousness,

"If that was your attempt at a pep talk or a way to ease us into it, you failed. I can't speak for the rest of the group but I don't think I want to know what you have to say."

"Nope Michael, you don't want to know. Some of this is going to be more familiar to you than the others. However, there's no way you could have possibly known this." Turning to the others,

"I've outlined my report with a time line so that you can follow as best you can now and so that you'll have everything you need when looking it over later." She slides folders out of her bag and passes them around the table. Not one person opens it after the last folder they viewed.

"First things first. ONE of the high ranking Psi Corp members directly involved with the Shadows is our very own Psi Cop who we all love to hate, Bester."

"Damn!"

"Yep. That about sums it up folks. It gets better, or worse. He's had direct knowledge of and access to Shadow tech since 2254."

"What!"

"Yes, he first encountered Shadow tech at the site of the Shadow ship at Syria Planum. Michael, the owner of that mutilated Psi Corp pin you found was a guy named McDwyer. From the records smuggled to me that I was able to sift through, the idiot walked right up and touched the Shadow ship then went completely insane. Something like that made Bester sit up and take notice." 

She waits for them to absorb this part and none of them look well. She didn't feel so great finding it out either. Turning back to Michael, 

"You left Mars two years later and haven't returned so there's no way you could know this. Also, that area is outside of Mars Dome and highly secured. Psi Corp built a secret lab right on top of where the ship was dug out. There are also tunnels underground and another lab deeper in the planet's surface. That is where their most top secret research projects are conducted." 

"In Valen's name."

"Oh but wait Entil'Zha, there's more. Remember when those Technomages came through the station two years ago?"

Everyone nods but its sort of numbing reflexive and not really a voluntary act.

"They didn't ALL come through here. I have no idea how many groups there were but only a part of them came this way. Some others were spotted in the Lanep system. This was also in the records. I don't have any eye witnesses who can come and vouch for this folks. But they were apparently searching for Shadows. Or at least a group of them were trying to determine if the Shadows had actually returned. Nothing the Corp has can get information from a Technomage. Maybe one of the telepaths in this room could but not those from Psi Corp. They can only get what a mage is willing to give. Or, what they can get from someone whose spoken to or seen a mage at work. 

Anyway, there was an Earth Force ship in that area of space. The _Cerberus_ under the command of Captain Matthew Gideon. It was attacked by an unknown ship. They were rescued by, guess who, a Technomage. The Technomage destroyed that ship but not before it destroyed a secret Earth Force base in that system. Gideon had never heard of Technomages before that and even after meeting one still didn't understand. He tried to report the strange ship that attacked them to Earth Force. No one would listen to him. But a report was still filed. It didn't take long for it to make its way to Psi Corp. Gideon was scanned by a Psi Cop without his consent or knowledge. I'll give you guys just one guess as to the Psi Cop that raked through his mind. Any takers, yeah that's what I thought.

The _Cerberus_ wasn't attacked by a Shadow ship. Not like the one dug up on Mars. Nope, Bester's notes show that it seemed like a hybrid to him. A cross between Shadow tech that he was personally familiar with from actually seeing the ship on Mars and Earth Force tech that he obviously was well acquainted with."

She stops cause she's said more than she wanted to know and figures the others need a few moments to put the pieces together. Fannol's been quiet and thoughtful. Susan can tell he's probably channeling Kosh at this point because of the expression on his face. Finally,

"There are not many races who think they have an understanding of Technomages. The Centauri and others believe it is a good sign to be given their blessing or stamp of approval. Many races think that the presence of one is a gift of possible knowledge or a treat. Two signifies something of wonder is about to happen. Three is cause to run for cover and pray there are no more to come. I was not here on the station when the large group passed by."

Then he stops talking and everyone knows he's made some kind of connection,

"Minbari have traveled the stars longer than all the other younger races and have seen much. Unfortunately, not enough. Our understanding of Technomages is limited and in some respects, plain wrong."

Delenn is wide awake following this and now sees the practical benefit in Fannol being touched by Kosh. She has no doubt this is where he is getting this information and can tell he is piecing it together. 

"They are not a race or species like human or minbari. Any race can, if selected, join them and learn of their order. They are thought to be magicians, dreamers and shapers of physical and metaphysical. In a way, they are. But not because of magic they possess or channel. Because of Shadow tech they acquired long ago and modified for their own uses."

All the others were on the station when the Technomages came through. The leader spent time with Captain Sheridan trying to explain who they were. He obviously left this little part out. Delenn gasps. She had no idea and was sure none outside their order knew this except for, perhaps the Vorlons and the Shadows. She tentatively asks,

"Do they serve the Shadows?"

"No. That would be the reason they were searching for confirmation that they had awoken and started to move. It's the real reason they were fleeing known space. They knew there would be a war against the Shadows. They wanted no part of being mistaken for Shadows, servants or allies. Some of them left, some were a diversion. The ones who came through here publically were the diversion. They knew a Vorlon was on this station and they knew the Vorlons knew who and what they were. The remaining ones went to prepare."

"Prepare for what?" Sheridan wishes Lorien hadn't been bored the last million years and could have given him a heads up on this.

"To fight the Shadows."

Now everyone's confused.

"If they use Shadow tech, why would they fight the Shadows? Or is it that they want to keep what isn't theirs?" Michael was suspicious of them when they whisked through here in their black capes and shaved heads. But, he had nothing to hold them on and kind of just wanted them gone.

G'Kar speaks up now,

"They weren't given the tech by the Shadows. One of the earliest of them found some and made it work. They are akin to your sorcerers or wizards in Earth's history. They practice a technical form of magic. Its complicated but they serve no one. They simply exist. Mostly, they keep their secrets and involve themselves in the affairs of us mere mortals only when a problem occurs that will upset the balance of the universe as they see it or upset the balance of their order. If they attacked that hybrid ship and saved the Earth Destroyer it was to restore balance. They don't like others using Shadow tech."

Once again, the others are lost in thought until Marcus turns and asks how he knows that. Curious, not disbelieving.

"One of the things I was charged to do and perhaps the only thing I did not fail the teachings of G'Quon or the Kha'Ri was to watch all things great and small."

No one but Michael understands where he's going with this and nods.

"Remember, captain, that I came to both you and Delenn long before this Council was formed and tried to explain that the Shadows were going to move. I did not know that the Minbari had already started actively preparing but I did know about the Rangers and their inclusion of humans. That was both a mystery and a wake up call for me.

Valen and G'Quon were friends. Valen may not have spoken of G'Quon but G'Quon spoke of Valen. Valen also asked that specific information be included in the Book of G'Quon."

Now all the others remember Michael waving the book around and smile. Sheridan comments,

"Yes, before I left Michael was emphatic that there were many references to Valen in the Book."

G'Kar smiles at this.

"As I said, we were charged to watch the stars and the heavens of all great things moving. They were to give us signs of the coming of the Shadows. But we were also to watch those a little lower. You all may forget but the Anla'Shok , their mission and purpose are no secret to Narns through the Kha'Ri and never have been since they first set foot on our home world. I am the last of the Kha'Ri. Valen and G'Quon met often and spoke in secret a great deal. G'Quon shared many things with him, and Valen did in return. The term Rangers confused me. It is a human word and not something I immediately recognized. Because of some of the things G'Quon wrote specifically for the Kha'Ri that weren't included in the Book, I knew that the inclusion of another race within the Anla'Shok was the last sign that the Shadows return was near. I did not need to see a ship or Shadow agent."

At these words Delenn and Sheridan look at each other, then at G'Kar. Delenn had no idea that G'Kar's knowledge of the Anla'Shok was so extensive. Even she did not know that they would have to open their doors to humans. Valen did not tell them that. She is amazed at G'Kar and a bit embarrassed. He picks up on this and merely waves his hand that all is forgiven.

"We were not a space faring race at the time. But G'Quon was many things. An astronomer, a prophet, and a student of the Universe itself. He used his knowledge of the stars to chart a path to Z'ha'dum. The Kha'Ri were to watch and to observe the shifting of stars and the placement of the Shadows' borders. We would know when they rose and when they began to call their lost servants home. Because of my charge to watch and gather information on those great beings, I knew the most likely locations of First Ones for you to make contact with. It is also how I knew the precise location of Z'ha'dum and all the various routes to get there. It is the reason I went to Sector 14 with Mr. Garibaldi. G'Quon spoke of a whole in space and time. That looking into it would signal the past and the future taking their respective places and help prepare to fight off a Shadow attack."

Now realization is starting to dawn on everyone. They understand his motives.

"We looked into the rift. We saw what was because of what was about to occur in our absence. We saw many things that day. I was also able to chart the last of the stars. My point is that I have watched and studied Technomages as well. The first of their order appeared after Valen drove the Shadows into slumber on Z'ha'dum. They tainted many worlds with their tech. It is only natural that some would stumble upon it and try to use it for themselves. It appears that only the Technomages have found a way to understand and modify it without corrupting the rest of the species. They simply wish to be left alone with their magic. Until they are forced to intervene. Even then, they share no secrets. They are fighting Shadows but they are doing it quietly in their own way and they will not aide us in our attempts."

They are all amazed by G'Kar's knowledge and his understanding. They stare at him openly and smile. Still they are confused about what it means over-all. Talia slides back in,

"Ever since Bester and his 'associates' at Psi Corp learned of the existence of Technomages and their ability to do great things with their Shadow tech, they have been searching to recreate the process. They have always wanted to build a better telepath. Anything that would drive a teep insane was something they felt they should conquer or at least turn to their advantage. Jason Ironheart was not a product of their attempts with Shadow tech. The unrelated experiments done to him actually unlocked something that was always within him. Something that was placed there by the Universe itself for a specific purpose. That was why Bester came here desperate to get him back and under the Corp's control."

Everyone is looking at Talia wondering how she knows this but don't want to ask.

"You all want to know how I know that. I can't tell you and it has nothing to do with my report or technically the war we are fighting. It is a part of what is evolving in me—the path I am to walk and I cannot speak of that." 

The room is chalk full of people with mysteries, destinies and strange gifts by the Universe. They aren't going to question her on this and just accept it. Delenn gives her a warm accepting smile. Sheridan thinks back on some things he learned from Lorien and meets her eye.

"Yes, captain." They both nod at each other and the rest of the group takes that in but sort of lets it pass. Then she pulls them back to the present situation.

Long ago Talia was up from the table pacing the floor. It's a habit she developed many months ago when delivering news she did not like or when working through a problem. No one had any hope of Talia stopping the madness that was her report until the moment she sat down.

"No one asked where they got the money to finance that secret lab or the one underground."

Michael turns to her in complete seriousness,

"That's because we're hoping you won't tell us." Nervous chuckles and smiles all around.

"I wish I didn't know. Share my nightmare, please. Once IPX took the ship away and it went 'somewhere' for Earth Gov to study, it was unofficially turned over to Earth Force. That secret base in the Lanep system became the official home of Michael's Shadow ship. But before it was towed all the way out there it got off a Shadow version of a distress call. A second ship was awakened from somewhere nearby. Ok folks, what planet is near Mars?"

"Don't say it Talia!" 

"Too late Marcus. Earth. Ganymede specifically. No way was the Corp going to loose out on another ship. They planted a suggestion in one of the technicians to place a homing device or tracker on the ship. Too bad they didn't know that was unnecessary and all they'd have to do was call G'Kar for the destination of the second ship. But, they didn't know so they followed it anyway. And guess where it took them?"

"We are getting a little tired of your cheerfulness Talia." drawled in good nature across the table.

"Sorry Susan but if I don't laugh about this I'll cry." They all understood what she was going through. She was raised by the Corp and trusted them for most of her life. That they were doing these things was more than she wanted to know. Sheridan stepped in,

"You had no more knowledge of the Corps' activities and have no more culpability in their alliance than any of us who served in Earth Force during the same time."

"Thank you." She shook her head as if to clear it.

This was a new one for Talia. G'Kar, Susan, Stephen, Fannol, Marcus, Delenn, Michael and the captain looked at Talia wondering what this meant. She'd stopped pacing but instead of sitting down she leaned against the wall. 

"Anyway, they went to Z'ha'dum. Earth actually classifies the planet as Alpha Omega 3 using the IPX designation. That's where your search into Earth Gov or Earth Force records will have to start and you'll have to use an expert hacker to get at those files. I haven't been able to find one. Back to the Corp. Their little away team made second contact with the Shadows. The Icarus actually woke all the damn Shadows on Z'ha'dum. Those that became agents met the team from Psi Corp. Bester wasn't actually in this group but he was well aware of their mission and intent. Members of the team weren't really high up in the Corp at the time. The Shadows had obvious problems with Corp telepaths and modifications were made using biotechnology to alter them. So that answers a couple of our other questions, yes the Shadows are in possession of their own ass kicking weapon. They were not technically telepathically enhanced because that would defeat the purpose of altering them."

"They hadn't returned to Mars and Corps people were starting to get nervous. But later, things started happening that made them loosen up on that whole Mother and Father taking care of you bit. Bester was actually approached by a former member of IPX representing some unnamed associates and funding was given to begin immediate construction on their little shop of horrors. Their condition was that the director had to be brought in and agree to this. Bester was trying to cut a side deal by only having them answer to him but you know how the devil needs a cheering section. I'll save you guys the suspense, it was Morden. And that is where they got their financing for Syria Plannum."

Talia stopped talking but still hadn't sat down. Susan and Marcus were both hoping she wouldn't say another word. Everyone was trying to assimilate all the information to figure out what to do with it. The captain spoke in general, more thinking out loud.

"Ok, so we have confirmation that at the very least some factions within Earth Force and Earth Gov have used Shadow tech extensively and have created hybrid ships. We know Psi Corp is up to its neck in Shadow service and that they think they cut a sweet deal a few years ago. Its probably taken them time to work out the details of modifying the telepaths. Let's assume that the ones Talia's tracked as missing are somewhere in one of those secret labs. Since their home world went boom, they aren't being shipped there. If there were many of them on the planet, they're dead. That could be the reason you all haven't faced any of them out in battle yet. The ones they do have will need to be moved at some point to meet up with the Shadow ships."

Susan jumps in, "The Corp will have to transport them. That means Black Omega squad. We have to be on the lookout for those ships and we have to destroy them." She thought everyone would react the same way they did when she brought up the whole depressurizing the shuttle bay idea. She immediately looked to G'Kar hopeful for some support. It wasn't necessary. Every head in the room was nodding.

Sheridan agreed then kept talking, "We know the Technomage destroyed Earth Force's base in the Lanep system. We need to find out if there are others and where those are. Since they were working from just one ship, that we know of, its probably slowed them down a lot. Maybe brought them to a stand still. Talia, was there a picture of the hybrid ship in Bester's notes?"

"Not a picture. He made a sketch or drawing from what he saw in Gideon's mind. I included it in the file no one seems to want to look at. The Fleet will have to be on the lookout for those ships as well. That would be absolute proof that Earth is actively fighting against us with the Shadows. I'd like to get Gideon here so we could see it first hand but he's Earth Force and out there somewhere."

Stephen hasn't said anything since he realized the Rangers are dead. Quietly,

"There are 10 planets in Earth's solar system. Mars is the closest, Xyliren the farthest but probes have been sent there over the last two centuries. Most of the others haven't been colonized, terra formed or are even life sustaining enough to permit a manned expedition. There is one planet that hasn't been visited ever and no unmanned probes have picked up anything. They've all been destroyed long before entering the atmosphere. All we've gotten is what we could see from long range satellites orbiting or passing."

Michael, Susan, Talia and Fannol have learned to pay close attention to anything Stephen says. After his time with Lorien, the captain suspects they're about to get something. No one has a clue what but listens anyway.

"Venus. The gaseous cloud formations are too thick. They are unnaturally thick. I've been there."

Wide eyed and absolutely astonished they stare at him.

"After I graduated from medical school I hitchhiked the galaxy. Up until the war anyway. I met many beings and learned many things. That was a part of my—development. Kosh isn't the first Vorlon I've met or spent any time with. Since the last Shadow war there have been two Vorlons on Venus. They took up position and watched to see what would happen to the buried Shadow ships. They watched humanity to see how we would react and what we would choose to do. They did not intervene in that respect."

The unspoken message is that they did intervene some how. Marcus is shifting uncomfortably in his seat and won't meet anyone's eye. Delenn is close enough that she picks up on this. Sheridan knows he knows something and is certain its tied to both his and Lorien's reaction to his litany of mystical creatures. They each make no comment. Fannol surprises everyone by turning to Marcus and looking at him pointedly. He says nothing but everyone picks up on that. Stephen continues,

"As I said before, Vorlons and Shadows have no Seers among them. They do not see the future. It is a part of the natural order of the Universe. Vorlons were, however, charged to be watchful of humanity. Both by Valen and the Universe itself. Remember that there is always symmetry in the universe. The first and the last, the circle is complete. Those phrases mean something. The oldest and the youngest. Minbari soul transmigration is not an accident or a fluke of nature. It is a part of the natural order of things. There is a plan unfolding before us people."

Delenn, Fannol and the others shot up in their seats over those last words and are about to attack Stephen for answers.

"No. That is not something for me to discuss. Its something for you to embrace and understand." Then he let that settle and moved on when they all nodded agreement,

"There are two types of human telepaths. Once G'Quon discovered that Shadows can be killed by telepaths he shared that with Valen. We all remember the message he left for us. In hopes of evening the playing field or giving humanity a defense against the Shadows, the Vorlons intervened in human development by seeding our race with the telepathic gene. That's the reason they all seemed to explode into the population a century ago."

Everybody is shocked by this information and those with Psi abilities are looking at each other in awe. Those except Marcus. 

"Those were not a part of the Universe's plan. That is why they are susceptible to bioengineering by the Shadows. There is balance between Light and Dark. Between good and evil. They weren't meant to be."

Now Michael is forced to ask a question as he wades through what Stephen is saying and not saying,

"What are you saying? That when all is said and done, they won't exist anymore? That when the war is over all human telepaths will die?"

"There is balance to the universe and balance created and restored by the Universe. Telepathy has existed in humans since our creation. Our history is full of mystics, psychics and seers. Doesn't anyone think it strange that Psi Corp was created to 'guide' this new generation of telepaths and that humanity somehow needed to be protected from them in the modern age but no one cared for millennia before that? People sought out those with gifts and they were treated kindly."

"Yes, but there was no Shadow intervention in humanity's growth over the last 1,000 years because they were in hibernation. Surely the Vorlons would not think of creating something like the Corp to put their telepaths at risk."

"You are correct Delenn. But, the other was not in hibernation."

"Damn." 

"That pretty much sums it up Susan."

"Thanks. So, I'm confused. You only share stuff when you have to or are forced to. When you do its all important. But I still don't get it. Human telepaths will end when balance in the universe is restored." She's not liking that considering she's human and a telepath.

"Remember that I said there are two types of human telepaths."

Michael's pretty sure he's following this but needs a lot more than that,

"Yeah, we got that. Give a little more for the ignorant masses."

"Natural telepaths will continue as they always have throughout humanity's history. They have escaped notice of the Psi Corp over the last century because they were supposed to. They also can't be bioengineered or altered to serve the Shadows because they were created by the Universe, not the Shadows' opposite. They will continue as they always have. Psi Corp will have to be destroyed. There is no way around it. They are too entrenched in Shadow tech and service. Long before the ship was discovered they were being prepared to serve the Shadows by the other. They were seduced and they were willing. They created the misconception that humans without telepathic abilities had to be protected from accidental scans and misdeeds by telepaths to give them authority to round them all up and force them into the Corp. You said it a month ago Talia, Psi Corp is a Shadow buffet."

The captain understands the war and what he will have to do both against the Shadows and in the context of Earth's liberation. What he's not comfortable with is killing human telepaths and really can't see that as what Stephen is saying.

"You said the Corp will have to be destroyed. Fine, any organization that's created can be dismantled. But there are what 10,000 human telepaths that we know of. You aren't suggesting that we...."

"No captain. I know that sounded harsh. We don't have to do anything except fight the Shadows and liberate Earth. The last part can only happen if we succeed against the Shadows. As for Psi Corp and the Vorlon created telepaths, they will destroy each other in less than 10 years. Something else will occur that will insure those that manage not to get caught up in that will die. All of them will be dead. Or the artificial gene at least. As I said, all things pass away."

Michael goes in for more clarification,

"So you're saying that they'll basically burn the crops and salt the field."

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Does that mean we're going to die in 10 years?" Susan didn't want to but had to ask the question,

"Every telepath in this room is a natural telepath. Your deaths will have nothing to do with that."

"What about the other natural human telepaths? They're just wandering around out there somewhere?"

"Yeah. Pretty much the same as they've "wandered around" for the last several thousand years. They've been minding their own business like everyone else. There's something else you should consider. Symmetry and soul transmigration remember? Part of the Universe's plan includes both the protection of its creations and using them as needed. I haven't checked but I'm pretty sure that a significant number, if not all, of the human telepaths within the Anla'Shok are natural telepaths. They obviously don't have the abilities that you all have, but that's because they are not who each of you are. Before you start asking questions you have to know I won't answer, protecting natural human telepaths is NOT the reason for soul transmigration."

"Ok I get that we don't have a hand in their—ending, but what about the telepathic gene?"

"Talia, the gene isn't suppose to exist and only exists because the Vorlons put it there for the sole purpose of giving humans a fighting chance in this war. They did not know of natural telepaths."

"But I have the gene. Susan's mom had the gene, she was a telepath."

"Some times you guys forget that I'm a doctor. But I didn't need science or medicine to recognize Susan or Marcus when I first met them. Neither of them has the gene. It really doesn't matter what Sofie Ivanova had, she didn't give it to Susan. I wasn't sure what to make of you before or after your first exam. You didn't have the gene either but you were rated a P5 and the Corp found you as a child. That, technically, should not have happened. But, if you take a few minutes to think about who you are and where the Universe is moving you, you'll understand."

Talia seriously thought about it as Stephen suggested, even scrunching up her face to filter through all the pieces of information. After a few moments, she slid down the wall she'd been leaning against and landed with a thump on the floor. She shook her head several times and then cracked up laughing.

Michael got up to help her mumbling, 

"We're gonna need a bigger bag. Now the nuts we already had are starting to bloom."

That got a laugh all around.

After a few minutes Susan turns to Stephen all excited,

"So, you've been to Venus. Are you gonna tell us about it?"

"Nope."

"Squirrel" Fannol's still ticked that Stephen won't give him anymore details about himself.

"I think you're doing a pretty good job on your own Fannol." They chuckle and nod. 

Delenn has been noticeably quiet for some time. Sheridan was simply taking in all the information Stephen shared realizing it was his first time hearing from him. Once he saw the way the others shot to full attention he knew it was a rare treat in his absence. He knows they couldn't get this knowledge anywhere else. Both of them saw Marcus visibly relax when he realized the turn the conversation was taking and made eye contact with each other. 

G'Kar hasn't said a word since he explained the Technomages but his mind is still thinking of Narns and their sacrifice of telepaths during the last war. Then he is thankful that he never made a deal with the station's first telepath for the human gene considering their life expectancy. He has to wonder again at his life and the things he was willing to do in the name of his people. That would have directly led to the death of his people within a decade. No, he was starting to understand his purpose more and throughly regretted abandoning his calling.

The captain decides to bring the meeting back around to more important topics than Stephen's travel itinerary though he's definitely curious,

"Alright, now we know about the origin of some human telepaths and the possible Shadow defenses against them. Talia, I completely understand your initial reluctance to involve members of the League worlds in this or give them warning but I think you should reconsider that. True, so far we've been blessed. Things have worked out. Minbari telepaths are natural, Stephen?"

"Yes. The Vorlons did not intervene with them."

"Ok, that's great to know. But, we don't want to wear them out. I know that was a major concern of yours Talia. You drafted a plan for League members to get their telepaths to the Fleet. Do you think you could execute it?"

She's not looking happy about this at all.

"I hear you captain and of course I'll follow orders if you make it an order?" She raised her eyebrow and adopted a pitiful look that clearly showed she wished he wouldn't.

The captain laughed softly shaking his head. "No it isn't a direct order. It's a strong recommendation and suggestion that you seriously consider it, get over your displeasure with it, and start placing telepaths from other worlds at or above the equivalent of a P5 on every ship in the Fleet."

"Ouch. Gee since you put it like that, sir, I'll get right on it." She couldn't help but join in with the others who started laughing while the captain was speaking.

"Thank you. Now I know we've covered a lot today but there was obviously a lot to cover. If anyone should happen to run into a Technomage, please ask them if they know the location of any other secret Earth Force bases." When he said that he tossed a not so subtle glance at both Stephen and G'Kar. Then he thought about it and raised his eyebrow at Marcus before moving on.

"Susan, prepare the information and orders regarding Black Omega squadron for the Fleet. There is literally no reason for those ships to be anywhere near Shadow fighting or activity unless they're transporting altered telepaths."

Stephen feels like he can dole out one additional morsel of information,

"Talia, Marcus and Susan will sense the altered telepaths on board immediately. Other Fleet telepaths need to know that they are feeling for Shadow tech but those altered ones will feel so much different from any human telepath they've encountered, they'll know."

"Thank you Stephen. You've been most helpful today." The captain is impressed.

He smiled and looked around smugly since everyone gives him a hard time about sharing then thinks for a second and adds,

"Uh, I guess I should mention that once those altered telepaths come into range with the White Stars they'll immediately attack them 'cause of the Vorlon tech."

Michael can't resist the dig, "Obviously not so helpful if you 'guess' you should mention something like that. Thanks, man."

"I try."

"Lastly, we've had some major surprises and some shocks today. Study Talia and Fannol's reports carefully. While we are fighting this war we still have to consider the allies. That photo of the agents with Clarke makes me think Santiago's death was either what he told them he wanted or the carrot to get him on board. But, considering all the chaos on Earth since his term started and the hybrid ship in the Lanep system that happened before that, I'd say it was the former. Either he was involved in that project early on or found a way to benefit from it later. They'd be no reason for them to remove Santiago if he was on their team. We need to consider how we deal with Earth and the colony worlds. At the absolute minimum, all the Shadow tech has to go. But, we know there are many people who've been corrupted or allowed themselves to be corrupted. Earth doesn't get a free pass because most of us are human. The only thing we see, people, is Light and Dark."

They all nod and voice their understanding.

Delenn turns to the group,

"I am going to order the removal of all Rangers from Earth, Mars and all of the colony worlds except for Proxima 3 immediately. We do not know how those 16 Rangers were identified or killed. I won't take a chance with anymore."

Everyone's nodding at that. "Yes, Delenn, I think it's a good idea. They died getting information we needed and even the things they weren't able to tell us speaks volumes of what's wrong back there."

"I am also going to order that with the exception of those directly working with Vir on their secret project, Rangers are banned from Centauri Prime indefinitely. He was very clear in his message about the type of danger in and around that palace. Cartagia is unwell and he is angry about G'Kar's escape. He may do anything and we are all certain Vir warned that there were keepers in the palace. It is obvious from G'Kar's reports that those around him will not oppose his strange measures as long as they are prosperous. It is too much of risk. Marcus, get word to Vir's contacts that it does not apply to them, but that they are to exercise extreme caution and accept the moment they have stayed too long."

"Yes, Delenn."

Michael thinks for a minute then remembers something,

"I forgot. When we were crawling through the tunnels something wasn't right. We'd just checked G'Kar's cell and knew he wasn't there so we turned around. Without a doubt the creepiest feeling I've ever had washed over me out of no where. It gave me the shivers and a prickly feeling in the back of my head. When I turned around to look at Sial, he had the same expression on his face and nodded he felt it too. We high tailed it out of there as fast as we could."

Stephen and the captain answered at the same time,

"That was a Shadow."

Nobody looked comfortable about that and all tried to shake it off. That seemed to stiffen Delenn's resolve.

"That settles it. If or when Londo returns to the station we will have several problems. He made you an offer G'Kar that he assumed you accepted. Obviously, he has to realize that anyone would jump at the chance for immediate freedom rather than waiting around for a few days for his plan. That does not matter, you have said he is lost. He cannot fulfill his plan and that means he will blame you. You must be watched carefully. He was prepared for you to murder one of his fellow members at the royal court to free his people. What makes you think he will not attempt to kill you for failing him? Secondly, we have no idea what type of side deal, as you say, he might try to make with the Shadows directly or through their agent. They might come for you just to entice him into meeting."

G'Kar is nodding his agreement. "True, I'll simply be on my guard should he return."

Now the others are snickering around the table but he has no idea why and looks puzzled,

"You misunderstood Delenn. Basically, she's just instructed me to arrange a nice cozy security detail for you. Might keep you from running off again too." Garibaldi's finding this very funny.

"Thank you for the concern Delenn. And Michael, I appreciate the offer but it is not necessary. I am fully capable of protecting myself."

Now everyone is basically laughing openly except Delenn who merely looks at him with that gentle expression guaranteed to force capitulation to her every whim.

"Normally, I would agree. These are not normal circumstances and you have just returned to us. I am sure that the Narn members of station security would agree with me as well."

Then she completely dismisses him and turns to Michael,

"How soon can you have his detail in place?"

"Actually, I already made the arrangements. You wouldn't believe the volunteers between the Narns, who by the way feel its not only their obligation but their right, the station Rangers who are not happy with him taking off like that alone, and the Fire Wings who have a vested interest in his continued survival, there's plenty to cover each shift. First group's waiting outside the door now."

G'Kar is stunned and trying to protest this nonsense but Delenn and Michael completely ignore him while continuing their conversation. Sheridan can't help but take pleasure in someone else experiencing his drama.

"That is wonderful. You have thought of everything. G'Kar, you would not refuse the protection of friends? Or dare to interfere with the Universe's plan for you?"

She's got him with that. And as usual, Delenn gets her way. G'Kar turns a harsh glare on all his other friends laughing at him.


	2. Blessed Z'al

It was actually over in a few short minutes but it seemed to go on for an eternity. He waited until the last possible minute, though he didn't want to draw anymore attention to himself than he already had. Standing and brushing himself off, he stretched out a hand in an attempt to help the man up. In as nervous and completely frazzled a voice as he could muster, 

"Your majesty are you alright?"

"I was perfectly fine until you landed on top of me you buffoon!" 

"Sorry. So sorry. I apologize if I hurt you but you did see the Narn break free of his chains? I feared he would attack you in some fit. You must be protected."

Then Vir stops for a minute cause he's said all he really wants to on the matter. He's prepared to play his ace but would rather save that trump card for later. Cartagia stares at him for a few intense and uncomfortable seconds before shifting his gaze around the room. He sees the Royal Guards laying flat on their backs unconscious, he sees the hind parts and various articles of clothing belonging to those who were his guests for the afternoon's entertainment sticking out around pieces of furniture and drapes where they'd obviously scurried for cover. Then he turns back to Vir and sees the bumbling and simple minded, but loyal, Centuari who knew no better than to practically attack him in a sincere attempt to save his life and laughs.

"Your methods require much in the way of improvement. I suppose it is a good thing for all of us that you are not one of the palace guards. But, you did try to do your duty."

As Cartagia says those last words he turns around to meet the down turned gaze of most of the courtly folk who obviously left him at the hands of a savage Narn. But, Cartagia is not mad at them either. Emperor or not, they are gentry and they acted just as he would have. Just as he had many times in the past before assuming the throne. 

Vir does not show any outward signs of relief. He knows all too well who he's dealing with and the real buffoon might change his mind in a heart beat. Instead he goes into full idiot mode, bows a bit too deeply, mumbles and scurries excitedly from the room. Satisfied that Cartagia won't require any of their heads as a peace offering, the others join him in laughing at Mollari's aide.

"Londo, how ever do you get any work done on that station with him as your assistant?"

Shaken from his remorse and revery, Londo almost missed Cartagia's address,

"He's alright with some tasks. I admit nothing too complicated, but he tries. I just don't give him anything of great importance to do. Enough of that one, are you harmed? Do you require a medical assistance?" [Perhaps a neurosurgeon with limited experience in frontal lobotomies, yes?]

While Londo still hasn't recovered from what just happened, he is coherent enough to deflect attention away from Vir. [That fool! What was he thinking? If G'Kar had gotten close to Cartagia he would have killed him for sure and that would've solved my biggest problem!] 

"No, Mollari. I am unharmed. It seems your aide has lost a considerable amount of weight in this last year. If it had been anytime prior to that, I would be in great need of medical attention." He and most of the others find this extremely amusing. The others are intent on keeping Cartagia in a good mood and distracted so that he does not realize that the Narn escaped while they are still in his presence. [No, we wish to be long gone before that revelation occurs.]

Londo had been taken completely off guard by G'Kar's actions. He had no idea who those other guards or noblemen were. When he saw the chains snap loose Londo did just as he was taught. He took cover. Then he realized G'Kar wouldn't kill him, they had a deal. Londo was not happy about that in the least. He wondered that the fool would jeopardize his chance for release and the freedom of his people just days before he would have everything he wanted simply because he'd had enough of Cartagia's torture. 

That's when more of the details of the incident started shifting into place. He realized those were not palace guards who accompanied the other two. He also realized that the whole thing was a rescue attempt. When he considered who would attempt to free a Narn, especially that one, on Centauri Prime his suspicions grew. As far as Londo Mollari knew or was concerned there wasn't a Centauri alive who would free a Narn—except himself. But that was for the greater good of all Centauri so that did not really count. No, the only people that Londo could think of who would attempt something like that rescue, right under the Emperor's nose and in the presence of so many witnesses were those on Babylon 5. "This smells suspiciously like the work of Mr. Garibaldi." Londo murmured this under his breath as he surveyed the wreckage around the room. Then he thought back to Vir's reaction to learning that G'Kar was a prisoner in the palace. [I do not like what I am thinking!] 

In that moment Londo knew he had to get out of Cartagia's presence so that he would not give away his deepest thoughts. For an insane idiot and a mad man, Cartagia could be very perceptive at times. He also did not want to be around when Cartagia realized G'Kar was gone. After excusing himself, Londo went to the quiet of his suite to put the rest of his thoughts in order. He could not even begin to address how he would be able to put his plan into motion now that G'Kar was gone. No, instead of that, he thought on how G'Kar had left. "Those were not Centauri who disarmed the guards. That means they were wearing changeling nets. Those are outlawed and Michael Garibaldi is a law man." [Perhaps he makes exceptions under the right circumstances.] The timing was too perfect. He reflected back on G'Kar's strange behavior in his cell the night he explained the plan. "Why would he agree to it if he were not planning on going through with it?"

Then Londo remembered G'Kar hadn't actually agreed to it. In fact he hadn't said a word the entire time. [Why did I not pick up on it before? How could he possibly have a sore throat when he does not speak and has yet to scream?] Londo realizes that he assumed G'Kar would jump at the chance to free his people. That is the one angle he cannot reconcile. He knows how much the man loves his people. He knows how hard G'Kar has worked over the years. He knows that G'Kar would do anything to uplift the Narns. —And harm the Centauri if possible. He cannot figure out how G'Kar could turn that down in favor of his own personal freedom. He's certain that those were definitely Garibaldi's men if not him in the group as well. But Londo knows that there is nothing any of them can do to help the Narns and that is the one thing G'Kar lives for. [Perhaps all these months of torture were too much for him, indeed, and he just wanted to be free.] No, Londo does not buy that. He's pacing the floor trying to put the pieces into place and isn't quite sure what to do about them. There is just no reason for G'Kar to ever abandon the Narns. "And yet he has." Londo knows the Centauri. There is absolutely nothing that would cause them to free Narns and nothing that those on Babylon 5 could do to make them. So, why would he walk away? It is a question he can find no answer to but decides one thing clearly. G'Kar will pay for his deception and for ruining his chance to end their alliance with the Shadows.

Each step across the room brings him one step closer to the truth. He knows it had to be staged and that G'Kar knew it was coming. He was certain that G'Kar did not know precisely when but that he knew a rescue effort was being planned on his behalf. This brought him back to Vir. G'Kar had been in the palace for months. A week after Vir's first visit, he is rescued in some grand and typically flashy human production. "Yes, that screamed human planning." Then there was Vir's uncharacteristic actions toward the Emperor. [True, Vir does not know what I know of Cartagia. He also does not know what is happening in the palace. But, I'm not too comfortable with his sudden need to protect our majesty.] That thought stops Londo in his tracks. He can't believe that he just considered Vir Cotto was actively a part of the escape. That would mean that Vir was not only disloyal, but that he planned a great deal of it. Perhaps even acted as a major source of information. Then Londo thought about the worse possibility. He wondered if it was Vir who had gotten them access to the palace. 

"No. Not possible!" He remembered just whom he was dealing with and realized he could not have known. No, it was simply a coincidence. "Vir had no way of knowing I would summon him back here so soon. He arrived just today." Londo knew Michael Garibaldi. He probably got the information from various sources and followed up on it until he found out where G'Kar was, then planned to get him out. "Yes. Vir's actions were just what he said they were." Unconsciously, Londo Mollari began to exhale. The vise grip around his heart lessened, then fell away. And he was able to regain his sense of equilibrium. For the last hour that he spent thinking of things that were just not possible, his world began to spin off its axis. "Yes, everything is as it should be."

Once Londo eased his mind of the thoughts he initially entertained [How could I ever have suspected Vir?!] he turned back to the problem of G'Kar's absence and what he was going to be able to do in such a short time. He wondered if any of the plan was salvageable at this point. He still hadn't reminded Cartagia about the trip they were to make or his offer of G'Kar as a gift. Deciding not to bring up the former as he'd need more time to come up with a new plan, he opted to file that second little tid bit away for when Cartagia started screaming about the loss of 'HIS' Narn. "Perhaps that will give me some peace but I doubt it."

He turns back to the problem of Refa and Cartagia. He has to figure out a new way of disentangling the Centauri from their mess. He still has no information on the various lands and a few islands that are now in the hands of the Ministry of Defense. Yes, the parcels of land were remote enough that they made very good locations for the military. But what could they possibly want with several deserted tropical islands? He wondered if that last part was simply the Minister's way of gaining control of them now and then finding a way to purchase them later at a reduced price. "Sound reasoning. I would do the same myself." Wanting to stay as far away from Cartagia for as long as he could until the initial explosion was over, Londo thought he would take the day off. He really needed to get out of that palace and considered that some time away might help his perspective when he returned. 

When Londo considered where he would go or with whom he would spend his time, only one name came to mind. "I can't believe I am voluntarily submitting myself to torture such as this!" But the truth is out of all of his wives, whom he publically and frequently referred to as death, pestilence and plague, Timov was the only one he liked or had any real affection for. They seemed to understand one another even though they made a grand production out of not getting along. Neither would admit just why Londo did not divorce her when Cartagia granted him the amazing gift of being free of all his wives from the traditional arranged marriages a few months ago. The Royal Divorce freed Londo but disgraced the women for life, they could never marry again. No, Londo and Timov never addressed that just as neither would acknowledge the fact that when he was dying and his other wives flatly refused to assist him with medical treatment (in hopes of becoming widowed earlier than expected, no doubt), Timov was the one to secretly go to Dr. Franklin and request to be a donor. These were subjects they both pointedly ignored and then moved on to either ignoring or insulting one another.

Vir had much work to do once he scampered out of Cartagia's presence. He had to temporarily disable the connection between the audience chamber and the guard station so that Cartagia could not immediately send others in pursuit. Then he had to back track his earlier movements that day. Vir realized that the telepathic conversation in the hall with Marcus might be recorded on one of the security cameras. That could not be permitted. It wasn't as if they could hear anything. But Vir wasn't going to take the chance of anyone learning of their meeting. He had to get the recordings and destroy them. He also had to get any recordings from the audience chamber. Vir was certain that a not so careful study of those would reveal a great deal of suspicious eye contact between people who should not be looking at each other. He was pretty sure the others did not notice but he saw those denn'boks expand and knew that was the cause of the downed guards and the destroyed room. The others might not readily put it together but Vir was absolutely certain Londo would make the connection to him once he saw the Minbari fighting pike. [What is it with Rangers and Warriors? They love those things.] Vir stopped and thought about how effective a weapon it was and that it is very easy to conceal. He decided that if he lived through the day and the rest of the madness he'd have to endure, he would ask Malcolm and Shanmal to teach him how to use one. 

Vir and Malcolm had managed to bring two other Rangers into their plans. Shanmal could not be of direct assistance within the Republic but would work from Minbar. Just as Vir was comfortable and extremely successful at passing for a human, humans could pass for Centauri easily. Well, Vir admitted that human females could not unless they were willing to shave their heads and for some reason, none of them were. Vir gave this great thought a few years ago when he first arrived on Babylon 5. He remembered the stories of Centauri first contact with Earth and how they tried to claim that Earth was really a lost Centauri colony. He was never quite sure if they actually believed the humans would be stupid enough not to bother to check DNA. He wondered that the humans continued to deal with them after that, but considered that the Centauri explanation of simple mistake was plausible.

Regardless, Vir studied humans while on Babylon 5. He found them fascinating. He found the entire concept of the Babylon Project fascinating. Most of the other races in the League could not understand why they kept building new stations after each was either destroyed or disappeared. He learned later from Commander Sinclair that was part of what he called the human condition. They keep doing something until they get it right. They keep trying until they master. They never allow things to defeat them. Vir liked that. Some things about humans he did not understand and did not particularly like, such as disbelieving anything they could not see, touch, taste, or smell. Or their failure to understand that there were things greater than themselves in the universe. Things that no one could or would understand. He also disliked their obsession with having to be right or needing to have the last word. 

Aside from these minor things, Vir had no problem with humans. But then, Vir did not have problems with races as a whole at all. He had noticed that there were very different kinds of humans and some were exactly like Centauri in every manner except the cosmetic. For some reason, that did not give him much comfort. While on Minbar, Vir spent a great deal of his free time contemplating many things. He did comparative studies between the Centauri and other races. In the beginning, he hoped it would help him understand his people's compulsion with returning to the great days of the Republic. It did not. He looked at the Minbari and considered their culture and history as well as their prosperity. Then he thought about the humans and the Narns. Was there a difference between being enslaved and being pushed to the brink of extinction as a specie? He was not sure but he did note that the humans had managed to come farther in the last decade than the Narns in the last century. Yes, there were definitely many humans who did not understand and still hated the Minbari because of what they'd done. Some of those humans had come onto the station a few times. Vir had never visited Earth, but he was pretty sure there weren't any Minbari strolling around like there were humans on Minbar. And, he was fairly certain that if they did travel to Earth, they would not be welcome.

Like most others in the galaxy, Vir did not understand why the Minbari surrendered. Stopping the war and pulling back was one thing, but to surrender to a defeated enemy on the eve of their complete destruction; that he never understood. That is, until he learned of the Anla'Shok. Vir Cotto did his homework there too. He knew and he understood that those two species were tied together in some incomprehensible and unbreakable bond. He hoped that his people would not insist on being shackled to the Narns in such a way. He saw nothing good coming from that cycle of hate and one upmanship. It was during his many hours of studying the humans through their history that Vir explored Sinclair's concept of the human condition. He also understood their drive or need to resist tyranny and oppression as they saw it. There were many different ways to accomplish this and their history was full of examples. Once Vir learned of the true extent of Cartagia's deal with the Shadows, he began to consider the various ways he could gain assistance in driving them from his world. He could not count on the Rangers exclusively. Vir knew he needed the assistance of other Centauri. His problem was finding them. 

Many months ago, Vir studied the teachings of G'Quon. He read about him while he was trying to work out the details of freeing the Narns. He was certain that many of them had heard of the Anla'Shok or at least remembered the ones from the days of the last Shadow war even if they did not care now. The Narns would be suspicious of anyone outside of their race trying to help them. He and Shanmal spent some time working out a way for them to understand why outsiders were getting involved with their plight. He was pretty sure they would not trust any Centauri involvement and would suspect a trick so they were careful to leave that out. Plus, they could not take the chance of some Narn throwing it in the Centauri's face later. But, somewhere along the path of simply researching their history, Vir stumbled on a few of G'Quon's theories. One he embraced almost immediately, though it gave him little pleasure when he first started the task. He had to know himself. That was difficult but he did it. The hardest part was knowing his people. It was a cruel lesson to learn and an embarrassing one. But, it was also how he was able to come up with the plan to kill off the Narns to get them to safety. 

G'Quon's lessons were also what caused Vir to admit completely to his people's weaknesses and character flaws. He found that some of the things G'Quon said were similar to Valen's words. He had to wonder at that. Then he started researching the Centauri. He delved into their ancient past and found something that shocked and amazed him. He had to know more. He studied intensely and that was when everything fell into place for him. It gave him peace and understanding. It gave him a true sense of purpose. Vir took all these things and tied them together with what he learned of human resistance movements and freedom fighters from their history. Vir considered the Shadows as the ultimate tyrants of oppression so he figured the parallels were similar enough. After destroying any possible evidence of his involvement in G'Kar's escape and reconnecting the audience chamber with the guard station, Vir knew it was time to get to work. Armed with all of his knowledge and insight, he set off to recruit some help and Vir knew exactly where to look.

Commander Ivanova was constantly proclaiming to be Russian. It was always offered as an explanation for either her attitude, behavior, or reasoning. It wasn't until he began his careful study of the human condition that her words made any sense. He saw many similarities between the Russian monarchy of the 19th and early 20th century and the current Centauri form of government. When he considered that those from court and the great houses did not oppose Cartagia or question him in any way, he knew it was because they were gaining wealth. That was, without question, the most important thing to the majority of Centauri so he would get no help there. But the workers and servants weren't gaining any personal wealth no matter how successful the Centauri Republic was as a whole. No, Vir needed some bolsheviks and he knew exactly where to find them.

White Star 2 thought nothing of Marcus Cole's unexpected arrival on board. Until they noticed him heading straight for the chapel. Silent, yet collective groans went out. Talia had finally stopped haunting their ship but when they considered the hasty exit of White Star's 3 & 14 before the Vorlon died, they knew since she was also connected to that and White Star 14 was simply keeping her secret now. Cole's presence was definitely a surprise. [Things have been so quiet lately.] Then they had to wonder when they considered fighting a war against the Shadows as quiet. They were discrete and unassuming but they knew to watch this one carefully. And they did.

Marcus was not happy. He hadn't counted on Fannol having such access to certain information and wasn't sure how Kosh found out. Then again, he hadn't counted on a Soulwalker being among them either. The only thing he counted as a good sign was that Stephen had not revealed him. He did not understand why. Then he remembered that his friend was always discrete and silent in matters he was not required to discuss. Marcus finally had to admit that some part of him actually thought that even a Soulwalker wouldn't know or be able to tell. Not until he said that thing about not needing science or medicine to know who he and Susan were when he met them. Then he understood that message was for him as much as it was an explanation for Talia. Now he had to wonder when or if Fannol would say anything. "Why would he?" 

Marcus Cole wasn't about to share anything with anyone. "And what was with the captain singling me out when he was talking about the Technomages?" Marcus wondered what Sheridan knew. He'd spent a considerable amount of time being dead, who knew what knowledge he came back with. Of course, his knee jerk reaction probably didn't help much. [Stephen shares like once every blue moon, how was I suppose to know he'd pick today to loosen up? And, I really didn't know what he was going to say.] Marcus knew that wasn't an excuse. Thankful that none of the others besides maybe Delenn or the captain caught his reaction, he resolved to do a better job of relaxing in the future. Then his mind went back to the first time Susan had a nutty in the War Room. "He didn't believe in anything back then. Where did the captain learn that litany?" With Susan marching in and the events that followed, the captain never answered and everyone's seemed to let it go. One thing Marcus is keenly aware of, there are many things that he and his friends allow to slide but they never forget.

Then there was Lorien. So far he hadn't said anything, hadn't come to him with questions or mentioned anything but he was absolutely certain that he had to know something. He was a First One after all. All of them knew that even though it went unspoken. They all knew he had to be the one to bring the captain back. They understood that from them having to take Susan to Sigma 957. What Marcus couldn't figure out is why no one wonders why he can manipulate or channel life energy or how he was able to help save Susan while they were en route to the planet. He's certain none of them have figured it out [well except maybe Fannol but that's not fair cause he's cheating!] or they would have said something. It does cause him to wonder why Kosh wanted to touch Fannol. Susan, he could probably see. He still hadn't had the time to really sit down and consider those two. Talia is a mystery that he doesn't really feel like solving anymore. "Well, maybe being curious of Fannol in the past had a little something to do with Susan. I still can't figure them out and they seem to be getting worse. What IS with all that touching!" 

All of these things and more are swimming around in Marcus' head as he tries to make sense of the day he's had. That meeting was one of the worse they've had in a while. Not since Talia first started in on her theory that Earth was mixed up with the Shadows. Now there was proof. And there were 16 dead Rangers who somehow died at the same time even though they were in different locations. On different planets. He didn't like that. It was a mystery that he was determined to find a way to solve. Yes, Entil'Zha is recalling all Rangers from Earth territories but Marcus still thinks the way they died is very important information. He also wonders that he did not feel their deaths. He had no clue until Fannol gave his report that they were dead. That concerned him. 

Many people or races think that the Universe is constantly moving objects and beings around like chess pieces on a board. That does not happen. There is an over-all plan but each any every single player starts out with free will and the ability to choose their own way. Nothing is preordained. Even the group on the War Council isn't bound to their actions no matter what gifts or abilities they have. Every single one of them could walk away from the fight or the service of the Light. That he is absolutely certain of and is sure they each know it. He does have to put Sheridan in a class by himself though. Marcus is a little miffed that he didn't see that coming but considered that no one—except Susan—could have known who he really is. Many things happened over the last week and the revelations he heard in the captain's quarters had not settled. But one thing Marcus Cole was absolutely certain of, he would not miss Sheridan's plan unfold. There was no way he'd not have a hand in helping whatever was to be, to be. Then he considered Delenn. He was tied to her so as long as she was with Sheridan, so would he. 

Fannol waited as long as he could. He wanted to speak with Lorien on a few personal matters and also figured there was no way he'd get out of attending this family reunion the way Kosh first reacted to sensing Lorien when he walked into the War Room. However, he knew that the captain and Lorien would need private time together and he did not want to interfere in any way. But Kosh was getting on his nerves at the worse possible moments. "I suppose Vorlons are not used to being put on hold." It did not help that his crew had no idea that it was he and not Susan who was touched by the Vorlon so the minor changes they started seeing were not considered a good thing. Truth be told, Fannol wanted answers and he found that Kosh could be just as stingy and uncooperative as Stephen. On the other hand, it was taking some serious time and effort, but Fannol was learning how to move through Kosh's consciousness and spirit. This was both enlightening and entertaining. He found that Vorlons do have a sense of humor. Or at least an appreciation of the absurd. 

But he wondered why Kosh was giving him certain information in the form of dreams instead of the semi direct conversations he was struggling to keep up with. [Apparently I am taking too long and he'd rather be done with it sooner.] But the dreams where worse than a Vorlon's typical verbal exchange. All he got were pictures or scenes of things he knew where symbolic and not actual. People he knew and some he'd never seen before representing whatever Kosh was trying to tell him. 

He always woke up immediately following one of the dreams and he always remembered everything. This caused him to spend a great deal of off duty time sifting through the messages trying to understand what they meant. Some times Fannol could not help being a little suspicious that they were intended to be a distraction. Before Kosh, he was trying to remember things he couldn't. Trying to piece together information about both he and Susan. It was at those times when his mind seemed almost ready to focus in on exactly what he needed to know that he'd get interrupted.

The one thing he disliked above anything else was Kosh's habit of speaking whenever he felt like it. The first few times shocked him so badly he was not able to conceal that something was amiss. He would actually turn around looking for the source of the voice. He knew his crew would begin to question his fitness for command. He knew Susan finally figured out exactly what was going on when she started laughing at him one night during dinner. After a lengthy 'discussion' with Kosh he thought they'd come to an understanding. Apparently not because Kosh was demanding to spend time with Lorien and not happy with Fannol dragging his feet on the matter. Kosh was not the least bit moved that Fannol was trying not to interfere with his time with Captain Sheridan. As some sort of payback or inducement, Kosh would not shut up one day while Fannol was on the bridge. He kept going on and on and on, insisting on conducting a lesson right there in the middle of battle. Only when he felt Fannol resolve to see Lorien as soon as they returned did Kosh shut up. [Everyone thinks it is so wonderful to be touched by a Vorlon, let them put up with this for a week.] 

Approaching Lorien's quarters, he did not see the captain's guards so he felt more comfortable with paying a visit now. He couldn't be sure but Fannol could almost swear he felt something along the lines of 'I told you so'. Either way, he did not care enough to question it and just let it go. 

"Ah, I was hoping we would have an opportunity to speak in private."

"Yes, I did want us to meet but I also did not want to interfere with your time with Captain Sheridan."

Lorien looks over Fannol carefully. He is pleased by this surprise visit for two reasons. He truly missed Kosh and was sadden to learn of his death on arrival. To see that a piece of him remained was enough to instantly lift his spirits. He also wanted to meet and speak with the person Kosh felt compelled to touch. That is an extremely rare thing for a Vorlon to do. Even the circumstances of his likely death fighting the other did not justify such an action alone. No, if Kosh simply wanted to teach this one, he would have started long before the possibility of his death. Lorien was certain there was something else. Something special about this one that required Kosh reach out to him and remain with him all this time. 

Then he considered the Universe gathering all those unique individuals in one place. Even the one who was lost to them for months seems to have returned much altered. He studied that one as well. His mind was as quiet as Captain Sheridan's and he had not been taught by a Vorlon. Lorien had his suspicions about G'Kar and just what exactly happened to him during his imprisonment. Looking back to Fannol, he smiled and asked him to have a seat.

"So, how are you and my former student getting along?" Lorien could not help but laugh at Fannol's groan and rolling his eyes. He tried to be polite and diplomatic in his response.

"We are adjusting. He is...persistent when he wants something."

Now it was Lorien's time to laugh. "Yes, I remember. Don't take it personal. Whatever the teacher wishes to teach, the student must be ready to learn."

Fannol thinks on that for a few moments then turns to Lorien,

"When you see me, you see more than one who has been touched by a Vorlon. What do you see?"

[I'm curious as to his level of understanding. Kosh has had little time with him. Very unusual.]

"Perhaps you would like to take a walk." Guessing Lorien was stalling but glad that it wasn't an outright refusal to answer the question, he agreed and they set off together.

Everybody on the War Council knew Lorien was almost as much of a head turner as the captain. Susan wasn't sure but she figured that there would be a serious tie between who was more interesting if Lorien's true identity got out. Lorien didn't agree. To the captain's chagrin, Lorien felt that coming back from the dead was a much bigger deal than managing to stay alive for billions of years. 

Fannol hadn't thought about the attention they would draw. After hearing Lorien say that he'd been sitting alone for the last million years and hadn't spoken to anyone until Captain Sheridan arrived Fannol was determined that he spend as much time walking among the crowds as he wanted. Understanding Fannol's intentions immediately, Lorien was very pleased with his thoughtfulness. Things had changed so much during the time he was apart from others. Civilizations rise and fall. They achieve the highest levels of technological advancement and then they collapse into ruin. They are mortal and their existence is finite. They die and a few million years after their extinction, another specie replaces them and starts the cycle all over again. Technology that he saw on the station, he witnessed several million years ago. 

One thing Lorien was not familiar with were the humans and the minbari. Those two specie were as different as night and day for all practical purposes and yet they came together in a common cause to fight the Shadows. The humans here on this station appear to have embraced the mission to drive out the Darkness with as much passion and fervor as the Minbari 1,000 years ago. [Yes, the Universe is cunning and complex. This is fascinating.] Something was very different this time around. He allowed himself just a glimmer of hope when he first met Sheridan but did not want to get too excited. He began walking around the station, taking in the various people, and it went without saying that the captain's friends were the most complex, most complicated and most unbelievable assortment he'd ever encountered. Yes, Lorien was certain, this time would be different. He wondered about Marcus Cole. It did not take long to realize he was the one the Oracle referred to as hiding his identity. When Lorien thought about, he had to agree. If he were Marcus Cole, he'd hide it too.

Susan noticed that Lorien and Fannol had developed some sort of understanding between them and she was glad. Once she figured out that it was Kosh's outbursts that only Fannol could hear that were causing him to react a certain way, she hoped that a little time in Lorien's presence would curb that tendency. Never in her wildest dreams would she imagine that a Vorlon would be susceptible to a temper tantrum. "Why not, we've got a Soulwalker throwing fits of indignation twice a week around here. I shouldn't be surprised." 

Fannol realized immediately that Lorien wasn't going to answer his question. Either he did not know or he did not feel it was his place to share the information. Fannol was pretty sure it was the last part because he knew exactly who Lorien was. Garibaldi was not alone in wanting to know why Kosh singled out Fannol. Unlike Stephen and Michael, the other were still trying to figure out how that happened. Those two just chalked it up to the weirdness that is that friendship and moved on. Lorien enjoyed his time with Fannol just as much as Fannol had come to enjoy it as well. Their talks were eye opening for both of them. Lorien helped him to see in a different light. He also helped Fannol to understand Kosh specifically and Vorlons in general more than he thought possible. Based on the way Lorien spoke, Fannol got the impression he'd be spending a lot of time around many Vorlons and needed the heads up. He wasn't exactly looking forward to that but took it in stride. Most of all, he was pleased that Kosh was in a much better mood and staying quiet for longer and longer periods of time. 

Once Michael learned of the groups of people flocking to the station to catch a peek at the captain, he was concerned about a couple of things. 

"Susan, did you assign anyone to guard the private bay?"

Completely surprised by his out of left field question, "Huh?"

"Did you assign anyone to guard the private bay? You know where Kosh and Lorien's ships are."

Realization is starting to dawn on her and Michael can see her beginning to get a clue so he just waits.

"No. Not after the captain returned. You think we should? I don't know about Lorien's but no one can get into Kosh's ship."

"No one except you and Fannol that is. But I'm not comfortable with all these new arrivals."

"What are you thinking?"

"That everybody coming to Mecca to see Mohammed isn't a believer if you know what I mean."

"Rarely, Michael does anyone know what you mean. But, I get your point. I've been a little worried about that as well. At some point, someone's gonna try something and Stephen's already told us that there's no way to identify an aide or assistant of a Shadow agent cause they don't have keepers."

"Yeah. The possibilities around this place for crazy, strange, and weird are endless. But its not just Shadows I'm worried about. Your average Joe can cause just as much trouble. I'm gonna assign some Rangers to guard the bay. Better safe than sorry."

"Fine. They can allow the captain, you, me, Fannol, Stephen—I have no idea why but its definitely a possibility—and Lorien free access to the shuttle bay. Only one whose security detail is allowed inside is John's."

Garibaldi's nodding his head while she's talking making a few notes for the Rangers then lifts his head to look at her when she gets to that last part.

"Susan, I don't know why you'd need to go into that bay but who knows around here. Do you actually think your security is gonna allow that? I'm already gonna have to go up and meet with your Chief Tactical Officer about this."

"Why?" Eyes narrowed but in a purely inquisitive and non hostile manner.

"So he can adjust the 'Ivanova Protocols'. Minbari live for stuff like this. Anytime there's the slightest change in anything you do that remotely impacts security precautions, I've gotta hammer it out with them. I'm not complaining. They've made my life a heck of a lot easier by creating 'Sheridan Protocols' and allowing him up there as much as he wants without a lot of red tape."

This makes them both laugh thinking about it. "Its not THAT bad Michael."

"You're kidding right? You have no idea how relieved I was when they agreed to open their shuttle bay doors the first time he went up to see you. Ok, it was bit of a hassle to work it out but at least I didn't have to convince him that John had to travel in his own shuttle. He understood that. Everything else was a pain in the neck. Don't give me grief over this. I don't like dealing with him when I don't have to."

"Fine. Put them on the list. That ought to give them something else practical to keep them busy for awhile."

A few days after Michael assigned security to the private bay, Fannol showed up in the middle of the night and surprised the Rangers on duty. He had never been to Kosh's ship before and had no idea there was security posted there. Thinking he would not be permitted he was about to turn around to find Garibaldi when one of the guards stepped aside and permitted him entry. Fannol was becoming anxious and disquieted lately. It was a combination of the dreams that made no sense and the strange things Kosh was trying to show him. Kosh was limited in how he could share certain information now. Unlike his time with Sheridan, he could not simply open the iris on his encounter suit and project anything he needed his student to see. Instead, Kosh tried to sift through Fannol's subconscious mind and pick out images that he thought he could make represent what he needed to tell him. It did not always work. Once Fannol started to understand some of them, he was able to show Kosh easier ways to present the information. They were slowly but surely developing their own language and ability to communicate. Michael noticed that Stephen had returned to giving Fannol long looks again but this time, he seemed satisfied with whatever he saw rather than before when he definitely seemed worried about something.

White Star14 contacted White Star 3 to get an update on Ivanova's condition. They were not pleased to find out she was doing better than they'd seen her in a long time. At their confusion, White Star 14 explained that Fannol had gone back to his ways at Tuzanor just as he acted during the secret mission when the Entil'Zha went away. This surprised White Star 3 and they resolved to keep a closer eye on her. 

He could not stay cooped up in his quarters. He also could not continue haunting the ship in the middle of the night or seeking quiet and unmonitored refuge in the chapel. [No that is the one place that will definitely make them nervous] Fannol knew that no one could enter a Vorlon ship. But, he figured that Kosh wouldn't mind and hoped the ship would give him access. If not, he was officially out of places to go. There was no way he wanted station Rangers, or anyone for that matter, to find out he was going through something he did not understand. He was not ready to share any of this with Susan and hoped to avoid it entirely if possible because he saw she was acting like her old self at Tuzanor and did not want to affect that.

Unfortunately for Fannol, his late night quiet get away wasn't so quiet after all. After his behavior started changing, White Star 14 adapted some of White Star 3's protocols for their own use. They still had not stopped watching him after that trip to Sigma 957 and his behavior the night the Vorlon died. That concerned them a great deal. So, with his best interest in mind, they monitored the hall outside his quarters and were immediately alerted that he was up and dressed in the middle of the night. When he headed for the shuttle bay they were concerned something had happened to Ivanova so they checked. No incoming report from White Star 3 and their shuttle bay doors remained closed. If they hadn't been keeping an eye on him they never would have gotten his pilot there in time to stop him from shuttling anywhere on his own. This behavior was very different from anything else they'd seen, they did not like it. 

"Where to sir?"

Releasing a deep and distracted sigh at not having the least bit of privacy,

"The station." Fannol was in no mood to give any specific details. He hoped that something as innocent as going to the station wouldn't raise any red flags. When he heard the pilot reporting their destination to both tactical and White Star 3, he could do nothing but roll his eyes and pretend he didn't hear that as he stepped inside and took a seat.

"That is a good sign correct? It may be late in the evening but perhaps some work has come up relating to the war that he must finish. He may have to meet someone."

"I don't buy it. And it ain't evening, it's the middle of the night. I am not comfortable with his restless nights and wanderings in the garden. I think he suspects we are monitoring his movements on board and that is the only reason he stays away from the chapel in the middle of the night. He does not want to alarm us."

"My hope was that you would dismiss my concerns. If he is taking measures to shield us from learning what is happening, it must be serious. Though he has never admitted to anything in the past and has always been one for discretion, he has never resorted to outright subterfuge."

"And that is why I am most concerned, Dulann. You are on the bridge. You have watched him turn as if he hears someone. He used to do that a lot in the beginning. I believe he does hear someone or something, he is just used to the voice now."

Dulann is looking at Kesha trying to figure out where she is going with this. 

"What do you mean?"

"You heard me say exactly what I mean and you understood me. I do not know what it is all about or who it is that has his ear but it is someone persistent and powerful enough to disrupt his sleep many nights. And I suspect that if he is not having nightmares he is at the very least having some dreams. Confusing or maybe disturbing ones. I am not sure. And, have you noticed that he started spending time with the one who accompanied the captain when he returned? They take long walks around the station. Some times they walk for hours."

"The station is 5 miles long"

"Don't be cute Dulann. Some times they do not speak. Some times they speak a great deal."

"You seem to have gathered an extensive amount of information on his off duty activities."

Kesha looks at Dulann hard for a few moments, sizing him up. She is not playing this game with him.

"I can see you are not surprised by anything I have said. That tells me that you have been conducting your own research into this matter. He is Shok'na, he is a member of the War Council and he is bound to Ivanova in some way no one understands but it is clear that it goes deeper than friendship. Do not pretend that you do not know who she is."

Kesha leveled that last statement and dared Dulann to misdirect his way out of it. Understanding passed between them and there was no more need for pretense or illusion. 

"I admit to having some suspicions that go beyond the things you have mentioned though you are correct in everything you have said." Seeing her about to pounce on him for answers.

"No Kesha, they are merely suspicions. You humans seem obsessed with conspiracy theories, I have nothing of that sort to share. I have no proof. There really is no way to gather the proof as it is something that no one has ever seen before. Also, I do not know how it could be possible but I am willing to keep an open mind."

Knowing that she will have to be satisfied with his answer she accepts it and nods. He turns to her,

"What precautions or course of action do you recommend?" Dulann is First Officer but he is well aware that as Chief Tactical Officer, she is always working on new measures to ensure the security of the ship and crew. 

Without the least bit of shame for her actions she turns to him and begins her report,

"There are two members of the crew already on the station. They are the ones who monitor his movements with the captain's associate."

"You are basically having him followed?"

"Yes." Again, she said that without shame or guilt. Then proceeded to tell him the rest,

"I also sent a team down tonight after a discrete interval to follow and guard him..."

Before Kesha can finish her report an incoming communication from one of the crew already assigned to the station comes in,

"Remmier, what is your status?"

"We are outside of the private docking bay near the Vorlon's ship."

"Why?" She can tell he isn't sure what to make of the information and is stalling.

"We monitored him leaving the shuttle bay and followed him directly to the private docking bay. There were station Rangers guarding the door. He seemed to hesitate for a moment as if he were about to turn around but as soon as they saw him they stepped aside so that he could enter."

"What is he doing in there?" 

"We have no idea. The station Rangers were assigned by Mr. Garibaldi earlier this week. We do not believe Fannol knew they would be there but it was obvious that someone expected that he would visit that bay and warned the guards to let him in."

Dulann and Kesha make eye contact on that last sentence. They were well aware who Remmier thought that someone was.

"The guards will not allow us in. They said that Mr. Garibaldi was very clear about who had access and who did not. We have taken up position to wait."

"Fine. Signal for a relief team in 2 hours if he has not left by then. Do not allow him to see you."

"Understood. Remmier out."

Kesha whips around on Dulann with fire in her narrowed eyes, arms folded across her chest.

"Care to share that suspicion of who's voice he hears but you have no proof? Yeah, I'll admit we love conspiracy theories and can get a little obsessive about them. But there's a reason for that Dulann. Usually there IS a conspiracy."

Dulann tries but can't immediately find a flaw in her logic so he lets that pass. He has no idea how to explain what he suspects so that she will understand because he's not even sure he understands. No, he does and he is certain she is more than capable of comprehending. His concern is that she will not believe him. If that is the case, he has nothing else to give her.

"Quit stalling. By this point, I think we are both thinking some of the same things."

Dulann looks her over quickly and accepts her words as truth and a good sign,

"Perhaps we are. I believe that Fannol has been touched by a Vorlon. By Kosh." 

He says no more and simply waits for her reaction. He is surprised by her lack of one. When after several minutes he still gets no response, his concern grows but he is determined to wait her out. 

Kesha looks up at him and finally speaks,

"When?"

That was not the response Dulann expected.

"What do you mean when?"

"When do you believe he was touched by Kosh?"

"The day that we pursued White Star 3 to Sigma 957." 

Dulann thinks that he is following her thoughts. They both know that when they returned unexpectedly, they jumped from orbit barely 10 minutes after arriving. Only long enough for Talia and Fannol to shuttle over to Ivanova's ship. They both read the reports. Kosh was not on board her ship.

"He was restless but fit for command. Those last two days he was extremely agitated. So much so that Talia led him from the bridge to the chapel and away from our watchful eyes. I know that is why she did that!"

Kesha is pacing every inch of space the office affords. It appears to Dulann that she is growing more and more agitated as she recounts the events but he is not concerned for her well being, yet.

"I read the reports. The Vorlon hit her with a stream of Light. That was him, a part of him wasn't it?"

"Yes."

Kesha feels like she's really cooking now. Minbari have access to many obscure references and information from centuries past that humans do not. What they take for granted is unheard of to most humans. But she thinks she's got the facts. Or enough of them.

"It didn't go into her. Or at least it did not stay. That was at the same time he and Talia were in the chapel. I am certain that whatever the connection between the two of them is, is also what carried that to him. It's the only thing that makes the least bit of sense."

She's not letting Dulann get a word in so he stops and decides to watch the floor show. They have known each other since Ranger training and have developed a good friendship and working relationship. He knows how her mind works with some issues but he had no idea she would grab onto his theory and run with it with no proof. If he had known this he might have come to her with it earlier. [No matter how much time I spend with them, humans will always amaze me]

Still not finished whirling all the possibilities around in her head, Kesha starts speaking but more to herself,

"Minbari know this? All Minbari understand the theory of being touched by a Vorlon?"

"Yes. We have always believed it has happened to certain individuals but no one has ever actually seen it happen. I think that was the most public display ever."

"Hmm." She accepts most of what he said but sees some holes in it. "Everyone thinks that it was Ivanova. But neither have spoken. Those on the War Council never share what happens among and between them. We will get nothing from them."

Then Kesha stops and looks at Dulann intensely before sitting down.

"Ivanova and Fannol keep secrets between them. I have been certain of that since we first returned —before the captain left us and we learned of her condition. They do not share things with even those on the War Council. Not those things that have to do with who she is. No. And the reason that she has no secrets from him is because there are none."

At this point she's gone too far for Dulann to follow her and he has to break in,

"I do not understand. What do you mean there are none?"

"I mean they keep no secrets from each other because there are no secrets for them to keep from each other. Whatever she is specifically, he is so bound and wrapped up in it that they cannot and do not hide from each other. You remember White Star 3's report the night the captain left. Only he knew that she should not be awakened during a nightmare or sedated to prevent them from occurring. They said he would allow no one to touch her or get too close. We had just gotten here that morning. We were BOTH on the bridge when he jumped up calling out her name and ran to the shuttle bay. No, whatever it is between them it is between them."

Dulann had not thought as far as she had on this point. He read the old texts just like many people did as a part of ancient history or folklore as a child. He had not seriously thought of it until he started hearing all the reports about Ivanova's behavior. The gift of sight is one thing. Being the Oracle is something completely different. But he would not deny it after hearing her speak in the Zocolo and then seeing and hearing the One right after that. But what Kesha is saying made no sense. There was nothing in the old stories about another person.

Dulann's confusion was lost on Kesha as she kept talking,

"I bet the others do not know this. I am almost ready to swear that even though the others on the Council know what happened between her and Kosh, they do not know that it is only Fannol."

"Remember the Soulwalker was already on board her ship when he and Talia shuttled over."

"Yes, Dulann. But that means little. White Star 3 has said that she is in better spirits than they have seen her in a long time. Since LONG before Entil'Zha went away. Fannol is not. And you know there is a deep and unexplainable emotional or empathic bond between them. He felt her from all the way out in battle. No. I do not believe that the others know it is only Fannol and not her. They may think she still has a piece of the Vorlon within her. And I really don't even want to think about what that means. Now all of a sudden the private bay is guarded. Its always been a private bay. Kosh has been dead for weeks. There is some new concern, some potential threat looming."

"This is Mr. Garibaldi we are considering. With him any number of reasons is reason enough."

"True. But I like my theory better. And, is the only one besides the captain who spends any considerable amount of time with his associate. Sure, Ivanova stops by and they some times share a meal or go for a short walk. Mr. Garibaldi checks in with him on security issues. He and Citizen G'Kar have had more than a few quiet and secret discussions. And Dr. Franklin has spent time with him as well. But I mean that no one else spends the considerable amount of time with him that Fannol does except the captain."

"Kesha, are you sure you are monitoring Fannol or the one who accompanied with the captain?"

"Don't Dulann. I am thorough and we both know it." She couldn't help but smile at his disbelieving expression.

"I apologize. You are thorough. What is your conclusion and how does this help us with Fannol?"

"Always gotta be the bottom line guy. Fine. I don't actually have a conclusion except that you are right about Fannol being touched by Kosh. And I am right that no one else knows that it is ONLY him and not Ivanova."

Dulann accepts this after a few minutes of thought but still has questions,

"Why are the two of them keeping that a secret?"

"I don't know. Maybe to protect him. People already know she and Kosh had strange encounters. And ½ the Fleet captains SAW her get hit. The room was full of Minbari–Warrior and Ranger and there had to be those from other races who understood or figured it out later. You see how they wanted to hang her in the Zocolo. Those two are tight. I guess she doesn't want him catching the heat."

"Fannol would not hide behind her."

"I'm not saying that he would. I'm saying we'll probably never know unless they tell us but for some reason, they aren't telling anyone that its just him. We aren't telling anyone how he's reacting. And, we aren't telling anyone what we suspect. The only thing I don't like is that station Rangers, who we can't control, will know that he's visiting the private bay. And at this hour of night, they might think it a little too suspicious."

"True. But, I do not think that will be too much of a problem. Anyone who is given a assignment by Mr. Garibaldi, reports only to Mr. Garibaldi. He does not like leaks or gossip. I do not see that station Rangers would care who is visiting that bay or what they are doing inside. What do you think he is doing inside?"

"Kosh's ship is in there isn't it? You put it together."

"No one can enter a Vorlon ship. They do not share their secrets."

"You just said he was touched by Kosh and that's Kosh's ship. We both agree that the one he hears is Kosh and that he's also the one most likely responsible for keeping Fannol awake half the night. Whatever the Vorlon is trying to tell him, its obviously important. I'm guessing important enough to let him in the ship."

Dulann thinks about this for a few minutes then nods his agreement.

"Dulann, what specifically does it mean to be touched by a Vorlon? I know what I see, but what do the Minbari believe?"

"That it is the highest blessing from a Light being and a Light bearer. There is some message brought directly from the Universe to that one and lessons being taught. There are mysteries being unlocked for that person. Fannol was already chosen for something and the Light being is helping him understand and prepare. It has been several hundred of your Earth years since the Vorlons walked among the Minbari. But one thing we know for certain, Vorlons rarely reveal themselves and never all at once. Twice members of the younger races have seen the true face of a Vorlon in public view right here on this station. Before that only the Minbari have ever seen what they are and we have never shared that with anyone. But Kosh revealed himself to save the captain, and we now know why that was because we know who the captain truly is. The second time was to fight that unknown creature of Darkness. Though I am certain that there are at least 4 people who know exactly who that was, considering our timely departure."

Kesha chews on this for a few minutes. She's not sure what any of this means but she is certain that things will be changing for her captain. This is a secret she has no intention of letting anyone find out. 

"Fine. Its obvious that he and Ivanova don't want anyone to know this. I don't want anyone to know this. I'm concerned that his condition or movements on the station might be observed by others and that is not acceptable. I am also concerned that he was driven from his own ship. That he feels he cannot have privacy here or that his crew will not keep his secrets. But in going to Kosh's ship he might actually be exposing himself to the scrutiny of others."

Dulann agrees with her but is not pleased by her final observations.

"How can we remedy that? He has already fled our presence. We both agree that he has resorted to subterfuge. How did Ivanova's crew manage to get her to agree to their protection?"

"The circumstances are not the same. She was so far gone with those nightmares there was no way to deny or hide them from her crew."

"Yes, but their silence and her current security measures did not start until after the captain left. After the first engagement. After..." Dulann stops talking and looks over at Kesha.

"After the unknown phenomenon? Yes, I thought about that too. While everyone else was studying the wreckage Fannol had us pull right up next to her ship. That was a Shadow massacre of unheard of proportion yet he did not seemed surprised. I know that you had to notice the way Talia and Fannol were holding hands and staring off into space. I am positive that there was some sort of telepathic conversation going on between them and Ivanova. I am certain that is when she explained what happened. Explained what SHE did to kill all those Shadow ships. That is what her crew saw that made them take over her security arrangements and shut everyone out except us to a degree. They are keeping many of her secrets."

"What are you saying?"

"That I am not waiting around for an unknown phenomenon to rise up and bite us in the ass. I am not going to risk people talking, speculating, or getting in his way. I have no idea what he is going through or what this blessing was intended to lead to but we are not going to fail him."

"What about Talia?"

"What about her?"

"She knows something. We agree that she was with him in the chapel when the Vorlon touched him. She had to have seen it. They all have many secrets. You saw how she moved that Drazi ship and then destroyed that Shadow ship with her mind. That is not normal for any telepath and certainly not a P5 commercial telepath. It was also obvious that both Ivanova and Fannol knew she was capable of something like that. Unfortunately, the reaction of the bridge crew made her so uncomfortable that instead of coming here when she needed refuge, she went to White Star 2."

"I know. Once they contacted me with that report, I suspected that our reaction to her abilities was the reason she would not come here when she needed peace. That is unacceptable and serious changes will have to occur to make sure that never happens again."

"What do you have in mind?"

"First, reports indicate that she gets along much better with her Moon Shield guards than she ever did with station Rangers. The chances of her deciding to go up to one of their ships has increased but I doubt it because her secrets are still a secret. I will contact her and let her know that she has been assigned a permanent shuttle pilot and that anytime she wants to come up she need only contact that person. I'll also inform her that two members of security are being assigned to her when she is on board. They will not get in her way, but they will be here for her protection. Hopefully, these things will allow her to see that she is welcome here."

"Good. Inform her that I have assigned her permanent quarters. What do we do about Fannol?"

"What can we do? Short of walking up to him and saying 'hey, we know you've been touched by a Vorlon but we won't tell anybody' I have no clue how to make him comfortable enough to go to the chapel or walk the gardens in the middle of the night if he needs to. As far as I'm concerned, he can sit in the chapel all night long if that's what it takes for him to get through this. But his being down on that station, away from our protection and watchful eye is too much of a risk. I'm going to down to speak with Mr. Garibaldi first thing in the morning."

"Why? What can he do?"

"He can allow Fannol's security detail access to the shuttle bay while he is in there. It will draw too much attention to his movements having members of his crew waiting outside the door. People will pick up on that and start asking questions."

"Fannol does not have a security detail."

"He does now."

Michael Garibaldi never believed in coincidence and he did not like surprises. So when the Chief Tactical Officer for White Star 14 waltzed into his office for the first time ever, he sat up and took notice. He noticed quite a lot. After entering, Kesha glanced around to be sure there was no one else present. Then she closed and locked the door. Her presence and calculated actions set off all his warning bells but her last action put him on full alert. He did not speak but met her eye. When she reached into her cloak and produced a very sophisticated surveillance jamming device he was primed for whatever was to come. He knew it had to be serious. When he glanced down at his own counter surveillance jamming device hidden beneath his desk and realized that her's rendered his inoperable, he knew he had to get one of those. And, that whatever she was about to say she wanted to go no further than the two of them. He sat back and waited for her to speak but his curiosity was overflowing.

"Mr. Garibaldi, I'd like to have a private word with you."

"Yeah, I gathered that. What's up?"

"What's up is that I'd like to ensure that this conversation remain between the two of us. And that any subsequent conversations relating to what we discuss today also remain between the two of us."

Then she stopped and waited. She knew he wasn't going to lie to her but she was ready for all the misdirection and verbal loop holes she was almost certain he'd throw at her.

"I'm not sure we could possibly discuss anything that would rise to such a level."

She wasn't taking the bait. They both knew she wouldn't speak another word until she had his sworn oath. He sized her up and realized this was a woman on a mission who was basically offering a take it or leave it deal. That impressed him. It irritated him, but it impressed him. [Whatever this is has got to be big for her to go through all this trouble.] That meant it could only be about Fannol. He'd already read the report from those guarding the bay last night. He knew Fannol came down alone in the middle of the night. And, he also knew that members of his crew were hot on his heels at a discrete distance. That told him that she already had them on board the station watching him. It also confirmed that Fannol had no idea he was being watched. Garibaldi was immediately curious about what was going on onboard his ship to make her resort to such measures. He decided to take a chance. 

"Sure. You have my word." And he meant it.

Before coming down, Kesha had allowed herself a back door. She wanted her people inside that bay with him, no matter what, even though they wouldn't be able to follow him into the ship. She and Dulann discussed various ways to cut down on others knowing what he was doing. She wasn't sure Garibaldi would agree to her plan A so she was prepared to settle for plan B.

"I would like for you to authorize, with absolute secrecy, that Fannol be allowed to land a shuttle in the private docking bay whenever he chooses to visit it."

That wasn't exactly what he was expecting but it did fall under the right category.

"Why?" [No sense letting her off the hook. And I need to know.]

"Because it is no one's business where he goes or what he does when he is on this station if he does not choose to inform them himself. NO ONE'S."

Garibaldi heard many things in that. He wasn't sure he liked it but he also wasn't sure what he could do about it. He was certain that her emphasis on no one included Ivanova. That meant Fannol wished to keep it a secret even from her. [I didn't think those two had any secrets or where even capable of keeping anything from each other.]

"Uh huh." Kesha made no response. That was not an answer as far as she was concerned and she was determined to get one. She could play chicken with the best of them. She waited.

[Oh yeah. She's definitely serious about this and she's definitely concerned. Hope I don't have to deal with her refusing to open the shuttle bay doors now. What's going on up there?]

"Is there anything I should know?"

"Yes."

[She better not start speaking like Kosh!]

"What is that?"

"That his pilot and his security detail will accompany him down and wait inside the bay until he is ready to return to his ship."

Not the answer Garibaldi was hoping for but it was full of information.

"Have you discussed this with Fannol?"

"With all due respect, that really is not your concern. Will you grant permission for my request?"

He sat quietly for a few minutes turning over what she'd asked. Technically, there was nothing wrong with that. 

"Ok, I'll give you that. I don't have a problem with your request and will agree, for now. If a problem arises I'm gonna have to have more details."

"If a problem arises, you and I will discuss it." 

Generally, Kesha understood that she could catch a fly with honey better than vinegar but she knew Michael Garibaldi wasn't the ordinary fly. She also knew that her only concern was Fannol's safety and privacy. She didn't care how she sounded. And she seriously doubted that he was offended in the least.

"Fine. I'll make the necessary arrangements but the docking codes are obviously confidential. They aren't handed out to just anyone. And, there is more than one ship in that bay. It is off limits to everyone including his security."

"The contents of that bay are not my concern. Fannol is. Where he goes, his security will go as well. He has a permanent shuttle and pilot. There is no need for anyone else to have the codes. If it will ease your mind, I will personally take over as his pilot."

Then she stopped talking because she felt that was enough to let him know the seriousness of the situation as far as she was concerned. And it was. He had not expected that she would act as his pilot just so that he would agree to allow Fannol to shuttle in directly. [Yeah, whatever is going on is big and she definitely doesn't want anyone to find out about it.]

"That won't be necessary to set this up." He paused for a few seconds to choose his words carefully.

"If you have a few minutes to wait, I'll make the arrangements now."

"Thank you. I can wait."

Once that was all settled and he handed over the data crystal with the codes and docking instructions he noticed she hadn't moved to leave so he figured there was something else.

"Is there anything else?"

"Not on that subject." When he nodded for her to continue,

"I understand that you are the one who made the security arrangements for Talia Winters."

[Major course change. What the hell is going on?]

"Yes, I did that some time ago."

"I wanted to personally notify you that while she is on board or en route to White Star 14, I have assigned a two person security detail for her. Any other security arrangements you have made will not be necessary during those times. She has also been assigned her own shuttle and a permanent pilot. She may dismiss her station guards in the shuttle bay as ours will travel with her at all times. I will discuss this with her in greater detail but she will be instructed not to board any shuttle with any pilot other than the one that is assigned to her unless I have contacted her personally and informed her of the changes."

That was a heck of a lot more than Garibaldi expected. Once again, he found himself wondering why these security changes were being put in place and why they were also including Talia in them. He took a few moments to process this new twist while considering what if any affect it had on her present security arrangements. He wondered if the Warriors would be offended by this new move but he would take it up with them. There were many questions burning in him but he chose the easiest one.

"Why?"

"Because these are part of her security protocols."

Then he had to ask himself why he bothered asking that question. He knew he'd get no more information from her on the subject so decided to let it go—for now.

"Are Talia's security protocols a secret as well?"

"Only if she wishes them to be. But they are also not for public consumption, Mr. Garibaldi. Obviously, she is free to discuss certain things with those she chooses."

Garibaldi had the distinct impression that Talia wouldn't be getting much more information on the subject that he did. [Tricky and sneaky, but effective.]

"Is there anything else I should know?"

"Not at this time." 

He translated that to mean, 'not unless I absolutely have to tell you'.

"Fine. I'll smooth things over with the Moon Shields but if there's anything else, you're gonna have to tell them. They really like her."

"We know."

[What the hell kind of answer is that?]

And with that, Kesha snatched up the jamming device unlocked the door and left. Garibaldi forgot to ask her where she got it. "Next time."

To say Talia was surprised by Kesha's visit was an understatement. By the time she finished outlining her 'protocols', Talia did not know what to say.

"Why?"

"Because you are a member of our crew and your protection is a part of our responsibility to you."

That was definitely not something Talia was prepared to hear. It wasn't as if the crew was distant or unkind to her in the least but she never thought they considered her one of them.

"Thank you for your concern. You have to admit these are some major changes Kesha. Is something going on?"

Kesha was prepared for that question and knew she would have to tell her something. Hopefully she would get her point across without causing offense.

"Talia, as I said you are a member of our crew. You are also a member of the War Council and one of our leaders. Both you and Fannol are crucial to everything that is going on and you are both on the same ship. "

She stopped talking but by the expression on her face, Talia knew there was much more and that Kesha was stalling because she was unsure how to word what she had to say next. Talia also figured that would be the real reason for the changes and wanted to make things easier for her,

"Go one. I'm listening."

"I am the Chief Tactical Officer. That means that the safety and security of both the ship and its crew are my sole responsibility. I have no intention of waiting for an unknown phenomenon to occur to force me into taking the necessary safety precautions for either of our leaders. That means I must employ additional measures to protect you both now. What happens on White Star 14 is no one else's business and I mean to keep it that way."

Kesha absolutely refused to say another word on the subject. She sat silently and met Talia's penetrating gaze head on. She might not be willing to say more, but Kesha felt complete justification for her actions and would not back down from them. 

Talia was shocked. There was not a shred of doubt in her mind that Kesha was referring to Susan's Shadow ambush when she spoke of the phenomenon. What she couldn't figure out was what would make her go to such lengths now. That happened months ago. She went over all the recent changes trying to find a better explanation than the one she just got. Yes, the crew was aware of their trips down to the planet and had to have put it together that they were hiding out at Sigma 957 but they've been back for 2 weeks. [Something else has happened. This is about Fannol! They don't want anyone to know what's going on and they're concerned I'll have either the same reaction or something close. What's going on with him?]

Talia narrowed her eyes at Kesha before speaking,

"White Star 14 discusses things with White Star 3."

"Not anymore." [Take that anyway you choose but keep it to yourself.]

This made Talia sit up and stare. She could not imagine what could have happened to cause her to shut out White Star 3. That means they don't want even Susan to know. [No, that means Fannol doesn't even want Susan to know and they are backing his play. I am certain he didn't tell them so she must have picked up on it. This can't be about anything other than Kosh!]

Talia was quiet for several minutes as she sat back in her chair with her eyes closed. Kesha could tell she was warring internally with what she just put together. 

[Yes, he does not want Ivanova to know at this time. But, I don't want you to know about his trips to the Vorlon's ship either unless you agree to be silent. And I don't want Fannol feeling like he has to go there just to work through this in peace.] 

Talia wasn't comfortable with this to some degree. Then she considered that she wouldn't have given Stephen the report on Fannol being hit with Light if he hadn't given his permission first even though Susan was sitting right there. Talia was almost sure that when she did find out—cause its hard to keep anything from her—Susan wouldn't be mad. [Hopefully]

"I understand." Then she let her expression show just how much she understood.

Satisfied that they'd managed to get through all the difficult issues she turned to something else.

"You have also been assigned permanent private quarters on board. They are there if and when you choose to use them even when we are in station orbit."

[And the hits keep coming.]

"Why?" Talia's sick of this question herself but hopes it'll give her the most information.

"Because you are a member of our crew."

Hopes dashed, she merely nods. At that, Kesha excused herself to face the dragon. 

After Talia thought about it, having permanent quarters assigned to her now was a good thing. With Stephen's travel embargo in effect, she didn't want to have to explain things later. None of this stopped her from worrying about Fannol. Then she considered how she'd revealed herself with the Drazi ship and figured this was their way of letting her know they would keep silent. She also thought this had something to do with her going to White Star 2 instead of coming on board their ship. It made her feel good that they were trying to make sure she knew she was welcome there at all times. 

Kesha decided that she would take the heat from Fannol so that Dulann could come in a smooth things over. She was pretty sure he wouldn't just accept things the way Talia did. She was also not counting on him appreciating her visiting Garibaldi without speaking to him first. [What's done is done. I can't change it now.] Her major concern was that her actions would drive him farther away from the ship or force him into hibernation. The time came for her to suck it up and take it like a woman,

"Fannol, if you have a few minutes I need to go over some reports with you."

Thankful that she caught him in one of the corridors [ok, I planned it like this] so that he would be more inclined to head toward his office, she fell in step with him. Once she was seated she figured she'd start with the bribe then squish all the things she was sure he wouldn't like in between a couple of good things. She hadn't figured out how to spin anything she was going to report so that he would consider them good things but she was ready to give it a try. She reached into her cloak and pulled out a device about the size of a communications links and handed it to him without a word. Fannol studied it closely but had no idea what it was. 

"What is this?"

"It is a secured device which allows you to disable any security camera on board this ship. I am the only one with the codes. They are preprogrammed in there. Each of those buttons are for certain areas on the ship. For instance, the green one is for the garden. Blue is for the shuttle bay...."

Then she stopped and looked at him with her most innocent and disarming expression. Fannol wasn't buying it.

"Uh huh. And you are giving this to me now because?"

"You are Shok'na." Kesha knew that was the least helpful and least relevant answer she could have given but she really hadn't planned on him asking that question right off the bat. She'd hoped that he'd ask later so that she'd have something to tie her answer to. Since she didn't she remained silent and went back to the innocent look.

Fannol wasn't impressed by that answer but figured he wouldn't get a better one anytime soon so he let it slide—for now. Deep down he knew where this was going. And he knew that the reports she wanted to give were all going to be about him. Fine. He liked the device so he set it down and waited.

"Next?"

She took his acceptance as the best thing she was going to get. The way he kept glancing at it made her think he was alright about it. She also knew he saw right through her.

"Hear me out completely on this next issue." 

[Yes, I am definitely not going to like what she has to say.] "Alright."

"I assigned you a permanent shuttle and 2 pilots this morning. One will be available 24 hours a day. I also met with Mr. Garibaldi, in the strictest of confidence, and arranged for you to shuttle directly into any bay that you choose if you choose. The pilots have been given authorization to land in certain ones that require security codes to access because they happen to be private."

Both of them see the holes in her attempt at misdirection since a shuttle would not land in any of the major docking bays. They are also aware that the only private bay he would be landing in is Kosh's. He lets that slide permanently because neither wants to get into it.

"Uh huh."

Kesha isn't sure how to take that but since he's silent and continues to stare at her she knows he's waiting for the rest.

"The only station personnel who know that you have those codes or the authority to land in a bay requiring them is Mr. Garibaldi and he will not be monitoring access. The only members of this crew who are aware of this are you, me, your pilots, Dulann and your security detail." Then she clams up quick.

Fannol is listening to the things she does not say and clearly hears that Susan and Captain Sheridan will not be made aware of this information. He is relieved by that but knows that she and Dulann guessed he is keeping his current condition a secret from Susan. Then he hears the last thing.

"My security detail?"

"Yes." [Do you have to ask so many questions???]

"Since when do I have a security detail?"

"Since this morning."

"And I have a security detail because?"

"You are Shok'na." 

Even Kesha sees the gaping holes in that logic but hopes he won't press. Fannol stares at her for a full minute. She is determined to meet his eye and not turn away because she knows that she will loose him on this if she does.

"How many persons make up this security detail?"

With more relief than she shows,

"Three."

"Uh huh." 

By now Kesha is getting tired of this response and wishes he wouldn't be so unlike a Minbari at times. [I know this is Ivanova's influence!] But, she prefers to answer questions rather than provide information freely so she waits. Fannol most definitely sees through this but he also understands that this is all a part of her attempts to make his life easier and to make him feel more comfortable on the ship. That part he has no problem with. His concern is why she feels it necessary to assign him permanent guards—and he is absolutely sure they are here to stay. He does not ask her that question because he really doesn't feel like hearing that he is Shok'na. He is very much aware he is the captain and doesn't need her to keep repeating it.

"Is there anything else I should know?"

"Probably." She couldn't help it and that slipped out unintentionally. Realizing her mistake, she glances up and tries to slap on the innocent look but she can't muster it up so she just stares blankly until he presses.

"What else should I know?" [Is that open ended enough for you?]

"As Chief Tactical Officer [I'm getting tired of prefacing everything with that for deflection] it is my responsibility to insure the safety of both this ship and each member of the crew. All security arrangements will stay secure."

He hears the opening she's giving him and decides to throw her a bone.

"How will you accomplish that?"

"By insuring that all security and other matters are only discussed between you, myself and Dulann, as your First Officer."

He wants to make her say it.

"And supplemental reports will be filed with?"

[He's going to make me say it. Fine]

"There will be no supplemental reports, sir. All matters of operation, security, and those pertaining to personnel for White Star 14 are the sole concern of White Star 14." 

"Uh huh."

[Damn, will you stop saying that?] Fannol can tell he's driving her crazy with the uh huhs but really doesn't care. He'll also let that go. She was very clear on the unspoken meaning so he accepts it.

"Is there anything else?"

"Plenty, sir."

"Since I do not have a copy of your list, pick something to start with and don't stop talking until you've covered everything on it."

Kesha couldn't hide her wince but knew she deserved it. Taking a deep breath she spilled all.

By the time she finished, Fannol had a pretty good idea just what she and Dulann had figured out. He had no clue how they came to that conclusion but since he could not deny it, he wouldn't press. Other than protecting his privacy, he had the distinct impression that Kesha, at least, had some specific concern for his physical safety. Initially, he wanted her to clarify her reasons for including Talia in this but dismissed that. First, he did not want to hear her say that Talia was a member of the crew because he was pretty sure that was the reason she gave Talia. Second, he wasn't sure either of them were up for discussing it. 

"Is there anything else?"

"Perhaps. I have not done so yet, but I am considering instituting certain landing restrictions in our shuttle bay."

"Why? And please do not remind me that I am Shok'na. I am aware of that fact."

"Because it is a potential security measure that would enhance those already in place or being contemplated."

Fannol just looks at her. Kesha knows that was, without a doubt, the worst answer she's given anybody the entire day but she also doesn't care. She's strongly considering it. The only thing stopping her is that she does not want to call too much attention to the ship. She has nothing else to give him so she just shrugs. [Yeah, I know it was a lame circular answer but what do you want from me?]

He resolves that he will not ask for anything else on the subject. He does not want to know what else she is contemplating until it is actually necessary to know.

"I accept the results of your discussion with Mr. Garibaldi. I appreciate your efforts. However, in the future you should discuss such things with me first. "

Kesha knew that was the best she was going to get. She knew Fannol wouldn't risk too much in the way of a compliment because he had definite fears she would take it as a stamp of approval and carte blanc to go further. She could live with that. 

So far, Vir was pretty pleased with the way things were working out. He was initially able to assemble a group of young people about his age from the working class. He would not trust anyone working in or around the palace and decided that he alone would gather any information from there that was necessary. They met in absolute secrecy in the basement of a coffee house on the outskirts of the city. Someone had gotten the idea from one of the 20th century Earth fads. It was not popular among any Centauri because of its dark and smoky atmosphere. No emphasis was placed on hair or clothes and there was absolutely no social restrictions. Basically, it was an abomination. 

But for some of the younger generation, those who were considered out casts of culture, it was a major hit. Writers, poets, free thinkers all gathered around in the evenings discussing various topics from art, literature, music, inter galactic peace, and politics. That last one was a major topic among those who frequented the place. None of them seemed to have the least bit of appreciation for the current form of government or the strange rate of expansion that occurred over the last year. None of them supported the Republic's policy with against the Narns. And all of them were ripe for the picking. What surprised and pleased Vir was that all of the ones he chose could pass as human. It was a new fad, well it hadn't actually caught on enough to become a fad but it was close enough. Men were wearing their hair short like Vir in such a way that it was simple to comb it down to blend in with others. The major shocker was that the women were actually growing their hair! All of it. Some opted for short styles but sure enough, every single woman in the group had a full head of hair. It was the ultimate symbol of rebellion and they were proud of it. Vir had spent so much time around human females and so little time around Centauri females over the past few years, he really didn't care one way or the other anymore. The thing that he did care about was that when he needed to send one of them as a courier, they could blend in.

Vir first made contact with the owner and manager the day he snuck out of the palace after G'Kar's escape. He really wasn't making a huge profit but he really didn't care. It was his dream business and his home was above the bar so he kept the hours he liked. Initially, Tafali was suspicious of Vir once he learned whom he worked for and what he did. They talked enough that trust was established and Tafali was satisfied that Vir wasn't one of Cartagia's spies. So far, censorship on a wide scale hadn't been enacted within the Republic, but everyone knew not to question the Emperor if they wished to live long. Vir brought in one of his cousins who was studying at the University and he brought his girlfriend. Neither of their parents held much hope for either of them since they seemed determined not to embrace the ideals or new growth of the Republic. The two of them recruited more of those from school and their social class that they knew thought as Vir did and would be committed. By the time they were ready to get started Vir had 65 Centauri assembled. Once they were all together, Vir knew they would have to be made aware of the general threat of the Shadows' return before getting down to business and that meant a history lesson that would contradict typical Centauri education standards. He was pleasantly surprised that some of them knew exactly what was going on 'out there' and more than a few were suspicious about what was going on at home.

That's when he told them about the Rangers, Babylon 5, and the fighting efforts of the League of Non Aligned Worlds. They were more than surprised. Information such as this was not broadcast throughout the Republic. He told them of the last Shadow war and the Minbari role in it. He talked of both Valen's prophecy of their return and G'Quon's charge to the Kha'Ri. He also brought recordings of Ivanova's address to the League, footage from the Fleet's engagement with the Shadows, and the recording of Sheridan's return speech in the Zocolo that Shanmal brought back for him. They were floored, inspired, and motivated. Then Vir hit them with the biggest bomb of their lives. He explain just how the Republic was financing its return to their glory days and who these 'friends of the Republic' really where. They were all quiet and more than a few were ill. 

But then, he gave them hope. He told them things about their past. He gave them a history of ancient Centauri and beliefs held then by a stronger more enlightened people. Vir shared how these teachings and principles were the foundation they needed to defeat the Shadows and drive them from their world. They were all eager to learn more and signed on immediately. Then he told them that he had friends who would also be of assistance to them and that together they would succeed. The one thing Vir did not tell them initially was that his cousin was also a telepath and had scanned each and everyone of them before he opened his mouth and shared a single thing. Vir Cotto might play the role of the idiot, but he was not stupid.

Tafali thought they needed telepaths and Vir was relieved that someone other than himself brought that up. The group was enlarged by 30 more, each of them telepaths and each of them ready and willing to scan their hearts out to get the information they would most need to get to work. They were educated, enlightened, trained, and entertained. Vir revived the long forgotten and dead religious order of those charged to uphold the Light and prepare their people for the greatest change the universe had ever known. He took it a step further when he incorporated the ideals he learned from Minbari, Human, and Narn history. This enabled the others to see concrete examples of the great work of the Universe and the fulfillment of things prophesied by Centauri ancients millennia ago. What Vir did not realize was that he was fulfilling prophecy in doing so. Nor did he realize that he was expected and that others were waiting for him.

Vir taught them all the skills he had managed to pick up over the years. But some of them had skills as well and that is were they found the balance. Vir wanted everyone to feel like they contributed to the direction the group was going. They learned their history and they studied everything they could find on the Shadows and the last war. They also considered how Centauri had gotten into this position and were not pleased. They watched the recording of the Light being fighting something hideous on Babylon 5. They needed nothing else to in grain the seriousness of the situation in them. They each understood the price for abandoning the past in favor of the superficial and ridiculous society they became. That is when their hearts and minds truly embraced their faith and their spiritual roots. It was rebirth and renewal. They were once individuals disconnected, by choice, from the greater Centauri society but together they found a purpose and a home. 

Learning the reason Vir finally called him to Centauri Prime was another eye opener and wake up call for Malcolm. Malcolm and Shanmal had been sure that Vir was going to do as much information gathering and research as he could and then call in the Rangers to help him. It made the most sense. It wasn't even close to what he found. He could not believe that Vir was the leader of a group of trained and committed Centauri from some religious Order preparing to fight the Shadows. Malcolm was very curious and wanted to find out when Vir became part of this and how long it was going on. He wondered if this was the reason for his secret assignment on Minbar that they still never got answers on. Vir gave no details on anything. Even when his group moved openly, he did not want anyone finding out how long he was involved in it. It would be revealed one day, but the time was not right. There were several things Malcolm immediately picked up on once he saw Vir's living arrangements: those at the palace think he's on Babylon 5, those who sent him to Minbar think he's in Yedor, and no one knows he's really on Centauri Prime.

While he watched Vir outline a strategy for gathering all the information they could get their hands on, organize security measures for passing that information along to others in the group, set up contact points and communication codes, and assign tasks, he was amazed at the skills he saw in practice. Malcolm watched, surprised that they were trained in sophisticated methods of covert operations and recognizance. They were preparing for some scouting missions to verify the exact location of the Shadow fleet. But the one thing that always made Malcolm sit up a little straighter and pay close attention was listening to Vir speak. He was impassioned and captivating in a Centauri way. He knew his enemy, he knew the risks and what was truly at stake, and he knew that none of them could forget that. 

After Malcolm joined them, he discussed the Rangers in greater detail than Vir. Most of them were surprised to learn of the close relationship forged between the humans and Minbari in light of the war just 10 years ago. A few of them started speculating on what that could mean for Centauri and Narns. While Vir was very pleased that they started making that connection, he had to pull them all back to the current threat. They had come far in the last few months, but they had a long road ahead of them.

The day of G'Kar's escape was hectic all around. Vir wrapped up his first meeting with Tafali with a plan for returning to Centauri Prime secretly so they could start recruiting as quickly as possible. He knew he would have to return to the palace soon because he did not want Londo wondering where he ran off. He also did not want to raise any suspicion with his absence. It was chaos. On his return, Vir learned that Londo had left the palace about an hour after he did. Subsequent checking confirmed that he was visiting Timov. [Things must be getting bad for Londo to do that.] He counted it as a blessing because it gave him more time to nose around and he was able to gather some interesting information about Londo from snooping around in his suite. Nothing that would raise any red flags or cause him to be exposed but enough to give Vir an understanding of exactly what Londo had discovered. He wished he could inform him of the true extent of their alliance with the Shadows but Vir did not trust him. 

He did not trust Londo not to find a side angle to work for himself. A few more stops around the palace and a highly informative visit to the kitchen gave him the rest of Londo's plan. Vir had to roll his eyes in disdain once he put the pieces together and figured out just how Londo had planned to get rid himself of Refa, Cartagia and the Shadows. Vir was certain that plan never would have worked. Malcolm had already brought word of Delenn's ban on Ranger activity within the Republic except for his group and had to smile at her assistance. 

"Ah, I see you have managed to stay out of trouble. Tell me Vir, while I was gone you weren't compelled to throw yourself on the Emperor again were you?"

Vir was pretty sure that Londo had some suspicions about him but had put them aside. He was determined not to do or say anything to raise them again. Stumbling, mumbling, and bumbling, Vir turned to Londo,

"I... it...things happened so fast. Before I knew it, I... oh boy Londo I messed up again didn't I?"

Londo Mollari stood silently and took in Vir's disheveled appearance. [No, it's the same old reliable and stupid Vir. I am getting as paranoid as the humans.]

"Technically, no. You still have your head. But if you wish to keep it, I suggest you pack and leave immediately."

Vir's pretty much doing mental cartwheels at this point but adopts a confused and hurt expression.

"You're sending me away. That means I did mess up and you're trying to spare my feelings again."

"Nonsense! I'm sending you away because just before I arrived someone managed to do the unthinkable. They reminded Cartagia that G'Kar escaped."

"Uh oh."

"Uh oh. Is right. When you leave, don't go through the garden. It isn't a pretty sight. Since you managed to not be inconspicuous during the escape, the Emperor might remember you. And forget your assistance in trying to save his life."

"Oh."

"Yes. He's in a foul mood. He's screaming at the top of his lungs and anyone who catches his eye might loose theirs."

"Like G'Kar."

That made Londo stop and turn around to look at Vir. Vir just shrugged and said,

"Well, he already knows the process works, he might try it again." This made Londo laugh and Vir relax.

"Yes, yes. You are correct. So, if you'd like to keep both your eyes and your head I suggest you leave immediately."

"Ok. But will you be needing me anytime soon? Do you just want me to leave the palace or leave Centauri Prime?"

Londo Mollari didn't need a minute to consider that question. Once he thought of all that would happen that day and the next, as well as, the time he'd need to construct a new plan and add G'Kar's name to his list he knew.

"Leave Centauri space and do not return until I call you. And I can promise you that I won't be calling anytime soon."

Then he turned to look at his intellectually challenged but kind hearted aide sadly,

"Vir, things are changing around us. The Republic is changing. The galaxy is changing. Go back to Minbar and continue as you were. It's a nice place, yes?"

"Yes. Its very pretty and I am learning to paint in my free time."

Neither Londo nor Vir comment on the fact that all his time on Minbari is technically free time since he has no real work to do.

"Good. Painting is good. Minbar is good. I think it suits you. I have heard that some of the rural areas are quite majestic. Nothing as great as those in the Republic, of course, but relaxing and peaceful. Should you wish to take a vacation from your assignment, I strongly recommend that you travel on and around Minbar only. The people are a bit too reserved and rigid for my taste but I think it is good for you. It is a good place for you to settle down and call home. Permanently."

Vir heard every single thing that Londo said and did not say. It touched him deeply that even though Londo thought him too stupid to know about the Centauri's alliance with the Shadows, he was trying to shield him from it by exiling him to the one place in the galaxy he felt the Dark hand of the Shadows could not reach.

"Well, I always want to be helpful and of service to you Londo but I guess I can do that from Minbar."

"Good. Now hurry and pack and leave this place in the next 15 minutes. And in the name of the Great Maker, DON'T let Cartagia or any of the others see you. They'll be just as happy to offer up your head in place of their own. Go."

With that Vir turned and left. Londo didn't have to tell him twice. He never unpacked his bags because he thought he might have to leave in a hurry. He was off the palace grounds in less than 10 minutes. From there he took the first flight he could get off the planet and headed back to Minbar to check in with the others. What Londo did not know was that Vir only stayed on Minbar one day, then headed back to Centauri Prime.

Tafali had Vir move into one of the apartments above the coffee house and nightclub he was running. Both felt that was a good idea because it would cut down on his movements during the daylight hours. It also made sense because the basement was turned into their headquarters. Both Vir and Tafali were initially concerned that there would be some internal problems based on class or money issues but there weren't. Each of them felt they were all working for the same goal and that meant they were all equal. It didn't hurt that those from titled families were just as happy to spend their allowance on supplies for the group as they were on themselves. That was a major upside to the expansion and everybody knew it. They were able to purchase many different surveillance and recording devices as well pay for the supplies that were necessary to run the headquarters. They needed ways of communicating with each other. They needed money for travel and they needed to finance scouting expeditions.

They learned their history. They knew their enemy. They embraced and practiced their faith. They trained and were committed. But, they were still lacking something. They were suppose to head out into dangerous situations and they would need some way of defending themselves. Energy weapons would not do. First, they would be picked up on any sensor they passed through. Firing one would draw too much attention to themselves. And, the cost of dealing with arms brokers just to get the weapons quietly would eat into their finances. This is where the Rangers came in. Malcolm brought two other Rangers with him, Lydia and Adam. They taught the group how to fight. Denn'boks could be made easily by those craftsman workers in the group at their respective plants quietly without anyone knowing it. For many of those from the upper class, it was the first real fighting any of them ever did. They got hurt a great deal. But they learned. For the others, it was just as alien and they got hurt and bruised just as much. But they learned. 

Malcolm was getting to understand Vir more and more. This wasn't just about freeing Narns and driving the Shadows from their world. Vir was looking to the future. He had no desire to dismantle the Republic. He wanted to breath new life into it. Help his people see options other than obsessing over the long dead "great" past. Vir was certain that if they did not let that go, they would die as a people. Or run themselves into the ground. He wanted their group to grow into something that would help others see that uplifting the soul was just as important if not more so than uplifting the flag. That they did not have to conquer, enslave, or dominate in order to grow. 

Vir was certain that deep inside, each Centauri had everything they needed to be great. Material and military weren't the be all and end all. He did not see anything wrong with financial independence or wealth if that is what the person had. He felt that obsessing over the acquisition of it to the point that a person was willing to sell their soul to the devil to get it was the problem. If they doubted that, all they need do was review some of the information gathered in many of their reports. These were some of the things he talked about to the others when they were working in headquarters from time to time. These quiet words were not lost on Lydia or Adam. They saw a thinking man. Someone who was also trying to inspire growth through change. They had to respect that and they did. 

In addition to his Resistance activities, Vir was still killing off Narns and getting them to safety. He finally let the group in on his work and to say they were impressed was an understatement. Vir's credibility shot through the roof but he really never understood why. He just figured it was the right thing to do, he could do it, so he did. 

Vir felt that the time had come to bring one other person into the loop because the freed Narns would need someone to guide them. Or at least act as a contact person. Most of all, Vir and the Rangers held secret hopes that those Narns would help fight the Shadows anyway they could. Vir was not comfortable with Malcolm, Lydia or Adam moving about too much. He feared something would happen to them or that they would get caught trying to slip back in. No objection from any of them. They held the same fears. And they had reason after learning what happened to their fellows on Earth and Mars. That chilled Vir to the bone. He felt personally responsible for these Rangers and did not want to have to explain to Delenn what he allowed to happen to them. That was why he decided that it was time for one of his order to leave the group and begin making contact with the others on Babylon 5.

The names, locations, numbers, and dates of arrival for all the freed Narns were copied on triple encrypted data crystals for transport. This was Vir's biggest fear and nightmare. If that information got into the wrong hands, the Narns really would be killed. A self destruct sequence was embedded onto each crystal. Failing to give the correct password the first time would permanently erase everything and the crystal would be fried. Vir had to be sure that his courier would be able to work with as many Narns as were present to share the information and hammer out the logistics. Selene was selected to go. She had worked with Vir learning the process and understood all areas of the operation. She spoke Narn, Minbari, Interlac, Drazi and English. She was also a telepath. Selene grew up working on a merchant trading ship with her uncle and had an extensive amount of contact with many different races. That was the reason she had such distaste for the current Centauri occupation of Narn and enslavement of its people. She'd worked and played with more than a few of them growing up and she had absolutely no problem socializing with any of them. 

Selene knew her way around and knew how to get around. She was a skilled pilot and trader at the ripe old age of 23. And she never went anywhere without a way out and a means of getting to it. She was an excellent shooter and she was so—efficient with a knife it scared most of them. But that she was lethal with the denn'bok surprised everyone and the others had to ask her how she took to it so easily.

"I was a young girl traveling on a merchant trading ship with my uncle. He was the captain but he couldn't always be with me. I HAD to learn various ways to fight in order to protect myself. Besides, I don't really look that tough and most guys thought I was easy prey. It was a way to survive."

Nobody had a problem with that answer. Adam had to admit she was the prettiest Centauri he'd ever seen. Lydia said he only thought that because she had all her hair. Long jet black hair.

"Maybe, maybe not. But you gotta admit, she's a looker." Lydia and Malcolm laughed,

"I think you've been spending too much time helping them research Earth history. Looker?"

"Whatever!"

Knowing the situation Selene would be walking into, Vir and Malcolm took the time to compose cryptic updates and letters of introduction for her and downloaded them onto separate data crystals. None of them wanted her to have any problems and all of them knew she would most likely be out of contact for some time. Malcolm took more time and energy composing a second vid for Michael Garibaldi since Selene would be traveling with false identity and credit chits. Just in case she was caught by station security, he wanted her to have a way out. It wouldn't do for her to be locked up in a holding cell where she couldn't complete her assignment or deported to Earth since she wasn't even human.

By the time Selene was ready to head out on her first mission, her fellows had created a uniform for her to wear. They could not have her out in full company of others representing them without the proper attire, they joked. Sincerely, they hoped it would help her to feel some connection to them since she would be all alone for perhaps some time. She was touched by that at the going away party. Well, their version of a going away party because it really was a ceremony. They reached back to their ancient and forgotten past and performed the Rite of Initiate for the Order of Z'al. Long before the days of the Centauri Republic as it stands today, long before the time of an emperor and class distinction, they were simply one people. 

Z'al was the name of the one blessed by a Light being. She taught them unification as a people and as parts of the Universe's whole. She taught them about the symmetry, balance and harmony of the Universe and within the universe. She was one people, one song. She was a seer and a prophetess. And she taught them the importance of preventing the death of their souls. Their symbol looks exactly like a Triquetra from Earth's Celtic shores. This looping soft sided triangular shaped figure had a circle superimposed on it. It represented the equal weight of calling, purpose, and destiny. It symbolized the mind, spirit and soul. The circle represented the Universe. They fashioned the symbol into a broach. It was not an ornate piece of jewelry, nor was it made from any precious metal or decorated with gems or stones. They each felt the burden of the Centauri arrogance and ostentatiousness. They saw exactly where that led their race. This simple broach was made from a translucent blue metal that was indigenous only to Centauri Prime and considered worthless by their people. Therefore, it was abundant and free. To Selene and the others it was the most beautiful thing they'd ever seen. To them, it represented their salvation and hope for the future.

Adam, Lydia and Malcolm had to admit that they were extremely curious about this group and their true purpose. They knew their name and were told their general spiritual beliefs and philosophy. They also learned the meaning behind their symbol and were amazed. They were stunned at their depth and the parallels they saw. They did not know anything about Centauri ancient history or religion. None of them considered that the Centauri were anything other than what they saw. 

Their uniform was jet black. Actually everything they had was black except the broach and their fighting pike. The material was all weather and all purpose. The fabric was well insulated to help the body adjust to various temperatures. Centauri did not like to be too hot or too cold if they could help it. The color was also necessary for helping them move under the cover of darkness. The others would not be wearing theirs now because it was not time to move openly but when they did, they would be prepared. The robes were designed to be simple with as little fan fair as possible. The threading trimming the collar, the entire length of the each side of the folds, and around the cuffs was the same color as the metal. The emblem of Z'al was embroidered on the left sleeve. A plain hooded cloak completed the ensemble. They all felt the hoods were extremely necessary for the women because of their hair. Both the cloak and the robes were lined with hidden compartments for concealing anything from data crystals, vid cams, or weapons. They would be ready.

Their weapon was very different from the Minbari. They called it Ket'las. An ancient Centauri word that meant, 'an extension of my soul' because if they had to use it, they knew they would be fighting for their existence. Basically, it was the same theory of a fighting pike with a collapsible handle but it was obviously unique and not a copy of the denn'bok. The metal and color was different as well. It was the same as their broach. It was stronger than titanium and lighter than tin foil. That was the scientific mystery. No one knew how or why, but they took it as a blessing and moved on. It had a lever that allowed for a hidden blade to be released at the end if necessary. It was sharpened at the tip to a razor fine edge and they could and would kill with it. Not a few of them suspected they would be aiming them at some Shadows or Keepers before this war ended. Their true mission and purpose was engraved in ancient Centauri script on the handle. In addition to that was a tribute to their oneness in the modern language. That was also engraved on the broach for all to see:

We live as one, we fight as one, we survive as one, we die as one. We are Z'al.

Selene was nervous as she approached Babylon 5. She'd never been to the station before but spent many hours memorizing the layout while preparing for her trip. She knew who she was to meet and who she was to stay away from. She was prepared. Nevertheless, she understood how important this was and would not fail Vir. All the hard work that he'd put into the rescue and relief effort for the Narns became just as important to her as it was to him. One part of her wished that she could have stayed and helped the others prepare for their attack on both the Shadows and those who had agreed to serve them but this was the assignment she was given and she was determined to do her absolute best. She would not fail Vir and the others. She also knew that she would be the contact person for Z'al on the station. Information had to move and when he felt the time was right, Vir would have her meet with the War Council and provide them with the information they would need to help fight the Shadows as well. 

Because he had lived and worked with all those on the Council, Vir was able to provide her with an extensive biography of each of them except their newest member who joined after he left. He went far beyond simple names, dates and places. He included personal observations and a few pieces of sensitive information in case she should need to leverage her way out of a situation. He also cautioned her that there would be two people who would cause her the most trouble if their organization was to remain secret on Centauri Prime. Marcus Cole and Michael Garibaldi would hound and follow her until they got every single detail. Vir warned her that they were very cunning and very shrewd. They would also desperately want to know what he has been up to for the last year. He provided the most likely approaches to dealing with either of them and warned her that Cole was also a telepath so she would need to keep her guard up just in case he decided to gather information more efficiently. She memorized that as well.

After clearing customs without a problem, Selene took a indirect route and headed down below. That was her kind of place. Before she revealed herself to those she came to meet, she wanted to have the lay of the land. Selene never went anywhere without a way out and a means to use it. She wore her cloak over her uniform and pulled the hood over her head. Yeah, she knew that would draw some attention to her, but it was better that she see others before they saw her. Part of their uniform included black fitted gloves as well. She slipped those on as soon as she got away from the main area. No sense leaving any DNA or finger prints around for people to trace. They didn't need to know she was Centauri until she told them.

Selene took several hours drifting in and out of various bars and establishments. She verified hiding places and all the different exits she could find. Then she studied the lurkers. People never noticed the invisible people. That's why they're invisible. Selene wanted to see how they were dressed and the way they moved or interacted in case she needed to become one. She lowered her shields and kept watch for anyone following or observing her too closely. Malcolm had already alerted her that the station was crawling with Rangers, hidden and open, and that she would have to be careful when making any deals because they were always somewhere watching. They wouldn't talk outside the Rangers, but they would probably pass the knowledge around quickly. She was ready for that. Once she met her contact, she pretty much figured she'd be revealed. Neither Vir nor Malcolm had a recommendation for the right time to pass on the data crystals. Obviously, if she were caught at customs she'd have to reveal herself to Garibaldi. She had a message for the one called Entil'Zha Delenn. After learning of and studying about Valen, Selene had to admit she was more than a little curious about this person. And of course she wanted to meet the one who returned from Z'ha'dum! She heard him speak. She heard Ivanova speak of him. Selene watched those recordings until she had them memorized. [Yes, there is great work happening among those here.]

Once she felt comfortable with down below and certain that no one had followed or observed her too closely, she returned to the main area to arrange for a place to stay. They had funds and she was given a large account balance on her credit chit but Selene never believed in spending more than was absolutely necessary. She secured the most economical quarters available that would not draw any attention to herself or her purpose on the station. The clerk was a bit surprised that she spent a considerable amount of time selecting the perfect spot only to choose something away from the main attractions. She didn't want to be in the center of activity and she didn't want to be near security. She wanted to be close to as many exits and escape routes as possible. And she wanted options. Confident that she had still remained undetected, she headed to her quarters. Once inside she searched the place throughly. She looked for the best places to hide certain items she managed to slip through security and she needed hiding places for the information she would be gathering and preparing to send.

Finally, she checked for any type of surveillance cameras or recording devices. It wasn't very likely that there would be any, but she checked anyway. Secure in that, she moved on to securing her quarters. The entry pad and wiring for the lock had to be adjusted. She could not do that out in the hallway so it took well over an hour to strip part of the wall and get in from inside her quarters. Extensive checks and double checks before she left confirmed that Babylon 5 did not rig individual quarters so that station security would be alerted to adjustments made to the lock. Then she place a secure cam and audio recording device strategically within her quarters that would activate anytime she left. She would know if someone got in while she was gone. 

After a quick shower, nap and change of uniform Selena was ready to go to work. She wasn't sure how to go about making contact. Intelligence reports stated that he had body guards and that no one could get near him. The body guards were to protect him from Centauri and she was pretty sure that after what he'd gone through at Cartagia's hands, he would suspect her as the assassin. Or his body guards would. Everyone warned her that strange and unusual things happened on the station so she was alert for this as well. After seeing nothing too strange, she assumed it was an off day. Her stroll through the station and Zocolo gave her more of a sense of surroundings and a chance to make up her mind. Her first thought was to head straight for Delenn but she didn't want to expose herself to the Rangers immediately. After thinking for some time, she figured she should head to security and check in with Mr. Garibaldi. It was the only way she would get close enough to G'Kar. Since none of them knew what Vir was up to, and she was not authorized to inform anyone but G'Kar, she prepared herself for his skepticism and perhaps refusal to help her get near enough to give him the messages.

Entering security, she went straight to his office without hesitation. She let her shields down and was prepared to listen to every single random thought in his head to help her through this meeting. Vir already told her he could be tricky and he would be difficult. She just had to figure out which data crystal she would give him. Malcolm's did not mention Vir or their work on Centauri Prime but he already told her that Garibaldi knew they were up to something. Their hope was that he would assume she was either a Ranger undercover or a random human assisting the others. But she was prepared for him to assume she was a Centauri passing as a human. That kind of irritated her. The only thing that would cause people to say that is because she does not shave her head. Well Selene had never done that. She did not grow up in the Republic, she grew up in space. And she wasn't one of the upper class or a member of one of the noble families. She had no reason to do so. Then she put her self righteous indignation in check when she considered that she was traveling on false papers that clearly claimed her to be human. [Oh, well]

"Mr. Garibaldi?"

"Yeah." [Who are you and what have you done?]

"May I speak with you in private?"

"Sure." With that, Garibaldi activated his recording device.

While she took a seat, Selene discretely activated her own counter surveillance jamming device. Both Vir and Malcolm warned her that he would record their meeting if he was suspicious. The very fact that someone unknown to him walked into his office made him suspicious. Now Garibaldi was ticked. This was the second time someone waltzed into his office and rendered his measures inoperable. He'd forgotten to get with Kesha to find out where she got hers. Now this one comes in and does the same thing. He was not happy and he let it show.

"I assume you wanted a very private word with me, miss?"

"Selene."

"Miss. Selene."

"No, its just Selene."

"Fine. Selene." [Answer the question or I'm tossing you out.]

"I did want to speak with you in private. That is, if you have a few moments."

"Yeah, go ahead. What's this about?"

"I brought you a message."

He's not liking this. At first he thought she was a Ranger. Out of uniform, but she definitely moves like one. He saw how she cased the place and the jamming device was a dead give away. Watching everything and prepared for anything. But she wasn't or she would have said so by now. And he didn't like not being able to see her face under that hood.

"A message? From whom?"

She reaches into the hidden compartment in her cloak and pulls out a data crystal. Without a word she passes it to him and waits.

[Ok, so its like that.]

The smiling face of Malcolm pops on the screen and Garibaldi has to laugh. [Guess she is a Ranger or one in training probably.]

"Mr. Garibaldi, sorry for the bit of mystery but you can't be too careful around that station. Everyone knows strange things happen on a daily basis there. Anyway, I wanted to introduce you to Selene. She's a courier and has several messages to pass on to a couple of your friends. Well, one of them is your friend, the other is my boss. Your assistance is greatly appreciated. Gotta go."

And the screen went blank.

"That's it? All the secrecy and security. Why does he need me to help you get a message to Entil'Zha?"

"I'm not certain but I believe that was Malcolm's way of asking you not to interfere." She laughs. 

Garibaldi had to laughed at that,

"Ok. He's got me on that. I'm assuming its not Delenn that you need me to 'not interfere' with."

Selene immediately picks up that he suspects she's a Ranger. Since he didn't ask her and didn't share his mistake she does not consider it misdirection if she does not correct him. Malcolm told them all about misdirection. Vir taught them something better.

"Not really, sir." Then she laughs softly for his benefit and he returns it.

"I'll bite. Who am I suppose to help you with by not interfering?"

"Citizen G'Kar."

Selene feels all his warning bells go off and his guard go up. [Uh oh!]

"Why do you need to see him?"

"As Malcolm said, I have a message for him. He has security and I am unknown to him. I need to deliver the message."

This sounds reasonable to him but he still smells something isn't right.

"I'll do you one better. I'll deliver the message for you."

"I'm sure you know it doesn't work that way. I was instructed to check in with you first and then pass the message. That's it."

He does not like this. Truthfully, he has no concrete reason for not liking it. The only thing he can go on is his gut feeling that something is very wrong. He's not going to take the chance of losing G'Kar again and he wants to know what's going on. They have no information on what those Rangers are up to on Centauri Prime. Then he considers that they might be trying to warn him about any revenge Londo's planning. He can't risk not letting that information get through. He'll give her the introduction but he's not going to let her out of his sight.

[Hmm, that's not going to work Mr. Garibaldi. This information is for G'Kar alone and there is no way I'm risking all of our lives.]

Selene sits quietly thinking about how she'll get rid of him. Then she figures that she doesn't have to do all the leg work today. She can give him Vir's message and ask that he view it in private. Then all she has to do is wait around the station and he'll come to her. That should give her enough time to figure a way into seeing Delenn.

"Fine. I'll check on his location and then escort you over to him. How's that?"

"That's very helpful, sir and it makes my job a lot easier." 

After checking he learns that G'Kar is in his quarters and they head over. She has no idea how she's going to give him a private message since she knows that Garibaldi speaks Narn too. Resolved, she let's it go and figures something will work itself out. Once they reach G'Kar's door she sees that she was definitely right to go to Garibaldi first. His entire detail was Narn. They would have killed her before letting her through if they suspected she was Centauri because she knows the hair is enough to signal a trap.

"G'Kar, this is Selene. She brought me a message of introduction from one of your friend's friend on Minbar. She's also got one for you."

They step inside his quarters and Garibaldi doesn't show any signs of leaving.

"I see. Well, this is interesting. What's the message?"

She produces the data crystal then glances at Garibaldi hard before turning back to G'Kar.

"Its for your eyes only, sir. You must view it from a secure location and in complete privacy." She emphasizes those last words while tilting her head toward Garibaldi then turns back to G'Kar.

"There is more depending on your response. And then I'll have a reply for you. WE will leave you now so that you can view your message." G'Kar is somewhat concerned. His friend's actions indicate that he is not satisfied with her or has some doubts. G'Kar has some suspicions of his own but his curiosity is greater. Plus, he thinks he has an idea who the message is really from. He also notices that she's wearing gloves and still holding on to the data crystal waiting for Chief Snoop to move toward the door. Its obvious she isn't going to hand it over until he leaves.

"Thank you for taking the time to bring the messenger to me. I guess I better view it now."

With one hand she reaches toward G'Kar to pass the crystal while at the same time she takes Garibaldi's arm and turns for the door. G'Kar has a hard time but hides his smile. Once at the door, Selene turns around,

"I have to go see Entil'Zha Delenn for a few moments but after that I am at your disposal." She bows slightly to G'Kar and the two leave the room.

Satisfied with what she now classifies as technical misrepresentation, she congratulates herself on completing the first part of her mission. [G'Kar was just plain curious. He didn't assume anything about me. They were right. Michael Garibaldi's going to be a problem.]

Once out in the hall, "Thank you Mr. Garibaldi. I appreciate your help. I think Malcolm would classify some part of that as interference but since he's not here, I guess he'll never know." Then she laughs and heads off toward the ambassador's section. He can't help it and laughs too.

"Two down, two to go. Unfortunately, this one's probably gonna blow my cover for sure. But, everyone says that Minbari are the masters of keeping secrets. Let's just hope Marcus Cole isn't there." She's quietly mumbling this as she heads toward Green section.

Standing in front of Delenn's door, Selene feels like she should alert someone to the lack security. They took one look at her cloak and her use of the word Entil'Zha and station security just assumed she was a Ranger and let her through. Then she remembers that is a good thing for the moment and figures she won't say anything until after she's revealed.

"I have a message for you."

Delenn is a little confused. It is a bit strange to get something by courier like this. Then she considers all of the things quietly taking place and nods for her to enter. It appears that no one is in her quarters but Selene is taking no chances. She's not saying anything other than simply delivering the message. There is no way she wants to wait around until the message is viewed because she doesn't have any hopes of being skilled enough to misdirect around this one at all. 

"If you'll excuse me. I'll take my leave." Then she exits quickly. Delenn realizes that there is no reply needed so she heads over to her monitor to view it. Selene is moving as fast as she can to get away from there without drawing attention. She can't decide if she should go to her quarters or back to G'Kar's. Thinking about Garibaldi and that he'll probably have an eye out for her she opts to go back to G'Kar and wait outside his door.

He didn't know what the message would be or who it was from. He assumed the woman under the hood was human so that would most likely make her a Ranger. The message would either be about some threat of retaliation from Mollari or information on what Vir is up to. G'Kar has thought of nothing else since his return. He's made quiet and discrete inquires but since he does not know for certain he could not turn over stones and risk jeopardizing anything. This was a surprise.

"G'Kar, this recording is going to self destruct when it ends and the information will be destroyed so I hope you are comfortable and paying attention. If you are not in a secure location and alone stop viewing it now. Trust me on this." Then Vir waits a few seconds to give him time to stop it.

You've obviously met Selene. She has all the information that you'll need. She has worked on this with me and is aware of all aspects of the operation. For the last year I've been working on Minbar with the Rangers to help Narns escape from your home world, colonies and Centauri occupied territories. How we've managed to do this is something that I won't say, Selene will go over the details. So far we've manages to smuggle out about 250,000 Narns to safety. I felt it was time to bring you in on this. They need assistance that I cannot give them as a Centauri. They do not know that a Centauri is involved in this and they cannot. I'm trusting you because I know you and I know that you have your people's best interest at heart always. I haven't started funneling any groups through Babylon 5 because I did not have a contact person in place. Now I have two. Selene is one, hopefully you will be the second. I know you have your hands full with the War Council. Any assistance, guidance or suggestions you can render will be greatly appreciated. 

There are a few other reasons that I've reached out to you now. Selene will go over those in more detail. She's very good. She is well trained and she's been working directly with me on this enough to know what's she's doing. But this is her first assignment away from home, so to speak. Give her a chance to give you all of the facts first. In many things your silence and discretion is required. In everything you learn from this recording and from Selene I beg you to remain silent on. There are many lives at stake. Once she explains, I think you'll understand. If she's finished with Delenn and managed to loose Mr. Garibaldi tailing her, she should be waiting outside your door now."

Vir laughs and G'Kar has to join him. After that display earlier he can see Michael Garibaldi following the young woman across the station. She obviously gave him no details. He is certain the data crystal she brought him as introduction was not from Vir but from one of his Rangers contacts who Garibaldi is familiar enough with to allow her to get as close to him as she did.

He had some suspicions in the back of his mind. And he had some hope. It was the only thing he could think of for Vir to have been working on for the last year. But he was not prepared to hear Vir Cotto say that he's freed a quarter of a million of his people! He does not know what to say. He's thankful and overwhelmed. Then he's just plain anxious for Selene to get back so he can all of the details and find out exactly what's going on. He checked with the guards. She hadn't come back yet. He instructed them to let her in as soon as she does.

"Entil'Zha, I just wanted to check in with you since the BAN is in effect and let you know that all is well. The courier already got a message to Garibaldi from me. Please let Marcus know that our special friend is taking very good care of us. We've even tried out some new fashions. I'll try to get another message out in a few weeks. Walk with Valen."

Delenn isn't sure what that was all about. He seemed in good spirits and good health. He seemed a little too cheery for someone trapped in between the bars to the very gates of hell. But she considers that this is the first message he's sent in months and is pleased that they are well. Or that he is well because no one actually knows how many Rangers are with him. She guesses it can't be more than a handful but with them, you never can tell. 

"He must be enjoying his work. What could they be doing?" 

When Selena comes back the guards nearly rush her and she's afraid they've somehow found out her race. Then she realizes that G'Kar was anxious to see her and left instructions for them to send her right in. [Show time. I hope he's the forgiving type.]

Once she enters the room she does not move away from the door or speak. She pulls out a jamming device and holds it up for his inspection. G'Kar is still stunned by Vir's words and merely nods from across the room. She steps into the greeting room a bit more, mainly to get away from the door so her voice won't carry to the guards, but is careful to keep her distance from him. G'Kar immediately senses this and wonders at her defensive movements then suspects why her features are hidden. When she lowers the hood from her cloak he doesn't know what's going on.

"Sir, have you watched Vir's recording?"

"Yes."

"Do you agree to remain silent about our work and his involvement?"

"Yes." He's now sure that she feels she has to get these assurances and perhaps feared he would not react kindly to her questions.

"Do you agree to remain silent on all of the things Vir referenced in the recording? The things he has directed me to share with you and you alone."

"Yes."

"My name is Selene. I am not a Ranger, nor am I human. I am Centauri."

Her heart is pounding because she has no idea how he'll react. If he'll believe or trust her, if he'll call the guards or finish the job himself. But she meets his harsh and penetrating stare with all the fire and certainty she was trained to project. She would not back down from him and simply waited for him to speak.

This was definitely a new one for G'Kar. He couldn't decide which was the bigger shock now. Vir's message had competition. A female Centauri with a full head of long hair. He sized her up and with her skin a mix between butter scotch and milk chocolate, almond colored eyes and jet black hair he realized that the hair was the only outward difference between Centauri and Human women. He couldn't find anything else. She said she wasn't a Ranger but G'Kar isn't buying that. He watched her movements and her behavior. Both in handling Garibaldi and in handling him just now. He looks into her eyes and he swears she is a Ranger so why would she lie about it?

"You say you aren't a Ranger. I don't believe you."

[Ok, of all the things I thought he'd disbelieve, that wasn't one of them.] 

"I have spoken the truth, sir. I am not a Ranger."

G'Kar is all too familiar with misdirection. Perhaps she is in training and using that as an out. But he can't figure out why she'd lie about it. Unless they do not want anyone to know there is a Centauri among them but even that does not work. 

"Prove it." He has absolutely no idea what he'd accept for proof of it. Nor can he explain why this one point is crucial for his understanding before they move on to any other matter. No, he most certainly wants to get all the information on Vir's operation but something tells him that this is the key that will unlock the door. He waits with arms folded across his chest.

[I knew this would happen. Just not like this or this soon.] Selene realizes that the lives of her family members are all on the line. One false step or word from G'Kar about them to the wrong person and word would get back to the wrong people at home. They could all be killed. Slowly she opens her cloak and removes it.

G'Kar had to wonder if the child was about to undress in some attempt to show she wasn't a Ranger and had no clue what was happening in front of him. Then he sees her unfamiliar dress but immediately detects that it is a uniform of some kind.

"Come closer." She does. For some reason she can't fathom she feels like a 5 year old waiting to find out if she's going to get a spanking for something she didn't do. Nevertheless, she moves across the room with confidence and strength.

He sees her broach. He reads the inscription. He starts to get some understanding but wants to know all.

"Z'al."

"Yes."

"Explain."

And she does. She gives him their ancient history explaining who Z'al was and the meaning of the broach but stops short of revealing their true mission. He picks that up and decides that is the key. He is impressed and surprised. Like the Rangers on Centauri Prime, G'Kar had no knowledge of their ancient past or that the Centauri were ever anything other than what they are.

"What is your mission and purpose?"

"To drive the Darkness from our world. To free our people from the all the various chains we created and then shackled ourselves with. To settle the debts we owe to your people. To resurrect hope and help prevent the dying of our collective souls. To illuminate the path that we lost sight of. To prepare for the unification of the One. And to uphold the Light so that we never loose our way and stumble into Darkness again."

This was not what G'Kar was expecting. Nothing that happened since she first entered his quarters was anything he expected to witness when he woke up that morning. He let her words settle as he sat down. Selene stood silently waiting all that was to come. If he rejected her, she still had a mission on the station. The only thing she wanted from him then was his silence. She did notice that he seemed to have forgotten she was there while he was deep in thought. Finally, he glanced up at her and turned his familiar penetrating gaze on her. She wasn't about to back down from him. She knew who she was and what she was supposed to do. G'Kar began to realize that while the freeing of Narns was one of their goals and purposes, this group was actively preparing to fight the Shadows and disentangle themselves from whatever deal Cartagia made. That made sense to him. Now Vir's actions and demeanor made sense to him. Things started to click into place. Then he realized that she was still standing while he thought.

"Please, have a seat."

"Thank you, sir."

That was also puzzling to him. Since her first visit she called him sir and treated him with more respect that any Centauri ever had. Except, perhaps, Vir. There was no pride or ostentation in her manners or address. She was humble yet strong and capable. Definitely not like any Centauri he'd ever met. Not one of them in the palace had impressed him as being capable of a serious thought in their head or a commitment to anything other than their own whims. This one was very different and if she and Vir are any indication, their entire group is as well.

"Is Vir the leader of your organization?"

"Sir, I think you understand the circumstances on Centauri Prime as such that openness is not an option at this time. We move in secret and you are the only one outside of our Order who knows what our true purpose is. I will not comment on our leadership in anyway."

G'Kar actually likes this answer. Truth be told, he likes her. He smiles and nods. 

"So is this what the Rangers on Minbar have been assisting with? I know they are also on your home world. Malcolm informed us."

"Z'al is not a Ranger creation. They worked with Vir on Minbar to help get your people out. They are still helping with that. There is much to discuss, sir. First, one of our goals is helping those we can to escape. At some point, someone is going to notice the growing number dead Narns on a monthly basis so we won't be able to continue killing them off."

"What!"

"Oh, sorry sir. That's our term. To get them away from certain areas we 'kill' them in the computer system and then the Rangers come in and transport them. Or we have them sent to desolate uninhabitable planets with no supplies or food shipments so they can die on the planet with no cost or fuss to the Centauri. But really they are being picked up and rerouted somewhere else. Its really a brilliant plan, sir. Vir thought of it and he works out all the details. No one goes looking for the dead."

G'Kar is speechless again. His reaction was natural and instinctive but he should have realized that wasn't the way it sounded. After listening to her brief over-view, he had to admit that it was a brilliant plan and wanted to know more. That's when she produced the data crystals with their highest classified information.

"Sir, all of them are on these crystals. This is our most sensitive record. Their location, how long they been there, where they were transported from, their true names. Some of our operating procedures or at least some of the contacts we use. It is crucial that no one see this. Vir is giving it to you for obvious reasons. He wanted you to have a full understanding of what's been done to this point and what we hope to do in the future."

"What do you hope to do?"

"Helping your people to escape is one thing. Complete liberation and reparation is something else. That is our ultimate goal. Some other things have to happen before we can make that a reality but the plan has already been hammered out."

"I had no idea. I don't know what to say."

"As I said sir, we owe all Narns debts of honor, blood, money, and truthfully several thousand pounds of our own flesh. Z'al intends to see that those debts are paid. We can't change the past but we can alter the present situation and set things right for the future."

He can really only stare at her and nod. He had no idea they would be thinking that far ahead. Now he sees the blessing he would have forfeited for his people in taking Mollari's deal. There are rewards for righteous behavior. Or at least reminders why its important to walk the path in truth.

"Vir said you were a contact person here on the station. That means he's going to start sending Narns this way."

"If he can. Things here seem a bit strained. We need to figure out how many can safely blend in as if they've always been here and how many we can transport through here. I don't want any problems with Mr. Garibaldi. He's—intense."

"That is not the only reason you are here on this station."

"No, it is not."

"Why else are you here?" G'Kar thinks he knows but wants her to say it. He doesn't think she will.

"I am not at liberty to discuss that."

He nods and accepts that 'cause that's what he would have done. Doesn't matter, it was confirmation enough for him.

Over the next week G'Kar and Selene developed a comfortable and productive working relationship. The first thing they decided was that each group of rescued Narns should view a recording from him explaining the situation and asking for their cooperation and patience while they continued to work many different avenues to secure everyone's freedom. Selene said that Anla'Shok might be obsessive about misdirection but she was not Anla'Shok. She was Centauri and she was Z'al. As long as it rose to the level of technical misrepresentation, she had no problem with it. G'Kar was now a part of the operation and he should be the face of the movement. He didn't really like that but agreed that it was better than her doing it. That's when she explained both Z'al and their Ranger contacts' hopes that G'Kar might be able to organize some of the freed Narns into joining the fight against the Shadows any way they could. He agreed and said he'd have to think about it. The only place in the known universe where Narns could move openly and freely was under sanctuary at Babylon 5. That posed a problem. But G'Kar had been many things in his life, he would think of something.

They met in the secret and quiet of his quarters at random times so that Garibaldi could not figure out her schedule. It annoyed him but since G'Kar was unharmed, he accepted it. Once Marcus returned from fighting the two of them became obsessed with gathering information on her because they were certain that she knew exactly what was going on in the Centauri Republic. Why the secrecy and what connection it had to G'Kar, they could not tell. She always wore that cloak with the hood raised and those gloves. She spoke to no one but G'Kar and she seemed too familiar with down below because neither of them could tail her for long without losing her. Selene thanked the human reservation about keeping their mental shields up and not allowing themselves to accidentally scan others. She had no problem dropping her shields to be sure no one was following or getting to close. She had deals to make. She was Centauri after all. She would complete her mission.

Shanmal came to the station undercover, or as undercover as a Minbari Ranger could be. Both Marcus and Garibaldi noticed that he did not come looking for them but for her and went directly inside her quarters. This was a bit much for Marcus to take since he did oversee all Ranger activity on the station. Garibaldi agreed and figured as Chief of Security he had a right to know what was going on as well. 

"Selene, I brought some messages from friends."

"Thank you Shanmal. I was wondering if I'd ever hear from them. Sit down if you have a minute."

"I have some time. Cole and Mr. Garibaldi are probably still deciding whether to come here and confront us directly or to follow me after I leave and interrogate me then."

She laughs at that because it seems exactly like something they would do. 

"You are right. They've been following me around this station for the entire week I've been here. It does not help that Citizen G'Kar will tell them nothing. Now that you have come they will be more intense."

"I agree, but Vir wants no one to know and that is how it will be. Also, G'Kar has no desire to share this or he would have and neither of them would be following you. Now, I think you better start viewing some of those. I believe there is a new mission for you. One that I do not approve of but I am not your superior." 

This causes Selene to look up surprised at Shanmal's tone.

"You know of it, the specifics?"

"Yes."

"How many know of it?"

"Only Vir, myself and you once you view the recording."

"Why did he tell you?"

"In case you don't come back someone outside the Republic had to know where you went and what you were doing. I am to inform G'Kar if you do not return."

"Not really liking the sound of that one bit Shanmal"

"Neither did I."

The entire time she's watching and listening to Vir's message, she can sense Shanmal getting more and more agitated. By the time it finishes she understands why. Puzzled by this new turn of events, she figures he's got a very good reason for doing this. Then she thinks about it a little more and understands why he chose her to do it even if she doesn't get what he's doing and laughs.

"Selene, surely you don't actually see any humor in this situation?"

"Relax, I'm not crazy. I just figured out part of what Vir is up to." At his eager and questioning look, 

"I said part. I have no clue about the rest. You know Vir, until he lays it all out for you, there's no way to understand what he's planning."

Still not comfortable with the whole situation but satisfied with her answer, he agrees.

"Will you need my help getting started?"

"Yeah, I need you to keep two very nosey people out of my way while I go complete the purchase of a ship I had my eye on."

"You were already trying to purchase a ship? You suspected something like this?"

"Nope, but Vir knows my background, my history, and my skills. I figured that at some point he would send me out on something. Though I admit, I thought it might be a direct pickup or cargo run."

"Ah, I see. That makes sense. When do you want to do this and how much time will it take?"

"Let's finish going through these things first. I have some reports and messages for you as well. Then you head out slowly across the station like you're meeting someone in or near the Zocolo. That'll cause both of them to follow you and pounce. Then I'll head off to my contact. I guess I'll leave as soon as the ship's ready. " 

"That sounds fine to me. I still do not like this assignment."

"Well then, aren't you glad you're Anla'Shok now, huh?"

"That is not funny."

"Yeah it is."

There was one thing Vir Cotto never told anyone. No, that secret he held tightly in the back of his mind. Since the day he gathered all the horrible information on their involvement with the Shadows, Vir began stealing—reappropriating—funds from accounts within the Centauri Republic. Actually, he was moving massive amounts of money from not only state accounts on Centauri Prime but throughout the entire Republic. Budgets of every single agency, department, bureau, and ministry had an extensive amount of fat trimmed off of them. And for some reason, tax payments from some of the most wealthy houses were not accounted for and had to be repaid. He wouldn't let Cartagia off the hook scot free. The emperor's personal accounts were raided periodically and he'd also managed to sell off quite a bit of his personal assets and holdings. Everybody knew Cartagia was crazy and likely to do anything. His accountants would not alert him of the situation or question any of the expenses. That was what Vir was counting on.

Vir set up off world accounts in the names of various foreign corporations veiled so tightly, no one would be able to trace it back to him or Z'al unless and until he wanted them to. Vir called it the War Fund. They could not drive those Shadows away the same as G'Quon. He didn't want to kill 1/3 of his group besides, there were too many ships. They needed ships and they needed weapons to fight them. He didn't want to destroy Centauri Prime like Captain Sheridan did Z'ha'dum but he wanted them destroyed or he wanted them gone so that they could fight them in open space. That meant that they would need ships capable of doing serious damage. Something equivalent to Minbari ships or those the Centauri were using against outer worlds. They cost money to build and it cost even more to ensure their construction remained a secret. Vir always thought ahead. 

At the same time, Vir was researching and uncovering any additional information on their organization he could. What he found was amazing so he pulled a few others off scouting detail and permanently assigned them to gathering a different kind of information. Centauri history had been rewritten by conquers but not so effectively to get by this group. They picked up Vir's research and continued to dig deeper. The Republic always claimed that there was another specie on their world. Modern history text referred to them as the Ion. Supposedly, the complete extinction of that race was the first great accomplishment of the newly formed Republic. In truth, it was not another specie. It was the Order of Z'al. Vir organized a second group to begin quietly searching the caves and buried ruins from the old temples to find, restore and preserve what was hastely hidden when the Order had to scatter and flee. It had been 3,000 years since the last of them were hunted and killed by the one who would later proclaim himself to be the first emperor of the Centauri Republic. There were a lot of lost artifacts, ancient texts, maps, scrolls, records of Z'al's prophecies and some of her written teachings. They needed those and Vir was determined that they get them. 

Selene did not trust Cole or Garibaldi not to break into her quarters while she was away. Since Shanmal was to wait on the station for her return, they agreed that he would stay there. Hopefully the others wouldn't realize she was gone and come to their own conclusions. She laughed earlier but she wasn't laughing now. Considering everything that's happening this could blow up in all their faces and cause a greater disaster. 

She'd missed her check in and return deadline by 2 days but that couldn't be helped. She hoped that Shanmal hadn't sent word back home yet to worry the others. She also hoped that he hadn't told G'Kar, she didn't want anyone to worry. Just her luck he had given her a bit of padding and a grace period. For a Minbari, Shanmal was an optimist who believed in luck—some times. Thankfully, this was one of those times.

"Truthfully, I was not looking forward to making the report."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. It couldn't be helped."

"You do not look well. What you found is obviously not very good."

"No, it isn't. Its confusing and for some of it I have no proof. They probably won't believe me." 

Then she hands him an 8x10 inch black box with no apparent way of opening it. "I haven't a clue so don't look at me like that. All I know is its very important and Vir needs it." 

Shanmal is dying to know what she learned and is patiently attempting to seem supportive and interested. Selene didn't notice anything as she stared off trying to figure out how this information really and truly fit into Vir's plan. Yeah, she got the surface reason, but she had to figure he was up to something else. Nothing came to mind so she got up and headed out to check in with G'Kar.

"Thanks for everything Shanmal. Here's the report for Vir and all the information I have so far. I hope the dynamic duo weren't a pain to you. I've gotta go meet with G'Kar now. Stay as long as you like."

With that she left and he was still sitting there without any of the details or information. "The humans do not bother with politeness. If they want to know something they simply interrupt and blurt out their questions. I'm going to start doing that from now on!"

"Ah, I see you have returned in one piece."

"Very funny, sir. I almost didn't." Then she laughed and G'Kar joined her but was concerned.

"Is everything alright?"

"Actually, I need your help. I have some information that does not pertain to our operation that needs to be shared with the War Council. Is it possible for you to arrange for me to speak and make the report?"

He doesn't see anything wrong with that but his mind can't help turning over possibilities. The first thing that comes to mind is that she's planning on revealing the truth of what's happening on Centauri Prime. He doesn't even know that. She's shared nothing. Still he has a responsibility to the others to have some idea of what she wants to talk about.

"What is the nature of the report?" He wasn't sure she'd need to meet with the Council as a whole. Depending on the importance of the information he would simply have her write up a report for them including any supporting materials and he'd pass it to the others at the next meeting or some time before.

"I know how those 16 Rangers died."

"I'll call for an emergency meeting immediately."

G'Kar gave the captain no details but Sheridan could tell by his tone that it was important and it couldn't wait. He also seemed a bit unnerved. Selene was nervous because she'd have to come face to face with the two she'd manage to avoid. She knew they wouldn't let her out of the room without grilling her on everything. Only if she had to would she reveal herself. But, she did think they'd have to see her face now. It would be kind of stupid to give a report with the hood on and expect them to take her information seriously. So she lowered it just before they reached the door. 

Everyone was there when G'Kar walked in with Selene ½ a step behind him. Yes, just as she thought, the two nosey ones were on alert. She suspected they'd all think she was here to report on Vir and Centauri Prime. She also wasn't stupid, they still thought she was a Ranger in hiding. The only reason they hadn't approached her directly was because of Delenn's directive months ago that they not try to find out information on what Vir is doing. She'd never expected to ever get close to any of these leaders and was still amazed that she made it inside Delenn's quarters. Before she could come ½ way across the room she stopped in her tracks and gasped, then stood stock still. This immediately drew everyone else's attention as they followed her line of sight they realized she was locked in some staring contest with Fannol. He did not move either. And then all her personal business that she didn't even know she had came out in front of a group of people she didn't even know.

Susan has no idea what's going on and doesn't think she likes it based on Fannol's condition and the fact that she can't feel any emotions from him. They've all seen a lot of weird things but this wasn't just weird, she was concerned that this Selene did something to him. They look to Stephen and are all really concerned when they see that he is staring at Selene with his mouth hanging wide open and in the greatest state of shock they have ever seen him. He's not even paying attention to Fannol so they think he's alright and that Stephen knows why he's having that reaction. But now they all wonder why he's looking at Selene so intently. None of them know her, but all of them got Michael's report and all of them know that whatever she and G'Kar are discussing he will not share. That does not stop them from looking to him for an explanation. He just shrugs 'cause he doesn't know. This is fascinating, he guesses, but he really wanted to know what happened to the Rangers.

Then the–whatever that was is broken and she can move again. Nobody missed the fact that she stopped mid stride with one foot still in the air. Before she can collect herself or the others can attack her for information they all hear a throat clear from the other side of the room, Draal.

"Hello there. Yes, you young lady." He's sounding a bit condescending so Susan figures he's in a good mood today.

"Yes."

"Come down to the planet now."

"The planet?"

"Yes. You have noticed that this station is orbiting a planet?"

"Yes."

"Good. Then go to your ship, get into your shuttle and fly it down here."

"Um...."

"Secrets have a way of coming out when you least expect them. Lets you and I try to be more forth coming with each other than some people around here. We want a healthy relationship." 

When he made that comment about being more forth coming his tone was oozing with sarcasm and displeasure as he looked at Susan. She blushed and looked away.

Everyone else is looking at Selene and she's just looking at Draal not knowing what's really going on. But, obviously she took too long because his patience completely wore out and he roared,

"Child, I am not playing with you. Get down here now!"

That got a reaction out of everyone in the room. She jumped at his tone then nodded to him and his image disappeared. They are staring openly at her now. She turns to G'Kar,

"Sir, I'm sorry about the meeting. He doesn't seem too happy, I think I better hurry."

"That's alright, we can reschedule another time. Stop by my quarters when you return."

"Yes, sir."

Then she raised the hood of her cloak, turned and ran from the room. [So this is what everyone means by strange!]

Stephen is quiet and thoughtful as he sits back in his chair. G'Kar is sure everyone suspects he knows something since they know each other. He does feel a responsibility toward her and doesn't want to see them start hurling accusations at her just because they don't know what she's doing here. He's firm in his resolve to defend her if the need arises.

Susan's looking at Fannol with concern. The last few weeks have been strange. Their bond isn't as strong anymore and most times it seems like its completely broken. If she didn't know him so well, she'd never know how he felt on anything. He's quiet but he isn't outwardly distressed. Then she considers that when he is at his most distressed he looks calm and relaxed so that's not a sign. No one else is sure who they want to focus on. Stephen–cause they all know he knows a lot based on his reaction, Fannol was involved in whatever that was, and G'Kar is the only one who knows her. It's a three way tie until finally, Michael can't stand it anymore,

"What was that all about and what just happened?"

Nobody says anything. He's getting ticked. He's been certain that there was something off about her since the moment she stepped into his office. The cloak and those gloves confirmed it but she wasn't wearing her hood when she came in. Garibaldi had to admit she is beautiful but much too young for him. Still, he wants answers.

"Stephen?"

"I can't say."

Now the captain decides to step in so that Michael doesn't blow a fuse.

"You are unsure or you aren't allowed to tell us?"

"I don't know."

Sheridan tries not to roll his eyes at that response but when he looks at Stephen he can see that he's not being difficult, he looks amazed. Fannol hasn't said anything but he's just being quiet.

"Can you explain a little more than that for us please?"

"Sorry, captain. I just never expected this, it took be by surprise." Then he gets all thoughtful and Sheridan figures he's not going to be anymore helpful at the moment while he works it through.

Marcus wants to throw out a question or two but Garibaldi isn't finished yet,

"Fannol?"

"Yes."

"What was that all about?"

Fannol hesitates for a minute then chances a quick glance at Susan before turning back to Michael,

"Its personal."

Not one single person in the room expected him to say that. Susan doesn't know what she feels hearing that response. Deep down, she hoping that he means its personal to everyone except her cause she didn't think they kept secrets from each other. Finally, Marcus has to ask,

"Its personal?"

"Yes." The way Fannol said that left absolutely no doubt in anyone's mind that the subject was closed. They also were pretty sure they'd get nothing out of Stephen now since Fannol said that. They were all secretly hoping that she'd either fess up when she came back or she'd tell G'Kar and they could get it out of him. But, considering how tight lipped G'Kar is concerning her, they doubt it. The captain decides to bring this meeting back down to the land of mere mortals,

"Ok, G'Kar you called this meeting. It sounded like something really big. And, its obvious you brought a guest, though she seems to have had a more urgent appointment to keep." He's trying to loosen them up because a couple of them are wound too tight. 

"Actually, captain, I wasn't going to make the report. Selene was, but as you can see, she's not here."

"Yeah, G'Kar we saw that." Garibaldi really is in a bad mood. Finding out she was the one with information that was urgent enough for G'Kar to call a meeting grates more.

Sheridan sense this and jumps back in,

"Well, couldn't you give us a hint as to her report? She had to tell you something to make you call the meeting."

"Oh yes, what she said was more than enough for me to contact you immediately. Selene will have to make that report, if she is able to." His words and tone conveyed just how serious the information is and everyone realizes it wasn't good news. 

"What does that mean?"

"It means, I suspect someone does not wish for us to know the information and that is why her report was preempted. Obviously, I have no proof of that. Its just speculation." 

Delenn was silent the entire time, simply watching. She was curious about Selene when she first brought that message. After learning that she was on the station, meeting with G'Kar she had some suspicions but she wasn't sure. The amount of deference she pays to him was very obvious during their brief interaction. She noted that Selene treated G'Kar as a superior. Marcus felt something was very wrong with her and that whatever the Rangers were working on with Vir needed to be exposed. They'd had months and did not make a report. She was Entil'Zha and could recall them. She wondered why he was getting so agitated on the subject. Then she learned that he was able to gather not one shred of information from or about her at all and that Shanmal visited for some time and did not check in with him or Michael. She understood then. But, this display was interesting. Fannol's behavior was surprising and she had to wonder if his reaction had anything to do with Kosh or who he is. [Susan had no reaction and she carries a piece of Kosh inside her. It couldn't be that?]

She decides to forestall anymore speculation or bickering that she can feel brewing,

"Since the report was hers to make we should adjourn if there is no other business. If G'Kar is right and she is prohibited from making the report, then it is information we were not intended to have. Marcus, you and Michael have spent an extensive amount of time trying to follow her and pry into her mission on this station since she arrived."

They look at her surprised that she's caught them.

"Yes. You heard me. Your attitude in this room tells me that you have each developed both an obsession with her affairs and a prejudice against her as an individual. I will not tolerate either of those things from either of you. Her meetings with G'Kar are none of our business. I am certain he has not shared anything that he knows about her or her work with either of you. That means he believes you do not need to know. I am inclined to agree with G'Kar. Stay out of it, stay away from her, and expend this excess energy you both seem to have on something more productive for the war effort."

Even John Sheridan, fiancé, was surprised at the way she dressed them both down. But, he had to agree. If they had gotten to the point where Delenn had to intervene, they'd gone too far. 

"Well, I think Delenn has covered everything that needed to be said on that subject for all of us. If there's nothing else people, we're adjourned." 

Fannol knew that Susan was relieved by his explanation when they met in private after the meeting. He had been hiding a lot from her over the last few months but she did not know that. Kosh was effectively interfering with their empathic connection. When he first realized it was Kosh he was ticked off until he considered that he WAS trying to hide from her so Kosh's interference might have just been his way of helping out. But, Fannol doubted it. He got the distinct impression months ago that Susan wasn't supposed to know. He was able to tell her the truth when he said that it was Kosh's secret not his. He knew Susan would leave it alone and since they were hiding the fact that Kosh was not with her, she wouldn't allow anyone else to pry.

He had been struggling with many things for months. Trying in vain to remember the lost history of things that connected he and Susan together, wading through the things Kosh was trying to show him, teach him. When Selene walked into the War Room, everything clicked into place. That's when Fannol felt Kosh completely. He knew exactly what was going on and he was able to let Kosh in on his new understanding. So, after some time with Susan he headed down to Kosh's ship. Fannol knew that Kesha was concerned that he went there because he was uncomfortable on his own ship. That was true, in the beginning, but things changed. He really didn't feel like explaining to anyone that the ship was also conscious and he was hanging out with it too. 

"Dulann, something is going to happen soon."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I got a report from station Rangers about the one who hides beneath that black cloak and is always visiting with G'Kar."

"They say she is a Ranger in hiding but whatever she is assigned to caused Cole and Mr. Garibaldi to try relentlessly to get information on it. So far, they have failed. What does that have to do with us, or specifically Fannol?"

"Because she has been gone for almost a month and just returned today. Shanmal has stayed in her quarters the entire time but left today. After they met in her quarters she went straight to G'Kar and not 20 minutes later she enters the War Room with him for the first time. Fannol's guards reported that she lowered her hood before going inside and they saw her face for the first time."

"I suppose this is when you fill me in on the gruesome sight?"

"Funny. No, that's just it. They say she is beautiful. But that's not the point. She was in there for less than 15 minutes, then races from the room with the hood raised and takes a shuttle down to the planet. The one that until today only allowed Ivanova's shuttle to land on it."

"How do we know that was not Ivanova under the hood? Perhaps that was a way for her to get around her guards in order to go down there."

"I would agree any other time. Except she walked calmly out of the room with the rest of them ½ later and went on with her station duties. Then she and Fannol went to dinner in the Zocolo. The hooded one, Selene, still hasn't returned from the planet. Its been hours. What could she possibly be doing down there? Ivanova's never stayed more than an hour. And Fannol is in Kosh's ship."

Dulann mulls that over. He sees some interesting things but still it isn't enough to be alarmed,

"What are you suggesting?"

"Just what I said. Something is going to happen. Did you notice Talia on board?"

"Yes, I saw her about an hour ago. What of it?"

"She brought suitcases on board. More than enough clothes and personal items than are necessary for engagements."

Dulann sees where she's going. He still can't get over the human obsession with conspiracy theories and how they can take just a few facts, twist them together and come up with something.

"Those are her permanent quarters. Did you think she would pack an overnight bag every time she comes on board?"

"I thought we covered you not being cute. Its more than that. Dr. Franklin inventoried the medical facilities this afternoon. He said he was updating the files for the Fleet and preparing to order additional supplies."

"That sounds reasonable."

"Yeah, except he's also a Soulwalker. Fannol is communing with the Light being from beyond, and Talia, the secret super powered telepath, is decorating her quarters all on the same day. Plus, the actions of Selene this afternoon. I'm telling you that something is going to happen Dulann."

"Has White Star 3 contacted us?"

They both know that ever since they made changes for Fannol, they haven't contacted White Star 3 for anything. Ivanova's condition hasn't altered and that's the only reason they would contact them.

"No. We've heard nothing from them."

"There you are."

"Uh uh Dulann. There is no there you are. She isn't affected. She doesn't have a piece of Kosh so of course she's fine."

Dulann can't argue that point so he stays silent on it. Finally,

"What are you thinking?"

"That both Talia and Dr. Franklin think we will be taking a trip. Long enough for her to have brought so many things on board. Long enough for him to be checking to make sure we're well stocked with medical supplies."

"Where do you think we'll be going?" He's got a sinking feeling and they both know it.

"I think the Vorlon is getting Fannol ready to see the home world. I think that's the real reason he spends so much time in that ship dealing with Kosh. I think the captain's associate knows this or something close to it and that's why they walk and talk so much. I think whatever the Vorlons want from Fannol will be happening soon. I think that we better instruct the pilots to be ready to return here no matter what at the first sign of the bay doors opening. I think that anytime he's on that ship we better be prepared to jump. That's what I think."

Dulann just looks at her for several minutes without saying a word. [I am NEVER going to understand humans!]

"I better make sure food stuffs are stocked. We should start running maintenance system checks now and anything else we can think of."

"So you believe me? You think I'm right?"

"I think there is merit to some of the things you have said. I am not ready to say you are right but I did promise to keep an open mind. This is a most unusual situation. There are many problems."

"What do you mean?"

"First, no one enters Vorlon space let alone lands on any of the planets or their home world. Second, he has continued to hide his condition and his trips to the private bay from all those on the Council as well as Ivanova. Third, Talia does not look well. I think she's started coming here to hide her appearance from those on the station. She is spending long hours in the chapel. Fourth, we have no authority to pursue him and we won't know if he's actually on board the ship when it leaves the bay."

"We're not gonna let him go all the way out to Vorlon space alone on that ship with no protection or a way back. And don't say that this ship could hardly protect him from the Vorlons even if its built with their technology. He may have hidden his condition, but the fact that Talia and Dr. Franklin seem to be preparing for the trip is authority enough to me. Besides, our first responsibility is to him. Every time White Star 3 jumped with him on board and we couldn't pursue it made my blood boil. No. He is our only priority. If he hasn't seen fit to inform the others, it is not our concern. And, if I see a Vorlon ship heading to the jump gate, I'm gonna order pursuit so you better back me up on that. The pilot and guards will obviously know if he's on board and confirm it for us. "

He really doesn't want to pick apart her collage of facts, supposition, fantasy, and gut feelings. Instead, he simply nods and ask if she's thought of anything else.

"Not right now but if you give me a little while I'm sure I'll think of something."

"I do not doubt that." 

Talia Winters had no problems admitting when someone else was right. Unfortunately, this time she wished they weren't. No matter how hard she tries, Talia can't figure out how Kesha knew or suspected that she'd start having some kind of reaction or altered behavior. [Maybe she didn't guess. No, it was all about Fannol and they wanted to close ranks and keep me quiet.] She doesn't actually care at the moment because she's wrung out. Unlike Susan, she isn't having any dreams or nightmares. She's not getting visions during her waking hours or pulled into some other world. 

She's simply changing. She's starting to see and feel more. And, she knows that Stephen sees all this too but hasn't said anything or offered assistance so she knows he won't help. Her biggest fear and nightmare is playing out in real life. She is scared that she'll start evolving rapidly like Jason Ironheart and disappear soon. She can tell that her Psi abilities are changing but she has no idea what those changes are and she doesn't feel comfortable testing them out for the first time on the station or White Star 14 incase she ends up blowing something up. 

Talia just knows that something is going to happen soon. She had no idea what possessed her to start packing things to move up to the ship. She didn't stop to ask herself why or even why now. She just did it. When she saw Selene interact with Fannol, she knew they would be leaving soon and she knew where they were going. To be honest, she was scared.

Tafali lead a group of Z'al from Centauri Prime to another planet within the Republic shortly after Selene left. Z'al was a group of 100. A few more were brought in under recommendation of some members. Vir was a bit surprised that the humans didn't have a problem with his directive that any potential recruit be scanned extensively and unknowingly to insure they would not be betrayed. Lydia addressed that,

"Yes, because of the Psi Corp and a natural obsession with privacy, humans don't support unauthorized scans. But, these are Centauri not humans so the rules don't apply. Besides, I have no intention of getting shot because a traitor managed to slip into the ranks. Scan away."

100 was a good start, but Vir knew they needed to grow and expand. They did not have the time or the ability to fight off both the Shadows and the Centauri supporting them with such small numbers. Vir made various contacts on other planets during his time on Minbar. That was how he was able to get certain details about the Narns. Those same contacts came in very handy when he began training the first group and setting up headquarters with supplies. Vir kept his eye on them and knew the right ones to tap for assistance later. Under Tafali's leadership, they were recruiting and training new members on several other planets within the Republic in small isolated camps. The others decided that Vir's face and involvement should not be revealed initially. New recruits at those camps should only meet him and hear his message while in the middle of their training. He was too important to be lost and too recognizable to certain people who's attention they did not wish to attract. Delenn's ban on Ranger activity within Centauri space was a major blessing, their organization would continue to remain secret. Shanmal, Lydia, Malcolm and Adam were the only ones outside their group who knew they existed. Well, G'Kar too but Vir knew he wouldn't tell.

Vir was able to gain considerable information while raiding the Republic's coffers. This led him to question both the pervasiveness of Shadow presence throughout the Republic and the nature it. Lydia and Adam accompanied two other groups who were to gather as much information as they could about the status of any Shadow activity on the other worlds. He knew they weren't reporting any of what was happening within the Republic to the Rangers or leaders within the Army of Light because they knew he was trying to fight for his world and keep it off Ivanova's targeting map. Because of that, Vir wanted them to have access to the information that they gathered on the Shadows and to know that he wasn't keeping them out of the loop. Things specific to Z'al, he kept to himself and the members did as well. No one but G'Kar was to know their true mission and purpose and he meant to keep it that way until he decided it was time.

Mai'lenn was just as suspicious of Selene as Cole and Garibaldi but for different reasons. She did notice that Marcus seemed to exclude himself from Entil'Zha's directive that station Rangers stay out of her way and not interfere in her affairs. Mai'lenn was impressed because Selene managed to do the impossible, she had both men spinning their wheels and chasing their tails. They could get nothing on her or about her and that was saying something. Then she learned that Selene was to accompanying G'Kar to the emergency Council meeting. Mai'lenn did not consider her knowledge of these things as a violation of Entil'Zha's directive because she was not actively gathering information. Some things she happen to witness with her own eyes. As she always made a point to be near them when they met, she was on higher alert because this was an unscheduled meeting. When she saw Selene, still hooded, she knew it had to be something big. No one missed Shanmal's arrival on the station a month ago or that he stayed in Selene's quarters. It did not take long to figure out that she had left the station while he remained. She's been back for less than an hour and Shanmal departed while she is entering the War Room for the first time with G'Kar. 

The fact that she keeps her features hidden and only speaks to the Narn is not lost on anyone around this station. I know that on her first day here she met with Mr. Garibaldi and G'Kar then visited Entil'Zha briefly. After that, she spoke only to G'Kar until Shanmal arrived. What she could possibly be doing is a mystery to me. I do not like mysteries when it concerns this group. I do not know what I expected, but I was surprised to see her lower her hood before entering the War Room. I'm certain no one except the Narn has seen her face before today. We are unsure how to proceed and prepare at this point. Usually, Ivanova gives us some warning of things to come. We have noticed that she is looking better than we've ever seen her. When Selene raced from the room 15 minutes later with her hood raised, I knew something was going on. There might have been a slight breach of Entil'Zha's directive after that. We acquired information by some means and just how is not really relevant at this time. I happen to know that she shuttled down to the planet that only Ivanova seemed to be able to land on. Initially, we thought it was Ivanova under the hood and that it was a rouse to slip away from her guards so that she could go do whatever she does down there. No. The others left within the hour and they were all in good spirits. 

What concerns me is that it has been over 12 hours and she has not returned from the planet. None of us knows what is down there. Fannol will never tell, of that we are certain. So, we have no way of knowing whether or not something has happened to her. This is all strange but the other activity of the day makes me extremely suspicious that they are planning something or hiding something. Talia moved many things up to White Star 14 after the meeting. Her guards were questioned but those Moon Shields are as tight lipped as Satai when it comes to her. They share nothing. Dr. Franklin shuttled up for several hours as well. We could not figure out what he was doing because White Star 14 assigned him guards that would meet him in the shuttle bay and remain with him until he returned to the ship months ago. I have long suspected that something was going on with that ship but they would not talk even if we asked so I directed everyone to remain silent and to just make sure that Dr. Franklin was protected. None of us were prepared for what would happen next.

"Remmier to Kesha"

"Go ahead." She says this while turning to Dulann with an expression that says 'I told you'.

"The Vorlon ship appears to be powering up."

"Where is Fannol?"

"Inside."

"Move immediately into position so that you can return here quickly. We are going to pursue and if you aren't on board before the ship jumps, you stay behind. Tell NO ONE any of the things you know if you don't make it here in time."

"Understood."

"Dulann, where is Talia?"

"In the chapel. While you were speaking with Remmier I verified. She went in an hour ago and hasn't moved. Someone looked in to visually confirm she is sitting there."

"Ok, she obviously knows something is about to happen. Funny, the others don't but she has kept silent so that's fine with me."

"Agreed. Helm, move us closer to the private docking bay. Ops, open the shuttle bay doors. I suggest we give them as much of a chance to return as possible."

"Good. We're giving ourselves away. Others will figure out we knew what is to come but I don't care. When that ship moves I want to be right on its tail to the jump gate. And I don't want anyone else following."

"I agree with you on that. However, there is no way for us to prevent them from following."

They were all surprised to look up and see Talia step onto the bridge. She said nothing but took her seat next to the command chair. She was out of uniform and dressed in her customary Religious Caste robes. Her expression was solemn but she wasn't agitated or distressed. Then she stunned them all with her next words,

"Prepare to set a course for the Vorlon Empire. Fall into formation directly behind Kosh's ship once it exits the docking bay. Maintain communications silence with all ships and all persons on the station."

She turned to Dulann and handed him a data crystal,

"I have prepared an out going message to Council members to alert them that they must not order any ship to pursue us. Please prepare to route it through to their individual com links. It will not take long for C&C to alert them once Kosh's ship exits. If they disregard my words, I can prevent them all from following."

She said nothing else. Funny, everyone thought she'd said plenty by that point. Dulann and Kesha made eye contact and nodded. They had a great deal to discuss later. Just then, the doors to the private bay opened and the shuttle raced back to White Star 14. Before the shuttle bay doors finished closing their ship was moving closer into position. Good thing it did because the Vorlon ship exited the bay and headed straight for the jump gate. It was apparent that no one contacted C&C for permission to transit the gate because they were the first to hail. Within the time it took White Star 14 to position itself behind the Vorlon ship while it activated the jump gate, hails started coming in from every single ship in orbit. Everybody wanted to know what they were doing. Moon Shields were not happy about these new events. They knew Talia was on board the ship and they wanted to pursue. They were the only ones she spoke with directly. Her words were quiet but they were strong and firm. They were to stand down and stay put. They did.

All hell seemed to break loose at once on the station. C&C contacted Ivanova to alert her that Kosh's ship was headed to the jump gate. She wanted information and she wanted it now. Ordinarily C&C would have had some more warning to activity but with Fannol shuttling directly into the bay so much Corwin and the others don't pay any attention to it anymore. No one in C&C ever thought to inform her because of the codes used to open the bay and the additional code from Garibaldi that indicated it was a silent operation and they didn't see anything. How were they supposed to know Ivanova didn't know? Yes, it was strange but everything around this entire station is strange, how are we suppose to know when YOU consider something strange??? 

Reports started coming in from every ship in orbit to station Rangers or anyone they could alert. Every single one of them wanted to know what White Star 14 was doing and under who's orders. Marcus was not happy when they ignored his hail. He was starting to panic when they ignored Delenn's hail. They knew it was something big. That's when Mai'lenn informed Marcus that Selene had not returned to the station, she was still down on the planet. Nobody on the Council knew what that meant and looked to Susan. She never stayed with Draal that long. Most of the time was in transit to the planet or dealing with Draal. 

Then they remembered G'Kar's suspicion that someone didn't want Selene to report the information she learned. All this new activity caused them to reconsider her encounter with Fannol in a new light. They still weren't sure what that was about but they were pretty sure it had something to do with Fannol taking off following Kosh's ship and her being trapped on the planet below. Yeah, they were almost certain she wasn't staying down there of her own free will.

Susan was angrier than anyone had seen her in a long time. White Star 14 wouldn't answer her hail, Fannol wouldn't either. She was about to order every single one of her Fire Wings to pursue when they all got Talia's incoming message.

"If you are receiving this message then White Star 14 is preparing to enter the jump gate along with the Vorlon ship. Do not interfere. Do not attempt to send any ships in pursuit. I will prevent every single ship in orbit from opening a jump point and I will take their engines off line permanently if you force me to. I will also destroy that jump gate. Do not test the conviction of my words or my ability to do as I have said. Fannol and I are fine. We are doing what we were called to do."

Susan stops and turns on Stephen, "I thought you said it wasn't time. What does this mean?"

He's had a day none of them can understand. They think he's got some kind of encyclopedia of the supernatural stashed away somewhere that he just looks these things up and files away facts in case they need information. He may be a Soulwalker but this is the first time the Universe has ever gathered souls like this and it's a lot of hard work! None of them will ever understand or appreciate what he goes through. Not to mention that while he was preparing for this, he had the surprise curve ball thrown at him by their visitor in the War Room yesterday. That, he still hasn't worked out and there are many other things going on outside of the station that demand his time and attention. He's been monitoring Fannol and Kosh constantly and he's still keeping an eye on Lorien and the captain. Stephen doesn't even bother with Marcus because he knows his secret and that Marcus will never admit it if he does not have to. 

"I can't tell you that. And I don't want to hear anything out of any one of you on this. I'm tired. You have no idea what I do and I'm not talking about the medical profession. I'll tell you this, doubt Talia's words and send a ship after them, you'll get it back in pieces. This station will be cut off from the rest of known space until she decides or remembers to unlock the door. Susan, you have your path and Fannol has his. Don't even think about trying to channel your way in. He knows exactly what he's doing and it should be MORE than obvious to you that for reasons you may never know, the Universe had no intention of you finding out about any of this."

They are all pretty stunned at not only his words or his tone. Not one of them thought Talia was powerful enough to do anything close to what he just said. He's never gotten firm with them before and none of them know how to take it. His next words confuse and unnerve them all.

"I know Delenn addressed this yesterday but I'm going to say it a different way for a different reason. When she returns to this station, stay away from Selene. Stay out of her way. Don't even think of trying to telepathically scan her. Marcus, I know you are considering it. Susan, she didn't do anything to Fannol. This is not her fault. Don't even think of blaming her for any of it."

That's an eye opener for all of them and they really want to know what that means but considering this side of Stephen they've never seen before, not one of them wants to risk asking.

"I don't just work on this station people. Yeah, you know who I am but you have no idea what that means or what I have to do. I am not bound by time or space. Do you understand that? Things happening light years from here in the past and future I am aware of and have to deal with. You all are not my only charges. Do you understand that? Each of you has a purpose and a calling. Some of you think you have a full understanding of it, none of you do. At least not yet. We have a station to protect, a war to fight, and individual paths to walk. I suggest you each spend a little more time and attention on your own and leave this alone. Oh and Marcus, you are the LAST person in the entire history or existence of the universe who ought to question this. Don't make me pull you aside."

With that, Dr. Stephen Franklin, Medicine Man and Soulwalker, got up and strolled out of the room. There was dead silence in his wake and every single one of them started to understand that Stephen was a heck of a lot more than they considered. Well, Sheridan knew that. Lorien already told him that Soulwalkers were the stuff of Angels. When he considered that they guide the Light beings and that Talia was on that ship he had a pretty good idea where they were going. He knew that Fannol spent much more time with Lorien and that it was much different and more intense than any time Susan did. He was certain that it was Fannol and not Susan that Kosh had taken up residence in. Since he wasn't sure why the two of them were keeping that a secret from everyone else he said nothing. This assured him that there was nothing out of order. He was certain that this was all a part of the Universe's plan. Then he stopped and realized this was going to be a part of his plan to fulfill his purpose. He knew he had some serious work to do if he were going to be able to work these two things together. One thing that didn't escape him was Stephen taking Marcus to task. Whatever that meant, it couldn't be good. He'd deal with that another day.

"Alright people. Stephen is, without question, the authority in this situation. We've heard Talia's message and I don't know her abilities the way you all might but I know what I heard from her. I'd say she's more than capable of following through. Doesn't matter, I'm giving a direct order that better go out across the Fleet. No one searches for those ships or speculates on what they're doing. All Minbari ships in orbit and station Rangers are under order of silence. They don't repeat it even amongst themselves. Those out fighting who missed the show, don't get a report on it. I may not be able to control what League members talk about but humans and Minbari will keep silent."

Then he thought about it for a minute and made an adjustment,

"Marcus, let Mai'lenn out of her misery. Tell her she can file her report to Tuzanor but that better be all she does. I'd rather the Three get it from their ususal source than have to deal with them in person."

Though he was actually dead serious, everyone found the humor in that and laughed.

"Susan, instruct C&C that they are blind, deaf, and dumb on this. They know nothing and they saw nothing. Michael, you've been very quiet, anything to report?

He's feeling pretty bad since G'Kar said something might force Selene to be silent. He didn't take it all that serious at the time but she's been down there a long time. That made him think it was against her will. Stephen's words were a shocker. He didn't know she might have something other worldly about her. He was just ticked cause she managed to evade all his information gathering techniques and anyone who can do that is not someone he wants around. He tried to sooth his ego with the thought that she's a Ranger and well trained for this kind of stuff but remembers that even he can get around the Rangers when he needs to. And Marcus, who's the best he's ever seen, couldn't get anything on her either. Delenn was right, it sort of snow balled into some obsession neither one of them could stop. 

"No, captain. I agree with everything you've said. And, I'm gonna to be too busy feeling bad over the way I behaved with Selene and the way we sort of all take Stephen for granted. I've known him for years and even though he didn't yell or raise his voice at all, I've never seen him so worked up or so ticked off. We demand a lot from him and he's right, none of us has any clue what he really goes through or what his true responsibilities are."

Susan's still worried about Fannol but she also heard Stephen. If the Universe had wanted her to know, it would have allowed her to see it. This was something she wasn't to know.

"Yeah, I admit that I kind of rely on Stephen more than the rest of you and it wasn't fair to jump on him with that question just 'cause I was worried about Fannol. I'm not an expert on Soulwalkers but I do know that they have a heavy burden and a serious job. They've only got one boss and Stephen answers**_ directly_** to the Universe. None of us can say that. We need to cut him some slack."

Here words were accepted by everyone until that last part and they all turned to her wondering what that meant and how she knew. It was Delenn who asked the question they all wanted to know,

"What do you mean, he answers directly to the Universe?" 

"I mean that everything that is known about a Soulwalker is generally correct but there's a lot that isn't known about what they do or who they really are. They are not Children of the First Ones like everybody thinks."

Her heart rate accelerated because this was something very new and something very different than she'd been taught. The fact that Susan knew this information told her a great deal.

"Then who are they?"

"They are Children of the Universe. They are directly created by the Universe and they are in direct and constant communication with the Universe. They are blessed and protected by the Universe."

Even Sheridan, who had Lorien's explanation, didn't realize that Stephen was in direct communication with the Universe. When he thought about it, it made sense but he hadn't given it much thought before. [That must be weird. But then again, its how he was born so its normal to him.]

Michael speaks up after a minute, "Wow. I guess we should all chip in and send him a pick me up bouquet or some thing. Maybe even spring for real flowers."

That broke the tension as everyone laughed. Sheridan answered, "I don't know about that, but let's all remember to cut him slack and not give him grief. I'm hungry, let's go get something to eat."

Selene thanked the little man named Zathras as he assisted her into her shuttle. The last 24 hours were just too weird and too surreal to deal with. Then she considered that the entire last month was a bit much. "Yeah, Vir's gonna pay for this. He said strange things happen here, this is more than strange!" Once she got back to the station she went to her quarters to pack and then headed straight to G'Kar. She hoped he wouldn't be upset at her for taking so long but there was absolutely no way she could have changed or stopped any of the things going on around her.

"Selene, its good to have you back in one piece."

"You're always making jokes about that. I'm sorry it took so long, I can't talk about it." By the expression on her face and the travel bag in her hand, G'Kar is certain he was right yesterday.

"Don't worry about it. Things have been a bit hectic here since you left."

She's not sure what that knowing look and wink was all about but nodded like she did and moved on,

"I have to make a quick trip. I shouldn't be gone more than a week, hopefully less than that. Everything is set up for you just as you asked. You can monitor everything from here. And, you'll get some company later this week. I was able to reroute the systems so that maintenance and security won't find out. Its taken a lot of time to make alterations to that part of the station quietly. But you've read the reports. Anyway, here's the credit chit Vir sent to pay for food, incidentals, whatever they need. Also, these are identi cards and individual credit chits for them. I don't know how you're going to be able to meet with them in secret while I'm gone with that security detail you've got."

"Don't worry about it. I've taken care of that. There were a few modifications made to my quarters over the last month as well."

"Huh"

"Air ventilation system. Crawl space is large enough."

"Don't get hurt or into any trouble while I'm gone, sir. Vir would skin me alive." When she smiled he really couldn't help returning it. G'Kar was still amazed that she was a Centauri and that they got along so well. He never really had dealings with Vir and admits that he completely dismissed him, but Selene and Vir are the only Centauri to ever treat him as a person, an equal, and with respect. He really did like her and was concerned for her.

"I will be just find. It is you, that I have some concerns about. I know you must stay silent on certain matters but are you alright?"

She took some time to seriously think about it before answering,

"Yes. The Universe moves in mysterious ways G'Kar. One of the things Z'al warned was the dangers of forgetting that. Of forgetting that we are parts of the whole and that when the balance is shifted we must move as well. Let's just say, I'm getting shifted." Then she laughed.

He studied her intently to be sure. Satisfied that she was, indeed, alright he nodded. "Would you like me to walk you to your ship?"

"Actually, I have one more stop to make before I head out. Another person to see."

G'Kar knows that he is the only person she speaks to except for contacts and traders in down below.

"Who?"

"Captain Sheridan's associate. The one called Lorien."

This gave him pause considering the circumstances. He was unsure what that meant or how she even knew him. But he also considered Draal and the way he spoke to her. It was obvious that he did not think her a threat.

"I can see what you're thinking. I mean him no harm. Trust me, I couldn't harm him if I wanted to."

"True, it just took me by surprise. I didn't know that you knew him."

"I don't. At least not yet. This is one of those things I can't talk about and I hope you understand.

There's no disrespect intended, sir."

"None taken whatsoever. Well, I won't keep you."

"Thanks, bye."

Mai'lenn was surprised by Marcus' instructions and a little embarrassed. She had no idea that the Council knew she was reporting to Tuzanor about their activities. But to hear that the captain made an exception to his order of silence for her to make her report was strange. The condition attached to it was not. She wouldn't be upset by it, though. Anything not to have to face those three again for a live interrogation. She almost did not survive the last one. 

She received word that Selene had finally returned to the station. Her activity was a bit strange and it appeared that she was going to leave again based on her travel bag. The visit to G'Kar was expected and no surprise but then she went to the captain's associate. They stayed inside his quarters for over 3 hours. Mai'lenn knew because she found a very comfortable spot near the Zocolo during her off duty time and decided to relax while figuring out what she would say to Durhan. If questioned later, Mai'lenn is prepared to admit that she is technically not interfering with Selene, simply keeping an eye on the captain's associate.

Vir was pleased. Malcolm was impressed. He knew how long the Anla'Shok moved secretly trying to gather confirmation that the Shadows had begun to move. He knew how that was done. They had more members and more resources than Z'al and they weren't hiding from their own people, but this group was moving methodically in almost the same way. Vir would take frequent trips for several days or a week at a time. Malcolm never knew where he went and got the distinct impression that he should not ask. This happened on occasion over the first few weeks but it became more frequent recently. None of the Rangers knew what that was all about but all of them understood that until Vir told you something, there was just no way to guess.

The Rangers did not know, but everyone else knew that Vir was visiting the training camps, speaking, and assisting with recruitment for part of the trips. The other part he spent checking on some of his secret projects. On returning from his latest trip he got a surprise. Selene was standing in headquarters waiting for him. The others said she would not speak to anyone about her reason for returning. When their eyes met, he knew this was to be a very private conversation.

"Sir, my ship is docked a Lanas port. I brought my shuttle down. I think its best that we have this conversation on board my ship."

Vir wasn't sure how to take that but he also knew she wouldn't say another word about it until they were on board her ship. He knew she was confused about the mission he'd sent her on. Or at least part of it. He'd gotten her report from Shanmal before returning to Centauri Prime. What more could she have to discuss? Once on board her ship she began to explain how G'Kar called an emergency meeting so she could make her report. She told him about what happened in the room and the hologram that showed up and was snippy, condescending and then mean to her. And she told about being trapped on that planet for 24 hours. Vir was shocked. He thought she was at least coming to say how the Council responded to her news but they didn't even know. 

"What do you mean you were trapped on the plant?"

"I mean that I went down to a place you can't imagine and I can't describe. I was met by the one from the holographic image, he's Minbari and everyone on the Council knows him and exactly what goes on down there. I take it that he and Ivanova are very close but he's annoyed with her about something right now. Anyway, we weren't alone. There was someone else there and they actually wanted to meet you."

Vir's trying to follow this and its not making a whole lot of sense. He suspected there were many secrets on that planet this was confirmation even though she wasn't giving details. But, Vir figured that no matter how amazing whatever is on the planet may be, the real thing she wants to report has nothing to do with that.

"Who wants to meet me? Its not like I can go there. Don't tell me you brought someone else along."

"Yes, sir I did. They were very persistent."

"I trust your judgment though I have no idea how this is going to play out. We've got major security issues. We're running 15 different training camps right now. Even the Rangers don't know we're recruiting or training outside of Centauri Prime. Construction on our main facility on one of the uninhabited outer colony worlds is almost complete. But we still don't have access to the necessary technology needed for our ships and weapons."

"I don't think that's going to be a problem sir."

"Please don't tell me you actually brought one of the Technomages back with you. That definitely wasn't a part of your assignment." Vir didn't want to use their technology, he'd studied and researched enough to know that was modified Shadow tech and he wasn't going to risk simply peeling the skin off of a poison apple. He wanted no part of it.

"Just go back there and take a look for yourself."

Not one for getting caught up in mysteries or letting things drag out, Vir got up and headed aft to meet whomever she brought along. Selene sat patiently waiting for Vir to finish searching the ship for her passenger.

"Blessed Z'al!"

"Guess he found him." 

"Selene!"

[I'm coming, no need to holler.]

"You bellowed."

"Explain."

"Vir, this is Ari'ahn. 

"No Selene. That was an introduction. I requested an explanation."

"Alright. When I was down on Epsilon 3, that's the planet, Draal, that's the Minbari I mentioned. Anyway, Draal explained that I wouldn't be allowed to make my report to the Council on that little tid bit of information because no one's suppose to know that. At least not now. Apparently, I was about to interfere with the Universe's plan and he had to step in a shut me up. I get the feeling that while I was stashed away on the planet something major and important happened on the station but I didn't have the time to figure out what that was. As you can probably guess, this passenger doesn't like to be kept waiting any longer than necessary."

"I gather that."

"Anyway, Draal introduced me to Ari'ahn. Ari'ahn said he wanted to meet you. Apparently, we're being watched.

"What?"

"Not by the bad guys. These guys. Draal–don't ask how—and Ari'ahn, I think you can take a wild guess on that one. He likes what he sees and is here to help. He's been here before."

"What do you mean? Considering everything that crawling around on our planet, I doubt it was recently. If we didn't have to fight this fight, we wouldn't even be here. I can't see outsiders, especially this one, wanting to visit."

"Its been awhile. According to Ari'ahn, the last time he was here, he was personally hanging out with Z'al herself."

"Oh my."

"Yeah, and now he wants to hang out with you."

"Oh my."

At this point Ari'ahn must have decided that he didn't appreciate being ignored and jumped into the conversation.

"Yessss."

Vir's finally realized he can't stall anymore and has to talk to Air'ahn one on one.

"You came to help?"

"Yes."

"You want to go down to the planet?"

"Yes."

"Is your presence supposed to be a secret?"

"Yes."

"Can we have access to Vorlon technology to build ships? [Since you keep saying yes.]

"Yes."

"Wow, I didn't actually think he'd agree when I asked that question." Selene jumps in,

"Yeah, I kinda figured that the way you slid it in between all the yeses. But, I got the feeling on the trip here that was always part of his plan."

"How are we supposed to get him on the planet without anyone seeing? Better yet, how are we supposed to get him on the planet without the Shadows feeling it?"

"I can answer the first question. Apparently, Vorlons come with their own packing crates and shipping materials for easy transport and assembly."

"This isn't funny Selene. And, it's a bit blasphemous don't you think?" 

"Not really. Ari'ahn and I had this same discussion on the way over. I don't think he minded when I said it before. Besides, its true. They set me up with all the stuff we need to sneak him in without anyone suspecting. Its got some gravity stabilizers so we don't have to worry about lifting. But the neatest thing is this here. Its makes the entire crate transparent or invisible or something. Anyway, we can waltz right into the building and no one will see a thing."

"Fine that answers question number 1. What about the Shadows? If they learn he's here, they'll know we're here."

"Take that up with him. I'm just the delivery girl." Rolling his eyes at Selene, Vir turned back to Ari'ahn,

"Will the Shadows feel you? Will they know you are on Centauri Prime?"

"I have always been there."

"Huh?"

"I have always been there."

Vir take a few minutes to think about it after turning to Selene for a translation. She had absolutely no clue what that meant and shrugged. Then he turned back to Ari'ahn,

"Your presence remained on the planet even after you left. Because you walked with Z'al, blessed her and taught her, you are a part of the Centauri. Even though the people turned their back on her and her teaching."

"Yes"

Vir thinks he's cooking now and Selene's respect for him pretty much sky rocketed that he's actually working this out in so short a time.

"Because we have returned to her ways and embraced her teachings, you will walk with us?"

"Yes."

"The Shadows won't feel anything different because they already felt you when they arrived?"

"Yes."

"Can others besides myself know you are with us?"

"Yes."

"You'll walk openly among Z'al?"

"Yes."

"Vir?"

"Yes?"

"Don't start that. Do you think that's a good idea? Or what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that Ari'ahn came to tell me something that I don't know and I'm going to listen. I think that Ari'ahn came to show the others something and I'm not going to stand in his way. As if I could. And, I'm thinking that they need this. How the others outside of headquarters learn about him, I haven't a clue but something tells me he does."

"Probably but you left off one other thing you're thinking."

"What?"

"That we can finally start building those ships."

"Yeah, that too."

"Ari'ahn?"

"Yes."

"Are you ready to travel down to the planet?"

"Yes."

Selene just turned and walked to the back to start putting the shipping crate together [Vir's gonna get spoiled. First time Ari'ahn says no, he's gonna faint.]

She's not sure, but Selene knows that Vir's got so many different secret projects going no one knows everything he's working on. She knows that as much as the Rangers have assisted going out on scouting missions, tossing around ideas of just what some of the information that they came up with means to the over-all war effort, or Shanmal running messages and reports, Vir was tight lipped on everything else. Their recruitment campaign, the camps, her actions on Babylon 5, the fact that he's been secretly building their future headquarters somewhere far enough from Centauri Prime but close enough to Centauri space to be effective and where he got the money from was a Z'al secret. There was no way he wanted anyone to know and none of them were talking. 

At first, she thought that Vir's refusal to say when he first started to organize Centauri or how long he'd been working with them had something to do with not wanting others to think they were trained by the Rangers [well, except the denn'bok, they did show us that.] or some Anla'Shok knock off. But when Vir quietly pulled her aside and explained where the secret stash of money no one but the two of them were aware of came from, his role in G'Kar's escape and a few things he learned at the palace, she knew. He didn't want Centauri to think Z'al was trying to overthrow the Republic because of radical views about Narns. And, he didn't want them to be blamed or hunted for G'Kar's escape if Londo Mollari or Cartagia ever found out when he organized the group. Selene agreed with him keeping things secret, but for different reasons. She didn't want Vir to become a bigger target than he would once they start moving openly and actively fighting against the Shadows—and other Centauri. 

Now she's wondering how he's gonna hide a Vorlon from the Rangers. He's not gonna want them to know when Ari'ahn arrived or how he got there 'cause they'll surely put that together with her arrival and figure she's doing a lot more on Babylon 5 than helping G'Kar. And, they'll realize where the ships she knows are gonna start rolling off the assembly line PDQ came from. Then they'll start wondering about the money and a lot of other things. She's wondering where he's gonna keep Ari'ahn for the next few weeks 'cause she's pretty sure the Vorlon isn't gonna want to hang out in his bathroom for very long.

Talia assumed command of White Star 14 while orbiting the station and remained in command for the rest of the shift. She gave no other order once she instructed the helm to match the Vorlon ship's course and speed. Then she was silent. Ops switched the main viewer on so that they could keep a constant visual lock on the ship with Fannol inside. Kesha was very surprised by Talia's demeanor and authority. She heard that message she recorded for her friends on the Council just like everyone else on the bridge. She also heard her quiet words to the Moon Shields and everyone could tell how much they seem to like each other. But, Talia Winters was obviously headed on some important mission and appeared to be as wrapped up in it as Fannol. She couldn't and didn't let friendship or sentiment get in the way. Later, Dulann and Kesha tried to speculate on what was to come.

"I cannot say Kesha. This is obviously something no one has experienced. We prepared the crew as best we could. I have no idea what lies ahead."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm just glad we're going to Vorlon space and not Z'ha'dum."

"You have a point. Still, I do not know how we will be received there."

"If we were facing certain danger or death, Talia and Fannol wouldn't have brought us along. They would BOTH be inside that Vorlon ship. She could have done like Ivanova and cleared the ship of all but non essential crew. She didn't."

Dulann thought about that for a few minutes.

"I have to accept that for now. Still, this is most unusual. I wonder how long we will be there. It shouldn't take more than a week travel time."

"How stocked is the med bay?"

"Overflowing."

"Which means he thinks we might be gone for a really long time or we're gonna have a lot of injuries."

"Your boundless optimism is refreshing."

"Cute, Dulann. We've talked about that. What about food stuffs?"

"I am surprised no one inquired or became suspicious of my actions earlier. We are fully stocked with about 6 months of provisions. Twice that if we start to ration now."

"Oh no. Let's not do that. The crew will panic. I doubt we'll be gone that long. And there's a good chance the Vorlons might have a McDonalds or something." That's the only thing she's found funny in this. She stands by her decisions but based on Talia's actions, they didn't actually have a choice. Now, she just hopes they make it through this.

"Humor? You must be nervous Kesha."

"A little."

"How can I help?"

"Start from the beginning. Tell me everything the Minbari know, think or feel about Vorlons and their interactions with them. I know my history from Ranger training and religious studies. I'm talking about all the myths, gossip, fairy tales, legends, and lore from when you were a child. Doesn't matter if you don't believe it. Tell me all the things that people dismiss today. Before the last Shadow war. Tell me about ancient Minbar. I need to know what happened before the time of Valen. 


	3. The Candle and the Star

Londo Mollari was not happy. He was down right angry but there was nothing he could do about his current situation. Less than 2 hours after he made sure Vir got away from the palace, Cartagia remembered his good friend Mollari. Then he remembered that HIS Narn escaped. He put two and two together and got 16. It really did not matter. He was the Emperor of the Great Centauri Republic and he wanted some revenge. None of the other heads mounted on polls in the garden were as entertaining and informative as his secret advisors. He seriously contemplated adding Mollari's to the growing assortment but quickly reconsidered. He actually liked Londo. All the others were no fun. They didn't ask questions and they didn't give their opinion from time to time like Mollari. No, Cartagia thought that Londo wouldn't be as fun to listen to if he were beheaded like the others. But, he could not get off without some kind of punishment. 

"Yes, I have the perfect solution. Mollari will be punished and I will still be able to talk to him when it is finished." 

With that ridiculous thought, Cartagia order Ambassador Londo Mollari confined to his suite indefinitely. Well, Cartagia did have to take away his toys so, he had no form of communication with anyone and no way to leave. Truth be told, Londo fared better than anyone else. Rumor has it even Lord Refa won't leave his position on Narn because he fears coming too close to the palace. So, while the Army of Light was out fighting Shadows, Vir Cotto was building his own army, and G'Kar walked around free, Londo Mollari was sent to his room and stayed there for several months.

Selene and Vir were able to get Ari'ann inside of headquarters and up to his apartment without anyone knowing. Malcolm was curious to know why Selene had returned but figured that it had something to do with G'Kar. Things had been very quiet in and around the palace after the initial surge of beheadings. Vir was relieved to learn that Londo was unharmed and simply locked away. He thought it was the mildest form of poetic justice considering G'Kar's situation though Londo's silk sheets and 6 star meals were a far cry from what G'Kar endured. That is a sight Vir would never in his life forget. It is the thing that galvanized his commitment to guiding the Centauri to the place of understanding that reparations were not only due the Narns but crucial to their own growth.

G'Kar was a busy man. His company arrived and he ditched his guards like a pro. Each of them had heard of G'Kar. They knew him as a former statesman of their people, an ambassador, the last of the Kha'Ri, a member of the War Council and one of the leaders of the Army of Light. Every single one of them had heard about his capture and torture at the hands of Cartagia. To know that he was finally freed by friends on Babylon 5 was a relief to all of them. But once they were freed and sat on those ships watching a recording of him explaining their situation and the efforts being made to free as many of their people as possible they were eager to meet him. 

The man they encountered was a surprise. Yes, they knew he was of the Kha'Ri but they also knew all the other things he had been. To hear him speak as he did of his time of enslavement as the most liberating experience of his life was beyond shocking. He left nothing out. He did not hide the truth of his entertainment sessions with Cartagia or the pain he endured. They had been enslaved and they had been harmed but not one of them experienced anything like that. To hear him say that he had no hatred of the Centauri and that it was wrong to hate all members of a specie based on the actions of the loudest and most powerful was too much. They required more information on this. And G'Kar gave it to them. He quoted from the Book of G'Quon and explained how he had fallen from grace years ago by obsessing over revenge for the Centauri instead of keeping close and careful watch for the Shadows. A few were less than concerned about what the Shadows would do to them considering what the Centauri had already done.

"And that attitude will signal the death of our specie. It will lead to the loss of our soul. The balance of the universe is being shifted. Old things pass away as new thing are created. Great change and progress are born in pain. But hope for the future heals the wounds. Which is worse to loose your life or to condemn your soul?"

They don't know what to say to this. None of them had thought about any of this. All they wanted was to be free. Now they were, though they were in hiding. But, they had no idea that he was working to help them and still harbored no hatred against the ones who tortured him. Now they were demanding that he continue with his thoughts and feelings. He was to leave nothing out.

"You all have noticed, I lost my eye. Cartagia did not like the way I looked at him. He said it offended him and ordered the guards to pluck it out."

Gasps and sounds of sympathy and outrage.

"Don't be so dramatic. It was my eye, not yours. The point is, it took losing my eye to be able to truly see. The doctor on this station gave me this replacement but it really wasn't necessary. I have already seen all I need. I have looked into the face of my greatest enemy and conquered him."

Now they are all sure he attacked Cartagia and they had not heard of his death.

"No. I looked into the mirror."

"What do you mean? Explain this."

"The greatest darkness that we must fight is the darkness of the soul that has lost its way. The war we fight is not against powers and principalities –– it is against chaos and despair. Greater than the death of flesh is the death of hope, the death of dreams. Against this peril we can never surrender." 

G'Kar met with them daily. They talked of their times in captivity though most of them were more interested in G'Kar. But he needed for them to see parallels and what they might have missed. He wanted them to see it as a place for them to start their understanding, growth and development. Slowly they began to sift through their own lives to see where they had gone wrong or missed out on some important lesson. 

And he spoke of Shadows and the real and symbolic hand of darkness. They demanded to learn of the Kha'Ri and G'Quon's charge to them. So he taught them. They demanded that he teach them his philosophies and insights gained during his enslavement in greater detail. It would be much later before G'Kar realized that he taught them a little too well.

Selene returned a week after the new arrivals started coming in and would sneak away to meet with them. She was G'Kar's personal assistant, getting whatever materials he needed and preparing any notes for his lectures and talks with the group. They were slightly curious about her but assumed she was one of the Rangers assigned to G'Kar. Selene never hid herself in their presence and always kept her gloves and hood off. She talked with them, shared meals with them and even ended up babysitting on more than a few occasions. She was a permanent fixture in all of their lives and most of their quarters. She shared some stories of her travels and former life with her uncle as a trader but stayed away from specifics of late. She knew they all assumed she was human and not Centauri but they could not be told. Not yet. She also took requests from them. Things they said they needed or wanted. She made lists, ran their errands and did her absolute best to make them all comfortable and at ease. 

She did warn them that when they went out into the main areas of the station they should do so in small groups and not attract attention to themselves because their goal was for them to blend in. G'Kar had not informed anyone in charge of the station that he had them here or that he had taken over this are so they must be careful during their travels. She was certain to make sure they understood that all Narns had sanctuary on Babylon 5 and were free. They would not be detained or deported. But they also did not want to alert the Centauri Republic that Narns were escaping and if they started popping up on the station in large groups, people would figure it out. They understood. They noticed that Selene always spoke to them in Narn, was extremely pleasant, and paid G'Kar the highest respect they had ever seen anyone outside their race pay to any of them. It was odd but it also made them feel a sense of pride on his behalf.

Two months later during one of G'Kar's evening talks Selene came in a bit breathless,

"Excuse me sir, I apologize but I needed to give you a message."

"That's alright, Selene. What is it?"

"Something has happened and the others want to make sure that our friends here are comfortable and secure. That everyone is prepared."

With those words, every single Narn turned to her and had not the least bit of shame listening to her report.

"You don't sound alarmed but I know you Selene, you are nervous. Can you tell me what has happened?"

"Z'al is going to move. They will arrive here in secret. But I have been instructed to make a report to the Council at the next meeting with your permission."

G'Kar has his suspicions on the nature of her report based on her slight agitation but notes that she did not request he call an emergency meeting. The group needed time. He can also tell this means Vir has instructed her to reveal herself publically to all and that means the Narns will know. He's sure she is concerned that they will not accept her. And he realizes this means that no new arrivals will be coming for a while since recently freed Narns would not accept her at all.

"Can you tell me the nature of your report now or does it require privacy?"

"I am to inform them of our work. All of our work. They are to know that we have been working for over a year freeing Narns and I've been instructed to tell them how we've taken over this part of the station without their knowledge—but only with your consent. Lastly, I must report our specific findings for the war effort."

G'Kar caught that last cryptic comment. They would all know about the nature of whatever Cartagia agreed to and what they have been doing to fight them. 

"I see. Things must be heating up."

"Yes sir."

G'Kar takes his time thinking about this. The others are listening and have heard so it really isn't going to matter what he says, they've heard enough to be very interested. He just hopes that they have learned enough about themselves over the last few months to be open and accepting.

"The Council has a scheduled meeting in two days. You will make your report then. Start taking inventory of everything we have here just to be sure. Once they learn of our presence here, it really won't matter the others can walk openly and freely throughout the station. But, I will caution everyone not to admit where they came from or their true names. The identities they have now will remain. There's no sense in us advertising to the universe that we've been freeing Narns if we want to keep doing it."

Selene thinks about this for a few moments. "Yes sir. If you have anything you want me to ship out, Shanmal arrives tomorrow. It was thought best that he take some of the heat off of me but I really don't mind doing this alone."

"Selene, you are not alone. We are all in this together. You have done your duty, you have worked hard fulfilling your mission and you have upheld the values and convictions of your Order. There will be no heat. I will see to it personally."

She can't help but laugh at that last part though his words were reassuring and appreciated.

"Thank you sir. You always know the right thing to say. Now, remember that when or if I should move to stand behind you!"

They both laugh at that and Selene turns to the nosey gathering and starts taking requests for anything they need or want. G'Kar figures they should keep a low profile until after she makes her report. That way they can gauge the reaction of the others.

Babylon 5 is a very strange place. C&C noticed that the jump gate started opening and closing at random times. There was nothing wrong with it and sensors picked up nothing. Ivanova shared that with the captain but he had no clue what it meant either. Garibaldi was suspicious but the other two pointed out that was a constant state of being with him. In the back of her mind, Susan always hoped that White Star 14 would come through the jump gate during one of its mysterious openings but it never did. She has no idea where he is or how he's doing. [No, I know exactly where he went, I just don't know if he'll ever come back. And we never got to say goodbye.] It finally stopped and nothing else happened. 

When Malcolm walked into Vir's apartment to borrow a clean shirt he got the shock of his life. Vir was down the hall meeting with Tafali, who'd just returned from a few of the training camps after being away for a month. When Vir heard the scream, he was certain what had just occurred. Thankfully, he had already had time to brief a surprised and excited Tafali on the cargo Selene dropped off two weeks ago. They both decided that no one should know how long Ari'ahn had been there. After hearing Malcolm running down the hall shouting his name, Vir decided it was time for Ari'ahn to have free reign of the place. Tafali had long ago converted the nightclub and coffee house into a private, members only establishment. Its not their fault that the only ones who qualify for membership happen to be Z'al. Vir told him that he need not worry about losing money because this was official Z'al property and they would pay the bills. Tafali didn't mind that but they did have to keep up appearances. No matter how remote they were, they couldn't take any chances and there was always taxes and licensing fees. 

"Vir, I don't know if you know this but there's a Vorlon in your living room."

"From the way you were screaming like a girl and running down the hall, I assume you've met Ari'ahn."

"You KNEW there was a Vorlon in your living room???"

"Malcolm, I live there. The place isn't huge. Of course I know he's in there. And now thanks to your shouting, so does everyone else. Try to keep it down, I don't think they heard you at the palace."

"That's not funny Vir. What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean how come you have a Vorlon in your living room? Why is a Vorlon on Centauri Prime of all places? And what does this mean?"

"Ari'ahn has always been here." Vir was really impressed when Ari'ahn said it so he figured that Malcolm would be too.

"Huh?" 

[Guess not.] "Just what I said."

"No, don't you start speaking like a Vorlon. You've got to do better than that."

He sat down because he thought that would make understanding easier. It didn't. So he just turned a blank stare on Vir. What did that mean? Was the Vorlon here to help them fight the Shadows? Vir really only wanted to tell the story once as a way of introduction. He decided on technical misrepresentation but technically it wasn't. Ari'ahn is a Vorlon, he is here to help and he always walks in the presence of Z'al. He's just gonna leave out the recent date of arrival.

"Come on Malcolm, I'm gonna go get Ari'ahn and bring him downstairs to meet everyone. Try to pull yourself together in the meantime."

Why Vir Cotto thought that any of them would have a better reaction than Malcolm he didn't know. Vir forgot that, unlike him, they didn't spend a few years on a strange space station with a Vorlon ambassador. They all freaked out. The Rangers weren't really of any help to him at all. If the others didn't know what that meant, the Rangers did. 

The only person capable of following Vir's story was Tafali and that's 'cause he got a heads up and time to collect himself. Plus, he has a natural poker face. By the time Vir finished explaining that Ari'ahn was the same Vorlon who blessed and walked with Z'al over 3,000 years ago every single one of them lost the power of speech for a considerable amount of time. When he was done, Vir realized he should have left out the part about his lessons with the Vorlon. They all knew who the Light beings were even if the others within the Republic had failed to embrace the Light in favor of Darkness. They all came to the same conclusion as the Rangers. And they all kept looking at Vir out of the corner of their eyes.

It took some time, but they finally settled into the fact that there was a Vorlon walking among them. After a few weeks, Tafali said it was time for Vir and Ari'ahn to make the rounds to other training camps and outposts so that they could understand just where they were and that they actually had Light within their group. 

"I feel like a circus side show act."

"Vir, you are the leader. The others need to see and hear from you on a regular basis. And, they all need to meet the Light being. Our new headquarters are ready for the others to move into. Our ships are almost ready to be unveiled. Everyone has had pilot and combat training, its time for them to start practice runs on the real thing. Our people are going to start moving openly. At least on Babylon 5. Right after that, the fighting starts and we all know it. They need to see you both as a symbol and confirmation."

"Why can't they see YOU as the symbol and confirmation? Why can't YOU parade around Centauri space with Ari'ahn?"

"Cotton in your ears? YOU are the leader. YOU are the one who started this and have done all the building and planning. Oh yeah, YOU are the one the Vorlon came to."

"No need to get testy. Where do you want me to go first?"

"That's more like it."

Vir just groaned and Tafali laughed.

Shanmal arrived under the cover of darkness. Or whatever passes for that on Babylon 5. All that meant was that only ½ the Rangers knew he was there and it took an extra 15 minutes for Cole and Garibaldi to know he was on the station. He went straight to Selene's.

"Make yourself comfortable."

"You are nervous."

"You are a master at stating the obvious."

"No need to be sarcastic. But, I understand. You have done nothing wrong. Z'al has done nothing wrong. Malcolm, Lydia, Adam and I have done nothing wrong."

"You didn't sound so sure about that last part."

"You know your boss better than I know mine."

"Well, G'Kar already said I could stand behind him. Feel free to stand behind me."

"I will if it becomes necessary."

Mai'lenn wasn't too enthused when she learned of Shanmal's presence on the station considering what happened the last time. When she was notified that both he and Selene went to meet with G'Kar she just knew a repeat performance was bound to happen. That meant she made a point to be early and in place for the Council meeting. Sure enough, G'Kar strolled down the hall with Shanmal and Selene in tow. [This better not lead to another one of them taking off] Fannol's departure was a mystery to them all but Captain Sheridan banned them from speaking about it even amongst themselves. It didn't stop them from wondering or worrying. They all assumed that based on Ivanova's initial reaction, it was not planned and none of them had any knowledge. That's what concerned them the most. If SHE did not know, it must be huge.

Once again, everyone was assembled when Selene walked in. Their expressions were guarded but curious. She did notice that neither Cole or Mr. Garibaldi looked like they wanted to grill her. Honestly, ever since she returned from the Vorlon cargo run, she noticed that they didn't seem the least bit interested in her. She was not wearing her gloves and had removed her hood in the hall but kept her cloak on. She was nervous but she was determined to do her duty. G'Kar motion for both of them to take a seat against the wall and wait. Remembering her last visit, Sheridan had to wonder what this one would lead to so he brought the meeting to order quickly.

"G'Kar, I see we have guests. I'll assume one or both of them has a report to make?"

"Yes, captain. Selene is here to make a report. Its rather extensive and I ask that you all listen carefully to the things she says. Of course, you can ask questions but I believe we all witnessed that there are some things she won't be allowed to share no matter what."

Everyone chews on that for a few moments. Delenn turns to her and offers a warm and encouraging smile.

[You're smiling now because you think I'm one of your Rangers, wait til you find out I'm the enemy.]

"Alright, why don't we try it one more time. Selene, welcome. Please step up and give your report. We don't bite." She relaxed at the captain's tone and his way of trying to ease her mind.

She stood from her seat and removed her cloak then moved to the center near them. When she turned around, everyone saw that she was not in Ranger uniform and thought that odd, but when they realized that she WAS wearing a uniform they were at full attention. Then they noticed her broach. Selene didn't think anyone but G'Kar with his enhanced vision could read the inscription from that distance and wasn't sure if any of them other than he or Delenn recognized Centauri but she knew they were staring.

"As you know, my name is Selene. I was instructed to make a report to you all on various activities and situations. Some are related, some are not. I was assigned to this station to work with Citizen G'Kar in addition to a few other things." She waited to see if anyone of them would interrupt but since they were all staring at her puzzled, she went on.

"I was instructed not to make my report until you each understood and agreed to silence outside of this room on all that I have to share." Then she turned to Captain Sheridan to get his assent. His instincts told him this was also a part of his plan and he knew about her long meeting with Lorien. He spoke highly of her.

"On behalf of everyone in this room I assure you that what you have to say will go no further until you inform us that it is public knowledge."

"Thank you. First, you know that a select group of Rangers began working with Vir Cotto over a year ago. You do not know what that project was. We have been activity smuggling Narns out of Centauri space and occupied territories into freedom. That was his plan and he reached out to the Rangers on Minbar to assist him."

They are all shocked. Now they understand why she was meeting with G'Kar all these months! 

They want to interrupt but see she has much to say. 

"I cannot go into the specifics of the operation for obvious reasons. The Rangers involved in this project maintained their silence at Vir's request. They will continue to do so. If his activity or involvement is revealed he would be executed, without trial, for high treason. His life is on the line and we will not allow anyone to betray him. That is why you must forget what you think you know about Vir Cotto."

Yeah, they got it. Michael and Marcus are looking at each other thinking they REALLY should have noticed the real Vir years ago.

"At this point, we've managed to free several hundred thousand Narns from under the Republic's nose. You can all understand why this cannot become public knowledge. Once those in the Republic find out they will crack down and hunt the source. That cannot be allowed to happen."

Ivanova is impressed by this news and Vir's work. But can't help a snort and a snide comment,

"I seriously doubt the Centauri have enough collective brain cells to notice your operation considering everything else they're into. And if they are stupid enough not to have notice that many Narns escaping, chances are they won't find out."

Selene's expression and demeanor does not change. Even as a few of them are snickering at that comment. She continues,

"We have used this station as both a transfer point for several months and a relocation center."

Garibaldi's alert at this,

"What do you mean relocation center? I haven't noticed any influx of Narns. And how did they get onto the station.?"

"Hopefully, you all will not be mad about this part. I am not authorized to say how they have gotten on the station but I assure you that no more will be relocated here. We still may have to use this as a transfer point, but that cargo doesn't actually board the station so it should not interfere with your operation." She waited for the explosion. 

The captain asked the question she was hoping they wouldn't,

"Where are you housing them? As Michael said, we haven't noticed any new number of Narns around."

"That's because they are blending in, sir. They don't go out in large groups. If that happened people would figure it out and it would get back to the Republic. As for where they are housed, Grey 17."

Michael's not following,

"There is no Grey 17 on this station."

"Yes there is. But it isn't on any of the blue prints or design schematics. It was constructed as an original section of this station and its quite large. You just can't see the entrance unless you know that you should be able to see the entrance."

That last statement gives everyone pause and none of them know what to think. It sounds too crazy not to be true.

"Ok, I'll accept that explanation on general principle of the weirdness that is this station. Are there quarters? What about system functions?"

"Hopefully, you won't be too upset captain, but shortly after my arrival I began alterations to that section. They've all got pretty nice quarters and some recreation areas, gym, and a chapel. I couldn't grow anything or bring in plants without drawing attention so there's only a stone garden. Maintenance and security were overridden and bypassed in the station's main computer core so that you don't notice the air recycling, sonic shower, water usage etc."

Then she just stood there and waited for him to scream about her messing with his station.

"That is what you were secretly doing around the station that no one could figure out?"

"Partly, yes."

Sheridan laughed and said it was fine. She exhaled noticeably and everyone else laughed. Even Marcus and Michael had to laugh and now understood her secrecy. They were impressed. Finally Michael asked why she was dressed like that and not in Ranger uniform if she wasn't hiding anymore.

"Because I am not a Ranger."

A general round of, 

"What!"

"I am not a Ranger."

Delenn is confused as well as Marcus and Susan. Marcus asked,

"Why would you pretend to be a Ranger if you are not?"

"I never said I was and no one asked me."

Years of Satai training honed to perfection, Delenn is highly satisfied with this level of misdirection. She nods her approval,

"If you are not a Ranger, why were you selected to work with them or Vir? It is obvious that you know both Shanmal and Malcolm well. I was unaware that there were humans working with Rangers on Minbar."

"I am not human, I am Centauri."

No one moved, and it seemed to Selene that no one was breathing either. Shanmal wasn't feeling very well at this point. He knew that however they reacted would affect the rest of her report. He was impressed by the fact that she ignored Ivanova's comment/insult earlier.

Susan sits quietly trying not to blush while Marcus is genuinely confused,

"What do you mean you are Centauri? Why are you pretending to be human? What's going on? And why do you act like a Ranger if you aren't one?"

"I mean that I am Centauri. I am not pretending to be anything. The identi card and documents I was given couldn't identify me as a citizen of the Centauri Republic because I have an assignment to complete. I would not have been able to do that using my own identi card because everyone would have been alerted to the presence of a Centauri on the station. Based on other things which I will cover in the second half of my report, many would have suspected me of certain activity soley because of my race and not who I am."

Michael Garibaldi can't help it,

"You have hair. Centauri women don't have hair. Did you grow it just for your cover?"

Everybody was thinking it, nobody else had the—whatever to say it. Before she could answer Shanmal was out of his seat and compelled to respond.

"That is a common misconception. How some Centauri women choose to adorn themselves or style their hair is their choice. Not ALL Centauri follow the majority custom of dress just as not ALL humans dress or look the same." 

Then he sat down. Selene turned to him and smiled her thanks. G'Kar was getting ticked off and she could feel it so she turned to him and spoke softly,

"I'm alright, sir. I expected that. Really, its fine." Unfortunately, the room was so quiet she wasn't soft enough and they all heard.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. Its just that I never saw...its different."

"Apology accepted. May I continue my report?"

"Please go on." The captain is very impressed by her and so is Delenn. They still want to know how and why this Centauri acts like a Ranger and so unlike any Centauri they've ever met. They also note both G'Kar and Shanmal's protectiveness of her.

"Hopefully we can put this Ranger issue to bed once and for all. I am not a Ranger. I do not act like a Ranger. I am Z'al."

Marcus, Michael and Susan think they've got it now,

"So that's what they've been doing on Centauri Prime. Helping create some Centauri version of Rangers?"

Her patience has about worn thin but her training is complete and she does not show it.

"Z'al is not a Ranger creation or a Centauri version of it. We are 2,000 years older than the Anla'Shok."

Then she stood silently while they ingested that little morsel. Susan's, "huh" was the only sound. It wasn't Selene who answered this time. Before she could Stephen spoke,

"2,000 years before the arrival of Valen, the Centauri had their own enlightenment. Z'al was blessed and taught by a Light being. I warned you all before that there was symmetry in the universe. Let this be another lesson for you all. I'm assuming, Selene, that you are of the Order of Z'al?"

"Yes."

"Then the Vorlon walks with you all openly now?"

"Yes. How did you know that?"

"Its complicated but I know a lot of things."

She accepts that cause she's seen her own mysteries and wonders lately. Everyone else is confused and needs more detail. Sheridan sees the delicate situation and asks if they could know more.

Stephen realizes this is information they need but might not believe coming from her so he jumps in and gives the history and teachings of Z'al and they are all amazed. Then he turns to Selene and asks if he got it right.

"You got it perfectly. Thank you. I couldn't have explained it better myself."

Marcus doesn't really want to ask a question since he wasn't so nice to her before but is curious,

"You mean that you have a Vorlon with you all right now? Among your Order?"

"Yes. But I can't talk about that."

Everyone kind of just nods to that cause they're still amazed. Until Stephen picks that day to decide to finally volunteer additional information.

"Z'al was the origin of the candle and the star." 

"What!" That was, without question, the most undignified response Delenn has ever made in her life. She did not care and made no pretense of being ashamed of her outburst. Stephen knew she was the only person in that room who would understand what he just said. She said nothing but turned an intense glare on him. Her eyes demanding that he tell all.

"I can't and won't explain that one and neither will Selene."

Then he turns to Selene. "I'm assuming you all are working to restore the balance?"

Selene can't help it, she likes this one a lot. Though she does not reveal that she has no idea what he meant by the candle or the star. She has no clue why Delenn had such a reaction to it and her confusion is obvious to everyone.

"Yes. That is the most difficult part of my report and I ask that you all wait to hear me out." They just nod.

"Circumstances within the Republic are such that until now we have moved in secret. We will still be secret but I was instructed to reveal myself for various reasons. The Rangers on Centauri Prime were invited to share information as we gathered it. They have not made reports of their findings because we knew you all would be compelled to act on it and we could not allow that. Those Rangers among us, and there are 3 within Centauri space, have been protected by our Order. No harm has come to them and their identities are hidden. They have each been assigned to certain scouting teams so that they could gather first hand information and assure you all of its truth and veracity. They were also invited so that they could have an understanding of who we are."

"That sounds reasonable. What is this information?" Delenn has recovered to participate but is still looking at Stephen out of the corner of her eye.

"Now that Z'ha'dum is gone did any of you ever wonder where the other Shadows would gather? Where they would select their new home?"

"In Valen's name." That was pretty much the group response.

"You aren't saying that the Shadows have taken over Centauri Prime?"

"That's exactly what I am saying."

The room is silent and no one really understands how to process that. 

"Why was this kept secret? This is something the Fleet needed to know!"

"If I were Fleet commander, I suppose I'd have the same reaction but I am not. I am Centauri and I have a responsibility to drive the Darkness from my world without allowing it to be blown up."

[Yeah, I know that was a little harsh but I think she deserved it.]

"No offense to you captain, you did the right thing. Z'al is doing the right thing."

"What are you doing?"

"I can't go into all the specifics. But, we have spent a considerable amount of time gathering information on the exact location of their various bases within our space and the number of ships they have. We want to drive them from the planets so that we can fight them in space. We'll do it within Centauri boarders or we'll drive them out into neutral space. At that point, its open season on Shadows and the Army of Light is obviously welcome to help take out as many as you like."

For some reason, only G'Kar finds that funny. He knew Cartagia was stupid enough to do anything. He hadn't considered that the fool would actually give Shadows sanctuary.

Poor Shanmal, he did not know this and he's feeling a little blind sided but he did know they had Shadow activity there and were trying to fight it so he's not upset or offended. He's sympathetic to their situation.

Selene figures she's said enough for the moment and remains silent so that they can either yell at her or ask questions. She doesn't miss G'Kar laughing and couldn't help turn and smile at him. Even with the bleakness of the situation, she thought that was funny too. She's concerned because no one is saying anything. Finally Delenn speaks,

"We are surprised by this revelation, you must imagine, but it changes nothing for me. Based on all that I have seen and heard from you, I believe you are a part of a group working with the same goals as the rest of us. I am sadden to learn of the extent of Shadow activity within your boarders. You mentioned that you have several assignments here aside from working with G'Kar on helping the Narns escape. Am I to assume that you are also to be the liaison between Z'al and the War Council?"

[Finally a question I can answer!]

"Yes. As I said, we are working various locations on various assignments. Our identity needs to remain a secret. Other members of my order will be arriving on the station soon and will not hide their appearance but we will not advertise our mission or our purpose. The ones who have been assigned here were chosen because their—appearance allows them to blend in and not point the finger to Centauri. We are very aware that most if not all others fighting the Shadows assume that all Centauri welcomed them with open arms and agreed to serve willingly. There are many, a great deal of our people, who have no clue as to what is really going on inside our borders. Why they do not know is not relevant. 

As information comes to me, I will pass it on to you all. If welcome to join with you, we would like to add a few of ships to your Fleet as you go out in battle. This will allow us to both test their strengths and weaknesses against the Shadows and their other allies while blending in so we do not call attention to ourselves when we engage those within our space. If our ships pop up one day previously unseen within Centauri space, they will know that it is an internal resistance movement and turn over every possible stone until they find our bases, headquarters and camps." 

They all listened to her words and knew that she was speaking the truth. If a Centauri had come onto the station they would have been followed or shunned. No one would have taken them seriously, thinking it was some kind of trick. Michael was still feeling bad about the hair comment. He really didn't mean to insult her, it just sort of popped out before he had a chance to think about it. The Rangers were still trying to get over what Stephen said about Z'al's history. Delenn is silent but her mind is working over time. Leave it to Stephen to drop a bombshell like that and then attach a no comment to it. But after the last time he put them all in their place, none of them wanted to go there again.

The captain is starting to see the Universe's over all plan taking shape and, as with Talia and Fannol's actions, knows that he wants to incorporate this into his plan as well. He's quietly turning over the best ways to go about certain things but decides that he needs to address her comment,

"Like Delenn, I am surprised by many of the things in your report. I completely understand your position and what you all are trying to do. You don't need my approval but I support your actions thus far. As for your ships joining the Fleet, of course you are welcome. How soon can you get them here? How many ships? And, how soon will they be ready to join the fighting after they arrive?"

"A handful of our ships are close by. We were hoping that you would not turn us away because we are Centauri. If you accepted us, we wanted to be prepared to move at a moment's notice. But, the origin of our ships need to remain a secret. Shadows are everywhere. We can't afford for them to learn that Centauri are fighting with you, yet. It would be obvious which ships are ours. That would expose the rest of us back home. I do not know what you would tell the others. Malcolm told us that the Anla'Shok have studied and perfected something called misdirection. We do not ascribe to that. We have studied and perfected technical misrepresentation. If you can find anything that meets either of those, I'm sure my superiors would approve."

Everyone laughs at her last statements and see the symmetry in that. No one has a problem with keeping that a secret. Susan is feeling guilty for both her insult and her reaction to her report and resolved to make it up to her.

"Captain, I don't think it would cause much of a problem adding them to the Fleet or preparing them for the next engagement. As for what we tell the others, is it really necessary to tell them anything? Most will make the assumption that they are human. Let them think humans developed some new ships and showed up to join the fight. The writing on your broach is in Centauri I guess?"

"Yes."

"Well, that's a dead give away. Maybe you all could cover them up when meeting with others in the Fleet? No offense, its just a suggestion."

"I'm not offended Commander. As I said, Z'al studied and perfected technical misrepresentation. We have broaches in English as well." And she couldn't help the giggle that followed. That was Vir's idea. He knew no one who know who Z'al was and wouldn't think to connect it with Centauri.

They are all very impressed by this. Delenn is nodding her approval and smiles,

"I believe I would like to learn more of this technical misrepresentation. It seems very effective."

It sounds like a joke but they all know Delenn is serious and that makes them laugh harder.

Captain Sheridan allows them their laugh and is happy that the tension is gone so they can work together,

"That's a good idea. I have no problem with keeping quiet. We will simply call you all our friends and leave it at that. Do you think your people will be able to go out by the end of the week?"

She thinks about that for a second because there's still something she hasn't discussed with G'Kar yet.

"Yes, we can be ready then. When should our captains prepare for a briefing?"

"Three days. Susan will set you up with all the status reports that you'll need to get caught up on to prepare for this. Do you have any telepaths among your crews or your Order?"

She's surprised and a little suspicious? And it shows.

"Why?"

"We have found that telepaths interfere with Shadow technology. Its harmful to them and they will try to run from the fight depending on how powerful the telepath on board is, or their ships will be so severely weakened its easier to take them out. Not easy, just easier."

That's an eye opener for Selene. She had no idea. [Wait until Vir learns this!] They already have telepaths assigned to each unit for security measures. The crews each have two telepaths on board as standard procedure. This won't be a problem.

"I think we can manage to arrange something before it is time to depart. Thank you for that information captain. We did not know that."

"Its all apart of working as a coalition."

"Excuse me captain, do you know if telepaths are harmful to actual Shadows or Keepers?"

"Why?"

"Because we will be entering dark places. We will be fighting actual Shadows and Keepers face to face."

That chills every single one of them. The thought of actually having to stand next to or in front of a Shadow and fight hand to whatever combat isn't something ANY of them want to do. John Sheridan was the only one who'd been in a room fighting against them. 

"We know that extremely strong telepaths definitely weaken and can kill actual Shadow Keepers."

She thought about that for a few moments then looked up at him in earnest,

"Thank you. You just may have helped to save a few of our lives. I need to report that as soon as possible to the others."

Once Selene finished her report, she and Shanmal left so that the others could continue with their own business. Delenn was silent for most of the meeting and then headed straight for her quarters to think. All of them learned things from Selene that they did not know and had no idea was possible. Stephen was their authority and if he said it, it was absolutely true. This stirred up much confusion in Delenn and she was feeling more than a bit off balance. She was able to conceal that in front of the others but she knew she had many things to think about. 

So many things were changing. Initially, she felt lost and disconnected without Valen's prophecies to guide her. Then Susan appeared and she understood that the Minbari would always have a voice of prophecy. Learning that John Sheridan was the One they awaited for 1,000 years but did not know when he would arrive was astounding. That would be difficult for Minbari. They were conditioned to knowing what was to come. With the arrival of Isil'Zha, all they knew was that change and great things would happen. Now she learns of Z'al. She was pleased that there were Centauri on the path. That they were walking the path 2,000 years before the Anla'Shok was amazing. But, Stephen's revelation was too much! "Why would he say that to me? He had to know I would ask. And yet, he will give me nothing."

Delenn wondered who would have the answers she sought. She suspected that Draal would know because of the Great Machine but she was certain he would not tell her. That makes her stop and think about Draal's appearance in the War Room months ago. The first time that Selene tried to make a report. He demanded that she come down to the planet. He didn't seem shocked to see her. When she thought about his behavior and the things he said to her, she had to sit down. "Secrets have a way of coming out when you least expect them." She wondered what he meant by them having a healthy relationship. As if he expected to interact with her regularly. Then she considered how Selene was on the planet longer than any of them. She wasn't sure what she was thinking, but she was starting to think about many different things. The problem was, she didn't know how she felt about any of her thoughts. 

"Stephen said that the Vorlon walks openly among them. Why?" Except for Kosh coming to the station as Ambassador, Vorlons had not walked openly with anyone since they were last on Minbar and that was several Earth centuries ago. [But, Kosh was not open with them on the station. The others did not know what he was until he revealed himself to save John. Only the Rangers and the War Council knew what he was.] But while Selene was on the planet Fannol and Talia left with Kosh's ship. John told them not to speculate but she knew they were headed to the Vorlon Empire. What did that mean? What was that exchange between Fannol and Selene? She could not figure out what these things meant for Minbari or for the future. Delenn felt that too much information, too many surprises from their ancient history was surfacing. She had more questions and no answers. Her thoughts began to settle as she suddenly remembered Dukhat's warning to her so many years ago.

"I think it is time I returned to Minbar."


End file.
